Poupée de Porcelaine
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: Le destin d'une fille finallement pas comme les autres...Chapitre 23 en ligne. Ne prend pas en compte le Tome7. Clic, Clic, Clic, Clic...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** les lieux et certains personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling cependant, les autres personnages sont inspirés directement de personnages d'un forum RPG

**Attention : **Certains passages de cette histoire suggérée (mais alors très suggéré) des scènes de violence ou des situations de violence donc elle ne doit pas être lue par des mineurs de moins de 12 ans.

Cette fic sera écrit dans le mode d'écriture des forums donc les paroles se font entre « », les pensées entre , les sortilèges en **gras **et les actions en italique.

**PS : **Désolée pour les fautes et tout ça... C'est Word qui corrige mes fautes et puis je suis Dyslexique (si il y a de trop grosses fautes prévenez moi quand même que je corrige, merci)

****

****

**Prologue**

****

_Cela fait 2 ans maintenant qu'il est mort. Albus Dumbledore, le plus regretté de tous les directeurs de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Il s'est passé tant de choses que l'on ne peut que les résumer. Harry Potter et ses amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont partis à la recherche des Horcruxes et en ont détruits quelques uns mais il en reste encor 3 dont Lord Voldemort lui-même._

_Malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser, l'école continua de fonctionner même s'il n'y avait que peut d'élèves. Le professeur McGonagall ayant été nommé directrice, l'école est considérée entre de bonnes mains. Ginny Weasley, 6ém année de Gryffondor continue à entraîner des élèves volontaires dans la désormais célèbre Armée de Dumbledore. Personne n'a voulut changer le nom qui reste encor très symbolique aujourd'hui. Surtout qu'a présent, d'anciens élèves ayant normalement terminé leurs études semblent squatter le château et de nombreux élèves venant de l'étranger se trouvent mêlés aux intrigues de l'école… L'ambiance y est d'ailleurs au plus sombre car avec la disparition de Dumbledore et Harry à la recherche des Horcruxes restants, on la mauvaise surprise de trouver des traces d'activité des Mangemorts non loin de l'école… De même qu'une rumeur cours à propos d'une certaine Assemblée des Mangemorts, créé par des élèves devenus mangemorts, soit à cause de leur famille, soit par peur ou encor par soif de pouvoir._

_C'est en ces jours troublés qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans vient passer sa 6ém année dans le château. Elle est là depuis le début mais jamais personne ne l'avait remarquée. Pourtant, elle est d'une beauté resplendissante. De longs cheveux d'une étrange couleur violette et qui pourtant est sa couleur naturelle, des yeux de la même couleur pleins de douceur et de gentillesse, une peau blafarde accentuant un aspect de fragilité... Elle était magnifique. Nul n'aurait pue imaginer, de part sa taille, qu'elle avait dépassé la 4ém année. Etrangement, contrairement aux autres élèves, elle porte toujours des chaussettes lui arrivant au dessus du genou ou des collants opaques. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de soucis et pourtant… Cette fille est loin d'avoir une vie aussi normale qu'elle le souhaiterait. Son nom est Ambre Lambert._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: Le Lien du Cœur**

_Etrange que l'on n'ai jamais remarqué la présence de cette fille. Cela est sans doute due au fait qu'elle ne s'est jamais attirée d'ennuis, qu'elle a toujours eu des notes moyennes et qu'elle ne s'est jamais mêlée des affaires du Survivant et ses compagnons. Pourtant, cette fille cache bien son jeu et est loin d'être cette fille sans histoire que tout le monde croit. En effet, elle aussi possède ses petits secrets. L'un d'entre eux est d'ailleurs une bien triste histoire._

_Ses parents, Stan Lambert et Elyane Moulin, deux enfants de Moldu se sont rencontrés lors d'un match de quidditch pendant leur adolescence. Ils ne supportaient pas la même équipe, ils paraient à peine la langue de l'autre mais… Ils s'entendirent si bien qu'ils firent la promesse de se revoir autant que possible. La mère d'Elyane immortalisa la fin du matche en prenant les deux jeunes gens en photo. Ils durent chacun repartir dans leur pays respectif Stan en Angleterre et Elyane en France. Plusieurs années plus tard, Elyane vint faire un stage d'Auror au Ministère de la magie Anglais… Et en rencontrant un jeun Oubliator dans les couloirs du ministère, elle décida d'y rester. Des fiançailles, un mariage, et bientôt, la naissance d'une ravissante petite fille qu'ils élevèrent dans l'amour et le respect d'autrui. Malheureusement, l'harmonie familiale se brisa quand, pas une belle journée d'été, Ambre, âgée alors de 8 ans, et sa mère furent victimes d'un horrible accident de voiture en pleine montagne._

_Il en faut peut pour qu'un tel drame se produise. Un peu de pluie, un chauffeur pressé, un dépassement… Il avait sans doute une bonne raison pour rouler aussi vite, pour dépasser ce camion dans ce virage mais cela eut un coût…_

_Ambre ne se rappel plus de l'accident, ayant été assommée par le choc mais a son réveille, son père lui appris que Elyane était décédée… Mais ce ne fut que le premier choc car elle découvrit rapidement, en remarquant que sa jambe gauche avait été raccourcie jusqu'en dessous du genou…_

_Elle porte depuis une prothèse créée spécialement pour qu'elle la cache sous ses vêtements car elle ne supporte pas le regard plein de pitié qu'on lui lançait quand on voyait sa jambe après la sortie de l'hôpital…_

_La jeune fille, à son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avait eu peur que sa jambe lui pose problème a cause des escaliers mais comme elle avait encor le genou mobile grâce à un sortilège, la question fut rapidement réglée. Elle se rappelait encor du jour où elle était arrivée à Poudlard, c'était l'année où le maintenant célèbre Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs avaient même fouillé le Poudlard express... Le voyage avait donc été très pénible et encor plus lors de la traversée du lac en barque… Ambre avait eu la peur de sa vie sur l'étendue noire où flottaient les petites embarcations surtout qu'elle ne savait pas nager…_

_Envoyée à Serdaigle, elle s'était faite des amis parmi les autres élèves de son année et de sa maison mais, malheureusement, tous avaient désertés l'école après la mort de Dumbledore. Seul une de ses amies était revenue mais elle était aussi la seule à ne pas être de son année…_

_Ambre se sentait donc seule depuis l'année précédente, souvent on la voyait dans le parc, ou proche de la forêt interdite... Il arrivait même qu'elle disparaisse pendant une heure ou deux avant de revenir…_

_L'année scolaire venait de commencer. La belle Serdaigle était prés de la Tombe blanche sous laquelle se trouvait la dépouille du plus regretté des directeurs. Presque tous les jours, quelqu'un déposait des fleurs sur cette tombe. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de bouquets merveilleux, pleins de fleurs exotiques aux couleurs chatoyantes. Ambre, elle, y posait tous les jours uns simple petite fleure au parfum doux qui représentait ce qu'elle ressentait toujours pour le directeur. Un simple myosotis, représentant la fidélité éternelle… La jeune fille avait toujours beaucoup aimé le directeur même si elle ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois…_

_Très observatrice, et très sensible a tout ce qui l'entourait, elle entendit des pas s'approchant d'elle. Bien sur, elle aurait pus confondre avec ceux des autres élèves sortis à cet instant mais ceux là se faisant de plus en plus fort, elle était certaine qu'il servait s'agir d'une vieille connaissance._

« Encor là ? Et bien Ambrounette ! Et moi qui pensais que tu n'allais pas recommencer cette année ! Je me suis trompée ! »

_Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. C'était celle de sans doute une des filles les plus gentille quelle connaisse. La bleu et bronze se retourna pour la regarder. Plus grande qu'elle d'un an, elle avait un visage un peu maladif mais gardait des trais très doux. D'origine asiatique, Miyu était une élève de Serpentard. C'est la première personne que Ambre ait rencontrée à son arrivée dans l'école. Toutes deux filles uniques, elles avaient ressentis toute deux immédiatement un lien affectif se tisser et l'une et l'autre se considéraient comme des sœurs._

« Et oui Miyu. Je ne renonce pas aux habitudes… Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire… Tu as repris des forces? »

_Ambre était inquiète pour son amie. Depuis l'année précédente, elle semblait devenir de plus en plus pâle de jours en jours. D'après les médicomages, c'était une maladie extrêmement rare qui ne se déclarait que chez les sorciers et qui se nourrissait de l'énergie vitale de son porteur._

_« Oui, les vacances m'ont permis de reprendre du poile de la bête. »_

_Un silence s'installa entre les deux filles. Ambre se retenait de pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas penser à cette maudite maladie. Il n'était pas rare que les personnes atteintes meurent avant 20 ans et la 6ém année était très sensible..._

« Tu va encor aller a voir n'est ce pas ? » _demanda la vert et argent._

_Ambre fit un sourire franc. Un de ces sourires doux et chaleureux comme du miel dont elle seule avait le secret. Oui elle allait la voir… Comme tous les jours depuis 5 ans déjà. C'était d'ailleurs après sa rencontre avec elle que Ambre avait parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle s'en souvenait encor comme si c'était hier._

« Oui elle m'appelle. Si je n'ai pas une bonne raison pour ne pas aller la voire elle se fâche… Tu sais bien que elle et moi sommes…»

« Vous êtes liées. Oui je sais… est ce que… est ce que je peut venir la voir avec toi aujourd'hui? Je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi… »

_Ambre acquiesce. Elle tenait toujours entre ses mains pâles le myosotis qu'elle avait fait apparaître._

Toujours la même chose… Je pose une fleur sur la tombe blanche puis je vais la voir… Miyu me connais vraiment très bien… _pensait-elle en déposant son signe de fidélité au milieu des bouquets extraordinaires décorant la tombe. Puis elle pris la main de Miyu et se dirigea vers la cabane du garde chasse._

« Il faut que je demande à monsieur Hagrid si tu peut venir. »

_Les deux amies s'approchèrent de la cabane du garde chasse. Elle avait été totalement rénové après l'incendie qui s'y était déclarés le soit de la mort de Dumbledore. Le demi géant était toujours le même. Doux, le cœur sur la main, sensible… Mais il était pratiquement devenu impossible de parler de Dumbledore devant lui. Sa réaction quand il entendait son nom était toujours la même : il pleurait comme une madeleine et il fallait le consoler pendant des heures._

« Bonjour Monsieur Hagrid! Je vais y aller dans un instant et Miyu aimerait bien venir avec moi. Elle peut ? » _Demanda la Serdaigle avec sa douceur habituelle. Déjà que Ambre était petite, elle se sentait encor plus minuscule devant le demi géant._

« Je ne sais pas… c'est là bas et puis elle n'a pas d'autorisation… »

« S'il te plais ! Juste pour cette fois... »,_ implora la douce Serdaigle. Comme toujours, ça marcha du tonnerre. Tout le monde savait que Hagrid ne pouvait rien refuser aux personnes qui lui demandait quelque chose aussi gentiment. On vit passer sur le visage du barbu plusieurs expressions. D'abord la désapprobation puis, le doute, puis la résignation avant qu'il ne dise :_

« Très bien… Mais si vous vous faites pincer toutes les deux vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis. »

« Promis Hagrid! »

_Ambre et Miyu partirent aussitôt vers le sain des sains : la Forêt Interdite. En effet, Ambre avait reçu une autorisation très spéciale signée par tous les professeurs lui autorisant d'y pénétrer autant qu'elle le voulait à condition ne de pas y aller de nuit. Ambre marchait prudemment, comme toujours, même si elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, il n'était pas aisé pour elle de marcher au milieu des branches et des racines avec sa prothèse. Elle sentait qu'elle s'impatientait. Ambre lui envoya des pensées rassurantes et autres émotions pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle arrivait car, oui elles pouvaient communiquer à distance grâce aux émotions. Bientôt, Miyu et la jeune Serdaigle arrivèrent dans une petite clairière et elle était là…_

« Goldy ! »

_Ambre était si heureuse de la revoir et on sentait que elle aussi. Elle était si jolie… Sa robe dorée était parsemée ça et là de taches blanches montrait qu'elle était entrée dans ce qui était un peu la puberté pour son espèce. Elle s'approcha, faisant claquer ses sabots sur les pierres se trouvant sur son passage et vint donner des petits coups de naseau affectueux à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère… Goldy était vraiment une Licorne pas comme les autres._

_Ambre se souvenait du jour où elle avait vue la licorne pour la première fois. Elle était en train de faire un devoir de potion dans le parc quand elle avait sentis quelque chose d'étrange au fond d'elle-même… Elle s'était retournée pour faire face à la Forêt Interdite et avait eu une apparition soudaine. Pendant un instant elle avait cru voir un loup blanc… l'animal semblait vouloir qu'elle le suive et soudainement, elle avait été comme attirée… D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait à peine de cette partie de l'histoire. Toujours est-il que l'apparition l'avait mené jusque devant une clairière. Il y avait encor d'énormes buissons à l'époque, un jour ils avaient été piétinés par on ne sais quoi… enfin bref, Ambre se réveilla de sa transe. Elle entendait de drôles de bruits derrière le feuillage et, alors qu'elle était terrifiée d'être dans la forêt tout seule, elle regarda ce qui se trouvait derrière… le spectacle qu'elle y vit était à la fois merveilleusement beau et triste. Une Licorne venait de mourir et un petit poulain était étendu juste à côté d'elle, encor attaché à sa mère par le cordon ombilical. Emue par le spectacle, Ambre s'était mise à pleurer… Ce bébé risquait de mourir tout seul… Elle s'approcha de la petite bête et coupa elle-même le cordon avec les doigts. Elle se fichait si ses mains étaient sales, elle s'inquiétait trop pour le petit. C'est sans doute à cet instant qu'il se tissa entre la fille et la licorne ce qu'elle appelait le Lien du cœur. Après avoir nettoyer la petite créature dorée, elle était vite partie en direction du château et connaissant le passage menant aux cuisines, était allé herché du lait. D'ailleurs, grâce à un elfe de maison nommé Dobby, elle avait transformé un bec verseur en biberon. C'est après être allée nourrir la licorne qu'elle s'est faite pincée. Hagrid l'avait trouvée avec sa jolie robe pleine de liquide amitotique et de sang dans la forêt. Il l'avait emmenée chez le directeur et, au bout d'une longue discutions pendant laquelle ils avaient été interrompus par au moins la moitié des professeurs de l'école qui désapprouvaient ce qu'elle avait fait, Dumbledore avait pris sa décision. Elle se rappellerait toujours de ce qu'il avait dit :_

« Cette jeune fille as beau n'être qu'une deuxième année, cet animal serait sans doute mort si elle n'avait pas été là. Et, je pense que Hagrid ne va pas me contredire quand j'affirme que les bébés licornes prennent pour mère toute créature ou personne qui leur donne le tout premier geste d'amour et il semblerait que Miss Lambert soit cette personne. Pour le bien de cette créature nous devons lui donner l'autorisation d'aller dans le forêt comme bon lui semble. »

_Il s'en était suivit tout une discutions sur les limites donné à cette autorisation. Mais Ambre avait été si heureuse en entendant les paroles de Dumbledore. Elle était la mère de la Licorne… _

_Alors qu'elle pensait à tout ça en discutant avec Miyu et en jouant avec Goldy, elle n'avait pas vue que le temps passait et bientôt, ce fut l'heure de rentrer à l'école… D'ailleurs, sur le chemin du retour, les filles discutaient avec animation car l'on avait annoncé le premier Week-end à Prés au Lard la semaine suivante…_

Notes de l'auteur : Et voilà ! Le premier chapitre est terminé ! Ca vous a plu ? Je voulait à tout pris commencer en expliquant un peu le passé de Ambre ainsi que sa relation avec la jolie petite licorne Goldy. Que dire de plus… euh… J'ai fait le truc du Myosotis car c'est vraiment la fleure qui signifie la fidélité éternelle. Je voulait aussi montrer que parfois une seule petite fleure peut faire encor plus d'effet qu'un bouquet impressionnant…

Et voilà à la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 2 !


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Ceux qui se cachent**

« C'est bizarre quand même qu'il y ai une sortie aussi tôt dans l'année tu ne trouve pas ? » _remarqua la jeune Serdaigle alors qu'elle parlait avec Miyu dans le hall. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient donné rendez vous une heure avant la sortie prévue l'après midi même. Malheureusement Miyu ne serait pas de la partie car elle devait aller à St Mangouste._

« Je ne sais pas_ » répondit la vert et argent_ « En tout cas c'est bizarre mais aucun des 5ém, 4ém ou 3ém année ne sembles au courent de cette sortie »

« Ils ne semblent même pas avoir remarqué l'affiche. Pourtant eux aussi ils sont le droit d'y aller… »

_Un grand nombre d'élèves se précipitaient dans le hall, en particulier des 7ém et 6ém années, Ambre et Miyu décidèrent donc de changer de conversation. Elles parlèrent des cours, du fait que le professeur Slughorn, qui devait encor assurer les cours de potions était de nouveau introuvable, sans doute caché comme un lâche quelque part comme l'année précédente. On disait que McGonagall, excédée essayait de trouver un autre maître des potions. Enfin ce fut l'heure d'y aller. Ambre fit la bise à son amie avant de partir dans le parc puis jusqu'à la porte de Poudlard, gardée par les statues de sangliers ailés._

_Prés-Au-Lard était vide de monde. Il semblait en effet que personne ou presque n'était dans le village. Pourtant lors des sorties il y avait habituellement tellement de monde… Et puis les habitants se faisaient plus discret. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le village semblait l'être devenu aussi, les échoppes restaient ouvertes mais les vitrines étaient moins garnies, même chez Honeyducks c'était devenu triste. C'est d'ailleurs chez le marchand de friandises ensorcelées que Ambre voulait aller. Elle adorait aller à Prés-Au-Lard rien que pour ça. La jeune fille raffolait surtout des chocogrenouille qu'elle achetait toujours par dizaine non seulement pour le chocolat mais aussi pour sa collection de carte des sorciers et sorcières célèbres._

_Ce fut rapide d'aller là bas et de se payer ses bonbon, a vrai dire, il n'y avait presque personne dans le magasin ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs… D'habitude, lors des sorties à Prés-Au-lard, presque toutes les boutiques étaient pleines à craquer… et là, pas un chat…_

_Ambre sortie de Honeyducks en se posant des tas de questions et en mangeant déjà un chocogrenouille… Elle regardait la carte des sorciers et sorcières célèbres, c'était une des toutes nouvelles cartes de la collection qui avait été actualisée au début de l'année. C'était une carte représentant Sirius Black, assez rare, elle avait de la chance._

Il était beau… c'est dommage quand même _pensa-t-elle_

_Comme elle ne faisait pas attention où elle mettait les pieds, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un._

« Oups ! Excusez moi je… Je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais… »

_Puis elle reconnu la personne en face d'elle. C'était Ginny Weasley, une redoublante. D'après ce qu'elle savait. Elle ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir vue ne serai-ce qu'une fois l'année précédente. Tout de dont elle était sur c'était qu'il y a deux ans, elle sortait avec le célébrissime Harry Potter._

« Tu n'a pas a t'excuser, j'aurait du regarder devant moi, moi aussi. » _répondit la Gryffondor en souriant._

_Ambre ne la croyait qu'a moitié. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire. La jeune fille se rappela alors de la politesse et sorti un chocogrenouille de son sac._

« Tu en veut un ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »_ Ginny en pris un avec reconnaissance._

_Elle sorti la sucrerie de son emballage et se mis a la manger tout en regardant la carte se trouvant au fond._

« Alors ? C'est qui ? »_ Demanda la jeune Serdaigle, curieuse._

« Oh… Victor Krum… Comme si je ne l'avait pas déjà assez vu dans ma vie… »

« Ah bon ? Tu l'as revu depuis le tournoi ? » _Demanda Ambre, intéressée_

« Oui, il était invité au mariage de mon frère Bill. Comme si la mariée n'avait pas suffit pour gâcher la fête. Mon frère Ron et lui se sont bagarré car Krum voulait demander Hermione en mariage et qu'il en a eu vent. »

_Ambre fut stupéfaite Elle connaissait bien entendu Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Qui ne les connaissait pas dans l'école !_

« Il voulait aller si vite que ça avec Granger ? Et elle, elle a fait quoi ?»

_Ginny se mis à rire._

« Elle s'est mis à les réprimander tous les deux comme des enfants. Et comme ils ne voulaient rien entendre elle a du utiliser les grands moyens… heureusement qu'on était seuls a cet instant sans ma mère et le reste de la famille sinon ça aurait été encor pire ! »

_La Gryffondor repris son sérieux._

« Mais qu'est ce qu'une quatrième année comme toi fait ici au faite ? »

« Je suis en 6ém année… Je sais, on ne dirait pas mais j'ai un problème de croissance. Au faite justement… on dirait que tu es au courant alors je voulais te demander. Pourquoi seul les 6ém et 7ém année sont à Prés au Lard ? Pourquoi les années inférieures n'étaient même pas au courant ? »

« Pardon… C'est vrai qu'avec ta taille… Enfin bref pour ta question et bien c'est par précaution. Les élèves des deux dernières années vont avoir le droit d'aller à Prés au lard une semaine sur deux. »

_Ambre se doutait que ça cachait quelque chose mais elle décida de ne rien laisser paraître. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent alors à parler de tout et de rien. De leurs familles, des cours de potion qui étaient toujours annulés et d'autres trucs jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivèrent en face de la cabane hurlante. Ginny regarda un instant Ambre, elle semblait réfléchir puis elle dit :_

« Ambre, ça te dit d'aller là bas ? »

_Ambre faillit en lâcher son sac de friandise. Là bas? Dans cette maison effrayante?_  
« Là bas ?! Mais ça à l'aire effrayant… Et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des monstres là bas.»  
_Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas été envoyée à Serdaigle pour rien, aussi, elle était pleine de curiosité._

« Y a pas de monstre, c'est le professeur Lupin qui va là bas toutes les pleines lunes, c'est pour ça qu'il ne fait jamais de mal à personnes pendant ces périodes » _la rassura Ginny._

« Ca m'a étonnée d'ailleurs que McGonagall l'ai repris comme prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année dernière. Moi ça ne me gêne pas mais je sais que certaines personnes sont parties de l'école à cause de ça alors qu'elles avaient décidé de rester au départ… »

_Ambre n'avait pas beaucoup aimé ce comportement de la part des autres élèves. Mais a cet instant, elle tentait surtout d'orienter la discutions pour que Ginny oubli son idée car Ambre savait que si la Gryffondor insistait vraiment, elle allait céder et entrer dans cette bâtisse digne d'un film d'horreur moldu !_

« Oui c'est bête… Mais ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas la peine lune en plus ce n'est même pas la nuit donc nous ne risquerons rien à entrer là bas. »

_Ambre voyait, à l'aire malicieuse qu'avait pris Ginny que cette dernière mijotait quelque chose. Elle en aurait donné sa main à couper. La jeune fille se résigna mais tenta quand même de se désister._

« Mais comment on entre ? La porte et les fenêtres sont condamnés et même si il y avait un passage secret, on n'a pas le mot de passe »

« Il s'agit bien d'un passage secret mais pas besoin d'un mot de passe. Hermione m'a tout expliqué sur comment y pénétrer. »

_Ambre n'était pas très chaude pour entrer là bas mais sa curiosité était forte en cet instant… Elle regarda vers la cabane et elle vit quelque chose d'étrange, comme des ombres s'agitant derrière une fenêtre qui n'avait pas été bouchée convenablement et dont on voyait une partie de la vitre sale. La belle Serdaigle était très observatrice et repérait toujours chaque détail dans ce qu'elle regardait .Depuis toute petite, elle s'entraînait à voir chaque détail et à tout analyser le mieux possible comme son héros de toujours… Sherlock Holmes._

« Il y a quelqu'un là bas… »

_Le visage de Ginny sembla tout à coup se durcir._

« Raison de plus pour y aller… suit moi ! »

_Ambre suivit Ginny. Etrangement, elle revenaient en arrière et se dirigeaient vers Poudlard. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent bientôt le Saule Cogneur._

« C'est ici que se trouve le passage secret. »_ l'informa la 7ém année._

_Puis elle fit un geste qui effraya la jeune fille. Elle couru jusqu'au tronc le plus rapidement possible et toucha un des nœud. Ambre ferma les yeux, attendant le bruit d'os fracassé que devrait faire une Ginny éjectée par une branche hostile mais rien ne vint. Elle rouvrit les yeux et l'arbre restait immobile._

« N'en parle à personne surtout. » _dit Ginny en lui faisant geste de passer par un trou entre les racines de l'arbre violent._

ça ne risque pas d'arriver… personne ne me croirait de toute façon _pensa la jeune fille en s'engouffrant dans le trou, suivit par Ginny._

_Une fois dans le sous terrain, Ambre vérifia soi sa chaussette gauche n'était pas descendue a cause du frottement contre la terre quand elle était entrée._

« Tu t'est fait mal au genoux ? » _demanda Ginny_

« Heu... Non ! J'ai cru un moment mais j'ai juste du appuyé sur un caillou en entrant. » _Mentis la Serdaigle._

_Les deux jeunes filles reprirent leur route. Ambre n'aimait pas trop être sous terre, elle trouvait ça un peu glauque. A son grand soulagement, le passage n'était pas trop long et elles arrivèrent bientôt à une trappe qu'elles ouvrirent._

_C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Une énorme couche de poussière recouvrait chaque parcelle de la maison qui semblait comme dévastée. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient de partout et certains mures portaient des traces de coup, comme si quelque chose de très fort avait essayé de les arracher_

« C'est bien ce que je craignait… On se croirait dans un film d'horreur»

_Ginny, lui fit signe de baisser le ton de sa voix. Ambre repensé à l'ombre qu'elle avait vue plus tôt. Représentait-elle un danger pour que Ginny lui demande de chuchoter ? _

_Ambre regarda attentivement de partout et remarqua que la couche de poussière était plus fine à quelques endroits._  
« En tout cas, on dirait que des gens viennent ici... et pas qu'un peu regarde! Et vue le nombre s'empreintes différentes, il ne peut d'agir du professeur Lupin. »  
_Elle montra à son amie des traces bien visibles couvertes d'une fine poussée au milieu de l'escalier qui, lui était couvert de beaucoup de poussière. La jeune fille regarda le visage de Ginny, elle paraissait inquiète. Et il y avait de quoi, la Gryffondor avait entendu parlé de rumeurs concernant le fait que la fameuse Assemblée des Mangemorts se réunissait périodiquement ici… et si elle en croyait ce que sa nouvelle amie lui avait dit précédemment, il devait en rester un ou deux en ce moment même... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que :_

« Regarde, il y a des traces très ressentes, il n'y a pas de poussière dessus ou juste vraiment très peut. Celui ou celle que j'ai vu tout à l'heure a du partir avant que nous ne venions._ »_

_Ginny fut impressionnée par la capacité d'observation de la Serdaigle. Ginny se dirigea vers l'escalier en chuchotant à Ambre._  
« Je croyais que c'était faux mais il semble que des Mangemorts viennent ici avec certains Serpentards… »

" QUOI?!" _cria la bleu et bronze avant de se remettre à murmurer comme son amie _" tu est sure? Si c'est le cas ne restons pas ici... et puis ça peut être quelqu'un d'autre"  
_Elle déglutis difficilement._

« Qui d'autre ça pourrait être? » _demanda la rouge et or._

« Je sais pas moi... des curieux, des élèves qui font une partie de cache-cache... »  
C'est débile ce que je viens de dire...  
»Bon d'accord pas une partie de cache-cache mais autre chose... j'espère... Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! C'est dangereux les Mangemorts ! »

_Ambre vit bien au visage de son interlocutrice que l'idée du cache-cache la faisait presque rire._

« Tu ne mourras pas. Si jamais ça tourne mal, fonce dans le tunnel. Ok? » _Proposa la Gryffondor._

« Euh... ce serait vraiment une chance si j'arrivait à aller jusqu'au tunnel en cas de danger » _dit la jeune fille après un moment de réflexion_  
« je voulait garder ça secret mais j'ai du mal à courir et surtout dans des escaliers... Si je courrais trop, je ne pourrais plus que ramper... »

_Ginny lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille. Ambre déglutis difficilement à nouveau et baissa sa chaussette gauche, montrant une jambe en métal luisant._  
« Je porte une prothèse et elle ne tien pas bien car j'ai choisit un model qui ressemble à une jambe normal... »

_A la grande surprise de Ambre, Ginny ne sembla pas dégoûtée, ou alors ressentir de la pitié pour la jeune fille._

_« _Tu... ça ne te dégoûte pas? Tu est la deuxième personne à qui je montre cette horreur et qui ne me regarde pas avec pitié. »

« Pourquoi je ferait ça ? »

_Les jeunes filles commencèrent à monter les escaliers, sans doute piquées par leur curiosité. Juste pour jeter un œil._

" Par ce que tout le monde pense que je suis une pauvre petite fille d'habitude. Je le voit dans leurs yeux... ils me considèrent plus que comme une infirme après... c'est pour ça que je la cache"

_Ambe observa les traces laissées dans la poussière. Des pas isolés ci et là montraient que des personnes différentes étaient venues ici. En effet, la différence de pointure, parfois flagrante de ces traces isolées prouvait la présence de nombreuses personnes dans la maison. Mais étant donné la couche de poussière les recouvrant, les propriétaires de ces pas étaient partis depuis plusieurs jours._

_Un bruit se fit entendre au bout du couloire de l'étage…_

Notes de l'auteur : Alors que dire sur ce chapitre…

Vous aimeriez bien savoir ce qui s'est passé au mariage de Bill et Fleurk n'est ce pas ? Sans doute plus tard je sais pas… non je rigole je vous dirait tout.

Alors aussi, pourquoi il y aurait des cartes représentant Sirius et Victor Krum… ce n'est pas seulement par ce que je suis fille de Sirius et par ce que je voulait engager une conversation sur le mariage de Bill et Fleure c'est juste qu'ils sont tous les deux très célèbres… Et Sirius encor plus depuis qu'il est mort et que son innocence a été avéré par la ministère.

Les choses sérieuses commencent comme vous pouvez le lire ! Le rencontre entre Ambre et Ginny est importante pour l'histoire. Après tout, il fallait bien un perso connu du monde de HP… Non Je dec, en faite c'est juste par ce que… vous allez voir lol !

Vous voulait également remercier Julie231 et Seeker pour leurs Reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, Gros bisou à tous !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer:** les lieux et certains personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling cependant, les autres personnages sont inspirés directement de personnages d'un forum RPG

**Remerciements: **A mon ami Baron Noire et tous mes autres bêtas lecteurs. Et à Jalk Thorn qui m'a donné aux Fans Fictions grâce à Quistis 1et 2 (le 3 est bien aussi mais y a pas la fin).

**Attention : **Certains passages de cette histoire suggérée (mais alors très suggéré) des scènes de violence ou des situations de violence donc elle ne doit pas être lue par des mineurs de moins de 16 ans.

Cette fic sera écrit dans le mode d'écriture des forums donc les paroles se font entre, les pensées entre , les sortilèges en **gras **et les actions en italique.

**PS : **Désolée pour les fautes et tout ça... C'est Word qui corrige mes fautes et puis je suis Dyslexique (si il y a de trop grosses fautes prévenez moi quand même que je corrige, merci)

**Prologue**

_Cela fait 2 ans maintenant qu'il est mort. Albus Dumbledore, le plus regretté de tous les directeurs de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Il s'est passé tant de choses que l'on ne peut que les résumer. Harry Potter et ses amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont partis à la recherche des Horcruxes et en ont détruits quelques uns mais il en reste encor 3 dont Lord Voldemort lui-même._

_Malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser, l'école continua de fonctionner même s'il n'y avait que peut d'élèves. Le __professeur McGonagall ayant été nommé directrice, l'école est considérée entre de bonnes mains. Ginny Weasley, dernière année de Gryffondor continue à entraîner des élèves volontaires dans la désormais célèbre Armée de Dumbledore. Personne n'a voulut changer le nom qui reste encor très symbolique aujourd'hui. Surtout qu'a présent, d'anciens élèves ayant normalement terminé leurs études semblent squatter le château et de nombreux élèves venant de l'étranger se trouvent mêlés aux intrigues de l'école… L'ambiance y est d'ailleurs au plus sombre car avec la disparition de Dumbledore et Harry à la recherche des Horcruxes restants, on la mauvaise surprise de trouver des traces d'activité des Mangemorts non loin de l'école… De même qu'une rumeur cours à propos d'une certaine Assemblée des Mangemorts, créé par des élèves devenus mangemorts, soit à cause de leur famille, soit par peur ou encor par soif de pouvoir._

_C'est en ces jours troublés qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans vient passer sa 6ém année dans le château. Elle est là depuis le début mais jamais personne ne l'avait remarquée. Pourtant, elle est d'une beauté resplendissante. De longs cheveux d'une étrange couleur violette et qui pourtant est sa couleur naturelle, des yeux de la même couleur pleins de douceur et de gentillesse, une peau blafarde accentuant un aspect de fragilité... Elle était magnifique. Nul n'aurait pue imaginer, de part sa taille, qu'elle avait dépassé la 4ém année. Etrangement, contrairement aux autres élèves, elle porte toujours des chaussettes lui arrivant au dessus du genou ou des collants opaques. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de soucis et pourtant… Cette fille est loin d'avoir une vie aussi normale qu'elle le souhaiterait. Son nom est Ambre Lambert._

**Chapitre 1: Le Lien du Cœur**

_Etrange que l'on n'ai jamais remarqué la présence de cette fille. Celà est sans doute due au fait qu'elle ne s'est jamais attirée d'ennuis, qu'elle a toujours eu des notes moyennes et qu'elle ne s'est jamais mêlée des affaires du Survivant et ses compagnons. Pourtant, cette fille cache bien son jeu et est loin d'être cette fille sans histoire que tout le monde croit. En effet, elle aussi possède ses petits secrets. L'un d'entre eux est d'ailleurs une bien triste histoire._

_Ses parents, Stan Lambert et Elyane Moulin, deux enfants de Moldu se sont rencontrés lors d'un match de quidditch pendant leur adolescence. Ils ne supportaient pas la même équipe, ils paraient à peine la langue de l'autre mais… Ils s'entendirent si bien qu'ils firent la promesse de se revoir autant que possible. La mère d'Elyane immortalisa la fin du matche en prenant les deux jeunes gens en photo. Ils durent chacun repartir dans leur pays respectif Stan en Angleterre et Elyane en France. Plusieurs années plus tard, Elyane vint faire un stage d'Auror au Ministère de la magie Anglais… Et en rencontrant un jeun Oubliator dans les couloirs du ministère, elle décida d'y rester. Des fiançailles, un mariage, et bientôt, la naissance d'une ravissante petite fille qu'ils élevèrent dans l'amour et le respect d'autrui. Malheureusement, l'harmonie familiale se brisa quand, pas une belle journée d'été, Ambre, âgée alors de 8 ans, et sa mère furent victimes d'un horrible accident de voiture en pleine montagne._

_Il en faut peut pour qu'un tel drame se produise. Un peu de pluie, un chauffeur pressé, un dépassement… Il avait sans doute une bonne raison pour rouler aussi vite, pour dépasser ce camion dans ce virage mais cela eut un coût…_

_Ambre ne se rappel plus de l'accident, ayant été assommée par le choc mais a son réveille, son père lui appris que Elyane était décédée… Mais ce ne fut que le premier choc car elle découvrit rapidement, en remarquant que sa jambe gauche avait été raccourcie jusqu'en dessous du genou…_

_Elle porte depuis une prothèse créée spécialement pour qu'elle la cache sous ses vêtements car elle ne supporte pas le regard plein de pitié qu'on lui lançait quand on voyait sa jambe après la sortie de l'hôpital…_

_La jeune fille, à son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avait eu peur que sa jambe lui pose problème a cause des escaliers mais comme elle avait encor le genou mobile grâce à un sortilège, la question fut rapidement réglée. Elle se rappelait encor du jour où elle était arrivée à Poudlard, c'était l'année où le maintenant célèbre Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs avaient même fouillé le Poudlard express... Le voyage avait donc été très pénible et encor plus lors de la traversée du lac en barque… Ambre avait eu la peur de sa vie sur l'étendue noire où flottaient les petites embarcations surtout qu'elle ne savait pas nager…_

_Envoyée à Serdaigle, elle s'était faite des amis parmi les autres élèves de son année et de sa maison mais, malheureusement, tous avaient désertés l'école après la mort de Dumbledore. Seul une de ses amies était revenue mais elle était aussi la seule à ne pas être de son année…_

_Ambre se sentait donc seule depuis l'année précédente, souvent on la voyait dans le parc, ou proche de la forêt interdite... Il arrivait même qu'elle disparaisse pendant une heure ou deux avant de revenir…_

_L'année scolaire venait de commencer. La belle Serdaigle était prés de la Tombe blanche sous laquelle se trouvait la dépouille du plus regretté des directeurs. Presque tous les jours, quelqu'un déposait des fleurs sur cette tombe. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de bouquets merveilleux, pleins de fleurs exotiques aux couleurs chatoyantes. Ambre, elle, y posait tous les jours uns simple petite fleure au parfum doux qui représentait ce qu'elle ressentait toujours pour le directeur. Un simple myosotis, représentant la fidélité éternelle… La jeune fille avait toujours beaucoup aimé le directeur même si elle ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois…_

_Très observatrice, et très sensible a tout ce qui l'entourait, elle entendit des pas s'approchant d'elle. Bien sur, elle aurait pus confondre avec ceux des autres élèves sortis à cet instant mais ceux là se faisant de plus en plus fort, elle était certaine qu'il servait s'agir d'une vieille connaissance._

« Encor là ? Et bien Ambrounette ! Et moi qui pensais que tu n'allais pas recommencer cette année ! Je me suis trompée ! »

_Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. C'était celle de sans doute une des filles les plus gentille quelle connaisse. La bleu et bronze se retourna pour la regarder. Plus grande qu'elle d'un an, elle avait un visage un peu maladif mais gardait des trais très doux. D'origine asiatique, Miyu était une élève de Serpentard. C'est la première personne que Ambre ait rencontrée à son arrivée dans l'école. Toutes deux filles uniques, elles avaient ressentis toute deux immédiatement un lien affectif se tisser et l'une et l'autre se considéraient comme des sœurs._

« Et oui Miyu. Je ne renonce pas aux habitudes… Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire… Tu as repris des forces? »

_Ambre était inquiète pour son amie. Depuis l'année précédente, elle semblait devenir de plus en plus pâle de jours en jours. D'après les médicomages, c'était une maladie extrêmement rare qui ne se déclarait que chez les sorciers et qui se nourrissait de l'énergie vitale de son porteur._

_« Oui, les vacances m'ont permis de reprendre du poile de la bête. »_

_Un silence s'installa entre les deux filles. Ambre se retenait de pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas penser à cette maudite maladie. Il n'était pas rare que les personnes atteintes meurent avant 20 ans et la 6ém année était très sensible..._

« Tu va encor aller a voir n'est ce pas ? » _demanda la vert et argent._

_Ambre fit un sourire franc. Un de ces sourires doux et chaleureux comme du miel dont elle seule avait le secret. Oui elle allait la voir… Comme tous les jours depuis 5 ans déjà. C'était d'ailleurs après sa rencontre avec elle que Ambre avait parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle s'en souvenait encor comme si c'était hier._

« Oui elle m'appelle. Si je n'ai pas une bonne raison pour ne pas aller la voire elle se fâche… Tu sais bien que elle et moi sommes…»

« Vous êtes liées. Oui je sais… est ce que… est ce que je peut venir la voir avec toi aujourd'hui? Je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi… »

_Ambre acquiesce. Elle tenait toujours entre ses mains pâles le myosotis qu'elle avait fait apparaître._

Toujours la même chose… Je pose une fleur sur la tombe blanche puis je vais la voir… Miyu me connais vraiment très bien… _pensait-elle en déposant son signe de fidélité au milieu des bouquets extraordinaires décorant la tombe. Puis elle pris la main de Miyu et se dirigea vers la cabane du garde chasse._

« Il faut que je demande à monsieur Hagrid si tu peut venir. »

_Les deux amies s'approchèrent de la cabane du garde chasse. Elle avait été totalement rénové après l'incendie qui s'y était déclarés le soit de la mort de Dumbledore. Le demi géant était toujours le même. Doux, le cœur sur la main, sensible… Mais il était pratiquement devenu impossible de parler de Dumbledore devant lui. Sa réaction quand il entendait son nom était toujours la même : il pleurait comme une madeleine et il fallait le consoler pendant des heures._

« Bonjour Monsieur Hagrid! Je vais y aller dans un instant et Miyu aimerait bien venir avec moi. Elle peut ? » _Demanda la Serdaigle avec sa douceur habituelle. Déjà que Ambre était petite, elle se sentait encor plus minuscule devant le demi géant._

« Je ne sais pas… c'est là bas et puis elle n'a pas d'autorisation… »

« S'il te plais ! Juste pour cette fois... »,_ implora la douce Serdaigle. Comme toujours, ça marcha du tonnerre. Tout le monde savait que Hagrid ne pouvait rien refuser aux personnes qui lui demandait quelque chose aussi gentiment. On vit passer sur le visage du barbu plusieurs expressions. D'abord la désapprobation puis, le doute, puis la résignation avant qu'il ne dise :_

« Très bien… Mais si vous vous faites pincer toutes les deux vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis. »

« Promis Hagrid! »

_Ambre et Miyu partirent aussitôt vers le sain des sains : la Forêt Interdite. En effet, Ambre avait reçu une autorisation très spéciale signée par tous les professeurs lui autorisant d'y pénétrer autant qu'elle le voulait à condition ne de pas y aller de nuit. Ambre marchait prudemment, comme toujours, même si elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, il n'était pas aisé pour elle de marcher au milieu des branches et des racines avec sa prothèse. Elle sentait qu'elle s'impatientait. Ambre lui envoya des pensées rassurantes et autres émotions pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle arrivait car, oui elles pouvaient communiquer à distance grâce aux émotions. Bientôt, Miyu et la jeune Serdaigle arrivèrent dans une petite clairière et elle était là…_

« Goldy ! »

_Ambre était si heureuse de la revoir et on sentait que elle aussi. Elle était si jolie… Sa robe dorée était parsemée ça et là de taches blanches montrait qu'elle était entrée dans ce qui était un peu la pubertée pour son espèce. Elle s'approcha, faisant claquer ses sabots sur les pierres se trouvant sur son passage et vint donner des petits coups de naseau affectueux à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère… Goldy était vraiment une Licorne pas comme les autres._

_Ambre se souvenait du jour où elle avait vue la licorne pour la première fois. Elle était en train de faire un devoir de potion dans le parc quand elle avait sentis quelque chose d'étrange au fond d'elle-même… Elle s'était retournée pour faire face à la Forêt Interdite et avait eu une apparition soudaine. Pendant un instant elle avait cru voir un loup blanc… l'animal semblait vouloir qu'elle le suive et soudainement, elle avait été comme attirée… D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait à peine de cette partie de l'histoire. Toujours est-il que l'apparition l'avait mené jusque devant une clairière. Il y avait encor d'énormes buissons à l'époque, un jour ils avaient été piétinés par on ne sais quoi… enfin bref, Ambre se réveilla de sa transe. Elle entendait de drôles de bruits derrière le feuillage et, alors qu'elle était terrifiée d'être dans la forêt tout seule, elle regarda ce qui se trouvait derrière… le spectacle qu'elle y vit était à la fois merveilleusement beau et triste. Une Licorne venait de mourir et un petit poulain était étendu juste à côté d'elle, encor attaché à sa mère par le cordon ombilical. Emue par le spectacle, Ambre s'était mise à pleurer… Ce bébé risquait de mourir tout seul… Elle s'approcha de la petite bête et coupa elle-même le cordon avec les doigts. Elle se fichait si ses mains étaient sales, elle s'inquiétait trop pour le petit. C'est sans doute à cet instant qu'il se tissa entre la fille et la licorne ce qu'elle appelait le Lien du cœur. Après avoir nettoyer la petite créature dorée, elle était vite partie en direction du château et connaissant le passage menant aux cuisines, était allé herché du lait. D'ailleurs, grâce à un elfe de maison nommé Dobby, elle avait transformé un bec verseur en biberon. C'est après être allée nourrir la licorne qu'elle s'est faite pincée. Hagrid l'avait trouvée avec sa jolie robe pleine de liquide amitotique et de sang dans la forêt. Il l'avait emmenée chez le directeur et, au bout d'une longue discutions pendant laquelle ils avaient été interrompus par au moins la moitié des professeurs de l'école qui désapprouvaient ce qu'elle avait fait, Dumbledore avait pris sa décision. Elle se rappellerait toujours de ce qu'il avait dit :_

« Cette jeune fille as beau n'être qu'une deuxième année, cet animal serait sans doute mort si elle n'avait pas été là. Et, je pense que Hagrid ne va pas me contredire quand j'affirme que les bébés licornes prennent pour mère toute créature ou personne qui leur donne le tout premier geste d'amour et il semblerait que Miss Lambert soit cette personne. Pour le bien de cette créature nous devons lui donner l'autorisation d'aller dans le forêt comme bon lui semble. »

_Il s'en était suivit tout une discutions sur les limites donné à cette autorisation. Mais Ambre avait été si heureuse en entendant les paroles de Dumbledore. Elle était la mère de la Licorne… _

_Alors qu'elle pensait à tout ça en discutant avec Miyu et en jouant avec Goldy, elle n'avait pas vue que le temps passait et bientôt, ce fut l'heure de rentrer à l'école… D'ailleurs, sur le chemin du retour, les filles discutaient avec animation car l'on avait annoncé le premier Week-end à Prés au Lard la semaine suivante…_

**Chapitre 2 : Ceux qui se cachent**

« C'est bizarre quand même qu'il y ai une sortie aussi tôt dans l'année tu ne trouve pas ? » _remarqua la jeune Serdaigle alors qu'elle parlait avec Miyu dans le hall. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient donné rendez vous une heure avant la sortie prévue l'après midi même. Malheureusement Miyu ne serait pas de la partie car elle devait aller à St Mangouste._

« Je ne sais pas_ » répondit la vert et argent_ « En tout cas c'est bizarre mais aucun des 5ém, 4ém ou 3ém année ne sembles au courent de cette sortie »

« Ils ne semblent même pas avoir remarqué l'affiche. Pourtant eux aussi ils sont le droit d'y aller… »

_Un grand nombre d'élèves se précipitaient dans le hall, en particulier des 7ém et 6ém années, Ambre et Miyu décidèrent donc de changer de conversation. Elles parlèrent des cours, du fait que le professeur Slughorn, qui devait encor assurer les cours de potions était de nouveau introuvable, sans doute caché comme un lâche quelque part comme l'année précédente. On disait que McGonagall, excédée essayait de trouver un autre maître des potions. Enfin ce fut l'heure d'y aller. Ambre fit la bise à son amie avant de partir dans le parc puis jusqu'à la porte de Poudlard, gardée par les statues de sangliers ailés._

_Prés-Au-Lard était vide de monde. Il semblait en effet que personne ou presque n'était dans le village. Pourtant lors des sorties il y avait habituellement tellement de monde… Et puis les habitants se faisaient plus discret. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le village semblait l'être devenu aussi, les échoppes restaient ouvertes mais les vitrines étaient moins garnies, même chez Honeyducks c'était devenu triste. C'est d'ailleurs chez le marchand de friandises ensorcelées que Ambre voulait aller. Elle adorait aller à Prés-Au-Lard rien que pour ça. La jeune fille raffolait surtout des chocogrenouille qu'elle achetait toujours par dizaine non seulement pour le chocolat mais aussi pour sa collection de carte des sorciers et sorcières célèbres._

_Ce fut rapide d'aller là bas et de se payer ses bonbon, a vrai dire, il n'y avait presque personne dans le magasin ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs… D'habitude, lors des sorties à Prés-Au-lard, presque toutes les boutiques étaient pleines à craquer… et là, pas un chat…_

_Ambre sortie de Honeyducks en se posant des tas de questions et en mangeant déjà un chocogrenouille… Elle regardait la carte des sorciers et sorcières célèbres, c'était une des toutes nouvelles cartes de la collection qui avait été actualisée au début de l'année. C'était une carte représentant Sirius Black, assez rare, elle avait de la chance._

Il était beau… c'est dommage quand même _pensa-t-elle_

_Comme elle ne faisait pas attention où elle mettait les pieds, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un._

« Oups ! Excusez moi je… Je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais… »

_Puis elle reconnu la personne en face d'elle. C'était Ginny Weasley, une redoublante. D'après ce qu'elle savait. Elle ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir vue ne serai-ce qu'une fois l'année précédente. Tout de dont elle était sur c'était qu'il y a deux ans, elle sortait avec le célébrissime Harry Potter._

« Tu n'a pas a t'excuser, j'aurait du regarder devant moi, moi aussi. » _répondit la Gryffondor en souriant._

_Ambre ne la croyait qu'a moitié. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire. La jeune fille se rappela alors de la politesse et sorti un chocogrenouille de son sac._

« Tu en veut un ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »_ Ginny en pris un avec reconnaissance._

_Elle sorti la sucrerie de son emballage et se mis a la manger tout en regardant la carte se trouvant au fond._

« Alors ? C'est qui ? »_ Demanda la jeune Serdaigle, curieuse._

« Oh… Victor Krum… Comme si je ne l'avait pas déjà assez vu dans ma vie… »

« Ah bon ? Tu l'as revu depuis le tournoi ? » _Demanda Ambre, intéressée_

« Oui, il était invité au mariage de mon frère Bill. Comme si la mariée n'avait pas suffit pour gâcher la fête. Mon frère Ron et lui se sont bagarré car Krum voulait demander Hermione en mariage et qu'il en a eu vent. »

_Ambre fut stupéfaite Elle connaissait bien entendu Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Qui ne les connaissait pas dans l'école !_

« Il voulait aller si vite que ça avec Granger ? Et elle, elle a fait quoi ?»

_Ginny se mis à rire._

« Elle s'est mis à les réprimander tous les deux comme des enfants. Et comme ils ne voulaient rien entendre elle a du utiliser les grands moyens… heureusement qu'on était seuls a cet instant sans ma mère et le reste de la famille sinon ça aurait été encor pire ! »

_La Gryffondor repris son sérieux._

« Mais qu'est ce qu'une quatrième année comme toi fait ici au faite ? »

« Je suis en 6ém année… Je sais, on ne dirait pas mais j'ai un problème de croissance. Au faite justement… on dirait que tu es au courant alors je voulais te demander. Pourquoi seul les 6ém et 7ém année sont à Prés au Lard ? Pourquoi les années inférieures n'étaient même pas au courant ? »

« Pardon… C'est vrai qu'avec ta taille… Enfin bref pour ta question et bien c'est par précaution. Les élèves des deux dernières années vont avoir le droit d'aller à Prés au lard une semaine sur deux. »

_Ambre se doutait que ça cachait quelque chose mais elle décida de ne rien laisser paraître. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent alors à parler de tout et de rien. De leurs familles, des cours de potion qui étaient toujours annulés et d'autres trucs jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivèrent en face de la cabane hurlante. Ginny regarda un instant Ambre, elle semblait réfléchir puis elle dit :_

« Ambre, ça te dit d'aller là bas ? »

_Ambre faillit en lâcher son sac de friandise. Là bas? Dans cette maison effrayante?_  
« Là bas ?! Mais ça à l'aire effrayant… Et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des monstres là bas.»  
_Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas été envoyée à Serdaigle pour rien, aussi, elle était pleine de curiosité._

« Y a pas de monstre, c'est le professeur Lupin qui va là bas toutes les pleines lunes, c'est pour ça qu'il ne fait jamais de mal à personnes pendant ces périodes » _la rassura Ginny._

« Ca m'a étonnée d'ailleurs que McGonagall l'ai repris comme prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année dernière. Moi ça ne me gêne pas mais je sais que certaines personnes sont parties de l'école à cause de ça alors qu'elles avaient décidé de rester au départ… »

_Ambre n'avait pas beaucoup aimé ce comportement de la part des autres élèves. Mais a cet instant, elle tentait surtout d'orienter la discutions pour que Ginny oubli son idée car Ambre savait que si la Gryffondor insistait vraiment, elle allait céder et entrer dans cette bâtisse digne d'un film d'horreur moldu !_

« Oui c'est bête… Mais ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas la peine lune en plus ce n'est même pas la nuit donc nous ne risquerons rien à entrer là bas. »

_Ambre voyait, à l'aire malicieuse qu'avait pris Ginny que cette dernière mijotait quelque chose. Elle en aurait donné sa main à couper. La jeune fille se résigna mais tenta quand même de se désister._

« Mais comment on entre ? La porte et les fenêtres sont condamnés et même si il y avait un passage secret, on n'a pas le mot de passe »

« Il s'agit bien d'un passage secret mais pas besoin d'un mot de passe. Hermione m'a tout expliqué sur comment y pénétrer. »

_Ambre n'était pas très chaude pour entrer là bas mais sa curiosité était forte en cet instant… Elle regarda vers la cabane et elle vit quelque chose d'étrange, comme des ombres s'agitant derrière une fenêtre qui n'avait pas été bouchée convenablement et dont on voyait une partie de la vitre sale. La belle Serdaigle était très observatrice et repérait toujours chaque détail dans ce qu'elle regardait .Depuis toute petite, elle s'entraînait à voir chaque détail et à tout analyser le mieux possible comme son héros de toujours… Sherlock Holmes._

« Il y a quelqu'un là bas… »

_Le visage de Ginny sembla tout à coup se durcir._

« Raison de plus pour y aller… suit moi ! »

_Ambre suivit Ginny. Etrangement, elle revenaient en arrière et se dirigeaient vers Poudlard. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent bientôt le Saule Cogneur._

« C'est ici que se trouve le passage secret. »_ l'informa la 7ém année._

_Puis elle fit un geste qui effraya la jeune fille. Elle couru jusqu'au tronc le plus rapidement possible et toucha un des nœud. Ambre ferma les yeux, attendant le bruit d'os fracassé que devrait faire une Ginny éjectée par une branche hostile mais rien ne vint. Elle rouvrit les yeux et l'arbre restait immobile._

« N'en parle à personne surtout. » _dit Ginny en lui faisant geste de passer par un trou entre les racines de l'arbre violent._

ça ne risque pas d'arriver… personne ne me croirait de toute façon _pensa la jeune fille en s'engouffrant dans le trou, suivit par Ginny._

_Une fois dans le sous terrain, Ambre vérifia soi sa chaussette gauche n'était pas descendue a cause du frottement contre la terre quand elle était entrée._

« Tu t'est fait mal au genoux ? » _demanda Ginny_

« Heu... Non ! J'ai cru un moment mais j'ai juste du appuyé sur un caillou en entrant. » _Mentis la Serdaigle._

_Les deux jeunes filles reprirent leur route. Ambre n'aimait pas trop être sous terre, elle trouvait ça un peu glauque. A son grand soulagement, le passage n'était pas trop long et elles arrivèrent bientôt à une trappe qu'elles ouvrirent._

_C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Une énorme couche de poussière recouvrait chaque parcelle de la maison qui semblait comme dévastée. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient de partout et certains mures portaient des traces de coup, comme si quelque chose de très fort avait essayé de les arracher_

« C'est bien ce que je craignait… On se croirait dans un film d'horreur»

_Ginny, lui fit signe de baisser le ton de sa voix. Ambre repensé à l'ombre qu'elle avait vue plus tôt. Représentait-elle un danger pour que Ginny lui demande de chuchoter ? _

_Ambre regarda attentivement de partout et remarqua que la couche de poussière était plus fine à quelques endroits._  
« En tout cas, on dirait que des gens viennent ici... et pas qu'un peu regarde! Et vue le nombre s'empreintes différentes, il ne peut d'agir du professeur Lupin. »  
_Elle montra à son amie des traces bien visibles couvertes d'une fine poussée au milieu de l'escalier qui, lui était couvert de beaucoup de poussière. La jeune fille regarda le visage de Ginny, elle paraissait inquiète. Et il y avait de quoi, la Gryffondor avait entendu parlé de rumeurs concernant le fait que la fameuse Assemblée des Mangemorts se réunissait périodiquement ici… et si elle en croyait ce que sa nouvelle amie lui avait dit précédemment, il devait en rester un ou deux en ce moment même... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que :_

« Regarde, il y a des traces très ressentes, il n'y a pas de poussière dessus ou juste vraiment très peut. Celui ou celle que j'ai vu tout à l'heure a du partir avant que nous ne venions._ »_

_Ginny fut impressionnée par la capacité d'observation de la Serdaigle. Ginny se dirigea vers l'escalier en chuchotant à Ambre._  
« Je croyais que c'était faux mais il semble que des Mangemorts viennent ici avec certains Serpentards… »

" QUOI?!" _cria la bleu et bronze avant de se remettre à murmurer comme son amie _" tu est sure? Si c'est le cas ne restons pas ici... et puis ça peut être quelqu'un d'autre"  
_Elle déglutis difficilement._

« Qui d'autre ça pourrait être? » _demanda la rouge et or._

« Je sais pas moi... des curieux, des élèves qui font une partie de cache-cache... »  
C'est débile ce que je viens de dire...  
»Bon d'accord pas une partie de cache-cache mais autre chose... j'espère... Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! C'est dangereux les Mangemorts ! »

_Ambre vit bien au visage de son interlocutrice que l'idée du cache-cache la faisait presque rire._

« Tu ne mourras pas. Si jamais ça tourne mal, fonce dans le tunnel. Ok? » _Proposa la Gryffondor._

« Euh... ce serait vraiment une chance si j'arrivait à aller jusqu'au tunnel en cas de danger » _dit la jeune fille après un moment de réflexion_  
« je voulait garder ça secret mais j'ai du mal à courir et surtout dans des escaliers... Si je courrais trop, je ne pourrais plus que ramper... »

_Ginny lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille. Ambre déglutis difficilement à nouveau et baissa sa chaussette gauche, montrant une jambe en métal luisant._  
« Je porte une prothèse et elle ne tien pas bien car j'ai choisit un model qui ressemble à une jambe normal... »

_A la grande surprise de Ambre, Ginny ne sembla pas dégoûtée, ou alors ressentir de la pitié pour la jeune fille._

_« _Tu... ça ne te dégoûte pas? Tu est la deuxième personne à qui je montre cette horreur et qui ne me regarde pas avec pitié. »

« Pourquoi je ferait ça ? »

_Les jeunes filles commencèrent à monter les escaliers, sans doute piquées par leur curiosité. Juste pour jeter un œil._

" Par ce que tout le monde pense que je suis une pauvre petite fille d'habitude. Je le voit dans leurs yeux... ils me considèrent plus que comme une infirme après... c'est pour ça que je la cache"

_Ambre observa les traces laissées dans la poussière. Des pas isolés ci et là montraient que des personnes différentes étaient venues ici. En effet, la différence de pointure, parfois flagrante de ces traces isolées prouvait la présence de nombreuses personnes dans la maison. Mais étant donné la couche de poussière les recouvrant, les propriétaires de ces pas étaient partis depuis plusieurs jours._

_Un bruit se fit entendre au bout du couloire de l'étage…_

**Chapitre 3 : Ceux qui se battent**

_Ambre commença à trembler comme une feuille morte. Ginny fit un pas en avant, vers le couloire mais la Serdaigle s'agrippa à son bras._

« Ginny… N'y allons pas s'il te plaît… Et si c'était des Mangemorts ? »

« Chut ! »_ Ginny tendit l'oreille vers l'intérieur du couloire. Elle entendait une voix venir d'une des pièces. Au bout d'un moment, elle reconnus cette voix et son visage se fit plus dure. __Ambre ne comprenait pas ce bruit, on aurait di une vois mais de là où elle était, elle n'entendait pas ce qui se disait. En tout cas, cette voix lui donnait la chaire de poule. Ginny se retourna alors et regarda Ambre dans les yeux avant de chuchoter :_

« C'est Bellatrix Lestrange… »

_Ambre qui avait déjà entendu ce nom se mis à blêmir. Cette femme Mangemorts avait pour réputation d'être terrible. Elle__sentis ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque._

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait? »

_Ginny sembla tout a coup songeuse. Elle sembla regarder Ambre sans la voir puis lui dit :_

« Je vais voir. Toi, tu viens avec moi ou tu parts. »

_Ambre ne réfléchis pas deux fois. Elle répondit tout de suite._

« Je vais avec toi, je m'en voudrait de partir alors que tu est en danger…»_dit la jeune fille__  
__Oui, elle avait peur pour Ginny et partir seule revenait à l'abandonner. La Gryffondor avait beau être plus grande, Ambre savait qu'une personne seule face à des Mangemorts. Ginny acquiesça et se mis à avancer lentement vers l'origine de la voix. Ambre suivit son amie en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Ses sens étaient en éveilles, elle avait l'impression qu'elle percevait mieux l'univers autour d'elle. Peu être était-ce par ce qu'elle avait vraiment très peur Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Ginny toute _seule. Ginny attrapa_ brusquement le bras d'Ambre et la força à s'accroupir derrière un meuble a moitié détruit.__  
__ « Chut! »__  
__Des gens sortaient de la pièce.__Ambre ne se fit pas prier. Elle se fit le plus petit possible, ce qui ne s'était pas difficile avec son corps frêle. Elle entendait maintenant son coeur battre à ses tempes. Puis elle pensa à un truc... elles avaient laisser des traces dans la poussière, partout où elles étaient passées. _

_Une fille de leur âge était sortie de la pièce. Elle était grande, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Son regard était dur et elle portait l'uniforme des Serpentards. Ginny la reconnus tout de suite, elle était dans la même année qu'elle._

_La vert et argent allait prendre le couloire quand, sans doute, Bellatrix l'appela. Elle retourna donc dans la pièce. Ambre commença alors à tirer sur la manche de Ginny puis lui dit tout bas._  
" Filons tout de suite avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose"  
_Elle était blanche comme un linge tellement elle avait peur._ _Ginny __hocha la tête, trop terrifiée pour parler. Elle avait beau être à Gryffondor, son courage avait des limites.__Elles se mirent à marcher discrètement vers le tunnel. Elles marchaient à quatre pattes pour faire le mon de bruit possible. Alors que Ambre était en train de descendre les escaliers, elle vit des traces de pattes d'un rat, un gros rat. Elle ne nota pas ce détaille comme quelque chose d'important sur le moment._ _Ginny laissa passer Ambre devant elle avant de s'engager dans le tunnel.__  
_La pauvre doit être morte de frayeur._ pensa la rouge et or._

_Ambre ne se fit pas prier et plongea presque dans le trou pour vite partir de cet endroit. Elle s'engagea dans le tunnel, le coeur un peu plus léger d'avoir quitter cette maison. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent bientôt au bout du tunnel. Ambre n'avait pas envi de parler. La peur lui avait fait comme une boule lui empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche. Une fois sorti, elle alla le plus loin possible du saule cogneur et attendit Ginny. Cette dernière arriva, la mine soucieuse. Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent vite du saule cogneur._

_Après un long moment à tenter de se calmer, Ambre demanda à sa nouvelle amie :_

« Qui c'était ? La fille de Serpentard qui était là bas avec Bellatrix Lestrange… »

« Elle s'appel Prudence. Prudence Anderson. Elle est en 7ém année avec moi… je me doutait bien qu'elle était une mangemorts… »

_Ambre lança un regard interrogateur à la Gryffondor. Mais elle ne préféra pas l'interroger plus sur cette fille._

« En tout cas on a bien fait de partir, il y avait des traces de rat, et pas des petits… J'aime tous les animaux mais les rats, j'ai quand même un peu de mal, berk ! »

« Des rates tu dit ? Ou UN rat ?»

« Si j'en crois la forme, la grosseur et la distance entre les traces, je dirait qu'il n'agit d'Un rat… Pourquoi ?»

« Apparemment Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas le seul mangemorts à traîner dans le coin… Le rat dont tu as vue les traces est sans aucun doute Peter Pettigrow. »

« Ah oui ! J'ai entendu parler de lui… Il était sensé être mort, tué par Sirius Black mais en faite ce n'était qu'une mascarade… » _Ambre était bien contente de ne pas avoir vu le rat en question… ça aurait été mal pour elles sinon._

« Je n'avait pas remarqué ces traces de rat… Tu dois avoir un sacré sens de l'observation ! »_Dit Ginny à l'adresse de la Serdaigle à la jambe de métal. _

ça pourrait être très utile…_pensa-t-elle avant de continuer :_

« Tu as sans doute entendu parlé de l'AD. L'Armée de Dumbledore et bien… Nous sommes à la recherche de nouveaux membres et je pense que tu pourrais… Enfin que ton don d'observation pourrait nous être utile a tous. »

« Moi ?! Mais je je… Je ne suis pas forte et puis, je ne suis pas douée en défense contre les forces du mal en plus je… »

_Ambre était à la fois paniquée et honorée par une telle proposition._

« Du calme Ambre, je ne te demande pas la Lune… Et puis si tu n'est pas douée pour certaines choses on t'aidera c'est pas grave… Ecoute… Je ne vais pas te forcer la main mais demain il y a une réunion de l'AD. Si tu veux y aller, demande à Luna, tu sais, Luna Lovegood la Préfete en Chef qui est dans ta maison. Bref! A toi de décider… »

_Ginny fit un sourire à Ambre, commença à partir puis se retourna et dit :_

« Ah et j'oubliait… Merci d'être restée avec moi malgrés ta peur… c'était très courageux de ta part » _Puis elle partie._

_Ambre remua la proposition dans sa tête tout le reste de la journée et toute la nuit. Elle n'avait jamais fait parti d'un groupe important or, tout le monde, ou presque, vantait les mérites de l'AD. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aider à quoi que ce soit, elle avait l'occasion d'entrer dans l'organisation d'élèves créé par Harry Potter… On disait même que cette organisation agissait en parallèle avec l'Ordre du Phoenix pour aider Potter à vaincre Vous- Savez- Qui. Une de ses camarades de 6ém année lui avait même dit une fois que le professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Lupin aidaient l'AD de temps en temps… c'est tout en rêvant de ces rumeurs qu'elle s'endormis…_

_La réunion pouvait enfin commencer. Une grande partie des membres de l'AD étaient là. Ginny pouvait voir Quentin Bezet, son ex petit ami de l'année passée, Lily Maud, une 7ém année de Poufsouffle sympathique, Shin Terance, un autre Poufsouffle, Nykos Auriel, un Gryffondor un peu idiot mais très gentil, Ludovic Dragor, dont le nom allait si bien et bien d'autres recrues de l'AD… Ils avaient fait de nombreuses réunions depuis le début de l'année à cause d'une lettre de Hermione Granger dans laquelle l'ancienne préfete avait expliqué que les Mangemorts prévoyaient de venir à Poudlard en passant par Prés Au Lard. Bien entendu, les hardis membres de l'AD s'étaient tout de suite empressés pour se préparer au combat…_

_La jeune fille se tourna vers Quentin, celui-ci avait essayé de s'imposer comme chef toute l'année précédente, ce qui avait d'ailleurs conduit à la rupture de leur couple._

« Ça te dérange pas que je préside la réunion ? Mais si ça te dérange tu peut toujours partir» _dit-elle d'un ton moqueur au Gryffondor qui pris immédiatement un aire boudeur_

_« _Non pas du tout tu peux le faire mais avec une fille comme toi à notre tête on risque de perdre cette bataille… »

« Ce sera toujours mieux que la dernière fois ou ton plan foireux a faillit tous nous tuer… »

_Tout le monde se mis à rire sauf bien sur Quentin qui boudait toujours…_

« Très bien alors pour ceux qui aurait encor oubliés ou qui voudraient me faire tourner en bourrique - n'est ce pas Nykos ?- je vais répéter ce pour quoi on est là. Hermione m'a récemment envoyé une lettre dans laquelle elle nous a répété ce que le fameux Indic lui a dit. Les Mangemorts sont sur le point de venir à Poudlard en passant par Prés au Lard et nous n'avons que jusqu'à la fin du mois pour nous préparer… Nous sommes le 15 donc il ne nous reste que très peut de temps. La dernière fois on était tous d'accord pour utiliser une idée du professeur Lupin pour se protéger… Normalement, lui et la Directrice devraient nous rejoindre plus tard avec le matériel… »

_Bien sur, Quentin ne pus s'empêcher de faire son intéressant…._  
« Comme vous pouvez le constater les mangemorts sont beaucoup plus nombreux qu'avant et il y en a pas mal dans l'école et il faut les combattre. »

« On sais déjà tout ça Quentin ! » _répondit la belle Lily._

_Lily était une fille très belle et le fait qu'elle était à demi Vélane y était sans doute pour beaucoup mais elle restait une personne très calme en gentille._

« Continue Ginny »

_Ginny fit un sourire à son amie de Poufsouffle et repris._

« Hier j'ai eu la confirmation sur le statut de mangemorts de l'un des membres de L'Assemblée des Mangemorts présumés. Prudence est bel est bien une Mangemorts… »

« Excuse moi mais… On est sur maintenant que des élèves de notre année sont des mangemorts mais ils le cachent quand même super bien ! Comment on va faire pour les reconnaître ? On leur demande directe ou bien on fait une soirée T-shirt a manche courte pour voir qui a une marque des Ténèbres ?»_ Cette réplique d'une stupidité absolue venait bien sur de Nykos. Nykos faisait bien sur semblant d'être stupide, il voulait juste détendre l'atmosphère mais ses blagues ne faisaient rire que lui en général._

_Ce fut pratiquement tous en cœur qu'il lui dirent de la fermer purement et simplement._

« Ceux que l'on doit soupçonner doivent correspondre à trois critères… Un, ils doivent toujours cacher leur bras gauche sous des manches longues ET opaques. Deux, ils disparaissent parfois sans qu'on sachent où ils vont en pleine journée. Et trois, ils sont généralement très méfiants et distant. » _Énonça Shin_

« Bon si on passe en revue euh… »

_La porte s'ouvrit, Ginny espéra un moment que ce fut Luna accompagné de Ambre mais ce n'était que Aloé Deauclaire. Une fille qui venait de France et dont la famille avait déménagé en Angleterre il y a deux ans et qui avait été envoyée à la maison Serdaigle._

« Désolée pour mon retard ! Je parlais avec Bastien et j'ai totalement oublié la réunion… Je m'en suis souvenu quand sa manche a légèrement remonté et que j'ai vue la Marque…»

« Donc Bastien aussi est bien un mangemorts comme nous le craignons… Si tous nos soupçons comme celui-ci étaient vrai ça voudrait dire que Alyssa, Cassiopée et toute leur bande sont des Mangemorts… »

« Ca en fait du monde… Et encor, nous ne sommes pas sur qu'il n'y ai pas de traître parmi nous mais si il y en a un, je lui ferait regretter d'avoir vue le jour ! »_Cet élan de colère venant de Shin était tout a fait compréhensible car un de ses amis avait, l'an passé, montré de quel côté il était de façon assez violente. _« La seule personne en qui je fasse confiance ici, c'est Lily. »

_Il y eu un long silence que Ginny prit à profit pour observer ses compagnons. Ludovic semblait soucieux… à moins que ce ne soit encor une de ses ruses pour attirer les filles. Mais Ginny voulait vérifier…_

« Ca va Ludo ? »_Demanda la jeune fille_

« Oui, ça peut aller! Alors, tu as du nouveau concernant Tu Sais Qui et les mangemorts? »

« Heu… J'ai découvert que le lieu de réunion de l'Assemblée des Mangemorts se trouvait probablement dans la Cabane Hurlante… et que Bellatrix Lestrange et, sans doute, Peter Pettigrow y sont… »

_La porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit alors et Luna Lovegood entra… suivit de Ambre qui semblait tout intimidée. Dans la salle, il y avait des éléves de la 5ém année à la 7ém mais… Ambre avait beau être en 6ém année, elle semblait être la plus petite en taille. La pauvre jeune fille avait les joues rouges de confusion. Par contre sa compagne la Préfete en Chef était sans doute un peut trop à l'aise._

« Pardon Ginny, on a mis du temps à arriver à cause de Lorenzo. Je l'ai supplié de venir mais vraiment il ne veut plus de tout faire partie de l'AD…»

_Ginny acquiesce et se dirigea vers Ambre avec un grand sourire._

« Sois un peu plus à ton aise enfin, Ambre.»

_Ambre souris à son amie._

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça... Je ne connais presque personne ici en plus, même après notre conversation je ne suis toujours pas sur » _lui murmura-t-elle._

« Tu veux que je te présentes ? »

_Ambre commença à paniquer et Ginny rectifia immédiatement le tir : _« Non, je rigole ! »

_Quentin voyant qu'il y avait une nouvelle venue, trouva bon de jouer aux chefs…_

« Bientôt il y aura une bataille une grande bataille celle qui déterminera le destin du monde des sorciers ! On doit se préparer ! »

« Roh tais toi Quentin ! » _répliqua Shin _« cette bataille n'est pas si important que tu ne le crois. Il faut juste protéger Poudlard du mieux qu'on le pourra.»

_Quoi qu'il en soit, cette déclaration n'était pas fait cour rassurer la craintive Ambre qui, toujours à côté de Ginny, devenait de plus en plus nerveuse._  
Aller, faut pas que je stress... je ne suis qu'une observatrice je doit observer les Serpentards... Oulàlà! Dans quoi je me suis embarquée!!! _pensa-t-elle_

_Ludo s'approcha-t-elle. Il tenta d'être charmeur et dit :_

_« _Il ne faut pas avoir peur ! Allez t'est a l'AD maintenant ! »

_Ambre se demandait pour qui il se pprenait, lui… Elle avait peur, point. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Après tout elle avait toutes les raisons du monde pour être effrayée. Elle s'était retrouvée à quelques mètres des Mangemorts la veille, dans une maison qui avait tout du film d'horreur, un bataille se préparait et elle était petite et ne connaissait pas grande chose dans les sorts de défense... En plus elle avait une jambe en moins ce qui baissait considérablement ses chances de fuites en cas de danger. Elle soupira et dit simplement._  
« Je sais... mais j'y suis pour rien si j'ai peur… »

_Shin mis fin à la conversation._

« Bien ! Discutons plutôt de la stratégie à suivre ! »

_Les autres membres de l'AD qui étaient restés muets jusque là acquiescèrent et y vinrent tous de leur petit commentaire sans réelle importance._

« Moi je propose de tous les attaquer ! »_ dit Quentin_

« Pour la 7ém fois on te dit que non Quentin ! La dernière fois qu'on a suivit ce genre de plan ça a faillit nous coûter la vie en plus, Lorenzo est partie a cause de ça ! » _Répliqua Aloé._

_Pendant qu'il débattaient sur les raisons du départ du fameux Lorenzo, Lily s'était approchée de Ambre._

« Ne t'en fait pas. Je comprend que tu puisse avoir peur, pas besoin de te justifier surtout auprès de Ludo ou de Quentin. »

_Le brouhaha continua jusqu'à ce que Nykos dise dans un silence de mort :_

« En tout cas, si on doit attaquer les Mangemorts il nous faut de meilleurs boucliers que ceux qu'on a proposé la dernière fois ! Moi je propose de se servir de McGonagall comme bouclier ! »

_Mais le silence de mort n'était pas dû à la réplique du garçon mais à l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall juste derrière lui._

« Et avec votre tête vite je pourrait vous métamorphoser en quelque chose d'utile comme un bélier… »

_Bien sur, le teint du garçon devint livide en entendant la voix de la directrice juste derrière lui. Et, bien entendu, tout le monde rigolait._

« Professeur McGonagall, je ne vous avait pas entendu entrer… »

« J'ai entendu ça Monsieur Auriel. J'ai préparé les boucliers avec les professeurs Flitwick, Lupin et Babbling»

_En effet, derrière elle flottaient de vrais boucliers en argent sur lesquels étaient inscrit des runes d'une extrême complexité. Quentin s'approcha des boucliers, les regarda avec un aire méfiant et sorti sa baguette. Tout le monde s'écarta (sauf Ambre qui ne comprenait pas) et, en un éclair, il envoya un sortilège informulé sur le bouclier. Le sortilège fit immédiatement renvoyé vers le plafond._

« Ca marche super ! » _dit le garçon et tout le monde peut remarquer sur le coup qu'il n'avait pas une très bonne connaissance de l'anglais…Ginny regarda les boucliers et fit un moue désapprobatrice._

« Mais il n'y a que 5 boucliers… »

« Ce sera largement suffisant miss Weasley. Je vous rappel que j'ai accepté de vous aider pour cette bataille a condition que seul les élèves de 6ém et 7ém année combattent. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… Bon ! Ceux concernés, il faut quez nous parlions d'un stratégie aussi, j'ai besoin que chacun sache quels sont ses points forts et ses points faibles… »

_Shin regarda Ludovic un instant avant de dire_ :

« Ludo n'en a pas l'aire comme ça mais c'est un fin stratège… En plus il a appris la Legillimencie grâce à son grand père.»

_Tout le monde se tourna vers le concerné qui paressait un peu gêné… Apparemment il aurait préféré que le fait qu'il soit Legilimens reste secret. Cependant, il pris la parole._

« J'ai une idée pour les boucliers... Pour vous conforter, madame la Directrice, et aussi par souci de logique, je pense que ceux qui devront les tenir doivent être des 7ém année à la fois doués, fort et rapides. Ils doivent pouvoir tenir le bouclier à une main et envoyer des sorts le plus vite possible. Ils devront être au premier rang pendant la bataille. »

« Très bien raisonné Ludovic. » _Le complimenta la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Le garçon, exalté par cette reconnaissance de son talent, continua._

« Les autres devront s'éparpiller et bouger sans arrêt pour ne pas offrir de cibles trop faciles et lancer autant de sortilèges possible tout en se protégeant a coup de Protégo. Ah et il nous faudra quelqu'un pour narguer les mangemorts en ne cessant d'aller d'un côté ou de l'autre du mure des boucliers. Un appât en quelque sorte»

_Et bien sur…_

« Je me propose pour jouer l'appât ! » _dit Quentin_

_Pendant que le garçon exposait ses arguments pour risquer sa vie sans raison, Lily adressa la parole à Ambre._

_« _Hum ... je voudrais savoir quelque chose… Tu n'a pas un don quelque chose comme ça? Parce que je sais que tu peux faire quelque chose d important dans l'histoire non ? Ginny ne t'aurait pas demandé d'entrer dans le groupe si ce n'était pas le cas. »

_La jeune fille répondit en toute franchise._

« Ben Ginny m'a dit qu'avec mon sens de l'observation je pourrait être utile. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire et en plus je ne sais pas bien me défendre et à cause d'un secret que seul Ginny et le professeur connaissent je ne peut pas courir en cas de problème »

_Ginny avait écouté la conversation alors que McGonagall finissait enfin par accepter que Quentin puisse jouer les appâts._

« Oui Ambre a quelques problèmes pour se défendre mais je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un avec un tel sens de l'observation. J'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait observer la bataille de loin, je m'occuperait de la protéger avec Ludo. »

« Bonne idée miss Weasley, je serait également présente pour maintenir les boucliers et je protégerait Miss Lambert également. Son don est en effet très utile. » _Dit fièrement la directrice (il y avait de quoi être fière avec des élèves pareilles) avant de se tourner vers Ambre. _« Vous n'aurez qu'à observer la bataille de loin et à déceler les faille de leur stratégie ou de la notre. Comme ça nous serons préparés à tout. »

_Ambre acquiesca. Elle avait finalement une place dans ce groupe et en était bien heureuse. Pendant que chacun trouvait une place dans la bataille, elle se disait qu'elle avait de la chance de faire partie de ceux qui se battent…_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Protégo**

« Protégo ! »

_Loupé… Ambre s'entraînait pourtant à ce sortilège depuis la fin de la réunion de l'AD. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle passait tout son temps libre à s'entraîner sans relâche. Cet aprème, elle n'avait pas cours donc elle avait décidé de s'entraîner à fond. Aussi, Ambre continua de travailler durant toute l'après-midi. Elle réussit à faire 4 essais assez concluants, à provoquer 3 explosions et une bonne vingtaine d'échec. Elle était fatiguée mais voulait continuer. Elle ne voulait pas être sans défense._  
" **PROTEGO**!"  
_Un petit bouclier apparut, resta 10 secondes et disparut._

_Minerva McGonagall entra dans la salle vide et vit la jeune fille qui s'entraînait. Elle en fut heureuse car c'était la première personne de l'AD qu'elle voyait s'entraîner sérieusement. Elle dit à Ambre:_  
« Je suis très contente miss Ambre de voir que vous vous entraînez si vous voulez je peux essayer de vous aider. »

_Ambre prit un mouchoir dans sa poche pour essuyer la sueur de son front puis souris au professeur. _  
« Merci, j'en ai bien besoin. J'ai du mal à réussir ce sort. J'y ai passé toute l'après midi mais j'ai du mal. »  
_Elle se concentra et essaya une nouvelle fois._  
« **Protégo!** »  
_Un bouclier de petite taille apparut et disparut presque aussitôt. McGonagall allait parler quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur… Nykos._

« Ambre je te cherchait ! Y a McGo qui te cherche et… Oh je vois qu'elle t'a trouvée avant moi ! Tu fais quoi ? Tu t'entraînes ? Je peux le faire avec toi s'te plais ?»

_C'était tout à fait Nykos, ça… Passer du coq a l'âne était sûrement sa spécialité. Mais Ambre, intriguée par les premières paroles du Gryffondor, se tourna vers la directrice et demanda :_

« Vous me cherchiez ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas urgent miss Lambert. Mr Auriel entraînez vous avec Miss Lambert. Je regarde»

_Nykos acquiesça en souriant et vint se mettre devant Ambre._

« Bien professeur. T'es prête Ambre ? Je vais te lancer des sort et tu essais de faire un bouclier. Stu… »

« Attendez! Mr Auriel qu'allez vous lancer comme sortilège? » _L'interrompis la directrice de Poudlard._

_Nykos regarda le professeur_ puis répondit franchement.  
« J'allait lancé Stupéfix c'est simple a connaître quand on commence » _Ambre fit non de la tête. Stupéfix c'était d'un trop haut niveau à son goût et puis, si elle n'y arrivait pas, Nykos risquait de découvrir son secret._  
« S'il te plais n'envoie pas Stupéfix... Un sort plus simple serait mieux »

« D'accord… Crache limasse sa te vas ? »

_Ambre souris et acquiesça._  
« Ce serait parfait... »  
_Ambre se concentra sur Nykos, attendant le moindre geste de lui pour lancer le sort du bouclier. Le garçon attendit un temps puis sorti sa baguette et incanta :_

« **Crache Limaces !** »

_Au moment même où Nykos sorti sa baguette, elle cria:_  
« **Protégo!** »  
_Un bouclier apparu juste au bon moment pour protéger Ambre mais disparu presque instantanément. La jeune Serdaigle était soulagée d'avoir réussis... de justesse mais elle avait réussit._  
« On essaie un autre sortilège? »

_Nykos fit un large sourire puis son visage redevint sérieux… Il se passa sans doute une, deux minutes avant que le garçon ne lève sa baguette. Le nom du sort ne sortit pas, il était informulé, mais le choc fut violent. La jeune fille était si légère qu'elle fut projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le choc fut si violent que sa prothèse lâcha... Mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte par ce que le sort lancé était un Stupéfix et elle était donc stupéfixée. Mais même l'Enervatum de McGonagall ne pouvait la réveiller pour le moment tellement le choc l'avait également sonnée. _

_Ambre se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Le visage de Nykos penché sur elle était inquiet mais rieur comme toujours._

« Ça va Ambre ? Pas trop sonné ? »

« Qu'est ce que je fait ici... » _Répondit-elle d'une voix confuse._  
_Elle se releva d'un bond, se rappelant ce qui s'était passé. Elle regarda ses jambes et vit que sa prothèse était partie._  
« Oh non! »

_Nykos semblait heureusement n'avoir rien remarqué, aussi Ambre mis un drap sur ses jambes pour cacher le vide qui se trouvait à la place de sa jambe gauche._

« Tu y es allé un peut fort... je ne suis qu'une débutante pour ce sort et ce n'était qu'un entraînement ! »

« Oui je sais, McGo m'a déjà cassé les oreille avec ça… C'est vrai que passer du Crache Limace à un Stupéfix informulé c'était pas malin de ma part excuse moi »

« Au moins maintenant je sais ce que ça fait de se faire stupefixée... » _Dit-elle un peu amèrement avant de penser :_ Surtout qu ça a eu exactement l'effet que j'avait prévu... J'ai perdu ma prothèse…

« Où est McGonagall ? » _Demanda alors la jeune fille._

« Elle est avec Madame Aurora. Tu entends ce bruit ? Ce sont elles qui se chamaillent l'une par ce que tu es blessée et l'autre par ce que la première devrait se dépêcher au lieu de vociférer comme ça. Oh ! Tant que j'y pense ! J'ai trouvé ça par terre ce doit être à toi…»

_Aurora était la remplaçante de Madame Pomfresh, cette dernière ayant décider d'aller travailler à St Mangouste ou, d'après ses dires, elle serait plus utile. Nykos posa un truc qui ressemblé à une prothèse à côté de la jeune fille.__Ambre se mis à rougir subitement. Il savait... Elle prit précipitamment la prothèse, la posa prés d'elle sans explication et regarda ailleurs pour ne pas voir la réaction de Nykos_

« Ben pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Y a pas à avoir honte. Y a plein de gens qui ont des prothèse j'en connais même quelques uns comme Al… »

« Comme Alastor Maugrey c'est ça ? Mais là tu me parles de personne adulte… Or moi, quand on me regarde je vois souvent que ça choque… Ils trouvent ça choquant quand c'est une enfant qui porte une prothèse. » Bien que je ne soit plus une enfant…

_Nykos mis une main derrière sa tête pour se gratouiller la nuque._

« J'avoue que c'est bizarre… j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une fille comme toi pouvait porter une prothèse. Tu m'as pourtant l'aire d'être sans histoire. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'était... Dans l'accident qui a tué ma mère... Un accident de voiture » _répondit tristement la jeune fille._

« D… Désolé je ne savait pas excuse moi Ambre… » _Balbutia le garçon._

« Ce n'est rien tu ne pouvait pas savoir… »

" C'est pas grave... ça fait longtemps maintenant..."_  
Son regard sembla se perdre dans le vague. Elle pensait à sa mère, si belle et forte. C'est fou ce qu'elle lui manquait. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens juste ponctué par la dispute des deux femmes juste à côté. Ambre n'avait compris que peu de choses comme par exemple que Madame Aurora ne pouvait rien faire pour la réveiller, qu'elle le ferait toute seule… c'était assez comique…_

« Si on allait reprendre l'entraînement ? Je me sens beaucoup mieux… »

_Le garçon fit un sourire comme seule réponse. Ambre remis sa prothèse comme il fallait avec sa chaussette par-dessus et se leva de son lit. Les deux jeunes gens allaient passer la porte de l'infirmerie quand…_

« Pensez-vous qu'il soit prudent d'aller vous entraîner maintenant Miss Lambert ? »  
_Pris sur le fait, Ambre et Nykos se retournèrent vers une McGonagall un chouya énervée, suivit d'une infirmière un peu rondelette, au visage doux et malicieux qui eut la mauvaise idée d'ajouter :_

« Vous voyez, elle s'est réveillée toute seule cette petite !»

_Bien sûr, Ambre et Nykos eurent droit à un sermon assez sévère de la directrice, mais c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas été très malins sur ce coup là. Au bout de quelques minutes Ambre se retrouva seule à l'infirmerie avec le professeur McGonagall. L'infirmière était partie s'occuper d'un autre élève tombé malade et qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie._

« Vous devez rester quelques temps ici Miss Lambert après le choc que vous avez eu… »

_Ambre n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Surtout que la seule réponse qui lui trottait dans la tête était d'une telle gaminerie que ça aurait été inutile._

« Professeur… Pourquoi vous me cherchiez tout à l'heure ? » _Finit-elle par demander._

_McGonagall, qui était justement sur le point de lui parler de ça, fit un mince sourire._

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué Miss Lambert, mais les jumelles Rokfeller qui sont préféte et sous préféte de votre année sont partis ce matin. Leurs parents ont décidé de partir pour les Etats-Unis pour protéger leur famille des Mangemorts. Et a vrai dire, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous pour remplacer Judith Rokfeller en tant que Préféte. Votre sous- préféte sera Alice Lebret…»

_Ambre regarda McGonagall sans comprendre… Elle ? Une préfete ? Impossible… Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne s'estimait pas assez forte, pas assez intelligente et surtout pas assez confiante pour assurer un rôle telle que celui de Préfete…_

« Je suis certaine que vous serez parfaite dans ce rôle. Je vous laisse vous reposer à présent. »

_McGonagall partie de l'infirmerie, laissant Ambre seule avec ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à milles raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été choisie pour être préfete sans en trouver une seule valable. Elle passa la nuit à l'infirmerie après l'insistance de la nouvelle infirmière._

_Dés le lendemain, Ambre était prête à s'entraîner de nouveau. Elle se sentait vraiment nulle de ne pas connaître le sortilège du Protégo contrairement à ses camarades de l'AD. Dés qu'elle avait finie ses devoirs entre les cours, elle allait s'entraîner dans une salle vide. Parfois Nykos l'aidait, parfois non… Quoi qu'il en soit, quelques jours avant la fameuse bataille, Ginny vint la voir à l'entraînement._

« Ambre, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

_La nouvelle Préfete des Serdaigle se tourna vers la Gryffondor. Durant les derniers jours, il lui était arrivée de parler avec elle quelques minutes et les deux filles étaient en quelque sorte devenues de bonnes amies. Ambre se demandait bien de quoi Ginny voulait lui parler… Elle posa un regard interrogateur à la Gryffondor qui sentit que c'était une invitation à continuer._

« Certains membres de l'AD t'on vus traîner avec Miyu… C'est une fille vraiment sympa, mais tu devrais te méfier… »

« Me méfier de Miyu ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… Disons qu'elle fait partie de ceux et celles que l'on soupçonne de faire parti de l'Assemblée des Mangemorts. »

« Quoi ?! »

_Ambre regardait Ginny sans comprendre. Miyu ? Sa Miyu ? Sa sœur ?! Un membre de l'Assemblée… C'était impossible._

« Elle fait partie des amis de Prudence et Alyssa et, on a vérifié, parfois elle dit qu'elle va à St- Mangouste, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je connais quelqu'un qui travaille dans le service où elle va normalement.»

« Non… c'est pas possible elle… Elle et moi on est comme des sœurs. Elle est si gentille… Comment ? »

« Je ne t'empêche pas d'être amie avec Miyu… Mais il faut que tu saches qu'il se peut qu'elle soit là durant la bataille. »

_Ambre ne répondit rien, elle regarda le sol à ses pieds, se posant mille questions. Ginny sentait que Ambre avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Elle s'en alla doucement. La Préfete des Serdaigle resta un long moment sans rien faire. Parfois, une larme tombait sur le sol, laissant une trace humide dans la poussière. La jeune fille se demandait ce qu'elle ferait si elle voyait Miyu durant la bataille… Que devait-elle faire…_

_Le jour J était arrivé. En ce dernier samedi du mois de septembre, le temps était couvert et les nuages couvrant les rayons du soleil semblaient également avoir pénétré le cœur des membres de l'AD. Ambre n'avait pas réussit à dormir la nuit dernière. Elle avait peur de qui pourrait de passer aujourd'hui. Elle s'était donc levée aux aurores et avait rejoint l'entrée de prés au Lard où elle s'était cachée en attendant les autres membres de l'AD. Elle restait là, cramponnée à sa baguette listant dans un coin de sa tête le nom des sorts qu'elle connaissait. Le professeur McGonagall était déjà là, attendant le reste de l'AD avec les 5 boucliers d'argent. Il était prévu que les mangemorts n'arrivent qu'aux environs de 10 heures. Peu à peu, les autres arrivaient et formaient des groupes entre eux ou bien se préparaient psychologiquement pour la bataille. Ambre fut rejointe par Ginny et Ludovic juste à temps._

_Des détonations venaient de briser le silence pesant et, à l'entrée du village, plusieurs personnes, aux visages cachés par des capuches et des masques, avaient fait leur apparition…_

Notes de l'auteur: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire!

Bon ben il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre… Même quasiment rien. Mais ça sera bien mieux au prochain chapitre promis!

Je voulait aussi remercier tout ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des Review! Merci beaucoup!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Les yeux du Mangemort**

« Alors que personne n'oublie ! Interdit d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables ! Il faut les neutraliser et pas les tuer ! Si vous reconnaissez un élève et que ce dernier est blessé, appelez Lily, elle emmènera le blessé à l'infirmerie. Surtout ne laissez aucun Mangemort adulte s'approcher du portail de l'école !»

_Ginny semblait parfaite dans son rôle de chef. Elle donnait les dernières instructions aux 7ém et 6ém années venus se battre. Ce mélange hétéroclite d'élèves réunissait les 4 maisons de Poudlard dans la bataille bien que le nombre de Serpentard était très faible._

_Le professeur Rémus Lupin arriva à son tour, accompagné de Tonks qui était professeur de Métamorphose depuis l'année passée. Ces deux là se disputaient encore… et, du point de vue de Ambre, c'était à juste titre. La métamorphomage, en effet, ne pouvait plus cacher qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Son ventre arrondis après 5 mois de grossesse faisait foi. Mais il y avait beau faire, Tonks insistait pour vouloir se battre. _

_La nouvelle préféte des Serdaigles étant proche du professeur McGonagall, elle entendit ce que le Lycanthrope lui annonça. Apparemment, l'ordre du phénix ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'Auror étaient occupés par une attaque de Mangemort en plein Chemin de Traverse et n'arriveraient que plus tard. Ginny et Ludo, eux aussi tout proches, se regardèrent et apparemment, même si Ambre ne savait pas grand-chose sur l'Ordre, ils en étaient tous trois venus à la même conclusion._

« Mince ! Ils ont prévu une diversion… Il va falloir qu'on se débrouille seul en attendant qu'ils terminent là bas… » _Commenta Ginny._

_Tous se mettaient maintenant en position pour le combat. Ambre, Ginny et Ludo se trouvaient derrière, en haut d'une pente, tout prés de la sortie du village. Ginny était là pour protéger Ambre, Ludo était là pour ne pas être dérangé pendant qu'il utilisait la Legillimencie et le professeur McGonagall avais décidé de rester auprès de ces trois élèves là pour les protéger d'eux même alors que les autres professeur étaient avec les autres élèves au cœur de la bataille. Les mangemorts n'attaquaient pas, ce n'était pas normal. _

_Mais bientôt arrivèrent des mangemorts pour la plupart plus petit que ceux déjà présents. Sans doute les élèves mangemorts. L'un, ou plutôt, l'une des retardataire avait deux mèche de cheveux noirs sortant de sous sa capuche et, malgré son masque, Ambre reconnu tout de suite Prudence. La préféte des Serdaigle observa longuement la mangemort. Elle s'était dirigée vers un des adultes, Ambre voyait à travers les yeux de son masque qu'il avait des yeux noisette et que, bizarrement, ce dernier regardait dans sa direction… ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait et la jeune fille trouvait ça bizarre. Prudence sembla lui parler un petit moment sans que l'homme la regarde une seule fois, il continuait de fixer de ses yeux l'endroit où Ambre se trouvait. Ambre était trop loin, elle ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation mais une minute plus tard, Prudence se mis à courir vers les jeunes mangemorts et cria :_

« A l'attaque ! »

_Presque immédiatement, le calme angoissant se transforma en un brouhaha d'incantation diverses et variés. Les Mangemorts adultes aussi s'étaient engagés dans la bataille. Entre les deux camps, on voyait s'échanger grand nombre de sortilèges._

_Parmi ceux qui portaient les boucliers se trouvait un garçon appelé Christopher Thomas, dit Chris, de Poufsouffle qui se dégagea bientôt du groupe des boucliers. En face de lui se trouvait un des jeunes mangemorts. Le jaune et noir semblait très concentré sur ce fameux jeune mangemort. Du haut de la colline, Ambre regardait la scène avec appréhension. Les mangemorts était plus nombreux qu'eux et les renforts n'arriveraient sans doute pas avant un certain temps. Cependant, quelque chose clochait dans le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car elle remarqua que Chris, par un sortilège habilement lancé, avait réussi à faire tomber la capuche et le masque du jeune Mangemort en face de lui. La jeune fille fut saisie de stupeur. C'était un garçon qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, un certain Bastien. Elle ne lui avait parler que rarement, mais elle se souvenait toujours de la gentillesse. C'était un garçon bien… Comment avait-il peut atterrir chez les mangemorts ? Ambre l'ignorait._

_Elle entendit la voix de Lily qui, parmi les combattants, cria :_

« Non Bastien ne fait pas ça ! »

_Le bouclier était malheureusement inefficace contre le, sortilège lancé par Bastien. Chris lâcha immédiatement son bouclier d'argent pour se mettre à hurler. Ambre entendit la voix de Bastien dire quelque chose qu'elle ne put saisir dans le vacarme de la bataille. Puis il lui vint enfin une révélation._

« Professeur! Quelque chose cloche dans ce combat ! C'est avantageux pour nous mais ce n'est pas normal quand même ! »

_McGonagall qui lançait des sorts depuis la petite montée se tourna vers Ambre qui expliqua :_

« A part Bastien personne n'a envoyé de sortilège impardonnable ! »

_C'était vrai. Nul éclair vert n'avait été envoyé vers les membres de l'AD. Ambre ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ludo, lui, était en pleine réflexion et, pour une fois, il ne faisait pas semblant. Pendant ce temps, Ambre continuait de regarder le combat. Chris avait cessé de hurler et lui et Bastien semblaient continuer à se battre mais plus a grand coup d'injures diverses et variées. Mais Ambre se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas des injures qu'ils échangeaient… Bastien tentait de se justifier, en réalité. Il n'avait jamais désiré devenir Mangemort. Ce n'était autre que ses parents qui, l'année précédente, l'avait obligé à le devenir. D'ailleurs, c'était sa mère qui venait, par le biais d'un Imperium, de l'obliger à lancer un Endoloris à Chris. Leurs deux familles ne s'entendant pas et c'était l'occasion rêvée même si Bastien et Christopher ne s'entendaient pas si mal que ça et, après avoir envoyé le sort, Bastien avait trouvé la force de résister à l'Imperium._

_Mais on ne pouvait se douter de tous les drames qui se déroulaient durant la bataille. Après tout, elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par Bastien et Chris et observer la bataille en faisant attention au moindre détaille. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme à l'arrière des Mangemorts qui ne semblait pas combattre non plus. _

Il me regarde vraiment ou est-ce juste une impression ? _se demanda la préféte des Serdaigles._

_Mais pendant qu'elle tentait de sonder ce regard étrange, la voix de Lily se fit a nouveau entendre._

« Bastien ! »

_Ambre tourna vivement la tête et vit que Bastien était gravement blessé au bras gauche. Quelques minutes avant, sa mère, voyant qu'il ne se battait plus avait tenté de l'obliger à nouveau à combattre mais le garçon avait riposter en Stupéfiant cette dernière puis, prenant un couteau, se lacéra le bras là où se trouvait sa marque des ténèbres en disant qu'il ne voulait pas être mangemort_

_La préfète de Serdaigle était choquée par le geste de Bastien. Elle voulait se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider mais elle avait si peur que ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle resta donc immobile, à continuer d'observer tout en s'inquiétant pour le blessé. Heureusement, Lily s'était immédiatement occupée de lui. Le pauvre garçon qui avait horreur du sang s'était vite évanouis et la Poufsouffle utilisa un Mobilicorpus._

« Lily est vulnérable si elle doit l'emmener jusqu'à Poudlard ! Je l'accompagne ! Ludo je compte sur toi pour protéger Ambre ! »

_Ginny avait dit ces mots tout en courrant vers sont amie de Poufsouffle._

« Compte sur moi ! » _répondit Ludo en se rapprochant plus de la Serdaigle._

_Ambre, elle, ne se sentait pas rassurée sans Ginny. Elle continua de regarder le combat. Les commerçant et habitants de Prés au Lard semblaient s'être décidé à participer au combat. Certains envoyaient des sortilèges aux Mangemorts depuis leurs fenêtres, d'autres envoyaient des sortilèges pour donner de la force aux membres de l'AD. Et, quelque chose qui aurait bien pu faire rire en d'autres circonstances, les personnes responsables de la boutique Zonko s'amusaient à lancer des boules puantes et autres faces et attrapes nauséabondes sur les Mangemorts._

_Puis Ambre vit quelqu'un venir de l'école et il ne s'agissait pas de Ginny et Lily. Non, c'était une fille aussi mais elle portait les mêmes vêtements que les Mangemorts si ce n'était une étoile argentée cousue sur la manche droite. Mais sa capuche était tellement rabattue sur ses yeux que Ambre ne pu voir quelle était la couleur de ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il émanait de cette fille comme un aura étrange… quelque chose d'inquiétant._

_Sans même se soucier du combat, celle étrange fille s'approcha de l'observateur qui détacha enfin son regard du promontoire om se trouvait Ambre pour se concentré sur la Mangemort étoilée qui sembla lui dire quelque chose. L'homme lui répondit, semble-t-il, avec calme mais la fille, elle, semblait passablement énervée. Cette fille dit une dernière chose à l'homme avant de courir dans la bataille, s'approchant de Prudence qui venait de stupéfier un des membres de l'AD, elle lui chuchota quelque chose avant de se retirer de la bataille. Quelques élèves tentèrent de l'arrêter mais elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Prue, comme l'appelaient ses amies, référence a une série Moldu très connue, sembla soupirer et même, elle semblait plutôt attristée. D'ailleurs, cela se sentis dans sa voix quand elle annonça :_

« Pas de quartier ! »

_Le cœur d'Ambre se serra quand le premier éclair vert fusa pour, heureusement, ne toucher que le mur d'une des bâtisses, bientôt rejoint par bien d'autres. Par chance, dans la confusion, le sortilège ne touchait jamais sa cible… Puis la jeune fille eut encore l'impression qu'on la regardait. L'observateur Mangemort avait recommencé à regarder dans sa direction. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à la regarder comme ça a la fin ?!_

_Ginny et Lily arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et elles aussi semblaient horrifiées par ce qu'était devenu la bataille. C'était ce a quoi elles s'étaient attendus au départ, mais après le calme du commencement du combat… Cette vision avait de quoi les horrifier._

_Toutes deux s'approchèrent de Ambre, McGonagall et Ludo, prêtes à demander ce qui se passait quand Ambre remarqua quelque chose et héla le professeur._  
« Professeur! Je viens de remarquer quelque chose! Des mangemorts inactifs ont transplané ! Ils vont sans doute arriver par derrière!»

_Ambre aurait préféré avoir tort car, une seconde plus tard, le professeur McGonagall se retourna pour transformer en Veracrasse un Mangemort qui avait commencé à incanter le sortilège de mort._

«Changement de plan ! Miss Weasley, allez chercher monsieur Bezet pour protéger Miss Lambert! Monsieur Dragor, restez ici et attendez Bezet. Miss Maud, allez avec miss Weasley et ramenez le professeur Lupin et 5 de vos camarades vite! »

_Tous s'exécutèrent vite fait. Pendant que McGonagall tentait de neutraliser les Mangemorts arrivant avec l'aide de Ludo qui restait toujours prés de la jeune fille, prêt à la protéger. Ambre avait sorti sa baguette au cas où mais, même en 6ém année, elle n'était vraiment pas très douée en sortilège d'attaque et de défense. D'ailleurs, c'en était moins une. Le professeur McGonagall réussit à faire dévier un sortilège qui lui était envoyé._

_Enfin Quentin arriva avec Ginny qui était en train de l'engeuler. Lily, quand à elle, emmenait les professeur Lupin… et Tonks, car il avait insisté, accompagné de 5 élèves prêts à en découdre. Quentin était en train d'essayer de convaincre Ginny de le laisser aller se battre avec McGo et les autres plutôt que de veiller à la sécurité d'une fille… Et, comme toujours, Ginny réussit à avoir le dernier mot._

« Voilà maintenant tu protèges Ambre sans discuter ! Ludo ! Viens avec moi ! »

_Ambre vit partir une Ginny bien énervée pendant que Ludo semblait dire de ses yeux un léger pardon à Ambre qui serait obligée de supporter le blondinet. À présent, les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens et la détonation du transplanage se mêlait au vacarme précédant. Bientôt, il y eu le premier mort, un des habitants de Prés Au Lard qui faisait entrer un élève blessé chez lui. Puis le propriétaire de Zonko Farces et Attrapes fut bientôt touché par le sortilège de mort. Deux groupes s'était formés, combattant en haut et en bas de l'endroit où se trouvaient Ambre et Quentin. D'ailleurs, le garçon ne semblait pas très heureux de protéger la jeune fille… d'ailleurs, au bout de 5 minutes, il déclara :_

« Roh et puis zut je veux me battre ! »

_Le garçon se mis à courir vers l'endroit où se battaient Ginny et les autres, laissant Ambre derrière. La jeune fille tenta de le suivre mais, à cause de sa jambe, elle n'allait pas assez vite et fut vite distancée. C'est alors que l'homme qui l'avait observé tout le long du combat apparut dans une détonation digne d'un coup de feu juste devant la jeune fille effrayée. Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'homme, s'apprêtant à lui lancer un Stupéfix mais elle avait beau bouger les lèvres, aucun son ne sortait. Sans doute avait-il lancé un Silencio à la préféte._

_La jeune fille se maudit de ne pas savoir maîtriser parfaitement les sortilèges informulés mais elle n'était qu'en début de 6ém année… _

_L'homme avança vers elle, un pas après l'autre la regardant fixement alors que Ambre reculait pas à pas, le fixant également, ses yeux remplis de peur._

_Quentin arriva à la hauteur du professeur McGonagall et de Ginny à cet instant._

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Quentin ? Qui protége…»

_Avait commencé Ginny, inquiète qui se retourna pour voir son amie seule face à un Mangemort. Ce dernier avait réussit a bloquer la fille aux cheveux violacés contre une bâtisse._

« Ambre ! »

_Ambre croyait que c'était la fin, que le Mangemort allait la tuer d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle était dos au mure et était à présent incapable de se défendre. Puis il y eu comme… un miracle. Un sort frappa l'homme qui fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin et dont la baguette s'envola pour tomber entre les mains d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui avait transplané quelques secondes plus tôt, suivit de nombreux Aurors…_

« Ca va tu n'as rien ? » _demanda la jeune femme._

_Ambre savait qui était cette fille… Comment ne pas reconnaître Hermione Granger, l'amie du célèbre Harry Potter…_

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Bonjour a tous, je suis bien contente d'avoir finit ce chapitre et il y a beaucoup de choses à dire là-dessus.

Pas très marrant ce chapitre n'est ce pas ? Mais bon dans une histoire sérieuse je ne peux pas mettre des blagues à tout bout de champs…

Par chance, le début de la bataille ne s'est pas transformé en parodie comme j'en avais peur… Ouf ! Ça a mis le temps mais j'ai trouvé le moyen idéal pour commencer les hostilités ! J'ai passé pas mal de temps pour trouver ce truc.

Alors, pour ceux qui connaissent le topic original, vous verrez que je n'ai gardé que le strict nécessaire du combat, en laissant les idioties de côté. Et j'ai rajouté un peu de courage ainsi qu'un cerveau à Ludovic. Et oui il le fallait bien par ce que sinon ma fiction sérieuse se serait transformée en Parodie (encor une fois…).

Alors… la femme Mangemort à l'étoile… Qui est donc cette mystérieuse fille ? Ceux qui font parti du forum dont est inspiré cette histoire le savent peu être mais pour les autres, il va falloir attendre

Quentin mais quel irresponsable quand même ! Ils lui ont dit 100 fois que Ambre avait du mal à se défendre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir mais non… Lui ne pense qu'a se battre… crétin…

Sinon…Enfin un membre du trio! Il était temps n'est ce pas ? Hermy va sans doute apporté un petit plus a l'AD qui, il faut le dire franchement, à besoin d'un coup de main… C'est pas peu dire…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plue ! A Bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : ****Les amis se séparent**

_Grâce à l'intervention des Aurors, la bataille se termina rapidement et aucun mort n'était à décompter parmi les membres de l'AD. Bien sur, le lendemain, les journaux parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé mais, à part le Chicaneur, aucun ne disait la vérité. Entre autre, la gazette vantait le mérite des Aurors qui avaient courageusement réussit à mettre en fuite les mangemorts aux portes de Poudlard… Ils avaient oublié de préciser la vingtaine d'élèves membres de l'AD présent sur place et qui avaient dus se débrouiller seuls un moment…_

_Après une longue discussion, Le professeur McGonagall décida de renvoyer Quentin Bezet de l'école, l'excluant par la même occasion de l'AD. Son comportement lamentable lors de la bataille ayant entraîné la mise en danger d'autrui, cela n'avait surpris personne et le garçon pris le premier train pour Londres le lendemain._

_Tout le monde était surpris du retour d'Hermione, surtout qu'elle était seule… Mais ce qui ne surprit personne, c'était que Hermione demanda à revenir à Poudlard, en 7ém année pour pouvoir terminer ses études et protéger l'école. Personne ne s'étonna de voir McGonagall accepter._

_Pour laisser aux membres de l'AD le temps de décompresser, et ce malgrés la curiosité générale, il fallut décider de ne pas faire de réunion pendant au moins une semaine. Bien sur, il arrivait souvent que des gens viennent demander à Hermione où se trouvait Harry… Mais elle ne répondait qu'en haussant les épaules. _

_Lily rendit souvent visite à Bastien qui était à l'infirmerie pendant la semaine. Il s'était tellement bien lacéré le bras que la marque des ténèbres avait totalement disparu, laissant la place à une importante cicatrice. A part les membres de l'AD et les jeunes Mangemorts, personne ne se doutait qu'il avait pendant un temps été du côté de Celui – Dont – On – Ne – Doit – Pas – Prononcer – Le – Nom. Ayant été grandement influencé, même forcé, par sa famille, le garçon avait été pardonné par l'AD et les professeurs. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire sur l'identité des autres membres de l'Assemblée des Mangemorts, par fidélité pour ses amis qui pouvaient en faire parti _

_Ambre passa la semaine à étudier et à remplir au mieux son rôle de préféte. Elle s'était remise de la frayeur qu'elle avait eue lors de la bataille grâce à la gentillesse de ses compagnons de l'AD, surtout Ginny. _

_Elle attendait avec impatience le jour de la réunion pour savoir, tout comme les autres, ce qui s'était passé entre Harry, Ron et Hermione pour que celle-ci revienne seule. Le dimanche suivant, elle était en train d'imaginer ce qui s'était passé tout en aidant la petite Chloé Taylor à étudier un cours d'histoire. La Petite Chloé, comme on l'appelait, était une fillette adorable et, malgrés ses 11 ans, elle semblait toujours se comporter comme une petite fille de 6 ans. Elle jouait à la poupée et parlait avec un air enfantin tout a fait adorable. Beaucoup la considérait comme un peu la mascotte de la maison Serdaigle. Bref, Ambre était en train d'aider Chloé à apprendre le nom des derniers '' Enchanteurs ''._

« Ambre, c'est quoi un Enchanteur ? J'ai pas bien compris l'explication de Mr Binns… » _Demanda innocemment la fillette._

« Les Enchanteurs sont des Sorciers dont la puissance est supérieur à la normal. Ils sont capable de maîtriser n'importe quel sort sans effort et arrivent même à faire de la magie sans baguette. Il en naît un seul par siècle environ mais ça fait environ 300 ans que plus personne n'en a rencontré… Le dernier Enchanteur connu était Ryujin Faror, originaire du Japon. Il mourut malheureusement très jeune, consumé par sa propre magie. Les Enchanteurs provoque la jalousie de certaines personnes aussi et d'ailleurs, certains pensent que ce n'est pas normal qu'il existe des sorciers aussi puissants. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils naissent souvent de famille moldue. Bien sur, tu doit connaître le plus grand enchanteur de tous les temps n'est ce pas ma puce ? »

« C'est… Merlin c'est ça ? » _Répondit Chloé_

« Exactement. Le grand Enchanteur Merlin ! Même parmi les derniers enchanteurs répertoriés, jamais il n'y eut de sorcier plus puissant. »

« Plus puissant que Dumbledore ? »

« Et même encor plus puissant que Tu Sais Qui, à ce qu'il paraît… »

_Luna fit son entrée dans la salle commune. Elle ne portait plus son insigne de Préféte en Chef, ayant expressément demandé (ou plutôt obligé…) McGonagall de prendre Hermione à sa place pour ce poste. Et l'extravagante Serdaigle avait bien eu raison de faire ça car, dès les premiers jours, les élèves avaient pus apprécier le travail d'Hermione en tant que Préféte en Chef._

_La 7ém année s'approcha de Ambre et lui dit :_

« La loutre miel chante son histoire quand 5 coucou se font entendre après le zénith »

_Ambre et Chloé regardèrent Luna avec incompréhension. La jeune préféte de 6ém année en particulier n'avait pas compris grand-chose. Pourquoi Luna lui parlait-t-elle de loutre et de coucou ?! L'exubérance de la Serdaigle était vraiment dure à cerner…_

« Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas compris…»

_Luna répéta sa phrase farfelue une nouvelle fois sans pour autant que ça éclaire la lanterne de la préféte qui commençait à se demander si sa camarade tournait bien rond du ciboulot. Par chance, Aloé arriva rapidement derrière Luna et annonça._

« Luna essais juste te dire qu'il faut que tu soit là bas demain à 17 heures pour parler à Granger »

_Ambre compris le message cette fois. C'était à la fois clair et pas trop mystérieux pour éveiller la curiosité de la petite Chloé. Ambre remercia Aloé et Luna puis se concentra sur l'aide qu'elle devait apporter à Chloé. Ses pensées étaient tout de même tournées vers ce que Hermione avait à raconter… Cela la travailla tellement qu'elle eut du mal a dormir…_

_L'horloge de Poudlard sonna enfin 5 fois. Les membres de l'AD s'étaient réunis en petit comité pour ne pas gêner Hermione. Aussi, seul Ambre, Luna, Ginny, Aloé, Lily, Chris, Nykos, Ludovic et Shin avaient été conviés. Et chacun devrait par la suite raconter ce que Hermione allait leur dire. Ginny et Hermione étaient en grande discution quand Ambre arriva dans la Salle sur Demande. Et d'après le peu qu'elle comprenait de leurs messe basse, Ginny aussi avait des choses à dire… La dernière à arriver fut Luna qui, une fois encore, avait essayé de convaincre le fameux Lorenzo de revenir à l'AD…Et qui, en plus, avait perdu une de ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis dans l'escalier… La réunion commença donc une demi-heure en retard par rapport à l'heure prévue à cause de ces péripéties…_

« C'est bon Hermione on est tous là. Va-y raconte, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Harry et Ron ne sont pas revenus avec toi ? » _Demanda Ludovic, impatient d'entendre le récit de sa camarade de Gryffondor._

« A vrai dire, c'est une longue histoire… Tout a commencé au mariage de Bill, le frère de Ginny. »

« Si loin ? » _s'étonna Nykos_

_Les autres convives lui jetèrent un regard désapprobateur avant de faire signe à Hermione de continuer._

« Heu… Oui Nykos… Donc, comme je le disais, tout a commencé au Mariage de Bill Weasley. Je croyais que ce serait une belle journée de fête. J'ai d'ailleurs été très étonnée de voir comment se déroulaient les mariages sorciers. En Etude des Moldus nous n'avions pas encore étudié… »

« Heu… tu t'égare là Hermy… » _Chuchota Ginny à son amie qui était partie pour faire un exposé de 2 heures sur la différence entre le mariage sorcier et le mariage moldu…_

« Pardon Ginny… Donc je disais... Je m'étais bien habillée pour l'occasion, Ginny m'avait aidé à me faire belle pour le mariage. Mais jamais je n'aurait imaginé, et d'ailleurs on n'avait pas été mis au courant, que Fleure avait invité Victor Krum au mariage. Quand on s'est revu, il ne m'a pas lâchée d'une semelle jusqu'à la cérémonie. Après ça tout s'est bien passé… Du moins jusqu'au moment du banquet. J'étais en train de discuter avec les jumeaux quand j'ai vue Harry et Victor s'en aller dans la salle d'a côté et Ron les suivre discrètement. Je ne pouvait pas quitter la conversation comme ça alors j'ai attendu le bon moment pour quitter les jumeaux et… C'est là que j'ai vue Ron qui se battait contre Victor et pas avec la baguette mais avec les poings. Je leur ai sommé d'arrêter et de s'expliquer et là…» _Hermione se mit à rougir._

« Et là mon frère lui dit que Victor avait l'intention de la demander en mariage ! Il fallait voir ça… je crois que jamais je n'ai entendu Hermione crier si fort. Et il fallait voir la tête de mon frère. On l'aurait enfermé dans une pièce pleine d'araignées qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi effrayée. »_Plaisanta Ginny_

« J'ai juste dit à Ron que c'était pas la peine de se battre avec Victor pour ça. Je lui ai dit que le fait qu'un garçon veuille m'épouser ne le regardait en rien. Et puis j'ai dit à Victor que je ne voulait pas l'épouser et qu'il aurait dû essayer d'éviter l'affrontement. Ils ont tous les deux essayés de discuté… Puis ils ont recommencé à se battre. J'ai été obligée d'utiliser la manière forte. Je les sépare grâce au sortilège de Magnétisme inversé. Impossible pour eux d'approcher l'un de l'autre. Et puis… j'ai commencer à sermonner Ron puis ce dernier à…»_Hermione sembla rougir encor plus…_

_Tout le monde la regardait, attendant la suite et ce fut une nouvelle fois Ginny qui continua le récit._

« Mon frère a dit qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser aller avec Victor, que c'était sa Hermione à lui. Façon peu subtile de dire qu'il avait enfin craqué… Par chance, ma mère est arrivée à ce moment là et personne n'a plus parlé de l'incident. Et, d'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Hermione et Ron se parler de toute la journée après ça… Et ce n'est pas faute à Harry d'avoir essayé… Mais… Hermione dit moi... Que s'est-il passé après ? Pourquoi Harry, Ron et toi êtes partis comme ça sans nous dire au revoir ?»

« Et bien… en faite on a décidé ça très tôt le matin. Harry a encor eu un cauchemar avec Voldemort. Il a… il a eu peur pour nous tous. Au départ il comptait partir seul mais Ron l'a vu faire ses valises et, quand il est parti, il est venu me réveiller pour qu'on le suive. On est donc parti en ne prenant que le strict nécessaire. On l'a vite rattrapé, il était parti à pied. Il comptait aller le plus loin possible du Terrier pour transplaner. C'est vrai que le bruit de la transplanation aurait réveillé tout le monde. Il a discuté pendants un long moment alors qu'il essayait de nous semer à pied. Mais, finalement, on a réussi à lui faire comprendre, qu'où qu'il aille, on le suivra partout… Sur le moment j'en avais même oublié que Ron m'avait fait une déclaration des plus pitoyables la veille ! Bref, plutôt que de transplaner, on a tous pris le Magicobus et on est partis tous les trois pour Godric's Hollow»

« On s'est tous inquiétés à la maison ! Maman était en pleur à cause de ça, elle était très inquiète pour vous trois! » _S'écria Ginny sur un ton de reproche en se levant de sa chaise. _« Vous auriez au moins pu laisser un mot ! On a passé un mois d'enfer à vous chercher partout et vous ne répondiez même pas à nos hiboux! Heureusement que vous aviez enfin pensé à nous envoyer une lettre !»

« GINNY ! S'il te plaît, calme toi je vais tout t'expliquer. C'est pas possible on croirait entendre ta mère… On ne voulait pas vous envoyer de lettre au début car nous même ne savions pas ce que nous allions faire et qu'on ne voulait pas que vous suiviez nos Hiboux avant qu'on soit assez loin... Comme je le disait, on est allé jusqu'au village ou sont mort les parents de Harry… On pensait qu'on y trouverait des indices sur les emplacements d'un Horcruxe quelconque. J'imagine que tu as lu le contenu de la lettre de Harry à tout le monde à l'AD comme je te l'avais conseillé. »

_Ambre se rappelait que, lors d'une des séance d'entraînement avant la bataille, Ginny lui avait lu cette fameuse lettre. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris cette histoire d'âme coupée en sept, mais ça lui avait fait froid dans le dos._

« Oui je la leur ai lue. » _dit Ginny_

« Dans ce cas je continue… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Nous n'avions rien trouvé de concluant sur l'emplacement des Horcruxes en cherchant là bas mais… ça a semblé faire beaucoup de bien à Harry. Il a pu voir la tombe de ses parents… »

_On sentait l'émotion dans la voix de la nouvelle préféte en chef. Et, comme chacun dans cette pièce d'après ce qu'elle voyait, Ambre se sentait animée d'une vive émotion à la foie de tristesse et de joie. Elle se rappelait de ce qu'elle avait ressentis ou, le jour où elle était sortie de l'hôpital et qu'elle avait demandé à son père d'aller voir sa mère… Elle se souvenait encor de la douleur de voir cette tombe et cette terre recouvrant le corps de sa chère maman. Harry avait sans doute ressentis la même émotion qu'elle, se disait la Serdaigle._

« On est resté quelques jours à Godric's Hollow, Ron et moi nous vérifions chaque jours qu'il n'y avait personne qui pouvait nous reconnaître… Pendant que Harry rendait visite à ses parents. Il est allé les voir chaque jours sans exception… Quand on se réveillait Ronald et moi, il était déjà parti auprès d'eux… Et chaque nuit, on devait aller le chercher pour qu'il aille se coucher… Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi triste et aussi serein à la fois…c'était étrange. C'était comme si on s'était chacun retrouvé seuls durant cette étape. Harry restait seul et ne parlait plus… Et Ron était trop gêné pour me parler… On avait beau rester tout les deux, je me sentais seule… Puis on a commencé à recevoir des lettres de la part de tes parents et des autres. Ron a même été étonné que Fred et George soient si inquiets pour lui. On a essayé d'en parler à Harry, mais il restait dans son mutisme donc j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et finalement j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas vous répondre. A aucun d'entre vous… Excuse moi encor Ginny…» _Elle soupira._

« Après deux semaines, Harry est revenu de lui-même à l'auberge où on avait pris nos chambres en pleine après midi alors que Ron lisait une nouvelle lettre qui nous était parvenu et que j'apprenait un livre de défense contre les forces du mal que j'avais pris... » _Tout le monde la regarda, l'aire de dire : ça ne nous étonne pas de toi. (Sauf Luna qui était à côté de la plaque) _« Il nous as alors déclaré qu'il était prêt, prêt à tout faire pour trouver et détruire les Horcruxes. Je crois que… qu'il avait besoin de se redonner un peu de courage… Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire mais c'est une tâche si difficile à accomplir… Je comprends qu'il avait eu envie de réfléchir…

On a fini par quitter Godric's Hollow, après avoir aidé Harry à planter une Anémone éternelle grâce à la magie. On ne savait pas par où commencer à chercher, Harry nous a baladé à droite et à gauche… En relisant les lettres, on s'est aperçu que nous pouvions retourner à Londres vu que vous aviez renoncé à nous trouver là-bas… On est allé chez mes parents, eux aussi étaient inquiets mais on a réussit à leur faire promettre de ne rien dire. Harry à alors décider de commencer à rechercher ce RAB et je leur ai suggéré de chercher dans l'annuaire Magique du réseau de cheminette. J'ai utilisé le sortilège d'apparition de cet annuaire et on a cherché partout… J'ai même cherché dans les annuaires d'archive ! Puis, un jour, je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre et il y avait un bouquet d'Azalée et d'Oeillet sur mon lit. Je ne savait pas qui avait bien pu m'offrir ça. D'ailleurs personne n'était venu les livrer et ça ne pouvait pas non plus être Ron vu qu'il dormait et, qu'en plus, il n'avait pas assez d'argent Moldu pour acheter un bouquet de fleurs... Et mes parents m'ont dit qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Puis, tous les matins, je me suis réveillée avec un petit bouquet des mêmes fleurs… j'ai essayé de rester éveillée de temps en temps mais il suffisait d'une seconde, que je regarde ailleurs pour qu'un nouveau bouquet apparaisse sur mon lit. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Ron et Harry et je pense que c'était une grosse erreur de ma part... »

_Elle se tue un instant, tout le monde était scotché à ses lèvres. Luna, elle, hochait la tête comme si elle avait compris quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. Ambre espérait juste que ce n'était pas encor une histoire d'animaux farfelus comme des nargoles…_

« Un jour, une lettre accompagnait un des bouquet, me disant que Arcturus viens du nom du grand père de RAB... Au départ, j'avoue que, sur le moment, je n'ai pas bien compris à part RAB puis j'ai fait lire cette lettre à Harry et Ron. Et, bien sur, plutôt que de la lire, Ron n'a rien trouvé de mieux que me reprocher de ne pas lui avoir parlé de l'histoire des bouquets de fleurs… Il n'y a eu que Harry qui s'était intéressé à la lettre. Bien sur, Ron m'a exaspéré une fois de plus et je pense qu'il allait dire le mot de trop quand Harry nous a dit d'arrêter. Je l'ai regardé à cet instant et il semblait en très grande réflexion. Apparemment, le nom d'Arcturus lui disait quelque chose. Et finalement, il a trouvé ce que ça voulait dire. Et c'est grâce à l'indication de la lettre qu'il a trouvé et détruit l'un des Horcruxes. Il l'a fait… sans nous prévenir Ron et moi. Il est parti en pleine nuit avec sa cape d'invisibilité et est revenu le lendemain matin, couvert de bleus… Il ne nous a jamais dit ce qui lui était arrivé. Il a juste montré un collier étrange en disant : Plus que 4…

J'avais encor reçu une lettre le matin même, me demandant de me rendre à l'allée des embrumes à la nuit tombée… Comme Harry était dans un sal état, il n'avait pas besoin de sa cape d'invisibilité donc je l'ai prise et j'y suis allée… sans rien dire à personne. Ils m'en auraient empêché. »

« Rassure moi, ce n'était pas un piége au moins… » _Demanda Nykos qui, pour une fois, parlait le plus sérieusement du monde._

« Je te rassure, oui… En faite c'était… tout à fait l'inverse. C'est un inconnu enveloppé dans une cape noir, avec un capuchon m'empêchant de voir son visage qui était là… J'ai enlevé la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, en dessous j'avait moi-même une capuche pour au cas où je rencontrerait un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ou quelqu'un de ta famille Ginny. Enfin… Il avait une voix agréable et s'est montré très galant. » _On voyait alors Hermione rougir violement._

« Pendant un long moment nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Il ne m'a pas dit son nom mais il m'a promis de nous aider à trouver les Horcruxes… Il m'a aussi dit qu'un secret me concernant se trouvait parmi les fleurs… Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris… Puis il m'a fait un baise main et a disparu. Après ça, on s'est mis en quête de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle du mieux qu'on a pu, cherchant une trace d'où elle pourrait être… Et, régulièrement, l'inconnu m'a demandé de revenir le voir… Il m'a demandé de l'appeler l'indic, refusant de me dire son vrai nom. Puis un soir, alors que j'avais l'impression d'avoir épuisé toutes nos ressources pour trouver cet objet et que j'étais allé le voir... Je ne saurait dire comment mais pourquoi, alors qu'on discutaient, on s'est rapprochés et… »

_Le visage de Hermione devin tout aussi écarlate que les cheveux de Ginny. Tout le monde avait compris ce qui s'était passé et certaines ne purent s'empêcher de glousser d'excitation._

« Il m'a ensuite dit que la solution se trouvait de l'autre côté de la Manche… Dès le lendemain, j'ai dit aux garçons qu'on devait immédiatement partir pour la France. Et, bien sur, j'ai du leur raconter que j'étais allé voir un inconnu et une nouvelle fois Ron m'a fait des reproches ! Et je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un jaloux et que je ne lui appartenais pas. Et vous le connaissez… il s'est vexé. Je suis allée dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse après avoir utilisé quelques sortilèges de métamorphose sur moi pour être méconnaissable et j'ai acheté de l'équipement au cas où : des sacs a lévitation, deux tentes, des sacs de couchage réchauffant avec sortilège de repousse-insecte intégré… Bref, de quoi dépanner si on ne sait pas où aller… Par chance, c'est Harry qui a tout payé… Dés le lendemain, on partait pour la France. J'ai continué a recevoir des bouquets de fleurs chaque jour de notre voyage… Et c'est en mi-Octobre qu'on est arrivé à Paris ! Eux aussi possèdent une rue marchande sauf que la leur est 2 fois plus grande que la nôtre et qu'on y retrouve le Ministère ET l'Hôpital Magique National. Je vais vous passer les détails, mais après au moins un mois de recherche, nous avons trouvé un autre indice. Apparemment, un homme recherché par le ministère Français pour usage de magie interdite se serait enfuit en emportant avec lui une coupe qui avais été réquisitionnée à un mangemort… Harry, Ron et moi nous avons suivi sa trace pendant très longtemps, plusieurs mois se sont écoulés…on a même quitté la France après 3 mois… Cet homme était lui aussi un mangemort et essayait de terminer le travail que l'autre Mangemort avait échoué. A savoir, cacher cet Horcruxe là où il était prévu qu'il soit caché même s'il devait perdre la vie en le cachant. Pendant notre voyage, j'ai cru que nous parlerions un peu plus que les derniers mois… Mais je me trompais et. un jour, Ron est parti de son côté ne laissant derrière lui qu'une lettre… Il disait qu'il ne se sentait pas de taille pour suivre Harry et qu'il avait encore à faire ses preuves… Et qu'il nous retrouverait quand il se serait trouvé lui-même…»

_Hermione se tue un instant, elle préféra taire le petit mot que le rouquin avait écrit exprès pour elle en plus de la lettre. Elle soupira tristement._

« Quoi ?! Mais alors tu ne sais pas où est mon frère ? » _Demanda Ginny, visiblement inquiète._

_La préféte en chef fit non de la tête._

« Je ne sais pas où il est mais je peut te dire qu'il va bien. Il m'envoie parfois des lettres pour me rassurer… je crois qu'il est quelque part en France... Harry et moi avons donc continué de suivre la piste de ce mangemort tous seuls… Puis on a trouvé la coupe… En Bulgarie… Il y avait des piéges partout on a bien faillit ne pas en réchapper… Après l'avoir détruite, on a trouvé refuge à Durmstrang. Le nouveau directeur a accepté de nous héberger le temps que Harry guérisse, il avait pas mal de blessures après les épreuves pour détruire cette maudite coupe. Je ne recevais plus de bouquets depuis quelques temps. Mais j'étais trop préoccupée par la santé de Harry pour m'en soucier. Mais j'ai eu le temps de lire des livres là bas, un sortilège de traduction m'a aidé à comprendre le gros des ouvrages. Finalement, un jour, Harry s'est enfin remis de ses épreuves et on a décider d'essayer de trouver des mangemorts, si possible les plus anciens, pour essayer de trouver des indices sur l'Horcruxe inconnu. On est parti, prêts à retourner en Angleterre mais Harry a changé d'avis. J'ai beaucoup discuté, je vous jure mais Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Il a dit qu'on ferait mieux de se séparer pour chercher au mieux. J'ai eu beau être vigilante et discuté mais le lendemain matin, il était parti sans moi… je suis retournée en Angleterre, transplanant quelques kilomètres du mieux que je pouvait chaque jour…

Je suis rentrée chez moi, chez mes parents au début de l'été dernier et j'ai de nouveau revu l'Indic. Il m'a beaucoup parlé des mangemorts, me disant ce qu'ils allaient faire et quand… je crois que lui-même est un mangemort mais il n'est pas si mauvais que ça… Peu être qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix d'en devenir un… Je n'ai revu les membres de l'Ordre que le mois dernier. L'indic m'avait prévenue de ce qui se passait ici et je me suis dit… Qu'il serait peut-être temps de continuer mes études. »

_Ainsi se termina le récit d'Hermione. La réunion se prolongea quelques temps pour que les autres membres de l'AD racontent tout ce qui était arrivé depuis un an. _

_Quand Ambre rentra dans sa salle commune, elle vit une nouvelle affiche annonçant cette fois une première VRAI sortie à Prés Au Lard pour la fin de cette semaine…_

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Je dédie ce chapitre à Chloé Granger de Harry Potter Fiction qui joue Hermione dans le forum d'origine.

Alors cette partie là de l'histoire est une impro totale, il ne s'est jamais passé quelque chose de tel dans le forum dont est inspiré l'histoire. Je trouvais ça important de savoir ce qui s'est passé l'année précédente sans en dire trop non plus…

Vous l'aviez attendu et bien le voilà ! Enfin vous savez ce qui s'est passé le jour

Alors là, j'ai fait ressortir la folie douce de notre très chère Luna. J'adore ce personnage… Elle est toujours dans la lune et je trouve formidable qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de ce que disent ou font les autres. J'ai mis un temps fou pour trouver sa réplique j'espère que ça vous a fait rire car moi j'était pliée en deux quand j'ai trouvé ça…

Alors là, grande séquence émotion… j'ai pratiquement pleuré en écrivant le passage ou Hermione raconte l'état de Harry à Godric's Hollow si si ! Je vous jure ! Enfin presque…ben oui le passage est quand même très court donc j'ai pas trop eu le temps de pleurer. Je vous conseil de lire ce chapitre avec en fond une musique mélancolique genre : Eternity ou bien To Zanarkand, de Final Fantasy X et X-2…

Bon alors, le premier Horcruxes, j'ai pas lue le 7ém livre, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dedans pour le moment donc c'est basé sur l'hypothèse comme quoi RAB est Regulus Black… Cette histoire ne prendra pas le tome 7 en compte de toute façon et je ne reviendrait sans doute pas sur cette histoire ou alors très rarement donc inutile de s'éterniser là dessus….

Je n'ai pas parlé en détaille des Horcruxes et de leur destruction. Je vous rassure c'est normal. C'est à la fois un effet de flème et une envie de laisser des points obscurs dans l'histoire de Hermione…

C'est mon chapitre le plus long pour le moment et j'en suis bien fière


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : ****Mésaventure**

_Toute la semaine qui suivit, Ambre attendit avec impatience la sortie à Prés-Au-Lard. Elle était contente qu'il y ait une sortie normale, elle aimait tellement venir dans le village sorcier. Et ça tombait bien car sa réserve de chocolat et de sucreries était à sec depuis quelques temps. Pour cette sortie en dehors de l'école, la jeune Serdaigle de 6éme année portait une jolie robe/salopette jaune sur une chemise blanche à manches longues. Elle portait ses habituelles chaussettes longues et ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une natte haute grâce à un ruban de soie jaune. __  
__En sortant de la célèbre boutique Honeydukes, les bras chargés de sacs remplis de ses douceurs préférées, elle partit seule faire un peu le tour du village. Elle arriva près de la cabane hurlante, maison qui lui rappelait d'assez mauvais souvenirs .Alors qu'elle ruminait ces sombres pensées, la jeune préfète se rendit compte que quelqu'un la suivait. C'était William Dackers, qu'elle reconnaissait comme une des connaissances de son père. Elle fut agréablement surprise par sa présence ici.__  
_ « Bonjours monsieur Dackers! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu! » _Dit-elle avec un large sourire._  
« Bonjours Ambre. Justement, je voulais te parler »  
_L'homme parlait gravement et la jeune fille en avait froid dans le dos. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à son père? Elle espérait que ce ne fut pas le cas. Dackers était, à vrai dire, un homme qui faisait froid dans le dos. Massif, sombre, des yeux bicolores d'un bleu et d'un vert intriguants, des cheveux blonds grisonnant par endroit... Et son travail d'auror ne diminuait en rien son charisme. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours beaucoup impressionné la jeune fille._  
« Écoute moi Ambre c'est très important. Tu sais que ton père est un simple Oubliator... Son rôle est de faire faire perdre la mémoire des moldus en cas d'incident. J'aimerais que lui... j'aimerais qu'il lui arrive la même chose. »  
_Ambre eut peur tout à coup, elle recula d'un pas, mais Dackers lui attrapa violement le bras et le serra fortement au point de lui faire mal._  
« Je vois que tu es effrayée Ambre. Mais je te préviens. Ton père a appris des choses dangereuses qui vaudrait mieux pour lui d'oublier. Je veux que tu le lui dises ma petite. Il ne m'écoute plus ni moi ni mes collaborateurs alors je suis sûr que si son enfant chérie lui expliquait la situation, il ferait un effort... »  
« Lâchez moi vous me faîtes mal! Et puis qu'est ce que vous voulez que mon père oubli! »  
« Cesse de poser des questions! Il serait dommage qu'il arrive malheur à une gentille fille comme toi. Dis juste à ton père de tout oublier et il comprendra!" »  
_Il avait resserré la main sur le poignet d'Ambre qui fut surprise par la force de cette poigne. L'homme avait l'air en colère et, surtout, il ne semblait pas plaisanter. La jeune fille aquiesca. Dackers fit alors un sourire mielleux presque dégoûtant aux yeux de la jeune Serdaigle, il lâcha prise et pris le menton d'Ambre entre deux doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder en face._  
« Dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord. Je te laisse à présent gamine. »  
_Il disparut dans une détonation sonore presque lugubre aux yeux d'Ambre qui était à présent terrifiée. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé avec son père? Pourquoi Dackers, un ancien confrère de sa mère voudrait la menacer? _

_Ambre resta immobile un long moment, essayant de comprendre ce cauchemar insensé. Une peur immense s'était emparée d'elle et elle sentait à présent ses mains trembler et ses forces la quitter. La jambe de la jeune fille céda, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute et elle se trouva assise par terre, pleurant de peur._

_Ginny se promenai sans penser à quelque chose de spécial. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu envie d'y aller, mais avait fini par se convaincre que prendre l'air en dehors de l'école lui ferait le plus grand bien. C'est donc vêtue d'un jeans, d'un t-shirt et d'une veste légère qu'elle partit vers Prés-au-lard et ses pas la menèrent sans qu'elle sans rende vraiment compte vers la cabane hurlante. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle marchait dans cette direction. Sans doute espérait-elle inconsciemment voir à travers les planches recouvrant portes et fenêtres de la maison quelques traces d'activité mangemort._  
« Ambre! »  
_Elle se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés_.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

_Ambre fut soulagée de voir Ginny. Tellement soulagée qu'elle tomba littéralement dans ses bras et pleura de plus belle. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sanglots tellement la peur l'assaillait. Après avoir respirer un bon coup et s'être un peu remise de sa frayeur, elle tenta de tout raconter à Ginny mais, entre ses sanglots, ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles. Ginny_ _la tenait serrée dans ses bras, tâchant de la réconforter. Elle fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'Ambre lui expliquait ce qui se passait.__  
_ « Attends une minute. Qui est ce Dackers? Et, d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que ton père oublie? Il te fera du mal tu dis? Oh Ambre... »

« Dackers c'est un ancien collègue à ma mère! Je sais pas ce qui se passe j'était là, il était là et puis il a commencé à me faire peur... Puis il m'a attrapé le bras d'ailleurs il m'a vraiment fait mal... Il a dit que papa avait appris des choses dangereuses... je ne sais pas ce qui se passe... Oh Ginny qu'est ce que je doit faire? »  
_Ambre tremblait comme une feuille morte ballottée par le vent. Tout en écoutant parler Ambre, Ginny fronçait les sourcils encore plus sous le signe de l'inquiétude._  
« Tu sais où il habite? Je veux dire Dackers? Si j'allais...je ne sais pas moi. En tout cas, il est hors de question de dire à ton père de tout oublier tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus. Il y a quelque chose de mauvais dans tout ça. »  
_Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut, comme chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans quelque chose de dangereux. Ambre secoua la tête et se dégagea de Ginny. Elle posa son regard plein d'inquiétude sur son amie de l'AD et lui répondit :_

_« _Pas question de t'entraîner dans cette histoire! Dackers est un Auror! Il connaît des sorts dont on n'a même pas idée! Je vais envoyer une lettre à papa... je n'ai pas le choix... Peu être qu'il m'expliquera la situation... »

_Ginny se releva et regarda Ambre dans les yeux avec un air grave._  
« Tu rigoles? Pour ne pas m'entraîner dans cette histoire, il aurait fallu que je ne sois pas au courant. Tu sais très bien que je n'en démordrai pas. Et, si j'ai eu le courage de me mêler des affaires de Voldemort, ce n'est pas un simple auror qui va me faire peur. On n'envoiera pas de lettres à ton père. Pas tout de suite du moins. Car si il sait que Dackers a menacé de te faire du mal, il oubliera ce que Dackers veut qu'il oublie. »

_Ambre baissa la tête. Elle savait que ça finirait comme ça avec Ginny. Elle la trouvait admirable d'avoir autant de courage. Elle ne voulait pas jouer les espionnes ni les détectives avec Dackers mais c'est vrai qu'il fallait en savoir plus sur cette histoire._  
« Ou alors... J'envoie une lettre à mon père pour lui demander ce qui se passe, de me raconter toute l'histoire. Je ne dirai rien sur les menaces et je l'écrirais en Français comme ça, si le courrier est intercepté, Dackers ne pourra pas la lire... Il ne connais que l'anglais »

« Non, c'est trop risqué ! On ne sait rien de ce que ton père a vu. Qui sait si ça n'a pas un rapport avec Dackers? Et si ça a rapport avec lui, peut-être qu'il a d'autres personnes avec lui et que, parmi eux, il y en a un qui sait parler français »

_Ginny soupira_  
« J'ai bien peur qu'on doive se débrouiller seules. »

_La Serdaigle ne savait pas quoi penser. D'une certaine manière, Ginny avait raison mais la menace de Dackers et des ''collaborateurs'' dont il avait parlé lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Elle resta un moment silencieuse en se massant le bras, encore douloureux. Elle leva légèrement sa manche et vit qu'un bleu commençait à se former qu'elle cacha immédiatement à Ginny. _  
« On peut pas plutôt en parler à un adulte? Je sais que tu réussis à tenir tête à Tu Sais Qui et que Dackers ne devrait pas te poser plus de problème mais moi je n'arrive même pas à contrôler ma peur! »

_Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Ne pas penser à ce qui risquait de lui arriver lorsqu'il reprendrait du service.__  
« _Je ne sais pas trop. Si on en parle à un adulte, ça risque de s'ébruiter et on en arrive au même point. Dackers ou ton père ou les deux seront au courant et il ne faut pas qu'ils le soient »

_Ambre ne put que baisser les épaules. Ginny avait gagné, elle l'avait convaincue. La seule chose qui réconfortait Ambre était que Dackers était loin d'ici. Elle ne savait pas où il vivait exactement mais elle savait que c'était en Angleterre._  
Et heureusement on est en Ecosse et il ne pourra pas transplaner dans le château.  
« Un point pour toi... mais où crois-tu qu'on puisse trouver des infos? Dackers habite en Angleterre! »

_Ginny eut un mince sourire lorsque Ambre lui demanda comment elles feraient pour trouver des infos sur Dackers. Elle avait déjà sa petite idée._  
« Il habite en Angleterre, oui. Mais où travaille-t-il? »  
Si ce lieu est accessible...

« Comme tous les aurors il travail au ministère quand il ne part pas en mission... Et vu qu'il a eu le temps de venir ici il doit être au Ministère maintenant... »  
_La jeune fille aux cheveux violets releva une nouvelle fois sa manche et regarda son bleu, il était vraiment gros. Puis son cerveau fit tilt. _  
« Pas question d'aller au Ministère! Mon père y est aussi et les collaborateurs de Dackers y travaillent sans doute également! »

« Et mon père aussi » _dit-elle simplement. _« Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de prendre le risque de me retrouver face à face avec lui? Non. Mais il faut qu'on y aille Ambre. C'est le seul endroit où on pourra trouver de l'information sur Dackers. »  
Oui, la seule solution _Pensa Ginny_

« Je savait que tu dirais ça... et comment on va y aller? Je ne peux pas monter sur un balais à cause de ma jambe... »  
_Ambre était résignée maintenant. Elle n'attendait plus que la réponse à sa question. Connaissant Ginny, elle était sûr que cette dernière trouverait un moyen._ _Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut le dos de la Gryffondor lorsque la préféte de Serdaigle lui rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas monter sur un balai à cause de sa jambe._  
Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution.  
« Le transplanage »_ dit-elle d'une voix quasiment éteinte. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie, n'avait pas son permis et l'idée des parties de son corps épaillées un peu partout n'était pas très encourageante. Elle avala difficilement à cette pensée._

_La préféte se leva d'un coup en entendant la solution proposée par Ginny, et retomba aussitôt car ce n'est pas facile de trouver son équilibre quand on se lève rapidement avec une prothèse._  
« Et tu sais transplaner? D'après ton visage j'en déduis que non... » En effet, Ginny avait levé les yeux au ciel comme si elle avait voulut éviter la question. Elle avait beau avoir 17 ans, c'est vrai qu'elle avait loupé tant de cours l'année précédente qu'elle avait loupé à la fois son année scolaire ET son examen de Transplanage…

« Oh mais j'ai une idée! »  
_Ambre s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça... Elle avait vraiment une idée mais si elle voulait éviter l'aventure elle aurait du se taire._  
trop tard maintenant_Pensa-t-elle avec regret. _  
« Est ce que tu sais faire des Portoloins? »

_La jeune fille regrettait vraiment d'avoir eu cette idée et surtout de l'avoir dite à haute voix… Mais par chance, Ginny répondit par la négative._

« Non, je sais pas en faire. Ce n'est pas du niveau des élèves ça. Par contre, il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu le sort. Oui c'est ça. Mon père l'a déjà fait sur un objet. Je peux toujours essayer. »

_Ambre fit une grimace quand Ginny l'aida à se relever. C'était le mauvais bras mais au moins elle était debout. La jeune Serdaigle espéra que Ginny réussirait son coup... Puis elle se ravisa et espéra que le sort ne fasse aucun effet. _  
« Il faut trouver un objet que personne ne toucherait ni un moldu ni une personne du ministère... »

« Pourquoi pas ce vieux bout de papier déchiré? » _proposa Ginny en sortant un emballage de Chocogrenouille de sa poche._

« Non quelqu'un pourrait le ramasser pour le jeter dans une poubelle... quelque chose qu'on voit partout... qui passe inaperçu... Ah! Je sais! »

_La jeune fille__ regarda autour d'elle, se pencha et ramassa quelque chose par terre:_  
« Pourquoi pas cette pierre? Elle as une forme particulière je trouve on aurait aucun mal à la retrouver! Et puis personne ne fait attention à une pierre... »  
_Ambre ne savait que trop bien que Ginny la pousserait de toute façon à donner son idée ou bien insisterait pour utiliser au autre Portoloin. Son amie prit la pierre qui était assez lisse et très arrondie quoi que rugueuse sous les doigts, Elle sortit sa baguette magique, se concentra un moment et lança le sortilège._

_« _**Portus**_»_

_Puis elle se tourna vers la malchanceuse Ambre, le visage blême. Ambre se doutait que son amie était un peu nerveuse…_

« À trois, on y va. Un, deux...trois! »

_Les deux filles touchèrent la pierre du bout du doigts. Ambre avait fermé les yeux, ayant à la fois peur que ça réussisse et que ça loupe… Après une minute, elle rouvrit les paupières et vit qu'elle se trouvait toujours devant la Cabane Hurlante._

« Au moins ça n'a pas explosé! »  
_Elle retira sa main en même temps que Ginny_  
« Tu réussira une prochaine fois... »  
_Elle regarda un petit scarabée monter sur la pierre puis elle cru rêver car en une seconde la pierre et l'insecte avaient disparus!_  
« Ginny! Tu as réussit! »

_Les deux filles se regardèrent et Ambre crue déceler un léger sourire chez Ginny. Elle semblait fière d'elle._

« Désolée. Je sais que tu aurais préférée que ça rate… »

« Non je suis contente pour toi que ça ai marché... Mais aussi je suis contente que le scarabée soit parti à notre place... »  
_Ambre soupira. Elle enviait Ginny pour son courage et sa force. La jeune fille continua de frotter son bras douloureux._

« On réessaiera une autre fois... S'il te plais remettons cette escapade insensée à plus tard » _proposa la jeune fille aux yeux violacés._

« On fait quoi dans ce cas? Si tu ne préviens pas ton père, il reviendra sûrement te faire du mal… » _Demanda la rouge et or._

« Si je reste à l'école il ne me fera rien ! Il n'a rien à y faire... » Répondit-elle au Tac au Tac.  
_Sa voix était confiante mais ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse. Elle était sur qu'elle ferait des cauchemars comme une enfant pendant une semaine._

« Et ton père? »_ demanda Ginny avec douceur._

« J'espère... j'espère qu'ils ne vont rien lui faire... Oh mon papa... »  
_Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle avait peur pour elle mais encore plus pour son père. Elle avait peur qu'il ne soit blessé à cause de ces choses dangereuse dont parlait Dackers ou pire... Ambre ne voulait pas perdre son père, elle ne voulait pas être orpheline._

« On n'a pas le choix. On va en parler à McGonagall. Je suis pure qu'il saura quoi faire et qu'il s'arrangera pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas... »

« Non! Tu l'a dit toi même on doit se débrouiller seules. Dans l'école tout secret de ce genre est vite diffusé. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelqu'un qui écoute aux portes ou si c'est les tableaux, mais un secret ne le reste pas bien longtemps si on ne fait pas attention... »  
_Ambre baissa à nouveau les yeux. Ce n'était pas la seule raison… Elle avait beau faire confiance à la nouvelle directrice, elle ne voulait pas lui en parler… Pour ne pas lui causer plus de problème qu'elle devait déjà en avoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, à présent, c'était rentrer à l'école, loin du danger. Elle avait réfléchis et il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. La jeune fille n'avait pas le choix. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution mais elle n'en parlerait à Ginny qu'après l'avoir fait..._  
« Et si on rentrait? »

_Son amie aquiesca, l'aire grave, puis les deux jeunes filles partirent sur le chemin du retour sans dire un mot…_

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Et voilà, ça a été vite fait ce chapitre 7 Dans ce chapitre vous avez put voir introduire un nouveau personnage : William Dackers.

Alors ne cherchez pas de signification à son nom, il n'y en a pas. En faite, je l'ai appelé comme ça car je trouvais que ça sonnait bien.

Plutôt étrange non ? Un Auror qui menace une jeune fille… Mais quel est donc cet événement qu'il veut faire chasser de la mémoire du père de notre petite Ambre ? Haha ! Vous le saurez plus tard !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plue a très bientôt pour le Chapitre 8 : La volonté du Lion.

Si vous avez des questions, en attendant ou si vous voulez simplement me donner votre avis n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite Review.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : ****La Volonté du Lion**

_Le lendemain, Ambre n'était pas très en forme. Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit à cause d'horribles cauchemars où elle était pourchassée par un aigle blanc et un lynx aux yeux dépareillés… D'ailleurs, elle mit un certain temps pour se rendre dans la grande salle… une fois arrivée devant les 4 tables, elle vit que tout le monde ou presque parlait avec ferveur et semblaient angoissés. Aloé vit Ambre arriver et se jeta littéralement sur elle en la voyant. Elle avait à la main la gazette du sorcier datant du jour même et l'on pouvait voir sur la première page la photo d'une forteresse brûlant et, au-dessus d'elle, la marque des ténèbres. L'article était titré : __**Tragédie en Bulgarie, l'école **__**Durmstrang attaquée**_

_Ambre pris le journal avec douceur et lut l'article. Aloé ne dit rien, laissant le temps à la jeune fille de lire l'horrible nouvelle. Des mangemorts avaient attaqué l'école Bulgare en pleine nuit et tué des dizaines d'élèves et de professeurs. Le ministère local a envoyé tous ses aurors et ses meilleurs guérisseurs sur place. D'après les dernières nouvelles, beaucoup d'élèves seraient prisonniers dans leurs dortoirs dont les entrées se sont pour la plupart effondrées et il est trop dangereux d'utiliser des sortilèges pour dégager les sorties. Ambre frissonna. Pourquoi les Mangemorts avaient-ils attaqué cette école ? Et surtout pourquoi autant de dégâts ? Elle lut le témoignage d'un élève dénommé Nicolas Sunth qui racontait que les professeurs avaient été assistés dans leur combat pour protéger l'école par Harry Potter…_

_Le reste de l'article était dédié au rappel des événements de ces dernières années en rapport avec Harry, présumant toujours qu'il était l'Elu. La préfète de Serdaigle s'assit sur le banc à côté d'Aloé. Quel malheur… Puis elle regarda à la table des professeurs et tous étaient en grande discussion. Presque personne ne mangeait devant la gravitée de la situation. _

_L'heure des premiers cours allait arriver et personne ne semblait presser de quitter la grande salle. McGonagall se leva alors de la chaise où autrefois s'asseyait Dumbledore. _

« Jeunes gens, je sais que l'heure est grave. Cette nouvelle a de quoi alarmer et je comprend qu'il est difficile d'accepter cette nouvelle. Les professeurs et moi mêmes avons décidés de vous dispenser de cour pour la matinée. En effet, ce matin nous devons discuter afin de préparer une nouvelle rentrée. Ce matin, le ministre de la magie a envoyé une lettre où il nous a demandé d'héberger quelques élèves rescapés de l'attaque. »

_Les élèves, qui s'étaient tous tue avant l'annonce de la directrice, se mirent à bavarder entre eux avec ferveur. Même Luna Lovegood semblait étonnée par les paroles de l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Les cours de la matinée supprimés pour la journée soulignaient à quel point la situation était grave. De plus, l'histoire de l'attaque des Mangemort à Prés-Au-Lard était encor toute fraîche dans les esprits… Seul quelques Serpentards ne semblaient pas particulièrement ému et étaient même contents de ne pas avoir cour ce matin._

_Ambre sortie de la grande salle sans manger. Au moins, elle aurait le temps de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire aujourd'hui… Elle voulait parler à son père de ce qui se passait…_

_Quelques temps plus tard, elle sortie de la volière, le cœur plus léger. C'était l'heure du déjeuner mais, une nouvelle fois, elle n'avait pas très faim.__Avant de rentrer à l'école, elle fit un petit détour par le lac où elle remarqua un garçon seul contemplant l'eau. Le vent était très fort en ce jour et des vagues se formaient dans l'eau habituellement calme du lac, déformant chaque reflet.__  
__La jeune fille se sentait heureuse d'avoir mis un pantalon pour une fois. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la gêne si elle avait été en jupe. Ses cheveux volaient dans le vent mais heureusement, ne lui tombaient que rarement devant les yeux car elle était face au vent. Elle s'approcha du garçon. Elle ne croyait pas le connaître. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde à Poudlard. Il était assis sur une roche nota la jeune Serdaigle. Elle s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui demanda:__  
_« A quoi tu penses? »

« Je pense à quelqu'un que j'aimais... enfin, je l'aime mais elle est enceinte... de quelqu'un d'autre... » _Répondit-il._

_Ambre fut bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se dit sur le coup que ses problèmes n'étaient pas si importants que ça..._

« Oh... Je suis désolée pour toi... »_ Répondit-elle simplement, avec douceur._

_Le garçon se retourna et la jeune fille reconnu tout de suite son visage. Il s'agissait du garçon que Luna avait essayé de convaincre de revenir à l'AD. C'était un jeune homme très beau, le visage à la fois fin et très masculin. Il avait des cheveux blonds taillés en pic, des yeux très bleu et était plutôt grand. En tout cas, il était plus grand que Ambre… Mais Ambre étant déjà trop petite pour son âge, c'était plutôt facile… Il regarda Ambre un long moment, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux violacés de la jeune fille. Elle se sentit bizarre. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon la regardait comme ça._

_« _Ah! Non, non c'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas... Lorenzo Satirio, Gryffondor, 5ém année et toi? »_ Répondit-il, en continuant de la regarder attentivement._  
_Mais il semblait triste et soucieux. Ca se comprenait aussi... Ambre trouvait vraiment les histoires d'amour compliquées... Du moins celles dont elle avait entendu parlé._  
« Et moi c'est Ambre Lambert, Serdaigle. Ravie de faire ta connaissance Lorenzo »

_Elle alla prés de l'eau et s'assis à côté de lui, dans l'herbe bordant la roche sur laquelle le garçon était assis. Il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit de se demander pourquoi le garçon était parti de l'AD, si c'était pour une bonne raison ou pas... elle s'en fichait._

« Tu as un petit copain toi? »_ dit-il._

_Il alla s'asseoir sur l'herbe légèrement humide juste à coté de Ambre qui sourit en entendant la question de Lorenzo. Si seulement... Elle était bien tombée amoureuse une fois mais c'était déjà finit... Elle avait juste eu de sentiments passagers._

« Non... et je n'en ai jamais eut... »_Répondit-elle simplement_

_Lorenzo sembla content de la réponse de Ambre sans raison apparente. La journée commençait à se réchauffer. Le jeune homme allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler mais il la referma... Ambre aurait bien été curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait eu envi de lui dire._

« Ok... De toute façon tu sais c'est compliqué ces histoires là... »_ Répondit-il._

_Ambre acquiesça. Oui elle savait combien ça pouvait être compliqué. Elle avait observé ça chez la plupart de ses amis. Il lui vint en tête une pensée étrange. Elle se demandait si ses parents avaient eu ce genre de problème quand ils étaient jeunes... Elle laissa cette pensée de côté._  
« Oui je voit... La plupart de mes amis ont des problèmes amoureux... On croirait que c'est contagieux à force... »  
_Elle n'avait pas dit ça pour faire une blague, cela se sentait dans le ton de sa voix. Elle était en réalité triste pour toutes ces personnes, amis ou autres connaissant ce genre de problème._

« Tu... tu fais partit de l'A.D. ? »_Demanda t il._  
_Lorenzo ne faisait plus partit de l'A.D. d'ailleurs, les autres parlaient souvent de lui sans vraiment parler de ce qui s'était passer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était de la faute de Quentin. Elle ne savait pas si répondre sincèrement était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour ce garçon. Elle décida de faire confiance à son instinct et répondit:_  
« Oui j'en fait partit... »

_Lorenzo n'était pas sure de vouloir répondre à cette question. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il était quelqu'un de mal. _  
« Bien... je vais te raconter quelque chose mais garde cela pour toi s'il te plais... J'ai déjà fait partit de l'A.D. grâce à mon amie Ginny Weasley mais à cause d'une histoire de famille... »

_Il fit une pause_.

« En faite un jour, à la fin de l'année, Quentin avait planifié un combat contre les Mangemorts. Granger avait envoyé une lettre quelques semaines plus tôt, nous donnant les coordonnées d'un point de rencontre des Mangemorts. On devait au départ donner cette indication à McGonagall mais il a pensé que ce sera plus facile si on y allait nous même… On y est allés et… parmi les mangemorts ce soir là il y avait mes parents. Je ne le savais même pas… Pendant que tous les autres se battaient pour sauver leur peau, moi j'essayait de convaincre mes parents… ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte avec moi… Ils voulaient que je change de camp. Heureusement que Ginny à réussit à contacter à temps les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. On a faillit tous se faire tué là bas… J'ai eu du mal à me ressaisir, j'ai presque faillit obéir à mes parents et j'ai essayé de devenir Mangemort… Ginny m'a arrêté juste à temps… Mais je ne voulait plus entendre parler de ces histoires et j'ai quitté l'Armée de Dumbledore.»

_Le sourire d'Ambre se fit plus triste. Cela lui faisait penser qu'elle venait de trahir en quelque sorte son amie en envoyant la lettre à son père. Mais la jeune Serdaigle se ressaisis et chassa ses idées noires._  
« Ginny est quelqu'un de formidable... j'aimerait qu'elle puisse cesser de penser à ces histoires et sourire sincèrement... C'est une de mes meilleures amies... Malheureusement elle est beaucoup trop empêtrée dans cette histoire... Je la soutien de mon mieux, je veut l'aider... Pour qu'elle et chacun n'aient plus peur de Lui... »

_Lorenzo ne semblait pas en forme. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer._

« Oh non... je suis stupide en plus de lui avoir compliquer la vie avec mon histoire de mangemort... et tout... »

_Ambre ne voulait pas le faire sentir coupable. Elle ne savait pas comment lui montrer qu'elle ne le trouvait pas stupide, qu'elle le comprenait. Elle trouva un moyen mais rien que d'y penser, elle rougis. Elle le regarda encor un instant et la mine du garçon la décida à le faire. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et le pris dans ses bras. Une étreinte douce et réconfortante comme celle d'une mère, comme celle d'une grande soeur... Comme celle de toute fille voulant réconforter sincèrement quelqu'un._  
« Ne t'en veut pas Lorenzo... Tu n'es pas stupide... Tu as le droit de faire des choix... Et puis ça n'a rien ajouté au tracas de Ginny je te l'assure... Je suis sur qu'elle était heureuse de t'aider... Pour elle c'est une victoire... Tu l'as au contraire aidé. » _Dit-elle de sa voix douce et réconfortante._

_Après un quelques minutes de silence, il sorti de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et dit :_

« Il fait beau. »

_Lorenzo se leva et marcha un peu sur place, sans doute pour se réchauffer. Depuis quelques temps, les temps de douceur faisant le lien entre l'Automne et l'été avaient laissé place à de froides journées automnales._

_Ambre se demanda si son geste un peu osé avait marché. Elle s'en voulait à elle même du fait que le rouge et or se soit sentis coupable. Le vent continuait de faire voler ses longs cheveux violacés. Elle regarda le ciel, nuageux mais bleu quand même. Oui... il faisait beau malgrés le froid._  
« Oui... je me demande combien de temps ça durera encore »

_Elle regarda le garçon qui semblait hésitant d'un air interrogateur… puis il demanda :_

« On va faire une marche sur le bord du lac? »

_La jeune fille se leva doucement. Elle fit un charmant sourire doux et chaleureux comme du miel à Lorenzo avant de répondre:_  
« Avec plaisir! »

_Ambre souriait tout en marchant à la droite de Lorenzo. Elle regardait les nuages se refléter dans l'eau troublée par des vaguelettes. Puis elle remarqua une silhouette sortir de la foret. D'abord sur la défensive, elle faillit rigoler en se rendant comte qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses amies les plus fidèles._

« Goldy ! »

_L'animal fantastique galopa jusqu'a elle, semblant lui faire la fête. La jeune fille avait pris l'habitude de ce genre d'accueil de sa protégée. _  
« Jamais je n'aurait cru qu'elle sortirait de la foret comme ça... Lorenzo je te présente Goldy! Je m'occupe d'elle depuis sa naissance elle me prend un peu pour sa mère. »

« C'est... c'est une licorne! Je l'es aime bien... mais mes parents m'ont toujours dit que c'était des stupides bêtes... Tu sais il en reste plus beaucoup... »

_Ambre caressait la petite licorne qu'elle aimait tant. Elle fut surprise par ce que disait les parents de Lorenzo:_  
« Mais les licornes sont très intelligentes! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tes parents disent une chose pareille je me rend bien compte qu'il n'e reste plus beaucoup. Je suis tombée sur elle par hasard, enfin je croie bien que c'était du hasard... bref sa mère venait de mourir en la mettant au monde. Je m'occupe d'elle depuis... »

« Donc tu es sa mère... d'une certaine façon... elle va avoir besoin d'un père? » _dit-il, avec un sourire_

_La jeune fille se mis à rire de bon coeur. Elle trouvait Lorenzo très amusant quoi que sa blague la fit quelque peut rougir. Elle se demandait l'effet que ça faisait de tomber vraiment amoureuse, le véritable amour..._  
« Pour le moment on se débrouilles seules toutes les deux... Mais c'est dangereux d'aller dans le foret pour la voir… »

_Elle remarqua que Lorenzo aussi rougissait légèrement d'ailleurs, il n'avait cessé de la regarder depuis 5 minutes.__ Elle sourit à Lorenzo, toujours rougissante._  
« Sinon... Comment vont les études? »  
« Oui bien... mais sinon pourquoi tu rougis? »_ Dit-il, en riant._

_Les joues de la jeune Serdaigle prirent une teinte encor plus rosée. Elle sourit, d'une sourire, gêné à Lorenzo tout en caressant Goldy. Elle décida de répondre franchement:_  
« Je ne sais pas trop... à vrai dire je rougis moins qu'avant... ce doit être ce qui me reste de timidité »

_.Lorenzo commença à esquisser un mouvement vers la licorne dorée._

« Ok, mais je disais ça pour rire tu sais. »_ répondit-il, en souriant._  
_Ambre lui fit un sourire sincère. C'était amusant quoi que... gênant.__Goldy eut un mouvement de recule devant le geste de Lorenzo. Ambre se mis à la hauteur de Goldy et lui parla doucement._  
« N'ai pas peur ma belle. Il est très gentil... Tu peux la caresser si tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas elle est juste très timide mais si je reste prés d'elle elle aura moins peur de toi »

_Le rouge et or regarda la créature magique et sembla hésiter. Il essaya d'approcher sa main, pour essayer de caresser l'animal mais se ravisa…_

« Désolé, j'aime mieux pas y toucher... En plus mes parents »_ Répondit-il,_

« Ah bon? Dommage elle est si douce... _» Dit-elle en caressant sa petite protégée.__  
__Ambre observa Goldy attentivement et remarqua que cette dernière regardait Lorenzo avec méfiance. Les animaux qui sentent qu'on ne les aime pas vous regardent comme ça généralement.__  
_ « Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les licornes? Que ce sont les créatures les plus pures qui soient »

_Le garçon mis une main derrière sa nuque et jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui._

« Elle ne devrait pas rentrer dans la forêt avant que quelqu'un la voit? Tu sais, si quelqu'un me voie et raconte tout à mes parents… Avec ce qu'ils pensent des licornes ils me feront quitter l'école de force…»

_Ambre regarda Goldy, puis Lorenzo. Il avait raison. Si quelqu'un voyait Goldy, qui sait ce qui arriverait... Elle fit une dernière caresse à sa protégée avant de taper dans ses mains en sifflant. La licorne s'en alla immédiatement vers la forêt au galop. _  
« Au revoir ma Goldy! A ce soir! »  
_Elle se tourna vers le 5ém année avec un doux sourire puis, un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. D'ailleurs, le garçon ne cessait de se masser derrière la tête en regardant vers le lac et ses joues étaient légèrement roses ce qui le rendait très mignon…_

« C'est… terrible ce qui s'est passé à Durmstrang… »_ Dit-il, comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps._

_Ambre se tue. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à ce sujet… à vrai dire, il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus. Lorenzo sembla s'en rendre compte car il changea une nouvelle fois de sujet._

« Tu... tu aimes quelqu'un? Euh. Non c'est vrai... j'avais oublié... euh tu... tu aimes ça Serdaigle? »_ Dit-il, confus_

_Ambre rie de bon coeur. Elle se demandait pourquoi Lorenzo répétait ainsi sa question de tout à l'heure. En tout cas c'était vraiment comique:_  
« Attention tu te répète... Oui j'aime beaucoup Serdaigle... je m'y sent vraiment chez moi... Et toi à Gryffondor tu t'y sens comment? »

« Moi oui beaucoup mais je suis le seul de ma famille qui est allé à Gryffondor tout les autres sont allés à Serpentard et quelque un à Serdaigle... »_ Dit-il, gêné._

« Ah bon? C'est une chance je trouve! »  
_Ambre regarda le ciel toujours nuageux. Le vent s'était un peu calmé et les cheveux de la jeune Serdaigle bougeaient moins._  
« Ca permet de parler des différances entre chaque maisons avec ses proches... j'imagine que ça doit être plus difficile vu qu'une grande partie de ta famille est allé à Serpentard... je sais que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne s'entendent pas... »

« Oui, même qu'ils ont envoyer une lettre à Albus Dumbledore pour le convaincre de me mettre à Serpentard quand j'était en 1ére année mais non... ça n'a rien donné..._ » Répondit-il, l'aire un peu triste._

_La jeune fille se demandait vraiment pourquoi certaines familles de sorcier mettaient un tel point d'honneur sur la maison de leurs enfants. Elle avait entendu parlé de personne au cas similaire dans l'école. Le vent recommença à souffler fortement.__  
__Une feuille de Saul tomba dans les cheveux de son interlocuteur. Ambre leva le bras pour la lui enlever, effleurant accidentellement le visage de Lorenzo au passage. Puis elle lui montra la jolie petite feuille jaune entre ses doigts pour lui expliquer son geste._

« C'est étrange comme on peu être attaché à certains détailles comme ceux là… »

« Ça peut être dure à comprendre..._ » Dit-il._

_Le silence s'installa à nouveau et la Serdaigle et le Gryffondors se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Sans comprendre, Ambre rougis soudainement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda sa montre:_  
« Oh! Tu as vu l'heure? Je devrais partir me préparer pour les cours ! »

_Le garçon sembla déçu que le temps soit passé si vite et d'ailleurs, Ambre aurait également préféré rester un peu plus avec lui…_

« Ok… à… à plus dans ce cas! »_ dit-il._  
_Il s'approcha d'elle comme pour l'embrasser mais sans ouvrir la bouche mais s'embla en réalité trébucher….__Ambre fut très gênée de prime abord par le geste qu'avait commencé Lorenzo. Mais quand elle le vit tomber légèrement la jeune Serdaigle fut un peu plus surprise par elle même. Elle était déçue, un peut..._  
« Fait attention... » _Dit-elle gentiment et, étrangement, affectueusement._  
« Je... et bien... à bientôt! Je... je vais y aller maintenant »  
j'espère...  
_Ambre aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus mais elle devait vraiment se préparer. Elle fit quelques pas, se retourna pour faire un signe de la main à Lorenzo. Elle avait un sourire gêné en le regardant... enfin elle se décida à partir pour de bon jusqu'au château_…

_Après les cours de l'après midi, Ambre avait commencé à avoir une faim de loup aussi, elle fut l'une des premières arrivés à la table des Serdaigles et s'assis au plus prés de la table des professeur. Aloé arriva peu après et s'assis juste à coté d'elle alors qu'une 2ém année du nom de Samantha (mais qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Sammy) s'asseyait en face des deux filles. Quand la Grand Salle fut enfin remplit du peut d'élève présent à l'école, les plats n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Quand le Professeur Flitwick entra, suivit d'une bande d'élève inconnus, chacun se souvint de ce qu'avait dit McGonagall. Aussi, ils eurent droit à une autre cérémonie de répartition mélangeant presque toutes les années d'étude. A un moment, Flitwick, qui avait pris la place de McGonagall pour ce travail, appela un certain Nicolas Sunth. C'était le garçon qui avait prétendu voir Harry Potter pendant l'attaque de __Durmstrang… Ambre le regarda. C'était un garçon assez séduisant, il avait des yeux bleu gris reflétant une profonde tristesse intérieure, des cheveux noirs indisciplinés et était assez grand pour son âge. Il était en 6ém année comme Ambre et le Choixpeau annonça qu'il était envoyé à Serpentard. D'ailleurs, la majorité des nouveaux arrivant furent envoyé dans la maison Verte et Argent. Le professeur McGonagall commença alors un discoure sur le fait que les élèves devaient tout faire pour qu'une bonne entente naisse entre eux et les rescapés de l'attaque de Durmstrang. Après ça, tout le monde pue manger à sa guise ce qui tombait bien car Ambre avait une faim de loup. Cette nuit là, par bonheur, elle ne cauchemarda pas et rêva même d'un magnifique Lion aux yeux bleus et à la crinière d'or…_

_C'était un jeudi soir,__ Ambre s'était comportée bizarrement toute la journée et avait finit par aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Il s'était passé plusieurs jours depuis que Dackers l'avait menacée et que les élèves de __Durmstrang étaient arrivés à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, ces nouveaux arrivant s'étaient très peu mêler avec les autres et Ambre n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de parler ne serait-ce qu'avec un seul. _

_La jeune fille relisait une nouvelle fois les papiers qu'elle avait entre les mains en tremblant. C'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle se disait que son père aurait pu faire un bon Auror au lieu d'être Oubliator. Pendant le déjeuné, elle avait fait donné un mot à Ginny par l'intermédiaire d'une première année de sa connaissance pour lui dire de la retrouver ici.__  
_ Papa... tu est si courageux...

_Après un long moment d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et c'est une Ginny essoufflée qui entra dans la salle va-et-vient._

« Ambre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

_Ambre était contente de voir son amie rouge et or arriver enfin. Elle avait finit de relire les documents et son teint était pâle comme un linge. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle fit signe à Ginny de s'assoire avant de lui révéler:_  
« J'ai envoyé une lettre à mon père... j'ai eu la réponse aujourd'hui et c'est pire que ce que je pensait Ginny... Dackers est un monstre! Jamais je ne me serais douté ça de lui... »

_La rouquine dévisagea Ambre avec un air de désapprobation._   
« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Mais... quoi? Dackers est un monstre? Je savais qu'il faisait certainement des choses mauvaises, mais ça doit vraiment être très grave... »

_Ambre baissa les yeux. Elle savait que ça décevrait Ginny mais elle s'estimait heureuse maintenant de savoir de quoi celui qui l'avait menacée dans Prés-Au-Lard était capable._  
« Je suis désolée Ginny mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je je... j'était inquiète, j'avait peur! Et il y a de quoi... »  
_Elle montra à Ginny la liasse de papier que son père lui avait envoyé._  
« Il m'a envoyé plein de trucs avec sa lettre en me disant de les garder avec moi... Ginny il m'a tout expliquer et... »

**Notes de l'auteur** : Héhéhéhé ! Non non non vous ne saurez pas ce qui se passe avant le prochain chapitre. Je suis un monstre n'est ce pas ? Mwahahahahahah !

Enfin bref que dire sur ce chapitre… Vous ne vous attendiez peu être pas à ce que l'école Bulgare se fasse attaqué… Si ? Enfin bref, il fallait que ça arrive, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire là-dessus.

Alors, le Lion du titre ben… C'est Lorenzo. Il a eu la volonté de ne plus prendre partie pour quoi que ce soit en plus il est à Gryffondor donc voilà pourquoi ce titre.

Pour le physique de ce garçon d'ailleurs, si vous voulez avoir une image en tête, il ressemble à Cloud de Final Fantasy VII…

Je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire donc je vous dit au revoir et à Bientôt pour le chapitre 9.

Je remercie également tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette modeste fan fiction.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : ****Le Secret de Dackers**

« D'après lui, en plus de détournements de fonds, Dackers serait coupable avec 3 de ses collègues Aurors et deux Langues De Plombs d'enlever, de séquestrer et de... »  
_Ambre déglutis difficilement. Il était difficile pour elle d'imaginer une chose pareille et surtout de la part d'un Auror du Ministère. _  
« De torturer des Moldus pour essayer de nouveau sortilèges »

_Une chance qu'Ambre lui avait demandé de s'asseoir, sinon Ginny se serait probablement écroulé par terre._  
« Et... ton père? Il va se faire perdre la mémoire? Il ne faut pas qu'il le fasse! Détournements de fonds...séquestrer et torturer des moldu pour essayer de nouveaux sortilèges...oh seigneur. »  
_Elle était devenue blême._  
« Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de l'arrêter. »

_Ambre posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Ginny:_  
« Mon père ne va pas oublier au contraire... Les papiers que je t'ai montrés sont les preuves de son détournement de fond... Il cherche maintenant à prouver les reste de l'histoire... je te jure que Dackers fait vraiment du mal à des gens... mon père l'a vu faire sans le vouloir... Il m'a demandé de ne rient tenter pour ne pas me mettre en danger... »

_Ginny se leva d'un coup. Aux yeux de la Serdaigle, elle sembla même bondir._

« Écris-lui. Dis-lui de faire semblant de perdre la mémoire, car sinon, Dackers lui fera certainement du mal. Quant au fait que ton père t'a demandé de ne rien tenter, eh bien...on va quand même tenter quelque chose. »  
_Lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire._

De toute façon je n'ai pas encor envoyé ma lettre de réponse où je lui promets de ne rien faire... et voilà je suis mal barrée!_pensa la préféte._  
« Mon père ne veut pas faire croire à Dackers qu'il a gagné... Ce n'est pas son genre... Il va sans doute lui tenir tête malgrés ce que je pourrais lui écrire... tu sais, je me demande parfois pourquoi il n'est pas devenu auror à la place d'Oubliator... »  
_La jeune fille soupira. De toute façon, Ginny trouverait sûrement un moyen de l'entraîner jusque chez Dackers._  
« Et quel est ton plan? Grâce aux documents que m'a envoyé papa, je connais l'adresse de Dackers si ça peut t'aider »

_Ginny sembla sourire légèrement en entendant la préféte de Serdaigle dire qu'elle avait l'adresse de Dackers._

« C'est ça! C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. On pourrait s'introduire chez lui et essayer de trouver des preuves. Par contre, il faudrait attendre les vacances. Le problème est que, d'ici là, sans vouloir te faire peur, ton père risque de se faire tuer... »

_Ambre commença à trembler. A l'idée de perdre son père, sa bouche se faisait sèche et ses yeux lui brûlaient. Si son père se mêlait trop des histoires de l'Auror, elle était sûre de devenir orpheline avant les prochaines vacances. _  
« Il faut trouver un moyen d'y aller avant! Il le faut! J'ai déjà perdu ma mère! Pas question de perdre mon père! »

_La rouge et or semblait en grande réflexion. Ambre n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'elle pense à un plan pour se rendre là bas._

« Je sais Ambre. Mais comment veux-tu y aller? »

_Ambre réfléchis à toute vitesse. Comment aller quelque part sans transplaner et sans utiliser de portoloins ni de balais... Et surtout comment le faire de façon discrète dans une maison où le danger les attendait. C'était la première fois qu'elle réfléchissait vraiment pour faire ce genre de chose. Normalement, la peur de la moindre blessure la décourageait à chercher mais là... La peur de perdre son père lui donnait du courage sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte._  
« Je sais! La poudre de cheminette! En utilisant une cheminé à Prés au Lard ça devrait marcher! Si on utilise une cheminée ici on risque de nous voir. »

_Ginny sembla une nouvelle fois bondir de sa chaise._

« Oui. Excellent. Parfait. Va falloir en acheter par contre. »

_Ambre sortis de son sac une feuille de parchemin où elle se mit à écrire frénétiquement. Pour une fois son intelligence de Serdaigle allait lui être utile pour autre chose que les cours. Elle écrivit un plan qui lui paressait infaillible. _  
« Aucun problème j'ai de l'argent et Dackers doit en avoir chez lui... Voilà mon plan. Ce Week-end, on ira à Prés au Lard. On prétendra qu'il nous faut de la poudre de cheminette pour aller rendre visite à un parent malade, ça devrait nous aider à trouver rapidement quelqu'un qui nous prêtera sa cheminée... Et là on pourra y aller... On ira Samedi car Dackers travail ce jours là »

« Parfait. Génial. Merveilleux ! Ton plan est parfait. On est jeudi en plus.»

_Ambre tremblait. Elle était excitée par cette expédition qu'elle venait de planifier et en même temps, son coeur se glaçait sous l'effet d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, alors qu'elle voulait sauver son père, elle sentait que tout allait mal se passer, que jamais elle ne réussirait. Mais une voix en elle lui soufflait de garder espoir._  
« Pour mon père... je fais ça pour mon père... »

_Ginny posa une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Ambre._  
« Essayons de prendre un peu de repos d'ici samedi, d'accord? »  
_Ambre acquiesça, à la fois terrifiée et déterminée._

_Le samedi suivant, Ambre avait donné une nouvelle fois rendez-vous à Ginny dans le hall avant de partir pour l'expédition. Elle était nerveuse, ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit tellement elle redoutait la journée à venir. Ginny arriva peu de temps après, elle aussi paraissait tendue._

_Ambre soupesa les morilles qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Pour se rendre dans cet endroit hostile qu'était la demeure de Dackers la jeune fille portait un pantalon confortable de couleur noire et un débardeur bleu clair car elle n'en avait pas de couleur sombre... Ginny, quand à elle, portait un pantalon et un t-shirt noir, sans doute pour se cacher au cas où la maison serait sombre et que Dackers revienne plus tôt que prévu. Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses un moment avant que la rouge et or ne demande : _  
« Ça va? »

« Un peu stressée, mais ça va… Je n'oublie pas pour qui je le fais… » _Répondit la fille aux cheveux violacés.__On voyait des flammes briller dans ses grands yeux violets. Jamais elle n'avait été plus déterminée. Elle mit sa main droite dans son autre poche pour sentir la présence rassurante de sa baguette._  
« Allons-y… »

_Les deux 6ém année arrivèrent à Prés au Lard. Pressée, Ambre conduisit son amie jusqu'à une boutique où elle savait qu'on y trouverait de la poudre de cheminette. Après avoir donné la fausse excuse au vendeur et négocier la quantité de poudre qui leur serait utile, elle demanda si elle pouvait utiliser sa cheminé... Mais ce fut un refus._  
« A qui pourrions nous demander? » _demanda-t-elle à Ginny alors qu'elles sortaient de la boutique_

_Ginny se creusa les méninges pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un à qui ils pourraient demander.__  
_ « Pourquoi pas Rosmerta, la propriétaire des trois balais? Je suis sûre qu'elle accepterait »

« Bonne idée! Espérons seulement qu'il y aura aucun professeur... là bas »  
_Ambre marcha avec Ginny jusqu'au célèbre Trois Balais. Elle aimait bien cet endroit pour son ambiance et il arrivait à ambre de venir avec des amis Serdaigle lors des sorties.__  
__Après s'être assurée qu'aucun professeur n'était là, elle parla à Rosmerta de l'excuse du parent commun qui était malade etc. Comme prévu, la tenancière accepta immédiatement et les jeunes filles purent accéder à la cheminée. Ambre pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la bourse qu'elle avait acheté et donna le petit sac à Ginny. Elle soupira pour évacuer le stress:_  
« C'est parti... »  
_Elle entra dans l'immense cheminée, tremblante, se plaça face à son amie et dit:_  
« 17 Goswell Road, Windstor! »

_Ambre atterris dans un grand salon meublé de façon moderne. Elle s'écarta rapidement de la cheminée pour laisser de la place à Ginny quand elle arriverait. Le regard de la jeune demoiselle se porta sur l'aspect de la pièce. Ça ressemblait à un salon moldu excepté quelques détailles indiquant que le propriétaire des lieux était sorcier.__  
__Devant elle, il y avait une table en verre avec des chaises design noire et blanches à l'aspect confortable. Une tasse de café finie depuis sans doute quelques heures y était posée ainsi que la Gazette du Sorcier qui parlait encore de l'attaque de Durmstrang.__  
__Dans une autre partie de la pièce, il y avait des canapés de cuire noir devant, une table basse et une télévision faiblement illuminées par quelques rayons de lumière traversant les trous des volets fermés._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny tomba par terre, derrière elle. Elle se releva rapidement et jeta un regard à la pièce.__Ambre fut soulagée de voir que son amie était arrivée. Elle se sentait comme oppressée dans cette pièce sombre._  
« Il ne semble pas être là. Le café à commencé à séché il doit être au travail maintenant... » _Dit-elle à voix basse__  
__La jeune fille regarda mieux la grande pièce. Sur les diverses étagères encadrant la pièce, parmi les livres, CDs et vidéos, on voyait des photos bouger. Cette fois elle en était sur, elles étaient bien au bon endroit. Une photo de Dackers trônait au centre d'autres photos. Son regard bigarré semblait la surveiller alors qu'il prenait diverses poses fières. Ginny fit quelques pas dans la pièce et poussa la porte. Elle donnait sur un corridor tout aussi noir. Elle la referma_.  
« D'après toi, on commence par quoi? »  
_Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure._

_Ambre suivit Ginny à pas feutrés. Elle jeta un oeil dans le corridor. Elle remarqua malgrés l'obscurité un escalier montant et une porte dans un coin, qui devait être soit un placard soit l'entrés pour la cave._  
« Essayons l'étage… » _Murmura la jeune fille_

_Lentement, ne faisant aucun bruit, elle commença à gravir l'escalier.__Ambre marchait aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle était totalement concentrée sur son objectif. Une fois sur le palier de l'étage, elle regarda autour d'elle. Trois portes. Par laquelle commencer ? Elle choisit celle du milieu, tourna doucement la poignée. Elle une des plus belles frayeurs de sa vie quand quelque chose sauta sur elle. _

_C'était un chat, un simple chat gris dont un oeil semblait mort. Il s'agissait d'une chambre très simple. Une armoire, un lit, une commode et des tables de nuit. Cet endroit était beaucoup plus lumineux car l'un des volets n'avait pas été fermé en entier. Personne à l'horizon, elle fit signe à Ginny de la suivre alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre. _  
« Je vais fouiller la commode... »

"Ambre..." _Ginny semblait un peu tendue_. « Dackers...comment sont ses yeux? » _Elle commença à fouiller une des tables de nuit._  
_Ambre souris. C'était un sourire crispé mais elle souriait quand même. Tout en fouillant la commode minutieusement, elle répondit:_  
« Il a un oeil bleu et un oeil vert. Ne t'inquiète pas ce chat est juste borgne... je le connais, il s'appelle Cachou »  
_Ambre se rappelait de ce chat. C'était encore un chaton quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Dackers avait demandé à son père de le garder pour lui pendant qu'il voyageait. Ce chat était une vraie teigne, vicieux et violent. Il avait passé son temps à la griffer ou lui sauter dessus.__  
__Elle ne trouvait rien dans le premier tiroir. Elle entrouvris le deuxième et le ferma tout de suite. Pas moyen de mettre la main là dedans c'était les caleçons de Dackers... Elle commença alors à fouiller le troisième qui contenait des chaussettes en pagaille._

_Ambre regarda un peu mieux dans le tiroir à chaussette. Elle y trouvait de tout. Des chaussettes de sport blanches, des chaussettes noires, des bleus marines, des marrons... Il y avait même une chaussette rose mais impossible de mettre la main sur la deuxième. A un moment, elle crut avoir trouvé quelque chose mais ce n'était qu'une vieille liste de course... cachée dans une chaussette._  
Y a vraiment des gens qui rangent n'importe comment...  
_Ayant finit la commode, Ambre s'accroupis pour jeter un oeil sous le lit. Ginny, quand à elle, se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Ambre toussa. Le dessous du lit n'avait pas été fait depuis belle lurette._  
Autant ce qu'on voit à l'aire très propre, autant la face cachée est négligée...  
_Elle y trouva un peu de tout. Une pile, plusieurs stylos et tiens! La deuxième chaussette rose... Elle devait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre car elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas la même taille que toutes les chaussettes qu'elle avait fouillée. Mais aucun document... Elle fit le tour de la pièce pour voire si il n'y avait pas autre chose de l'autre côté du lit.__  
__C'était le cas. Il y avait un papier sur lequel la poussière ne s'était pas accumulée._  
il a du le faire tomber récemment... voyons voir..._Pensa-t-elle_.  
_C'était une liste de mots incompréhensibles. Sans doute des sortilèges..._  
« Ginny viens voir! »

_La cadette des Weasley se tourna vers la jeune fille aux yeux violacés. Elle semblait retenir son souffle._

« T'as trouvé quelque chose? »

_Ambre montra le papier à Ginny. Elle le relut un instant et à la fin, il y avait écrit des initiales: M. A. La jeune fille pensa tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une liste de sorts envoyée par l'un des Langues de Plombs complice de Dackers.__  
__Elle entendit un léger craquement. Elle était en alerte à présent. Elle attendit quelques secondes, plus aucun bruit._  
ça devait être le chat...  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense mais cette liste est déjà une première preuve... Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. » _Chuchota-t-elle_

« Il nous faut d'autres preuves, mais où les trouver? » _Chuchota Ginny, en pleine réflexion._

_Ambre recommençait à stresser à fond. Elle respira un bon coup pour reprendre courage, pensant au danger que son père courrait à vouloir se battre contre Dackers. Le craquement se reproduisit ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle entrebâilla la porte et fut soulagée. C'était ce qu'elle pensait. C'était le chat qui sautait sur une chaise en osier décorative prés de l'escalier._  
Sale bête...  
« Allons chercher ailleurs...» _proposa-t-elle en sortant de la chambre, après avoir mis le papier dans sa poche.__  
__Il restait deux portes à l'étage. La première donnait sur une salle de bain_  
Aucun intérêt  
_La deuxième donnait sur un cagibi plein de vieux objets. Un aspirateur, des Ski, des bibelots... tout était couvert de poussière et il semblait que Dackers n'était pas venu y jeter un oeil depuis longtemps._  
« Retournons en bas, j'ai vu une porte à coté de l'escalier... »

_Respirant un grand coup, Ginny sortit à son tour de la chambre et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la porte dans le coin du corridor et l'attendit._

_Ambre descendit l'escalier doucement. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la dernière marche, le chat lui sauta dans le dos, toutes griffes dehors, la faisant tomber._  
« Va-t-en salle bête! »  
_Le chat fit une grande entaille dans le dos du débardeur d'Ambre avant de remonter les escaliers._  
« Je sais pas ce qu'il a mais ce chat me fait toujours ce genre de coup... »  
_La jeune fille vérifia si sa prothèse était bien en place avant de se relever. Elle rejoignit Ginny devant la porte. Après avoir profondément respiré plusieurs fois, elle l'ouvrit en grand. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Un escalier disparaissait dans une obscurité totale. La cave..._

_Le Tic Tac de la montre de Ambre semblait assourdissant dans la maison vide et sombre et les deux élèves de Poudlard comptaient les minutes, espérant qu'il ne soit pas bientôt l'heure du retour de Dackers chez lui._

_Ambre avait peur de cet escalier dans l'inconnu. L'obscurité oppressante semblait comme un rideau de mauvaises ondes emplissant son coeur de peur. Mais elle ne voulait pas reculer. Elle faisait ça pour sauver son père. Elle voulut pendant un instant allumer l'interrupteur mais consciente que si Dackers rentrait et voyait sa cave allumée elles seraient piégées... Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Elle pris la main de Ginny pour ne pas se sentir seule et descendis les marches une à une en fouillant à tâtons avec le bout de son pied. Une fois qu'il fit presque totalement noir, elle sorti sa baguette et murmura:_  
** « Lumos! »**  
_Une faible lumière apparue au bout de sa baguette. Elle la baissa pour mieux voir les marches et se tourna vers Ginny qui avait elle aussi utilisé le sortilège de lumière._  
« Allons-y avant qu'il ne revienne! »

_Ambre était morte de peur. Son coeur battait la chamade alors qu'elle finissait de descendre l'escalier. Elle fit quelques pas pour laisser de la place à son amie en bas de l'escalier étroit. _  
« Voilà... on y est... » _Commenta la jeune Serdaigle, la voix tremblante d'angoisse.__  
__Elle commença à chercher, la baguette tenue vers le bas pour que la lumière du Lumos éclaire son chemin ainsi que les preuves qu'il était probable de trouver.__  
__La cave de Dackers était assez grande, il y cachait ses ingrédients de potions, balais et objets magiques de la vue de Moldu qui auraient pu éventuellement venir chez lui pour telle ou telle raison. _  
_Au bout d'un moment Ambre se sentis observée et se tourna. En haut des marches, le chat les regardaient de son oeil unique et brillant tel un démon. Alors qu'elle le regardait, elle entendit un petit spouic, comme si quelqu'un avait marché dans quelque chose de poisseux..._

_Ginny se dépêcha de lancer le contre sort _«** Nox** » _Sa baguette s'éteignit. Elle fit signe à Ambre de faire pareil._  
« C'est sûrement le chat. » _lui chuchota-t-elle.__  
__Elle fixait la porte avec appréhension. Ambre regarda dans la même direction mais il n'y avait rien.__La jeune fille fit un nouveau pas et le bruit recommença... Un autre et un autre. Enfin elle cessa de regarder le chat pour voire si c'était pas elle qui faisait ce bruit.__  
__Ses cheveux se raidirent sur sa nuque. C'est d'une voix étranglée par la peur qu'elle dit:_  
« C'est pas le chat... »  
_La jeune fille marchait dans une flaque rouge foncée gluante._  
« Du... du sang!! »

_Elle savait que Ginny regardait à présent la flaque à moitié séchée sur laquelle Ambre avait marché._

_« _C'est ici Ambre. C'est ici qu'il expérimentait ses nouveaux sorts… »_ Dit-elle d'une voix reflétant l'effroie qu'elle devait ressentir._

_La jeune fille aux cheveux violets cru qu'elle allait vomir. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle recula de quelques pas, sortant de la flaque poisseuse de sang coagulé._  
« Ça en a tout l'aire... Ginny c'est affreux! »  
_Un craquement semblable à une détonation se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans la maison. La jeune Serdaigle cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter._  
_Au dessus de leur tête, les filles pouvaient entendre des pas résonner sur le parquet._  
« Bonjours Cachou... Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué? » _Disait une voix grave qu'Ambre reconnu comme étant celle de Dackers_  
** « Nox! »**

**Note de l'auteur**Mwahahahahahah ! Je recommence avec ma fin foireuse.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à propos de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre donc je vous laisse avec ces questions :

Que va-t-il arriver à Ambre et Ginny ? Vont-elles s'en sortir sans que Dackers ne les trouve ?

Vous saurez tout dans le chapitre 10…


	11. Chapitre 10

****

Chapitre 10 : Dans la Geule du Loup

_Ginny attrapa le bras de la Serdaigle et l'entraîna dans un coin qui semblait plus sombre que le reste de la pièce. Ambre s'en voulait que son amie Gryffondor soit là, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé de Dackers. Ses mains tremblaient de peur et elle faisait tout son possible pour respirer le plus silencieusement possible.  
Au dessus d'elles, des pas retentissaient._  
« On dirait que nous ne sommes pas seuls Cachou... Des fouineurs se sont infiltrés chez moi... »  
_Ambre entendit les pas se rapprocher. La cave s'illumina et Ambre put voire que l'endroit sombre où elle croyait être cachée n'était que le coin opposé à l'escalier, près d'une étagée remplie d'ingrédient pour potion. Elle vit Dackers, face à elle et Ginny, coupant toute retraite, ses yeux bigarrés brillants de victoire._  
« Où plutôt devrais-je dire... des fouineuses! »  
_L'homme avait sa baguette à la main, prêt à s'en servir. Ginny se releva rapidement, tenant sa baguette serrée dans sa main, se plaçant devant Ambre._  
« Dackers n'est-ce pas? »  
_Dackers fit un geste avec sa baguette vers la porte en haut des escaliers qui se ferma instantanément. La jeune fille ne voulait pas que Ginny prenne des risques pour elle. Elle se leva donc et se plaça aux côtés de son amie, baguette en main mais tremblante.  
L'Auror approcha lentement, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il était beau, charismatique... on ne pouvait qu'être fasciné devant cet homme. Il n'était plus très loin des deux jeunes filles._  
« Je voie que tu ne m'a pas écouté Ambre... en plus tu as emmenée une copine avec toi, que c'est mignon...J'imagine que vous avez trouvés des réponses à vos questions... » _Dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers la flaque de sang coagulé._  
« Vous voulez vraiment utiliser vos baguettes contre moi? Vous êtes bien présomptueuses jeunes filles! »  
_Ginny partie au quart de tour et elle semblait très en colère._  
« Vous êtes immondes. Torturer des moldu pour essayer de nouveaux sortilèges. »  
_Dackers regarda Ginny dans les yeux. Ambre voyait que dans le regard de l'Auror brillait comme de l'amusement._  
« Et à quoi d'autre servirait les Moldu? Après tout, ils ne peuvent pas utiliser de la magie et sont inutiles... Le Ministère empêche le Comité des sortilèges expérimentaux d'essayer certains nouveaux sortilèges et les font classés dans une section du département des Mystères... J'ai trouvé le moyen d'utiliser ces nouvelles connaissances en matière de magie... comme vous le voyez jeunes filles, ça ne marche pas toujours... »  
_Ambre jeta un oeil sur la flaque de sang. C'était vraiment un fou dangereux._  
« Mais attendez voir... Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un jeune fille... J'ai déjà vu ces cheveux et ces yeux quelque part... »  
_Il regardait fixement Ginny. Son regard bleu et vert était calculateur._  
« Peu importe mesdemoiselles! Vous tombez très bien car j'ai invité quelques collègues à déjeuner... Ils seront sans doute ravis de vous voire toutes les deux... Surtout toi Ambre »  
_Il fit un pas en avant._  
« Ne vous approchez pas de nous! » _Cria la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette vers Dackers, les larmes aux yeux  
Il sourit._  
« Il va donc falloir vous convaincre par la force! »  
« N'y comptez pas espèce de monstre… »  
_La voix de Ginny était étrangement calme mais on sentait y vibrer la colère et la haine.  
Ambre tremblait. Elle tint sa baguette à deux mains devant elle comme si ça l'aidait à avoir confiance. Dackers, lui souriait. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation._  
« Honneur aux dames... Voyons voir ce que des étudiantes peuvent faire face à un Auror. » _Dit-il calmement en saluant comme un duelliste.  
Ambre ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de se rappeler un sort qu'elle savait utiliser._  
« Stu... **Stupéfix**! »  
_La sort partit doit sur Dackers qui ne prononça pas un mot. Il fit juste un geste de sa baguette et un bouclier apparu autour de lui renvoyant le sort à l'envoyeur. La jeune fille eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter son sort._  
Des sortilèges informulés... Comment on va faire!  
_Courageusement, Ginny tenta de se mettre entre Ambre et Dackers._  
« Laissez-la ! C'est à moi que vous allez avoir à faire ! »  
_Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui._  
**« Expelliarmus. »**  
_Ginny savait que le sortilège n'aurait aucun effet. Ce n'était qu'une diversion avant de lancer un autre sort, mais Informulé. Dakers évita facilement l'Expelliarmus et fut satisfait quand il sentis les effet d'un Petrificus Totalus agir... pendant quelques secondes. Il se sentit se pétrifier, se raidir mais il pensa à un contre sort qui remit vite ses membres en état de marche._  
« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer! »  
_Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Il ne prononça pas un mot et une nouvelle fois fit bouger sa baguette. Une seconde plus tard, Ambre se retrouva éjectée sur le mure et sa baguette s'envola pour tomber dans les mains de Dackers. La jeune fille était étourdie par le choc contre le mure._  
il est fort! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me protéger!  
« A vous maintenant... » _Fit alors l'Auror en se tournant vers Ginny._  
_Ginny lança « **Stupéfix !** » avant que l'auror n'envoie au autre sortilège sur elle.  
Dackers utilisa le Protégo. Ambre put le voir au bouclier qui apparut autour de lui , renvoyant les sorts à Ginny. La jeune fille se sentait sans défense sans sa baguette. Elle regarda Dackers avec attention, essayant de deviner le sort qu'il allait utiliser aux gestes qu'il faisait._  
« Vous êtes fortes jeunes filles mais ça ne suffira pas! »  
_Des détonations retentirent au dessus. Puis une voix de femme demanda depuis le dessus:_  
« William? Tu es là? »  
« Je suis en bas! Nous avons deux invités surprise! Transplanez ici! »  
_Il tenait Ginny en joux. Ambre avait peur pour son amie. Puis apparurent trois personnes. Deux hommes et une femme. Ambre ne les connaissait pas. Les deux hommes étaient quelconque, l'un châtain aux yeux noirs et l'autre brun aux yeux marrons. Ils semblaient forts tout comme Dackers. La femme, elle, était d'une beauté stupéfiante. Elle était grande et mince, avec de longs cheveux blancs malgrés un visage reflétant la jeunesse. Ses yeux rouges confirmèrent à Ambre qu'il s'agissait d'une Albinos._  
« Laissez moi m'occuper de la rouquine toi Satella occupe toi de la fille de Lambert »  
_Ginny réussit de justesse à se protéger du sort qu'elle avait envoyé à Dackers. En se baissant au bon moment._  
« Laissez-la ! Je vous en prie, laissez-la ! »  
«** Incendio **»_lança-t-elle. Pas sur Dackers, mais sur la pièce.  
Le feu commença à se propager mais Dackers restait de marbre. La femme Albinos se tourna vers les deux autres hommes ,leur ordonnant d'éteindre le feu. Puis elle se tourna vers Ambre. Elle avait l'aire redoutable. Elle avança lentement vers elle d'une démarche féminine et lui saisit le bras avec fermeté, plantant ses ongles dans la chaire de la jeune Serdaigle qui cria de douleur:_  
« Lâchez moi! Je vous en supplies laissez moi! Vous me faites mal! »  
_Avant que son amie n'ai put faire un geste, la femme appelé Satella l'avait éloignée du coin de la pièce et la tenait fermement, un bras autour de son cou, l'autre tenant sa baguette.  
Dackers fit un pas vers Ginny. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malveillante._  
« Finissons en ! **Expelliarmus!** »  
_Le sort était très puissant... Sous l'effet du sort, Ginny se fit projetée sur le mur, mais par une force qui l'étonna elle-même, elle parvint à garder sa baguette. Haletante, elle se releva, guettant tout mouvement que pourrait faire Dackers..._  
« Vous êtes résistante... Excellent! »  
_Tout en gardant sa baguette pointée sur Ginny, il tourna la tête vers Ambre et Satella._  
« Retire lui sa jambe! Elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir sans elle... »  
_Sans ménagement, Satella posa le pied sur la jambe gauche d'Ambre et tira la jeune fille en arrière ce qui déboîta la jambe de métal. L'Albinos poussa en suite a dite jambe à l'un des deux autres hommes. La jambe gauche du pantalon d'Ambre pendait maintenant totalement vide. La jeune fille essayait de se débattre mais Satella était une adulte beaucoup plus forte qu'elle.  
Dackers se retourna vers Ginny._  
« Va-t-il donc falloir que j'utilise des sortilèges impardonnables sur une jolie jeune demoiselle comme vous? »  
« Non! Ne faites pas ça! »_Cria Ambre  
Dackers parti dans un léger rire. Un rire mauvais qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ambre avait très peur. Satella la tenait fermement, elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager mais elle n'avait pas peur pour elle même... C'était pour son amie que ses mains tremblaient à présent. Elle vit Dackers lever sa baguette non... ce n'était même pas la sienne qu'il utilisait mais celle d'Ambre!  
La jeune Serdaigle n'en pouvait plus:_  
« Arrêtez! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais ne lui faites pas de mal! Je vous en supplie! »  
_Des larmes coulaient sur les joues blanches de la jeune captive. Dackers qui se préparait à envoyer un Doloris à son adversaire sur que la balle était dans son camp. Il baissa la baguette d'Ambre et regarda Ginny avec malice._  
« Le marché me semble convenable... Alors reprenons nous notre duel ou bien veut tu que nous l'écoutions. Je te laisse le choix rouquine »  
_Ambre vit son amie la regarder puis déplacer son regard sur Dackers… Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclaires puis elle baissa sa baguette et répondit d'un aire résigné :_  
« Écoutons-la »  
_Ambre savait à cet instant que Ginny était en pleine réflexion à cause du calme de sa voix._  
« Sage décision... j'aurais quand même bien aimé continuer ce duel vous êtes une adversaire de taille. »  
_Dackers semblait satisfait de lui même. Il se tourna vers ses complices et dit à l'homme aux cheveux bruns de désarmer Ginny et de la surveiller. Puis il se tourna vers Ambre qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps._  
« Je suis heureux de cette collaboration constructive petite... »  
« William! Qu'allons nous faire de l'autre fouineuse? Tu viens de dire qu'on ne lui fera rien et franchement elle en sait trop... » _Répliqua Satella qui tenait toujours fermement la préféte de Serdaigle.  
Ambre vit alors briller dans les yeux de Dackers comme une idée. Il avait sans doute un plan... Il se tourna vers Ginny en souriant. Il pris son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obligée à le regarder sans les yeux._  
« Je vais la laisser partir mais sans baguette... Rouquine tu retourneras à Poudlard et tu enverras à Lambert une lettre dans laquelle tu lui diras que nous tenons sa fille et qu'il a intérêt à nous donner les papiers qu'il nous a volé... Mais si tu préviens quelqu'un... Tu risques de ne jamais le revoir. Tu as compris? »  
_Ginny hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière._  
« Par contre, rendez-moi ma baguette. J'ai des ennemis à Poudlard et si ils m'attaquent, je serai dans l'impossibilité d'envoyer une lettre au père d'Ambre »  
_Dackers hésita. Rendre sa baguette à Ginny était potentiellement dangereux. Il chercha un moyen de protéger ses arrières et trouva enfin._  
« Très bien... Je te la rendrait mais juste avant que tu parte... Et n'oublie pas! La santé de ton amie dépend de toi... »  
_Ambre était soulagée. Ils ne feraient aucun mal à Ginny. La jeune Serdaigle avait un visage résigné. Triste, apeuré mais résigné..._  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Ginny... »_Commença la préféte mais Dackers la coupa._  
« Dis moi comment vous étés arrivé ici... Il ne semble pas que ce soit par transplanage sinon vous seriez parties plus tôt j'imagine... »  
_Ginny resta silencieuse un moment et Ambre sentait que la colère de Ginny était incommensurable._  
« Par un portoloin. On a eu du mal à le créer »  
_L'homme aux cheveux châtains fronça les sourcils. Puis il dit d'une voix très grave et rauque:_  
« Elle me fait penser à cet andouille d'Arthur Weasley... »  
_Dackers acquiesça. Il se fichait après tout de l'identité de cette fille tant qu'elle servait ses plans._  
»Très bien alors montre moi ce portoloin... Ginny c'est ça? J'imagine qu'il est au Rez-de-chaussée ou à l'étage...  
Jack, Isa! Occupez vous bien de notre invitée pendant que la rouquine nous montre cet objet. »

__

Ambre ne savait pas ce que Ginny avait derrière la tête. Elle espéra juste que ça ne la mettrait pas en danger. La femme albinos qui la retenait prisonnière ne desserrait pas son emprise, l'étranglant presque. Elle avait mal au bras et sentait du sang couler là où l'Auror aux yeux rouge avait planté ses ongles.  
Jetant un bref regard à Ambre, Ginny monta l'escalier.  
« Il n'est pas à l'intérieur, mais à l'extérieur. Nous avons brisé une fenêtre et l'avons réparée. »_Mentis la rouge et or._  
_L'homme aux cheveux châtains, suivit Ginny, suivit de Dackers. L'Auror aux yeux bigarrés ne faisait pas confiance en cette fille et pensait avoir pris des précautions en laissant Satella et leur dernier complice avec Ambre.  
La jeune fille, elle se préparait à vivre un enfer. Satella venait de la jeter sans ménagement contre le mure, une lueur cruelle dans ses yeux rouges. En voyant l'Albinos sortir sa baguette, elle en était sur_.  
Ils comptent me garder en vie mais ils ne me ferons pas oublier de quoi ils sont capables...

_Dackers continuait de suivre Ginny, les deux baguettes dans sa poche, la sienne et celle d'Ambre. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte d'entrée, un cri aigu retentis. Il sourit. Avant que Ginny ai pue dire quoi que ce soit, il dit calmement:_  
« Ne faits pas attention et avance... »  
_Ginny sentit son coeur chavirer à l'idée de ce qu'Ambre devait endurer, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser._  
Tout sera bientôt fini  
_Suivi des deux hommes, elle sortit à l'extérieur et aperçut une roche._  
Il faut que je réussisse. Il le faut.  
_Elle se tourna alors vers Dackers._  
« Voici le portoloin. Vous me rendez ma baguette maintenant? »  
_Dackers se tourna vers Jack et fit un signe de la tête. Dans le jardin,  
un nouveau cri retentis et il sembla se dessiner sur le visage de Dackers comme de la satisfaction. Cet homme, malgrés son visage angélique était un véritable monstre.  
Jack lança sa baguette à Ginny et pris la sienne par mesure de précaution._  
« Va y Rouquine... Nous te regardons... »  
_Attrapant sa baguette, Ginny toucha la roche comme si elle s'apprêtait à partir et, rapidement, créa le portoloin. Elle ne savait pas si ça marcherait. Elle l'avait fait de telle façon pour que Dackers et Jack ne le remarque pas. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle se sentit brusquement soulevée...et atterrit brusquement devant le portail de Poudlard. Tremblante, elle se dépêcha de regagner la volière pour réfléchir. La longue marche l'avait calmée. Prenant un parchemin et une plume dans son sac, elle écrivit la lettre suivante:_  
Monsieur Lambert,  
Je suis une amie de votre fille Ambre et je rejette sur moi tout le blâme de ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle m'a prévenue à propos de Dackers et j'ai insistée pour qu'on aille chercher des preuves chez lui. Nous avons été piégée et il m'a laissée partir en me disant de vous écrire une lettre vous demandant de lui remettre les papiers que vous lui aviez volés si vous voulez que Ambre reste en vie. Je vous en conjure: n'en faîtes rien. Retrouvez-moi à l'entrée de Pré au Lard et nous pourrons concevoir un plan pour secourir votre fille.  
Ginny Weasley  
_Une fois la lettre terminée, elle alla la donner à un hibou et attendit une réponse..._

Dackers était totalement satisfait de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il avait la fille, il avait une messagère... Il avait gagné la première manche. En rentrant chez lui, il se délecta d'entendre des cris de douleur sortir de la cave.  
Il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ambre le voyait peu, mais elle reconnaissant sa silhouette. Sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal et sa vision était brouillée par le dernier choc qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle entendit une voix sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait et vit ses tortionnaires quitter les lieux. Elle pleurait de douleur, de peur... mais souriait car son amie Ginny était Saine et Sauve...  
Puis elle s'endormis, épuisée.

Une heure plus tard, un homme tout habillé de noir transplana dans Prés-au-lard. Il n'était pas bien grand et ne semblait pas bien fort. Mais ses yeux violets reflétaient une immense inquiétude mêlée à de la colère. En le voyant, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il avait pleuré... L'homme tenait une lettre à la main. Il la tenait le plus serré possible.  
Comment ont-ils osés... _pensait Stan Lambert._  
_Il attendit patiemment que la fille Weasley fasse son apparition._  
« Monsieur Lambert ! »  
_Stan Lambert se tourna en entendant son nom. Il reconnut bien la fille de Weasley. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup à ce brave homme. Il ne le connaissait que peu, mais il savait que c'était un type bien et était certain que sa fille était de même. Mais il ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses. Sa fille unique, la seule personne l'ayant empêché de devenir fou à la mort de sa femme était en danger. Il répondit froidement à Ginny, sans vraiment le vouloir. Il n'était qu'un homme inquiet et fou de rage._  
« Te voilà. Dit moi où elle est? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement? »  
_Ginny ne sembla pas s'offusquer du ton avec lequel il lui parlait._  
« Lorsque je suis partie, elle était au sous-sol de la maison de Dackers. Je suppose qu'elle y est toujours. Pour ce qui s'est passé, nous cherchions des informations et nous étions rendus à la cave lorsque Dackers est rentré. Je me suis battu contre lui et il était sur le point de me lancer un sortilège impardonnable lorsque votre fille a craqué. Il m'a alors demandé de vous dire de lui remettre les papiers...enfin ce qui était expliqué dans la lettre »  
_Stan acquiesça. Apparemment, Dackers ignorait qu'il avait envoyé tous les papiers à Ambre. Le père de la petite Serdaigle ne voulait pas laisser ce monstre gagner mais en même temps, il ne pouvait rien faire sans mettre son enfant en danger._  
« Ginny... Tu connais sans doute bien ma fille... A ton avis qu'est ce qu'elle ferait? Personnellement, je pense qu'elle voudrait que nous fassions tout en oeuvre pour mettre William et toute sa clique sous les verrous à Azkaban! J'ai peur pour elle... Je ne veux pas la perdre... Mais si nous sommes assez nombreux, j'espère la sauver... Je vais chercher des amis Aurors puis j'irai chercher Ambre. Je te demande de ne pas retourner là bas, c'est trop dangereux. Il ne manquerait plus que je te mette en danger toi aussi. »  
« Mais… »  
« Je sais que tu voudrais venir avec moi au secours de ma fille. Tu n'es pas une Gryffondor pour rien je présume. Mais je te demande de rester là. »  
_Il disparu dans une détonation sans même attendre la réponse de la rouge et or...  
Ginny resta plantée au beau milieu de la route, encore estomaquée par la réponse de Stan_  
Quoi?! Je tiens tête à un auror, je manque de me faire tuer, je réussis à créer un portoloin de justesse et tout ça pour rien?! Simplement pour rester là tandis que les autres vont chercher Ambre...Ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Je... _pensa-t-elle.  
Elle se rappela brusquement qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de retourner chez Dackers et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à réessayer un portoloin. Morte d'inquiétude, elle retourna à Poudlard et décida d'elle-même de parler de ce qui se passait McGonagall._

Ambre essaya de se mettre sur le dos. Elle était à plat ventre sur le sol dure et froid de la cave. Son sang avait cessé de couler et elle en était soulagée. Mais celui qui était sur son visage avait commencé à sécher, et elle n'aimait pas sentir cette substance chaude sur son visage.  
Elle n'arriva pas à se positionner comme elle le voulait. Ce n'était pas pratique sans sa prothèse et c'était le grand bonhomme aux cheveux bruns qui l'avait.  
Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ginny. Elle était contente de penser à elle. Pour oublier la douleur elle essayait de penser aux gens qu'elle aimait. Son père, Goldy, Ginny quand elle souriait, ses amis de Serdaigle... et sa mère disparue.  
Soudain, un horrible boucan venant du dessus la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle entendait des cris, des pas précipités et surtout la voix de son père. Mais Jack qui entendait lui aussi le bruit réveilla la douleur de la jeune fille en la prenant fermement par le cou, l'obligeant à se relever, presque étranglée. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur elle et la tenait de l'autre bras par la taille. Puis il lui dit de sa voix rauque:  
« Chante donc pour ton père. **Endoloris **»  
_La douleur était atroce. Aussi longtemps que le sort dura, Ambre cria de toutes ses forces. Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'a présent. Enfin ça s'arrêta, elle tremblait fortement et des larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, non jamais elle ne voulait revivre une telle souffrance.  
Le bruit avait cessé au dessus et plusieurs pas précipités s'approchaient de la porte de la cave. Son père entra en trombe accompagné de plusieurs Aurors._  
« Lâche ma fille immédiatement! Tu es fait comme un rat! Nous tenons ton chef... »  
_Ambre était en état de choc à cause de la douleur. Elle ne se rappela pas des quelques minutes qui suivirent si ce n'est un éclaire vert qui passa tout prés d'elle et se perdant dans un mur... Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, son père la tenait dans ses bras... et elle était à l'hôpital._

**Notes de l'auteur :** C'est principalement à cause de ce genre de passage que j'ai décidé de déconseiller cette histoire aux moins de 12 ans. Pauvre Ambre je lui en fait voire de vertes et des pas mures… et dire que ce n'est que le début de ma fic.  
J'ai toujours été assez méchante avec mes personnage je sais pas pourquoi ça doit être du sadisme Mwahahahahahah !  
Alors pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas trop, je rappelle que Ginny a redoublé sa 6ém année (on m'a déjà posé une fois la question) donc quand je dit : les deux 6ém année c'est normal  
Bon ben je vous laisse pour une durée indéterminée. A bientôt pour le chapitre 11 !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : La promesse**

_Au début de l'année scolaire, une nouveauté avait été mise en place par le professeur McGonagall. Les élèves de 17 ans ou plus avaient eu la possibilité de s'inscrire pour faire un stage d'une semaine dans le métier de leur choix pour se préparer au mieux à ce qui les attend à la fin des études. Ginny, bien qu'en 6ém année, avait plus de 17 ans, donc, elle s'était inscrite pour faire un stage de Médicomage à St Mangouste. Malheureusement, ce stage commençait cette semaine… En ce lundi matin, la plus jeune des enfants Weasley ne se sentait plus très motivée pour travailler… elle avait été affectée au 4ém étage et la première patiente dont elle devait s'occuper n'était personne d'autre que Ambre. Pendant prés d'une heure, un Médicomage expérimenté lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire et comment le faire, lui apprenant quelques sortilèges pouvant l'aider etc.… _

_Ginny était à présent devant la porte de la chambre où se trouvait son amie, chaperonnée par une infirmière aux cheveux grisonnants. Elle s'en voulait, elle avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute si elle était ici. La rouquine se décida enfin à entrer. Ambre était dans l'un des premiers lits de la grande chambre. Ginny s'avança vers son amie, tira les rideau puis la regarda. _

_La vision qu'elle lui donna lui serra le cœur et la fit frissonner. Elle était assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés à elle et sa tête posée dessus, ses yeux tristes dans la vague. Un bandage entourait son front et elle tremblait… Ginny s'approcha alors de son amie et demanda alors :_

« Ambre, ça va? »

Quel question idiote… je viens ici pour la soigner bien sur qu'elle ne va pas bien.

_Son ami la gratifia quand même d'un sourire qui semblait forcé._

« Oui je vais… Très bien. Et toi Ginny ? » _Lui demanda Ambre._

_Ginny soupira en voyant qu'Ambre n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle-même souffrait encore des derniers évènements, mais elle devait aider Ambre._

« Tout est finit maintenant. N'y pense plus ok? » _Répondit la Gryffondor en faisant un sourire se voulant rassurant. _« Je doit changer ton bandage. Laisse moi faire. »_ Continua-t-elle._

_L'infirmière aux cheveux grisonnants restait en retrait, observant soigneusement les gestes de Ginny qui commençait à enlever délicatement le bandage sur le front de son amie. Elle détourna les yeux un instant en voyant la plaie. C'était profond mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, son amie n'aurait pas de cicatrice. La Gryffondor se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas encore cicatrisée. Pourtant, les onguents magiques étaient capables de faire disparaître des blessures encore plus grosses en moins de 24 heures. Ambre ne disait rien. Ginny avait même l'impression qu'elle était ailleurs en regardant ses yeux violets qui semblaient fixer le vide. La stagiaire appliqua une sorte de pommade bleuâtre sur la plaie sans que son chaperon ne dise quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, elle faisait du bon travail. Elle fit disparaître les bandages sales et commença à en faire un neuf. Elle avait un peu du mal et l'infirmière aux cheveux grisonnants dût l'aider._

« Très bien Miss Weasley, passons au patient suivant.»

_Ginny n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose à Ambre que l'infirmière la pressa pour aller voir un autre patient dans une autre chambre. Après deux heures de travail à soigner des patients divers et variés, surtout des victimes des Mangemorts, elle demanda à l'infirmière._

« Mon amie que j'ai vue tout à l'heure… est-ce que j'aurai l'occasion de lui parler? Je m'inquiète pour elle.»

_La femme aux cheveux grisonnants fit un sourire réconfortant à Ginny et répondit :_

« Il te suffira d'y aller pendant ton temps de repos. Je pense que ça lui fera du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie à cette pauvre petite. »

_Après avoir passé la matinée à s'occuper des nombreux patients, Ginny fut laissée par l'infirmière grisonnante. Ginny n'avait que 45 minutes pour aller manger mais elle passa quand même par la chambre de son amie pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Celle-ci dormait profondément elle décida donc de partir tout de suite au 5ém étage où, en plus du salon de thé, se trouvait la cantine de l'hôpital. Ginny y retrouva le Médicomage qui lui avait tout expliqué ce matin mais plutôt que de le rejoindre, elle s'approcha d'une table, intriguée par une silhouette qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle s'approcha d'une table où une infirmière mangeait seule et dit avec un étonnement certain :_

« Madame Pomfresh ? »

_L'infirmière leva son visage vers Ginny et la Gryffondor vit de la surprise dans le regard de l'ancienne infirmière de Poudlard._

« Ginny Weasley ? Quelle surprise !»

_La seule fille des enfants Weasley était heureuse de voir un visage familier._

« Je croyait que vous étiez venue pour rendre visite à Miss Lambert.»

_Ginny baissa les yeux. Alors l'ancienne infirmière de Poudlard était au courant._

« Je vous ai vu entrer dans la chambre où elle se trouve ce matin, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que vous étiez venu lui rendre visite. » _Expliqua l'infirmière._

_Il y eu un instant de silence durant lequel l'infirmière pris une bouchée du plat qui était apparu devant elle._

« Asseyez vous, ça fait du bien de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un venant de Poudlard. »

_Ginny s'exécuta immédiatement et commanda un simple plat de pâtes au basilic. Elle n'avait pas très faim malgrés le travail qu'elle avait accomplis toute la matinée. Elle était trop inquiète pour son amie Serdaigle. Le plat apparu devant elle, tout chaud comme s'il venait d'être préparé._

« Puisque vous mangez ici, j'en conclut que vous êtes en stage. Et comme vous êtes entrée dans la salle Lon Gan, je crois que vous vous occupez de Ambre. »

« Oui _» répondit la rouge et or en picorant dans son assiette. C'était bon mais cela ne suffisait pas pour lui donner un meilleur appétit. Après un instant de réflexion, elle demanda :_

« Savez vous pourquoi sa plaie ne s'est pas refermée ? »

_Il y eu un nouveau silence où l'infirmière regarda intensément la rouquine. Puis elle répondit :_

« Vous soignez Ambre donc vous devez être mise au courant… Ambre a été… »

« …Enlevée et torturée, oui je sais. »_Termina Ginny_ « Je… j'étais… j'étais là. Mais comment ce fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas encor soignée ?»

« Un des sortilèges utilisé contre elle rend presque inefficace les soins magiques. Ce sort semble également avoir provoqué chez elle des crises étranges. Toutes trop grandes émotions, ou tout simplement un souvenir de son calvaire la rend malade. Des convulsions, des vomissements, une grande fatigue et une forte fièvre peu alors l'assaillir.»

_Ginny regarda l'infirmière, l'air désespéré. Elle semblait décomposée, son visage avait perdu toutes couleurs et sa mine était basse._

C'est ma faute… C'est moi qui l'ai poussée à y aller… _pensa-t-elle_

« Et il… Il n'y a rien qui puisse l'aider ? Pas de contre sort ? Pas de potion ?»

_Mme Pomfresh fit non de la tête._

« Les aurors ont vérifiés les sortilèges entreposés au département des mystères mais aucun d'entre eux n'a de contre sort. Nous avons même essayé une larme de phénix… Mais même ça, ça n'a pas marché. Pour l'aider, il faudrait d'abord savoir quels sortilèges exactement ont été utilisés contre elle. »

_Le déjeuné passa en suite dans un silence pesant ponctué de temps à autre par des questions de Madame Pomfresh sur l'école. Ginny n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était impossible… Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Ambre était pourtant si gentille. Elle ne leur avait rien fait. Elle s'était même rendue… Rendue pour l'aider elle. Ginny se sentait tellement responsable de ce qui arrivait à son amie._

_Une fois le déjeuné terminé, l'infirmière aux cheveux grisonnants emmena sa stagiaire faire le tour de quelques patients jusqu'à ce que, dans le environs de 14 heures, le médicomages responsable de son stage vint la voir pour lui dire qu'elle avait une heure pour aller visiter son amie._

_La Gryffondor y alla immédiatement et trouva à nouveau Ambre assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague._

« Je suis de retour Ambre. On m'a donné une heure pour que je puisse venir te voir. »

_Ambre répondit par un sourire à la fois sincère et forcé. Elle était sans doute contente que Ginny vienne la voir mais sans avoir la volonté de sourire vraiment. Sa voix s'éleva alors et sa voix était comme une triste plainte._

« Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux… »

_Ginny luttait pour ne pas montrer la tristesse que lui inspirait ce spectacle désolant. Pauvre Ambre…_

« Tout va bien. On m'a dit que tu pourrais sortir dès demain. On m'a même permis de t'accompagner. »

_Elle espérait que cette nouvelle arrache un véritable sourire à son amie mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Avant qu'elle n'ait pus dire autre chose pour tenter de rassurer la préféte de Serdaigle, une personne entra dans la chambre, caché derrière un bouquet de roses blanches. Cette personne s'approcha du lit d'Ambre et sa tête émergea des fleurs. __C'était un homme joyeux, aux yeux violets et aux cheveux noirs._

« Tien voilà nos deux petites héroïnes! Bonjours Ginny! »

_C'était le père de Ambre. Avec un large sourire, Il donna les roses à sa fille et lui embrassa la joue._

« Bonjour mon cœur »  
« Bonjour papa... »_  
__Ambre regarda le bouquet et Ginny crut voir sur son visage une expression de tristesse mélancolique. La Gryffondor sourit amicalement à son amie, puis se tourna vers le père de cette dernière._  
« Monsieur Lambert, puis-je vous parler seul à seul un instant? »

_Le regard jovial et rieur du père d'Ambre se fit plus sérieux. Il aquiesca et se tourna vers sa fille, un grand sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres._  
« Je vais parler avec ton amie ma chérie je reviens tout de suite."  
_Elle fit oui de la tête._

_Une fois qu'ils furent dans le corridor, Ginny referma la porte.__  
_ « Je m'inquiète pour votre fille. Elle semble être en état de choc profond. J'ignore ce qu'il faut faire. Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose au ministère pour la soigner ?»  
_Elle se tue. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres._

« Que s'est-il passé avec Dackers? Que va-t-il lui arriver? »

_Le père d'Ambre avait perdu son sourire, il était tout à fait sérieux maintenant. Il savait que sa fille allait mal, et il la comprenait. _  
« Je pense qu'il lui faudra du temps... beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre... Mais elle m'impressionne à se forcer à sourire si vite... quand sa mère est morte, elle n'a pas parlé pendant plusieurs semaines avant de tenter de rassurer tout le monde en souriant... »  
_Il s'appuya contre le mure._  
« Quand à Dackers... Il attend sagement son jugement à Azkaban avec ses complices mais on n'a toujours pas mis la main sur Isa Satella... Il faut que je te remercie une nouvelle fois... sans toi, Ambre serai sans doute dans un état pire que celui où elle est maintenant... »

_Ginny sentit une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahir_.  
« Sans moi, elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Sans moi, jamais nous ne serions allé chez Dackers »  
Tout est de ma faute

_Il secoua la tête. _  
« C'es faux... Dackers aurait eut Ambre à un moment ou à un autre... Et crois moi il lui aurait bien plus de mal si elle avait été seule dés le départ. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes la protége désormais. Je sais que tu en es capable... »

_Face aux paroles de Stan, Ginny se sentit un peu mieux. Elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable mais le fait qu'il lui pardonne lui mettait du baume au cœur. _  
« Je vous le promets monsieur Lambert. Je protégerai votre fille de mon mieux. ..Mais, puis-je vous demander un service? Ne parlez pas à mon père de ce qui s'est passé, sinon ma mère va avoir une attaque. Elle s'inquiète déjà assez pour moi... »

« Je ne lui en ai pas parlé... et je te promet que je ne le ferait pas. »  
_Il fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Ambre et fut surpris de ne pas la voir dans son lit. La jeune fille était par terre adossée à son lit, tremblante comme jamais, une infirmière prés d'elle tentait de la calmer. Stan la pris tout de suite dans ses bras._

« J'ai peur papa... J'ai si peur! » _Disait la voix chevrotante de la jeune Serdaigle._

_Ginny regardait Ambre, estomaquée. _  
Ola. C'est pire que je ne le croyais. Que lui ont-ils fait pendant que j'étais partie? Bande de monstres  
_Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux._  
« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Ambre. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

_Le père d'Ambre remis sa fille dans son lit avec une extrême précaution. Comme si sa fille risquait de se briser tel une fragile poupée de porcelaine au moindre mouvement brusque. Il mis une main dans celle de sa fille et Ginny fut touchée de voir un père si attentionné. L'infirmière présente avait sorti une fiole de potion et la donna à boire à Ambre pour la calmer. __Stan Lambert continuait de tenir la main de sa fille pour la rassurer. Il lui chuchotait des phrases réconfortantes comme le font si souvent les parents. La jeune fille essaya de se relever plusieurs fois mais son père l'a faisait se rallonger aussitôt. Il espéra que ça la calmerait.__  
_ « Papa...Ginny... »_  
__Enfin elle se calma et après une bonne crise de larmes, elle s'endormis paisiblement .Le médicament avait fait effet. Stan fut soulagé que cette méthode puisse marcher. Il l'utilisait autrefois quand sa fille ne voulait pas dormir à cause d'un cauchemar ou quand elle était malade... Mais là c'était beaucoup plus grave qu'un simple rêve ou une fièvre... Il soupira tristement.__  
_ «J'espère que ce genre de crise ne se répétera pas trop souvent... Si personne ne parle de cette histoire autour d'elle, j'espère que ça finira par passer... Mais une fois sortie d'ici je suis certain qu'elle aura moins peur... Ma fille déteste les hôpitaux. Bon allez! Je doit aller au travaille. Dis-lui que je l'embrasse quand elle se réveillera »_  
__Il sortit de la chambre d'hôpital laissant les deux jeunes filles seules.__ Ginny resta un long moment avec son amie qui, malgrés son sommeille, continuait de verser des larmes. Elle finit par s'en aller de la chambre, plus concernée que jamais par le sort d'Ambre._

_Elle rejoignit le médicomage responsable de son stage dans une salle où se trouvaient les cas les plus graves et ce dernier lui demanda d'aller à l'accueil attendre quelqu'un pour lui. Ginny descendis dons jusqu'au Rez-de-chaussée et quel ne fut sa surprise quand elle vit..._

« Lily ?! »

_Son amie de Poufsouffle, membre de l'AD, se trouvait à l'accueil où elle semblait en train de lire le dossier d'un patient. Puis Ginny se souvint que Lily lui avait dit qu'elle avait demandé un stage à St Mangouste elle aussi. Et, apparemment, elle s'était retrouvée à l'accueil._

« Bonjour Lily ! Ça va ? » _Demanda-t-elle._

_L'intéressée se leva les yeux du dossier et sourit. Mais Ginny voyait dans son regard que quelque chose la perturbait._

« Oui je vais très très bien, et toi, comment ça ce passe ton travail ? J'ai vu qu'Ambre était dans ton étage et que tu t'en occupais, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour être a Saint Mangouste ? En plus je voulais le savoir mais ce n'était pas écrit, c'était tout blanc… »

« Quoi ? Son dossier est incomplet ?» _s'étonna Ginny qui s'approcha de son amie pour le consulter. _

_La majorité du dossier était blanc et les seules info concernaient le personnel soignant responsable de ses soins et les potions et sorts de soins utilisés. Mais rien d'autre._

« Bon je vais monter la voir, peut-être qu elle pourra m'expliquer, pour que je remplisse mon papier tu m'emmènes à elle ? Je monte au 4ém Mrs Rokey !» _Dit Lily qui rejoint immédiatement Ginny sans attendre de réponse. En effet, la sorcière d'accueil était occupée à lire Sorcière Hebdo et préférait sans doute ne pas s'occuper de Lily pour le moment._

« Ambre dors pour le moment, elle a eu une crise tout à l'heure. Allons directement voir son médicomage, moi je ne peux pas te donner d'information, je n'y suis pas autorisée. » _Proposa Ginny avant de se rappeler quelque chose._

« Heu Mrs Rokey, le Médicomage Parkle attend la visite de Miss Carpenter de toute urgence, envoyez la directement au 4ém étage si elle arrive avant mon retour. »

_L'intéressée fit un signe de la main lui faisant signe de partir et Ginny pris ce geste pour un oui. On l'avait prévenue que la femme de l'accueil n'avait pas changé depuis la fois où son père avait été mordu par Nagini, le Serpent de Celui- Dont- On- Ne- Doit- Pas- Prononcer- Le- Nom. Et que, même si elle le faisait bon grés mal gré, elle faisait toujours ce que lui demandait les médicomages._

_Les deux jeunes filles prirent donc l'ascenseur pour le 4ém tout en discutant._

« J'adore mon travail, tu sais comment je suis curieuse et la je sais tout sur tout, les information sur les malades, bon il y a pas des histoires très jolies mais bon… »_ Disait Lily qui semblait excitée comme une puce._

_Ginny, elle, était plongée dans ses pensées._

« …ça m'a donc fait bizarre de voir cet homme arriver et demander à la voir c'est pour ça que j'ai consulté son dossier quand j'en ai eu le temps. Et bref je voulais savoir… C'est de notre faute si Ambre est là ? Tu sais…à l'AD… C'est un mangemort qui l'a blessée ? » _Finit par demander la Poufsouffle avec le plus grand sérieux._

Entre temps, elles arrivèrent enfin à l'étage.

« Non. À cause d'aurors. Certains. » _Laissa échapper Ginny. Se rendant compte de son erreur, elle se mordit la langue._  
« Euh...non. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Non je vais pas oublier ce que tu viens de dire, tu a bien dis que c'était des aurors, donc si j ai bien compris il y a des traîtres dans les aurors » _Répondit Lily d'un ton catégorique._

« Écoute Lily… Cette histoire est… »

_Heureusement, le Médicomage Parkle était en train de marcher dans leur direction. _

« Ah Miss Weasley ! Miss Carpenter est-elle arrivée ? »_Demanda-t-il quand il la vit._

« Non monsieur, mais le dossier d'Ambre est presque vide et ça inquiétait Lily Maud ici présente qui travail à l'accueil. » _expliqua Ginny de façon très professionnelle._

_Le médicomage regarda Lily puis Ginny et soupira avant de répondre._

« Je suis désolé mais ce dossier est vide sous la demande du ministère. Le père de cette jeune fille a eu un accord avec le ministre. Il nous a demandé de vider le dossier de sa fille et de ne mettre au courant que le personnel s'occupant d'elle directement. J'imagine aisément la chose… Monsieur Lambert ne voulait pas que sa fille entende parler de cette histoire et le ministère ne voulait pas non plus que l'on n'en parle par ce que ça décrédibilise le Ministère. Miss Maud, je ne peut pas vous en dire plus, mais ce dossier a été vidé à la demande de Mr Lambert.»

_Ginny trouvait ça logique. Si l'évocation de ce qui s'était passé provoquait des crises chez Ambre, il fallait éviter qu'on en parle. Or, comme cette histoire pouvait être servit pour discréditer le Ministère, si quelqu'un était tombé sur le dossier d'Ambre, un journal aurait alors commencé à publier cette histoire puis tout le monde en aurait parlé… Et ainsi de suite, en effet boule de neige... Pour une fois qu'elle était d'accord avec un truc qui cachait la vérité. Mais c'était pour le bien de Ambre… Alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, Lily faisait quelque chose que Ginny n'aurait jamais cru... La Poufsouffle s'approcha du médicomage, un aire charmeur sur le visage. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Ginny était sidérée. Son amie essayait de séduire le médicomage avec ses capacités de Demi Vélane…_

« Oh s'il vous plaiiiiiis ! Je voudrais savoiiiir ! Un gentil médicomage comme vous voudra bien me le diiiiire ! »

_Le médecin sorcier, tout comme Ginny, ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes tellement c'était ridicule. Il avait l'aire un peu charmé mais sans plus. Il toussa et réprima :_

« Miss Maud que faites-vous ? Il n'est pas question que… »

« Oooooh ! S'iiil vous plaiiiiiis ! » _Continuait Lily qui, franchement, était vraiment ridicule…_

« Miss Maud retournez à l'accueil je vous pris. Miss Weasley, retournez y également pour vérifier si Miss Carpenter est arrivée. » _Dit le médicomage qui gardait son sang froid avec beaucoup d'aplomb avant de partir._

_Lily et Ginny se dirigèrent donc vers l'ascenseur et la Gryffondor, qui se retenait de rire aux éclats, demanda à son amie furieuse :_

« Ça a déjà marché sur quelqu'un ton truc ? »

« Non ! » _répliqua la demi-vélane qui était vraiment dans une rage folle._

_Une fois arrivées à l'accueil, Lily repris sa place de travail. Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour le moment mais on avait dit à Ginny que, autant ça pouvait être calme parfois, autant 5 minutes après c'était la folie. Ginny regarda le registre des entrées de la journée posé devant Mrs Rokey et, apparemment, Miss Carpenter n'était pas encor arrivée. Elle devait donc encore attendre. Elle regarda Lily qui ne semblait pas décidée à ranger le dossier de Ambre._

« Je m'inquiétais juste pour elle… Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est ici. La dernière fois qu'on n'a pas voulut me dire ce genre de chose… Mon grand frère est mort. »

_Une voix se fit entendre plus loin, Miss Carpenter se présentait à la sorcière de l'accueil. Ginny aurait préféré rester plus longtemps avec Lily. Mais avant d'aller voir cette femme, elle souffla à son amie Poufsouffle :_

« On se verra plus tard, je te dirait ce qui s'est passé. »

_Puis elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui devait avoir 3 ou 4 ans de plus qu'elle._

« Miss Carpenter, le Médicomage Parkle m'a demandé de vous emmener à lui… Veuillez me suivre.»

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Bonjour a tous ! Ça faisait longtemps dit donc ! 2 mois ! Pardon… PLUS de deux mois !

Mille pardons à tous je devait travailler pendant deux mois pour payer mes études (j'ai plus la bourse)

Voici donc l'auteur nouveau avec 1 an de plus (ce qui me fait 20 ans…), une fac sympa (art du spectacle) et un tatouage rendant hommage au 7ém tome de Harry Potter

Alors ce chapitre je l'ai enfin finit. Pfiou !!! Pas trop tôt. La fin est un peu pourrit et on ne voit que très peut ambre mais bon voilà. Je me demande ce que vous en avez pensé.

Surprise j'ai mis Pomfresh ! Je sais pas je voulait mettre un perso surprise dans ce chapitre et au moins elle m'a permis d'expliquer l'état de notre pauvre héroïne qui manque vraiment de chance…

Ah et Lily… Je dois avouer que ce sont les personnes qui jouent Lily et Ginny sur le forum dont est inspirée cette histoire qui m'ont donné l'idée que Lily utiliserait ses dons de Vélane pour essayer d'avoir les info qui lui manquent. En tout cas j'ai bien ris en écrivant ce passage qui est bien court…

Satella est donc toujours dans la nature… inquiétant ça très inquiétant…Prépare-t-elle quelque chose contre Ambre ? Et qu'est-il donc arrivé au frère de Lily ? La réponse à ces questions se trouvera sans doute dans un prochain chapitre je sais pas si vous êtes sages XD.

Alors je voulait remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée (et menacée) pour que j'écrive la suite. Je remercie donc Lily, ma sœur Hermy et plein d'autres ! Je remercie Ginny ma Béta reader qui a sans doute eu beaucoup de travail sur ce chapitre. J'embrasse de tout cœur ceux qui ont lue cette fic jusque là et 2 fois plus ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review ça réchauffe le cœur !

A bientôt pour le Chapitre 12 !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Le ****Tsuchinoko**

_Ambre entra dans la salle commune. Elle n'était restée que 2 jours à l'hôpital mais ça lui avait beaucoup manqué. Ginny l'avait raccompagnée le matin même jusqu'à la grande porte du Hall. Les deux jeunes filles étaient parties de St Mangouste en portoloin et étaient arrivées juste devant les portes de l'école aux statues de sangliers ailés. Après que Ginny l'ait laissée dans le Hall pour repartir au travail, la jeune Serdaigle était montée immédiatement à la tour accueillant sa maison._

_Elle alla s'asseoir dans un des confortables fauteuils près de la cheminée. Le feu brûlant lui rappela ce que Ginny avait tenté pour l'arracher aux mains de Satella... Elle secoua la tête._  
C'est pas comme ça que je vais oublier cette histoire...  
_La jeune fille mis une main sur son front, caressant le pansement qui avait remplacé le bandage. On lui avait dit de le garder encor un jours ou deux au cas où..._  
Enfin je suis chez moi... Enfin je suis en sécurité..._songea-t-elle.__  
__Oui, elle considérait la maison Serdaigle comme chez elle. Elle se demandait qui allait entrer le ou la première ici._  
J'espère que personne ne s'est rendu compte de mon absence...

_Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement mais,non loin, une jeune fille sortait du Dortoir des filles. Elle ne __p__ortait pas son uniforme mais une robe rouge et blanche avec un ruban rouge attaché autour de son col. Cette fille ne remarqua pas Ambre pendant un moment, elle ne pensait même pas que quelqu'un puisse encore être là à cette heure de la matinée où chacun était en cours normalement._

_Mais cette fille remarqua vite la préféte et la regarda étrangement avant de s'approcher d'elle. Ambre vit alors cette fille se mettre juste entre elle et le feu. Ambre la regarda. C'était une rouquine comme Ginny, mais ses yeux étaient marrons clairs et son visage était très différent… _

« Alors comme ça, » _lui dit la fille rousse._ « On est partie depuis deux jours, non?... Ambre. » _En affichant un petit sourire en coin._

_Les mains d'Ambre commencèrent à trembler. En la regardant, elle était quelque peu rassurée. C'était étrange. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à cette fille, elle l'avait juste entrevue de temps en temps. Et, pourtant, son interlocutrice savait comment elle s'appelait et surtout... elle s'était rendu compte de son absence. Peut-être que cette fille savait son nom juste par ce qu'elle était préféte…__  
__Ambre n'aimait pas le sourire de la rouquine. Ça lui rappelait celui de Dackers quand il les avaient trouvées, elle et Ginny..._  
« Je... Comment tu sais ça? »  
J'espère que personne n'est au courant... Si l'histoire se répandait jamais on ne me laisserait oublier!

_L'inconnue sembla interdite pendant un instant puis soupira. _

« Si tu veux que je réponde à ta question, tu dois répondre à la mienne. C'est plutôt simple, même _très_ simple. Tu dois me dire qui est Dackers. Et Ginny »

_Ambre se recroquevilla sur elle même. Elle était morte de peur. L'évocation du nom de Dackers sembla lui faire revivre les heures infernales passées chez lui... Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ferma les yeux comme si ça pouvait l'aider à vaincre ses démons. _  
On ne me laissera donc jamais oublier...  
« Je... Je... Non pas Dackers! Je ne veux plus parler de lui! Je ne veut plus entendre son nom je veut oublier! »  
_Elle sentait venir une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Dans sa tête défilait les horribles images de Ginny et elle se battant contre Dackers... Puis Satella l'attrapant par le bras et plantant ses ongles dans sa chaire... Après, elle se rappela de Satella lui retirant sa prothèse sans ménagement et Dackers menacer Ginny...__  
__Ses tremblements devinent plus fort et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Elle se rappellait de Satella, la grande Albinos qui la torturait avec des sortilèges inconnus. Le sang sur son visage, le mal de tête, le vertige... la solitude, la douleur... l'inquiétude_

_Son __interlocutrice la regarda un instant, les yeux montrant un profond remord._ _Elle la pris doucement par le bras et la força à ce lever. Puis elle la regarda droit dans les yeux._

_« _Écoute moi, Ambre, » _lui dit-elle avec un air bizarre_. « Tu n'es jamais allée chez Dackers, tu m'entends? Jamais. Tu as passée une fin de semaine de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, t'amusant avec Ginny et étudiant fort pour tes cours à venir, mais tu n'es jamais allée chez Dackers. C'est l'ami de ton père et il l'a toujours été. Il l'est encore. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne s'est rien passé. »

_Ambre fut surprise par le geste de sa camarade Serdaigle. Quand elle lui pris le bras pour la lever doucement, elle se demandait pourquoi cette étrange fille faisait ça... __  
__Quand ses yeux durent confrontés ceux de la rouquine, elle ne comprit pas... Elle voulut les baisser mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La voix de son interlocutrice sembla s'insinuer en elle._  
Je ne suis jamais allée... L'ami de papa... Rien ne s'est passé? Vraiment?  
_ Peu à peu, les images de Dackers la menaçant à Pré-au-lard, de sa captivité, tout ça s'effaçait en elle. Elle s'apaisait... Une barrière mentale s'était comme installée dans son esprit. Puis l'autre fille la pris dans ses bras, elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette fille inconnue la prenait comme ça dans ses bras ?__  
__Elle pensa alors à l'AD. Elle se disait qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas entraînée au sortilège Reducto. Mais penser à l'AD lui fit penser aux sortilèges impardonnables...__  
__Et la barrière se brisa. Elle se rappellait de la douleur du Doloris.__  
__Elle poussa l'inconnue pour qu'elle la lâche. _  
« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça? »

_Ambre tomba et se remit à trembler à cause du souvenir du doloris envoyé par Jack._  
Personne ne devrait souffrir comme ça! Non personne!  
_Alors qu'elle était victime d'une crise d'angoisse, elle regarda l'étrange fille et compris que ça n'allait pas. Puis cette fille tomba par terre. Inquiète, Ambre se précipita vers elle. La mystérieuse fille toussait... et alors qu'elle toussait elle crachait..._  
Du sang! Vite! De l'aide!  
_Elle tremblait toujours, mais Ambre aida la fille à se lever, la soutenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait._  
Je n'arriverais jamais à la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie! Qu'est ce que je dois faire?!  
_Puis il lui vint une idée... Elle fit s'assoire l'autre Serdaigle dans un des fauteuils, puis pris un mouchoir qu'elle avait dans la poche pour nettoyer le sang qui perlait aux lèvres de sa collègue Serdaigle._  
« Je reviens immédiatement! Tiens bon! »  
_Ambre partit, courrant le plus vite possible avec sa prothèse. Le chemin lui paraissait long jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle avait peur pour cette fille. Quand elle arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, elle tomba immédiatement nez à nez avec Mrs Aurora. Elle lui expliqua ce qui se passa à toute vitesse et heureusement que sa diction avait été correcte malgré l'empressement, sinon elle aurait mis plus longtemps à ramener l'infirmière jusqu'à la salle commune._

_Ambre entra, essoufflée, suivie de l'infirmière. Elle était fatiguée, sa blessure à la tête lui faisait mal et elle commençait à être étourdie. Elle prit ce qu'elle vit pour une hallucination due à l'étourdissement, mais une seconde après, elle se rendit compte que ce n'en était pas une. Elle cria, effrayée._  
Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?!  
_Elle regarda l'infirmière qui semblait elle aussi étonnée.__  
__Ambre pensait à cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cette chose ressemblait d'abord à un ver de terre affreux, mais il grandissait à une vitesse vertigineuse. En quelques secondes, la bestiole grandit de plus en plus. Bientôt, elle cessa sa croissance accélérée et la préféte put voir à quoi ressemblait cette chose. D'environ 30 cm, la geule pleine de crocs acérés d'environ 3cm chacun et ressemblant à un serpent, c'était une créature assez effrayante. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu arriver ici...__  
__Elle voulut aller prés de la fille rousse mais la peur la paralysait sur place._  
Mais si je ne fais rien... et l'infirmière non plus, cette fille risque de se faire dévorer ou blesser par cette chose!  
_Elle fit un pas en avant, tremblante... Mais l'infirmière lui prit doucement le bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Mais Ambre continuait d'avancer droit vers la rouquine et la chose..._

_Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la chose était__vraiment rapide, elle était en train de s'élancer vers Ambre, à toute vitesse. La jeune fille crut que la créature allait la tuer mais, au dernier moment, une immense boule de feu partit de la baguette de l'inconnue jusque sur la créature. _

Elle... elle à réussit à faire un sortilège informulé!  
_La créature se jeta aussitôt sur l'autre Serdaigle rousse qui l'évita mais la bestiole semblait tenace, détruisant un fauteuil au passage. Avant que l'infirmière n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir à son tour, Ambre lança:_  
« Stupéfix! »  
Faites que ça marche!

_Ambre savait que le Stupéfix ne suffirait pas à une telle créature. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter son mal de tête. __  
__La créature s'arrêta. Ambre se demandait ce qui l'avait fait stopper comme ça. Puis elle remarqua que la rouquine grelottait en désignât le serpent. La jeune fille ne compris pas sur le moment comment c'était possible.__  
__Heureusement que l'infirmière était là, elle, elle compris immédiatement et lança un sortilège informulé qui envoya un vent glacé vers la créature, sans doute le sort Glacius.__La jeune fille s'était avancée vers l'inconnue pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Alors que l'infirmière envoyait son sortilège, Ambre compris que l'autre Serdaigle faisait semblant..._

_L'espèce de serpent se mis à ralentir de plus en plus, atteignant à peu prés la vitesse d'un homme marchant lentement. Mais tout à coup, alors qu'elle était toute proche de la Serdaigle rousse, Ambre remarqua que cette dernière toussait comme précédemment. Elle regarda l'infirmière tenter un nouveau sortilège avant que la créature ne la projette dans les aires et la fasse tomber et qu'elle s'évanouisse.__  
__La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de sortilèges. Les mains de la jeune fille tremblaient, la bestiole s'était tournée verts elle et l'inconnue. Ambre pointa sa baguette sur la créature et ferma les yeux..._  
Réfléchis Ambre! Elles sont en danger et toi aussi! Allez réfléchis!!!  
_La créature s'approchait dangereusement des deux Serdaigles. Ambre se plaça devant l'étrange fille comme pour la protéger et lança:_  
** « Glacius Maxima! »**

_Le sortilège rata sa cible et la créature commença à regagner de la vitesse. Bientôt il foncerait sur elle à toute vitesse. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se mis à trembler. Avait-elle survécu à Dakers pour finir tuée par cette bestiole ?_

_Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir comme un vague de chaleur déferler sur la créature.__La vague semblait vraiment brûlante, une vague mortelle... elle voyait le tapis et les meubles aux abords de la vague noircir comme brûlé mais, étrangement, à part le chaleur, elle n'était pas brûlée. Observatrice, Ambre fit un rapide calcule et en conclus que le point culminant de la vague devait être proche de la température du centre de la terre.__  
__Enfin la vague ardente toucha la créature dont le corps se révulsa... peut à peut, la bestiole se ratatinait, elle brûlait tel une fourmi sous une loupe en plein soleil._

_Ambre était fatiguée. Comme elle venait à peine de sortir de l'hôpital, se trouver dans une situation pareille avait de quoi l'épuiser totalement. Ambre avait pourtant cru que c'en était terminé de la créature quand l'inconnue cracha une sorte de petit oeuf couvert de sang qui commença à grandir se transformant en une nouvelle bestiole. Elle sursauta mais par chance, plutôt que de les attaquer, la créature préféra s'enfuir par une fenêtre ouverte._  
C'est... c'est elle qui les fait apparaître!  
_Elle sentait quelque chose de chaud sur son front à l'emplacement de pansement._  
Il a dû roussir un peu avec la chaleur...  
_Elle le toucha et sentit quelque chose de collant, d'humide... Sa blessure s'était rouverte. Comment? Elle l'ignorait mais cette aventure devait en être une des causes. Le pansement commençait à s'imbiber de sang, doucement...__  
__Elle aurait aimé s'allonger un instant mais ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle était inquiète pour l'infirmière et l'étrange fille semblait être prise d'une crise de rire nerveux. Ambre se leva, tout doucement. Sa vision se brouilla une seconde avant de redevenir normale, puis elle se dirigea vers l'infirmière inconsciente.__  
__Elle avait peur que cette femme de soit morte par sa faute et c'est une main tremblante d'appréhension qui s'avança pour vérifier que l'infirmière allait bien.__Ambre soupira de soulagement, elle respirait encore et son pouls était normal. Elle avait du juste de cogner la tête en tombant._  
Ça me rassure...  
_Ambre mit l'infirmière sur le côté, difficilement car elle était très faible mais elle y arriva finalement. Elle regarda le front de cette dernière et, oui, elle avait une belle bosse... la jeune fille alla dans le dortoir des filles rapidement, et revint avec de bouts de tissus noirs déchirés imbibés d'eau fraîche. Elle avait déchiré sa robe de sorcière pour faire de quoi diminuer la bosse de l'infirmière._  
Si j'avais réagis avant peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas dans cet état... _se disait-elle.__  
__Doucement, elle appliqua les tissus sur la bosse et attendit. La fille bizarre continuait de rire derrière elle._

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ces bestioles ? _se demanda la préféte. Et quelle ne fut sa surprise quand la Serdaigle inconnue lui répondit d'une voix rauque:_

« Ce sont des Tsuchinokos… »

_Ambre la regarda, étonnée, mais elle aussi semblait étonnée… On aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de remarquer sa présence. Vraiment quelle fille curieuse… Elle semblait encore plus curieuse que Luna à cet instant. __Ambre la vit qui se dirigeait vers elle en la regardant dans les yeux.__L'étudiante de 6éme année se leva immédiatement pour aller la voir, si possible l'aider à se relever et l'assoire dans un des derniers fauteuils intacts._  
« Tu devrais t'ass... »_Commença-t-elle_

« Ambre? Ça te dérange si je te pose quelques questions? C'est que… »

_Mais elle ne continua pas, détourne le regard et sembla attendre une réponse de la préféte. Ambre était quelque peu déconcertée par cette demande. Ce n'était pas vraiment le truc auquel elle aurait pensé après une aventure pareille. Cependant, elle répondit avec calme tout en continuant de s'occuper de l'infirmière._

« Oui vas-y... mais réponds d'abord à la mienne... Tu connais mon nom, mais moi je ne connais pas le tien... Comment tu t'appelles?" »

_La rouquine répondit en souriant :_

« Je me nomme Samantha Desmers. Pas Demers, Desmers. »

Notes de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un chapitre assez court avec très peu de paroles et beaucoup d'action. Mais ne vous habituez pas à ce genre de chapitre très court, le prochain risque d'être hyper long.

Alors Sammy (enfin… Samantha) j'ai déjà fait référence à elle. Même si il y a peu de monde à Poudlard, Ambre n'est pas obligée de connaître tout le monde dans sa maison. Et oui… qu'elle étrange fille, elle réagit aux pensées de notre héroïne… Vous en saurez plus sur ce personnage dans le prochain chapitre.

Bon ben je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus donc je vais passer aux remerciements :

Merci à Ginny, ma correctrice qui empêche les lecteurs de fuir à cause des nombreuses fautes que je fais. Bonne chance pour tes études !

Merci à Lily, qui m'encourage à continuer cette fic chaque jours. Je t'adore !

Merci à ma sœur ChloéGranger qui m'encourage elle aussi.

Un gros merci à tout ceux qui m'on laissé des Reviews dans les chapitres précédents, et à tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire l'histoire jusqu'ici.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 13 !


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : Samantha Desmers**

« Et je suis en 2éme année. Tu as du trouver ça bizarre que je sache ton nom et tout le reste, mais ce ne l'est pas tellement, si tu sais ce que je peux faire... Je peux un peu 'lire' les pensées et... faire des feux.   
Sauf que mes feux sont très puissants et... je les fais par la force de ma pensée. Ce qui a brûlé la créature, tout à l'heure, c'est le feu que j'ai créé. Cependant, par comparaison, mes feux sont beaucoup plus puissants que n'importe quel autre. Un feu d'intensité normale, comme celui que l'on fait avec le sortilège d'incendio, fait peut-être 500 degrés. Les miens, si je me donne à 100 font dans les 500 000 degrés. Près de mille fois plus. » _Expliqua Samantha avec un peu de mal. Il semblait difficile pour elle d'expliquer la nature de ses dons avec des mots._

« Mais maintenant, **mes** questions. » _La rouquine regarda la préféte de Serdaigle_. « Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'AD. Tu peux me dire ça? »

_Ambre écouta Samantha expliquer comment elle connaissait son nom ainsi que l'origine de la nuée ardente qui avait détruit la créature. Elle comprenait mieux.__En face d'elle se trouvait donc une télépathe pyrokynesiste...Rien que ça avait de quoi impressionner. C'était des dons déjà assez rares séparément, mais en une seule personne… La jeune fille était impressionnée. Voyant Samantha cracher du sang, elle l'aida rapidement à se lever et l'installa dans un fauteuil._  
« Tu seras mieux assise...»  
_Ambre regarda l'infirmière toujours inconsciente... et écouta la question de Samantha. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait répondre ou non mais... Ambre espéra que Samantha n'avait pas été contactée pat les mangemorts ultérieurement et se décida:_  
« L'AD c'est l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'est une sorte de... comment dire... d'organisation créé par des élèves. Notre but est de combattre les mangemorts et Tu Sais Qui. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de chef mais le professeur McGonagall nous aide à nous organiser. Ensembles nous apprenons des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque pour nous battre contre eux... Nous faisons de notre mieux pour arrêter Tu Sais Qui. A vrai dire, je suis entrée dedans un peu par hasard. Mon amie Ginny et moi avons sans faire exprès découvert une des cachettes des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard... Ginny faisait déjà partie de l'AD à l'époque. Elle m'a tout expliqué...  
Avant, j'y allais juste pour... pour me sentir utile mais maintenant je veux réellement me battre pour que plus personne ne souffre à cause de Tu Sais Qui... et, en premier lieu, Ginny... »  
_Elle ne savait pas si son récit était bien clair, mais elle ne savait pas comment dire les choses autrement. Samantha, elle, acquiesça et demanda, curieuse._

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été claire, Ambre, mais il reste un point sombre que je ne comprend toujours pas. Qui sont les mangemorts et Tu Sais Qui… » _Elle s'arrêta de parler, soudainement._

_Ambre regarda bizarrement Samantha. Comment ne pouvait-on pas savoir qui sont les Mangemorts et Voldemort. La jeune fille ne pensait bien sur pas que le nom de celui que ses adeptes appelaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était comme la plupart des sorciers incapables de prononcer ce nom ou même de le penser simplement.__  
__ Puis la rouquine se reprit._

« Par hasard, comme ça, tu sais qui est Voldemort ou... Sue? »

_La question de Samantha qui suivit fit frémir la 6ém année puis... la rendit perplexe._  
« Les mangemorts sont des adeptes de la magie noire, les sous fifres de Tu Sais Qui enfin je veut dire de... Vo... Ne m'oblige pas à le dire... Mais dit moi... Qui est Sue? »

_Samantha sembla désolée. Elle venait sans doute de se rendre compte que le fait d'appeler Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom par son nom ne plaisait pas à Ambre.__ L'étrange Serdaigle sembla par la suite songer à quelque chose. Ce qu'elle dit en suite fit penser à Ambre que la rouquine tentait juste de mettre des mots sur ce qu'était Sue._

« Ça te dérange si je te raconte une histoire, Ambre? C'est la seule façon que je trouve pour te décrire Sue... Alors?_ »_

_Samantha se mit alors à tousser et à cracher à nouveau du sang, Ambre se dit qu'elle devait peu être évité de trop parler... Et aussi que sa nouvelle amie devait vite être emmenée à l'infirmerie... Mais l'infirmière étant assommée elle ne voyait pas quoi faire.__  
__Si elle en croyait les connaissances médicales qu'elle avait acquises la première fois qu'elle était allée à l'hôpital, Samantha devait avoir une lésion au niveau du système respiratoire pour cracher ainsi du sang. Elle espéra juste qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un ulcère au niveau du larynx..._  
« Vas-y je t'écoute... Mais si tu te sens mal dit-le moi tout de suite... »

_Samantha lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance que Ambre ne comprit pas trop_.

« D'accord, je vais le faire. Si je manque de perdre connaissance à nouveau... euh... je crois que je vais la commencer, dans ce cas.  
Bon, imagine deux personnes, deux adultes, un homme et une femme, puis imagine qu'ils ont des... des dons. La femme contrôle les objets à distance et l'homme peut lire les pensées. Cependant, leurs pouvoirs sont très limités. Ils ne peuvent s'en servir que rarement et ce n'est pas toujours efficace. Bon, maintenant imagine qu'un groupe ressemblant aux mangemorts, mais constitué uniquement de moldus, connait leur pouvoirs et les surveillent. »

_Elle fit une pause et porta une main à sa gorge. Elle semblait avoir mal._

_« _Ambre? Tu peux me donner de l'eau, s'il te plaît? J'ai soif. »

_L'intéressée monta directement au dortoir et transforma une souris qui passait par là en verre à pied qu'elle remplit d'eau et qu'elle emmena à Samantha._  
« Vas-y doucement... »_Dit-elle en lui tendant le joli verre à pied remplis d'eau._

_Elle avala l'eau lentement, puis reprit l'histoire au point où elle était rendue. _  
« Ce groupe, qu'on appelle la NSA, est Etats-unien et les deux adultes de tout à l'heure le sont, eux aussi. Bon, maintenant, imagine qu'ils sont amoureux et qu'ils se marient, puis ont une petite fille. Sauf que la petite fille n'est pas tout à fait normale, elle non plus. Elle peux faire la même chose que ses deux parents, sauf que chez elle c'est presque sans limite, contrairement à ses parents, et elle peut aussi faire des... des feux, en fait. Sauf qu'il y a un problème. Puisque la NSA les surveille, les parents, elle apprend qu'ils ont une fille et savent qu'elle a des pouvoirs, elle aussi.

Puis, un jour, alors que la fillette vient de célébrer son sixième anniversaire, la NSA décide brusquement que c'en est assez, que ces trois êtres risquent d'être un danger pour le pays, et partent chez eux. »

_Ambre écoutait très attentivement. Alors qu'elle écoutait, une foule de question se bousculaient en elle. Que voulait dire le sigle NSA? Comment des moldus avaient-ils découvert les pouvoirs de ces personnes? Pourquoi avaient-ils stupidement déduit que cette famille anodine était un danger, __  
__Quoi que la plupart des Américains sont des croyants fanatiques ou des idiots à l'esprit étroit... C'était vraiment écoeurant comment la différence pouvait faire peur à certaines personnes, entraînant ainsi la violence._

« Je sais que tu te poses des questions, mais je ne vais y répondre que lorsque j'aurais terminé, d'accord? Bon, comme j'te l'disais, la NSA décida d'envoyer certain de leurs hommes chez la petite fille pour la neutraliser, elle ainsi que ses parents. S'ensuit ensuite une terrible poursuite. La mère est tuée sur place, dans la maison, et le père et la petite fille se sauvent. «

_Elle reprit son souffle. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais elle continua quand même son récit_:

« Puis, après un an en fuite, le père et la fille se font embusquer chez un fermier dans la quarantaine. Or, comme la fille le peut, elle décide de les arrêter en les brûlant, mais en ce faisant, elle tue aussi son père, par accident. La petite fille est alors âgée de six ans. Puis, elle se fait hébergée par le fermier plusieurs semaines, tout de suite après l'incident. Pour sa sécurité, la fillette est envoyée en Europe, pour que le groupe américain, la NSA, ne puisse la retrouver et la tuer. Elle se fait donc prendre par un orphelinat londonien, sous un faux nom et avec une fausse identité. Quelques années plus tard, alors que la fille célèbre son 11e anniversaire, elle reçoit une lettre, mais pas n'importe quelle. Je crois que tu as ta petite idée de ce que contenait la lettre, je me trompe? Et tu connais sans doute déjà l'identité de la petite fille, non? »

_Ambre acquiesça en baissant la tête. Cette fille était Samantha, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Samantha se mis à tousser. Cette dernière frémit et se colla à Ambre en fermant les yeux. Sans doute était-elle terrifiée._

_« _J'ai peur… J'ai peur, Ambre. Si... s'il y en avait un autre?... »

_Ambre se força à sourire. Elle prit Samantha dans ses bras pour lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule. La jeune fille se disait qu'elle devait être forte pour l'aider. Qu'elle devait être forte pour les personnes qu'elle aimait même si ça lui était difficile. En réalité, elle n'était pas forte du tout. Au fond d'elle même, elle n'était plus qu'une enfant effrayée. Mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer.__  
__En tenant ainsi Sammy, en tentant de la rassurer comme elle tentait de le faire, Ambre avait l'impression d'être une grande soeur... Avec sa petite taille et sa crainte, la jeune fille avait toujours cru qu'elle ne serait toujours qu'une petite soeur pour les autre... Sa rencontre avec Samantha lui prouva que non..._  
« N'ait pas peur Sam... Je suis là, je t'aiderai... Si il en reste, je vais chercher un moyen de t'en débarrasser! »  
_Elle resta assise en silence, gardant Samantha dans ses bras pour la rassurer... elle espéra l'avoir un peu apaisé. Après un long moment de silence brisé de temps à autre par le chant d'un oiseau près d'une fenêtre ou d'un hiboux hululant, elle décida de briser le silence._  
« Samantha... Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerait finir notre conversation... si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant je comprendrai tu sais »

_Sammy lui sourit alors, un sourire franc, honnête.__  
_ « Non, ça ne me dérange pas, mais je peux te demander une faveur avant s'il-te-plaît? Ça te dérangerait de m'appeler Sammy? C'est comme ça que mon père m'appelait tout le temps et… »

_Elle abaissa alors les yeux, incapable de continuer dans ce sens._

_Ambre acquiesça. Sammy... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ce surnom. Chez sa grand mère, en France, elle avait une amie Moldu qui s'appelait Samantha également mais qu'on surnommait toujours Sam. C'était à l'époque de sa vie où sa mère était toujours là..._

« Avec plaisir Sammy. Vas-y je t'écoute et si tu as une difficulté, arrête toi tout de suite je comprendrais. »

_La 2ém année fit un sourire reconnaissant à la préféte. _

« Merci. »

_Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce_.

« Alors voilà, la petite fille, moi, si tu l'a deviné, a reçu une lettre venant de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du monde et alors elle apprend qu'elle est sorcière et, du même coup, que ses parents l'étaient. Elle n'apprécie pas tellement la vie à l'orphelinat et est même très heureuse de quitter l'endroit.  
Tout se passe sans problème. Elle n'a pas réentendue parler de la NSA, puisqu'il s'agit d'un groupe américain et qu'elle vit en Grande-Bretagne, et elle s'habitue vite au rythme de vie de l'école. Cependant, par une belle nuit de février, alors qu'elle n'est qu'en première année, quelque chose vient tout changer. Elle découvre alors l'existence d'un certain Sue... »

_C'était donc récent... Ambre avait hâte de connaître la suite. Ce Sue, d'après l'expression du visage de son amie, devait être quelqu'un de terrible._  
« Et ce Sue... il fait parti de la NSA ou il travaille pour eux ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment rencontré en personne. Je t'explique. Des fois il m'arrive de voir des choses. Quand je dors, la plupart du temps, mais aussi quand je suis réveillée. Et il s'agit souvent d'évènements ayant déjà eu lieu, d'évènements en cours ou qui vont se passer. Je ne sais pas comment on appelle ce type de pouvoir, mais je le possède et, cette nuit là, il m'a servi. Enfin... on peut dire.  
Le chef de la NSA n'est connu que par son nom de famille; Campbell. Mais il exige que ses inférieurs l'appellent le colonel Campbell. Il fut celui qui a envoyé des hommes pour nous tuer, moi et mes parents, quand j'avais 6 ans. Il est toujours à ma recherche, mais pas pour me neutraliser, plus maintenant. Il me veut vivante pour étudier comment je suis capable de faire des feux. Ça lui permettra d'avoir une grosse somme d'argent et ça lui permettra aussi de réactiver son équipe de guerriers d'élite, le La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo. »

_Elle regarde Ambre et la préféte commença à sentir quelque chose dans sa tête. Comme si on essayait de regarder dedans mais, étrangement, quelque chose ou quelqu'un semblait la protéger de cette intrusion._

« Je sais que c'est assez complexe, mais... est ce que tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu le comprend? »

_Ambre commençait en réalité à trouver l'histoire bien compliquée. Malgré les explications confuses sur la vision de choses pas encor passés etc., elle ne comprenait que peut de chose. Le nom de La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo aurait pus faire bien rire mais elle ne trouvait pas amusant l'idée que des moldu pussent avoir une armée de guerrier d'élite contrôlant le feu. Même si ça relavait plus de la science fiction qu'autre chose, Ambre sentait que Sammy n'était pas en train de lui raconter des mensonges. Il arrivait tellement de choses étranges que finalement tout était peu être possible._

« A vrai dire j'ai pas tout compris... mais continue peut-être que je comprendrai... Et ce Sue que tu as vu en rêve ou quelque choses comme ça... Il s'est passé quoi quand tu l'a "vu"? » _Demanda la fille aux yeux violets_.

« Pas grand chose, pour être franche... oh, il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire. Depuis le début de ma première année, et tu sais que je suis en deuxième, je rêve presque à chaque nuit que je suis en train de jouer au golf et que la balle tombe dans l'herbe longue. J'ai alors peur de me faire mordre par des serpents, dans ce rêve. Je sais, ça semble stupide, mais ma plus grande peur est celle des serpents, alors tu diras sans doute que c'est normal que je fasse tout le temps ce rêve.  
Lors de cette journée froide de février, j'ai rêvé à Campbell, le chef de la NSA. Il venait de se faire appeler au téléphone… Euh... tu sais ce qu'est un téléphone, Ambre? »

_La jeune fille comprenait pourquoi sa nouvelle amie lui demandait ça. Il y avait quelques sorciers qui ne savaient rien de la technologie moldue._

« Oui je sais. Mes grands parents sont tous Moldus. Et oui mes parents sont tous les deux des Sorciers enfants de Moldus. J'ai donc grandis entre ces deux façons de voir la vie. Alors ce Campbell il disait quoi dans ton rêve? »

_Sammy acquiesça en souriant._

« Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Bon, comme je te le disais, Campbell venait de se faire téléphoner. À l'appareil se trouvait un homme qui disait avoir des informations importantes. Il ne précisa rien, mais il parla de feu, alors Campbell fit tout de suite le lien avec moi. Lorsqu'il se présenta au centre de commandement de la NSA, là ou résidait Campbell, il fut surpris par Campbell qui n'arrêtait pas de perdre le fil de ses idées et de toujours retomber sur... des serpents. Lorsqu'il dit qu'il se nommait Sue, Campbell lui demanda s'il faisait toujours dévier la balle vers la gauche, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Pas seulement ça, il avait peur de se faire mordre par des serpents. »

_Ambre attendait avec impatience la suite de l'histoire pour essayer de dénouer tout ce bric à bras mais son interlocutrice se tue. Le silence se fit pendant une longue minute avant que la 2ém année de demande, l'aire un peu hagard._

« Ambre? Tu connais un Lorenzo, par hasard? »

_Ambre fut étonnée de la question de Samantha et répondit, légèrement rougissante. _  
« Oui pourquoi? C'est un ancien de l'AD je lui ai parlé la semaine dernière »  
Avant que tout cela n'arrive...

« Euh... et si tu continuais ton histoire? »

« Eh bien, parce que j'ai eu comme... une sorte de pressentiment. Mais bon, ce n'est rien, alors je crois que je suis mieux de continuer l'... enfin, _mon_ histoire »

_Elle se racla la gorge et continua :_

« Tout de suite après ce rêve, je me suis réveillée et j'ai vue une fille de mon dortoir, Aurélia Scott, une préfète, se réveiller et sortir de la salle commune. C'était en février, il faisait froid. J'ai alors eu le pressentiment de la suivre, que c'était ce que je devais faire. Je me suis écoutée et, en chemin, j'ai décidé d'allumer un feu pour me réchauffer. Ce n'était qu'une petite boule de feu de 10 000 degrés, parce que je m'étais retenue, alors que, sinon, j'aurais pu en faire une de près de 500 000 milles degrés. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait si fort et je me suis alors rendue en bordure de la forêt interdite, là ou se trouvait Aurélia. Puis… »

_Aurélia... étrangement, Ambre n'avait jamais parlé à cette préféte... à vrai dire, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup avec les autres préfets. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressants mais elle n'avait rien à leur dire...__  
_ _Il y eut un coup de vent, faisant grelotter Samantha. Encor une fois, elle eu l'aire hagard. _  
« Tu entends ça, Ambre? Est ce que tu entends ça? Du piano... »

_Cette remarque interpella Ambre. Elle n'entendait rien mais Sammy semblait, elle entendre parfaitement. Et vu l'expression de son visage, Ambre comprit que ce devait être une musique agréable._

« Non il n'y a pas de piano... »

Sammy continua donc son histoire, mais la 6ém année pouvait voir dans les yeux marrons de cette dernière qu'elle était comme déstabilisée par quelque chose. Sans doute entendait-elle toujours le piano.  
« Tu te souviens de tout à l'heure, lorsque je me suis mise à penser à la douleur que je ressentais et que tu croyais que c'était à cause de Sue? Eh bien, c'est à ce moment là que ça a arrivé. C'est très simple, en fait. La raison que j'ai souffert c'est que j'ai accidentellement pris feu. La boule que je tenais dans mes mains a été sur mon visage et... j'ai passé une bonne semaine à l'infirmerie après. »  
Elle grimaça et baissa la tête. _Ambre était plus que surprise. Une boule de feu aussi chaude aurait du tuer voire, au mieux, détruire totalement le visage de Sammy:_  
« Comment ça se fait que tu n'ai pas été défigurée? Tu m'as dit que ta boule de feu était extraordinairement chaude... Tu aurait du être brûlée au 3ém degrés! Comment... »

« Je possède une endurance extraordinaire à la chaleur, en fait. La boule était tellement chaude que j'aurais pu faire évaporer de l'acier. Je ne sais pas d'où ça viens mais ça a toujours été comme ça…

Mais revenons à mon histoire. Jusqu'à présent, Campbell avait reçu la visite de Sue et s'était mit à dévier la conversation en parlant de golf et de serpents. Comme quand je rêve.  
Il ne reste plus grand chose à celle-ci, à l'histoire. Mais avant que j'enchaîne avec la suite, tu avais des questions, non? Je l'ai vu dans ta tête, tout à l'heure. Des choses comme ce que voulait dire les initiales NSA, entre autres. Je me trompe?

Et bien ces lettres veulent dire National Security Agency ou l'Agence pour la sécurité nationale. Elle sert à garder le peuple américain en sécurité en éliminant tout ce qui peut être potentiellement dangereux. Moi et mes parents, par exemple… tu sais, Mon père et ma mère avaient des pouvoirs mais ils n'étaient pas sorciers ou alors si ils l'étaient, ils ne le savaient même pas.»

_Ambre acquiesça. Elle comprenait que ça intrigue son amie mais elle avait une petite idée de ce que signifiait ces pouvoirs… Et si elle avait raison, alors la présence de Samantha ici était fantastique…_

« Oui c'est exactement ce que je me demandait merci. »

« Alors je continue. J'ai continué de rêver quotidiennement à des serpents et au golf, mais pas à Campbell ou à Sue, pas lors de ma première année. Puis, lorsque l'été arriva, je ne fis aucun rêve. Je l'ai passé à l'orphelinat et je n'en garde pas de très bons moments. Mais bon, je n'ai pas rêvé de tout l'été, alors ça compensait un peu. Comme tu le sais, je suis très peureuse quand il est question des serpents et, avec quelque chose comme un Tsuchinoko...

Campbell n'a jamais vu Sue auparavant, de toute sa vie. Ne me demande pas comment je sais ça, je le sais, c'est tout. Ça m'arrive souvent, savoir quelque chose sans savoir pourquoi. Et là, c'est le cas. La plupart du temps, c'est comme ça que je sais le nom de quelqu'un, car cette dite personne ne pense pas forcément à son nom, vrai?  
Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai aussi la très étrange impression que Sue sait que je suis à Poudlard et qu'il est sorcier. Alors comment connaîtrait-il le code qu'utilise Campbell. Ce n'est toujours pas tout. Lors de mon rêve, c'était comme si j'étais Campbell. Je voyais tout de son point de vue, y compris ce qu'il pensait. Et, avant même que Sue n'arrive, tout de suite après le coup de téléphone, ses pensées ne cessaient de dévier sur le golf et les serpents. Ce que j'ai l'impression que Campbell faisait en faisant dévier sa conversation avec Sue était la même chose; il n'arrivait pas à garder maintenir le cours de ses pensées, comme ça m'arrive à moi. Tu y comprend quelque chose, toi?»

_La jeune Serdaigle tenta de réfléchir à tout ça. Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien signifier. Elle chercha dans ses connaissances en sorcellerie quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer cette histoire de golf... mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit._

« Je regrette... je ne comprend pas non plus. Mais ce Sue tu crois qu'il est dangereux? »

« Il sait où je me trouve, pour commencer. S'il en informe Campbell, je suis dans de gros ennuis. Et ce n'est pas tout. Je suis convaincue que c'est à cause de lui cette histoire de Tsuchinoko. Car, vois-tu, le Tsuchinoko est un serpent japonais légendaire, un peu comme le dragon pour la chine, bien qu'il y en ait un peu partout. Sauf que dans le cas du Tsuchinoko, il n'a jamais été capturé ou même étudier, non seulement pour les moldus mais aussi pour les sorciers. La meilleure façon de décrire un Tsuchinoko adulte serait de le qualifier de 'super dragon'. Ce qu'on a combattu ce matin, ce n'était qu'un bébé naissant, et tu a vu ce que ça prenait pour le neutraliser? 450 000 degrés de chaleur _concentrée sur lui_. Imagine ce que ça sera adulte. Et dire qu'il y en a un encore vivant en forêt qui grandit, en ce moment. Grandit...  
Je crois qu'il m'a lancé un sort ou quelque chose, sûrement pendant mes vacances. Car j'ai arrêté de rêver, dès le début de mes vacance, et durant l'année à Poudlard suivante, celle ou je suis en ce moment. Voilà une différence notable entre Campbell et Sue. Campbell me veut vivante, pour créer son armée de super soldat contrôlant le feu, mais pire encore, créant du feu, du super feu, du feu près de 1000 fois plus puissant que du feu ordinaire. Mais Sue par exemple... Sue, lui, il me veut morte. Je ne connais pas encore ses intentions, je ne sais pas pourquoi il me veut morte, mais il y a sûrement une raison, bien que je ne sais pas quoi. »

_Ambre regarda la rouquine dans les yeux. Elle avait des problèmes jusqu'au cou. Elle qui savait ce que c'était que d'avoir des ennuis, elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire :_

« Ce Sue a du faire quelque chose pendant que tu était à l'orphelinat... Ou alors à travers tes rêves... quelque chose qui aurait implanter des oeufs de Tsumachin dans ton appareil respiratoire... Peu être qu'il existe quelque chose qui pourrait détruire ces oeufs avant que tu n'ai une autre crise, si tu en as encore...  
En tout cas je te promet de te protéger... j'ai eu ma part de danger pour des siècles mais je n'ai pas envie qu'une de mes amies se fasse utiliser par un Moldu fou dangereux ou se fasse tuer par des dragons japonais... je te promets que je te protégerai... si tu as un ennui par rapport à eux appel moi, et je viendrai...  
Et ne dis pas non! Je suis maintenant au courant de tout! Et je ne veut pas rester inactive si une amie a besoin de mon aide »

_L'espèce de trifouillement dans sa tête recommença mais c'était toujours comme si un bouclier intérieur se formait quand ça arrivait._

_« _Merci, Ambre. Je... je peux te demander une autre faveur? »

_Ambre n'avait pas souris, elle n'avait pas essayé de se forcer. Son regard était plein de détermination à tenter d'aider son amie en cas de besoin. Elle cherchait déjà à toute vitesse dans sa mémoire si elle avait entendu parler d'un médicament qui éliminait les présences parasites dans les voies respiratoire. Pour ça, elle se forçait à se rappeler la douloureuse année passée à l'hôpital après l'accident de voiture..._  
« Bien sur, vas-y ne te gêne pas Sammy. »

_Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'elle ne pose pas de question sur ce qui s'était passé pour elle…_

« C'est que... tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as parlé de l'AD? Eh bien, j'ai assez souffert pour une vie entière, et... je ne veux pas que ça arrive aux autres. Je veux être utile pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. C'est bien beau exterminer des Tsuchinoko, mais je suis un danger pour les autres, parce que c'est moi qui les crée, donc je ne sers à rien et... je voudrais faire partie de l'AD, mais je ne sais pas qui voir pour ça ou... mais puisque tu es membre, et que tes amis aussi, à ce que je comprends, tu pourrais peut-être savoir... »

_Ambre souffla. Ce n'était que ça?_

« Oui, bien sur que tu peut en faire partie. J'en parlerai à Ginny et aux autres. Ils seront sans doute d'accord pour, que tu viennes, après tout, ils m'ont bien acceptée moi... Le seul problème c'est que tu n'es qu'en 2ém année mais je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème. Rejoins-moi à la salle sur demande le soir d'halloween, je t'apprendrai deux ou trois sorts indispensables. »

Et si ça se passe comme je le pense, il faudra que j'en parle avec le professeur McGonagall.

_L'infirmière gémit et commença à se lever. Voyant les deux demoiselles mal en point, elle se mit en colère. Elle eut un léger vertige qui l'arrêta dans son élan puis, elle se mis à sermonner les deux Serdaigle, leur ordonnant de partir immédiatement à l'infirmerie.__  
__L'infirmière aida Sammy à se lever, prête à l'aider à marcher jusqu'a l'infirmerie..._

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Et voilà vous savez tout sur ce mystérieux personnage qu'est Sammy ! C'est très compliqué et un peu tiré par les cheveux je vous l'accorde mais voilà c'est son histoire. Etrange pouvoirs que sont les siens…

Ambre a une petite idée de leur provenance mais vous ne le saurez que dans le prochain chapitre.

Alors je ne sais pas quoi dire pour vous éclairer sur ce chapitre donc je vais passer directement aux remerciements habituels.

Merci à Ginny, ma Bêtareader qui corrige toutes mes fautes (Je dois sans doute lui faire peur a force avec toutes mes fautes) !  
Merci à Lily, ChloéGranger et tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés jusqu ici

Un gros merci à tout ceux qui m'on laissé des Reviews dans les chapitres précédents, et à tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire l'histoire jusqu'ici.

Gros bisou à tous et à toutes et à bientôt !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Entraînement avec Sammy**

_L'infirmière, après les avoir soignées, s'était mise à les sermonner. Ambre et Sammy eurent droit à une bonne demi-heure de reproche inspirés sans doute par l'inquiétude de Mrs Aurora. Le flot interminable de paroles ne s'arrêta même pas quand elle s'occupait de l'une ou de l'autre. Quand elle donnait une potion contre les maux de gorge à Sammy ou quand elle changea le pansement de Ambre. C'était d'ailleurs cette dernière qui eut droit au plus long sermon. Qu'elle n'aurait pas dû rester se battre, qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de l'hôpital, en plus sa jambe qui compliquait le tout et, étant préféte, elle aurait du prendre Sammy et la sortir de la salle commune… Mais malgré l'inquiétude de l'infirmière, les deux jeunes filles réussirent à la convaincre de ne rien dire à McGonagall en la convainquant que ça ne risquait plus de se reproduire, même si c'était un mensonge._

_Alors que Sammy pu retourner en cours immédiatement, Ambre fut priée de rester à l'infirmerie. Vraiment, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas avoir de chance._

_Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du dîner qu'elle pu sortir et rejoindre la grande salle. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait encore moins de monde, car la plupart des élèves de 17 ans étaient en stage. La plupart ne rentraient pas à Poudlard pour dormir et restaient dans les environs de leur lieu de Stage. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas remarqué son absence à part les autres 6ém année, mais la plupart d'entre eux semblaient s'en ficher royalement. Ambre ne s'était jamais bien entendue avec ceux de son année, elle avait été trop timide durant ses premières années à Poudlard._

_Tout se passa bien donc, personne ne posait de question. Le long de la semaine, elle suivit les cours habituels, il n'y avait toujours pas de professeur de potion même si la rumeur disait qu'un jeune de 21 ans venant des états- unis avait été contacté pour le poste… Plusieurs fois dans la semaine, elle vit des bandes de Bulgares dans les couloirs et, parfois, parmi eux, le garçon, Nicolas, qui avait vu Harry Potter. Et elle remarquait qu'a chaque fois, un autre garçon lui faisait remarquer du coude qu'elle passait. Vraiment bizarre ces Bulgares…_

_Un matin, alors qu'elle arrivait dans la grande salle, Ambre faillit se cogner à quelqu'un._

« Excusez-moi… » _Disait-elle, confuse, avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de Lorenzo._

« Salut Ambre… Je… » _Commença-t-il dit, les joues rouges de confusion. _« Pardon… »

_Il partit aussitôt à sa table. Mais Ambre resta un moment debout, sans bouger, les joues plus rouges que des tomates, le cœur battant comme un tambour. Puis elle se ressaisit et alla s'assoire, évitant de jeter des coups d'œil à la table des Gryffondors. Qu'est ce que le rouge et or avait voulut lui dire ? Ambre espérait secrètement que ce fut quelque chose comme : je t'aime… Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était complètement amoureuse de ce garçon. Elle le connaissait à peine, mais ses yeux lui faisaient des frissons dans le dos. Ces yeux azures…_

Je l'aime… _accepta-t-elle._

_Jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber amoureuse de cette manière, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas quoi faire… elle se tourna, les joues rouges et regarda Lorenzo qui discutait avec d'autres Gryffondors à sa table. Malheureusement pour elle, Luna, qui était en face d'elle remarqua le geste d'Ambre et demanda :_

« C'est lequel ? »

_Ambre sursauta et regarda l'ancienne préféte en chef qui la scrutait de ses yeux rêveurs derrière les pages du dernier exemplaire du Chicaneur._

« Lequel quoi ? » _demanda la jeune fille, sans vraiment comprendre._

_Luna ferma son magazine et Ambre put remarquer qu'elle avait un cornichon en guise de pendentif en plus de son habituel collier de bouchons de Bièraubeurre. _

« Celui dont tu est amoureuse ! Et ne nie pas je t'ai vue… ça fait au moins une semaine que tu ne rigoles plus, ne souris plus et, là, tu viens de sourire en regardant par là-bas. »

_L'étrange Luna_ _disparut sous la table et vint aller s'assoire à côté d'Ambre. La jeune fille sentant que Luna ne la lâcherait pas avant de tout connaître déballa :_

« Et bien... Tu le connais il faisait parti de l'AD autrefois... C'est arrivé comme ça! Il était là, je me suis dit qu'il était un bon ami puis j'ai regardé ses yeux et... Enfin... C'est Lorenzo… »

_Ses joues semblèrent s'empourprer encore plus. Parler de ce genre de chose la gênait, même quand elle racontait tout à une autre fille…_

_« _Je suis contente pour toi, Ambre. Vraiment contente. Il sera parfait pour toi ! Je ne te connais pas bien, mais je suis sure que vous seriez un beau couple. »

_Ambre soupira._

« Oui mais je ne sais pas si il m'aime ou pas... À un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser mais... En faîte il était entrain de tomber... »

_Luna ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment. Du moins, Ambre espérait qu'elle n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle. Mais connaissant, Luna, ça aurait été étonnant._

« Il n'étais pas entrain de tomber, j'en suis sure. Il y a une chance qu'il essayait simplement de masquer sa gêne. Soit ça, soit il a voulut éviter des Saruks volants qui lui fonçaient dessus. »

_Ambre se demanda ce que c'était encore que ce truc bizarre. Mais elle préféra passer outre les originalités de sa camarade et répondit, ses grands yeux luisant d'espoir :_

« Tu le crois vraiment? Tu crois qu'il... Il a vraiment essayé de... de m'embrasser? Mais alors pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait? » _Elle marqua une pause, laissant ses paroles s'envoler dans le silence._

« Je suis bête... il ne voulait sans doute pas me gêner ou quelque chose comme ça et puis tu n'est pas dans sa tête tu ne peut pas le savoir non plus... Je me demande... Je me demande si je devrais lui dire ou attendre... »

« Je lui dit si tu veux ! » _interrompit Luna en se levant…_

_Mais c'est qu'elle était sérieuse en plus! Ambre lui fit signe de se rassoire, ses joues ne pouvaient alors pas être plus rouges._

« Non fait pas ça je t'en pris! » _chuchota la 6ém année._

« De toute façon, je suis sure qu'il est encor amoureux de l'autre fille dont il m'a parlé et si il y avait un espoir pour elle et lui je n'aimerait pas me mettre au milieu... Non je... Je préfère attendre, attendre de savoir qui il aime vraiment pour ne pas le gêner. »

_La suite du déjeuné se passé dans le calme, excepté quand Luna avait repris sa place en passant cette fois par-dessus la table, renversant au passage un pichet de jus de citrouille, un plat de nouilles et une assiette de purée. _

_Les jours passèrent et Ambre n'osait toujours pas avouer ses sentiments. Nous étions le soir d'Halloween, la fête la plus importante du monde des sorciers et encore plus importante depuis que, 17 ans plus tôt, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom avait disparu grâce à Harry Potter. Ambre devait voir Samantha le soir même pour vérifier sa théorie concernant sa mystérieuse camarade. Ambre l'attendant devant la salle sur demande. Elle était en retard… elle se demandait si son amie ne s'était pas perdue. Pourtant, au cas où, elle lui avait donné un plan pour arriver à la salle sur demande depuis l'escalier principal. L'heure tournait, et enfin, Sammy arriva avec un quart d'heure de retard._

« Bonsoir Ambre » _dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle._

_La rouquine semblait surprise d'être là, elle ne semblait pas avoir oublié le rendez vous mais semblait ne pas s'être rendue compte qu'elle était arrivée. L'expression de profond étonnement sur son visage était, pour Ambre, comparable à l'impression que lui donnait Luna Lovegood à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle tenta de lui sourire sans réel succès. Ses pensées étaient encor saturées par l'horreur qu'elle avait vécut. Plutôt que de tout lui expliquer, ce qui aurait pris trop de temps, la préféte fit signe à la 2ém année d'attendre. Puis elle se mis à marcher devant le mure en face de la tapisserie représentant sans doute la plus stupide de toutes les tentatives connus du monde des sorciers :celle de Barnabas le Follet qui voulait apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse…_

_Elle pensa très fort à un lieu tranquille d'entraînement à la magie sans danger et après être passée trois fois, une porte apparue, qu'elle ouvrit._

« Entre Sammy, on va être tranquilles ici. »

_La 2ém année entra la première suivit d'Ambre. La pièce était sympathique. Il y avait des coussins partout et même les mures et le sol semblait protecteur. En face de l'entrée, il y avait un canapé qui ressemblait à une grosse peluche douillette. En faite, la pièce ressemblait plus à une chambre d'enfant qu'à une salle d'entraînement mais les filles devraient faire avec mais avant tout, Ambre demanda à son amie :_

« Tu semblait perdue en arrivant. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es fatiguée ? »

_Samantha s'assit sur le canapé et soupira avant de répondre._

« Oui, je me suis effectivement perdue et... euh, en fait, j'ai fini par te retrouver car oui, je te recherchais, mais j'avais oublié mon... enfin notre rendez-vous et je voulais te raconter mon rêve ou, plutôt, ma continuation de rêves... »

_Ambre s'assis à côté de son amie. Que c'était confortable ! Et doux ! On aurait dit une de ces peluches pour bébé toute douce que, même adulte, on adore toucher._

« Des rêves? Encor Campbell et Sue? »

« Oui, j'ai encore fait des rêves à propos de Campbell et Sue. En fait, le rêve a continué à l'endroit même où le dernier finissait. Je n'ai pas appris grande chose de nouveau mais... je suis maintenant certaine que Sue est un sorcier, et qu'il sait que je me trouve à Poudlard sans oublier qu'il sait que je suis moi-même sorcière. Aussi, dans mon rêve, Campbell ne cessait toujours pas de perdre le courant de sa conversation et se mettait à parler de golf et de serpents à Sue. »

_La rouquine s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé en peluche et dit d'un ton soupirant :_

« M'enfin... toute cette histoire, ça me donne le vertige »

_Ambre pouvait comprendre. Comment une fille de 12 ans pouvait supporter ce genre d'histoire… Même elle ne comprenait pas cette histoire et elle avait 16 ans... Elle regarda son amie et vit que cette dernière semblait un peu troublée, hésitante._

_« _Ambre? Avant qu'on commence le... euh, l'entraînement je peux te dire un truc? Car la dernière fois, j'ai omis volontairement un détail qui s'avérait en fait important et... je crois que Sue peut le faire, lui aussi »

_Elle secoue alors sa tête, sans doute consciente que la dernière partie de ce qu'elle venait de dire était incompréhensible. Incompréhensible était bien le mot. Ambre ne comprenait pas du tout ce que voulait dire Samantha. Déjà que son histoire était pas facile à suivre alors ça..._

« Heu... Sammy... j'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de me dire. Sue peut faire quoi au juste? »

_Le silence s'installa entre les deux filles. Sammy semblait choisir ses mots et Ambre sentis tout de suite que ce qu'elle allait dire ne lui plairait pas mais alors pas du tout._

« Désolée, je me suis laissé aller. Hem hem, comme je le disais, j'ai omis volontairement un détail lorsque je t'ai raconté l'histoire. Mon père pouvait faire quelque chose d'autre que lire les pensées. Il pouvait 'pousser' les autres, mais pas au sens propre. Je peux le faire, moi aussi, et Sue, je crois. Ce pouvoir permet de faire croire à quelqu'un ce que l'on veut qu'il croie ou de lui faire faire ce qu'on veut qu'il fasse. »

_Là, déjà Ambre était surprise. Est-ce que Sammy se rendait compte de ce qu'elle essayait de lui expliquer… Ce qu'elle racontait relevait de la Legillimencie de très haut niveau que très peu de sorciers dans l'histoire ont atteints. C'était encor un élément qui s'ajoutait à ses doutes sur la nature de la rouquine en face d'elle. Mais son étonnement s'envola, remplacée par la colère, en entendant la suite des paroles de Samantha._

« Je m'en suis servit sur toi, dans la salle commune, lorsque tu as fait la connaissance des Tsuchinoko. Pour te faire oublier Dackers, et Satella. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné complètement, alors ça a continuer de te hanter... mon père pouvait aussi le faire, mais pas aussi bien et avec autant de facilité que moi. Et il semble que Sue soit encore plus doué que nous deux, moi et mon père. »

_Ambre était choquée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Samantha avait fait ça. Elle était consciente qu'après son enlèvement, elle avait été bizarre... Mais Samantha avait essayé de faire disparaître une partie de sa vie volontairement. Ambre avait envie d'oublier cette histoire mais pas comme ça... _  
« Tu... Tu as essayé de me faire oublier ça? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Je veux oublier c'est pas ça la question mais pas entièrement. Il faut que je garde en tête que des gens me veulent du mal quelque part pour être prête à me protéger! »  
_Elle vivait cette révélation comme une trahison._

« Oui, j'ai essayé de te faire oublier ça, oui, je le sais. Mais c'était une erreur, une grossière erreur de ma part. C'est juste que lorsque je t'ai demandé qui était Da--- ce gars, et que tu as fait ta crise d'angoisse, je ne savais plus quoi faire et c'est un peu venu tout seul. Je suis désolée, infiniment désolée, et si tu aurais oubliée... je ne sais pas ce que je me serais fait. Je ne me le serais pas pardonné, en tout cas. Tu avais beau n'être qu'une étrangère, dans ce temps, je... je ne me le serais pas pardonné. »_Répondit Samantha_.

_Ambre sentait que son amie était sincère. C'est vrai que ses crises étaient violentes. Elle avait juste essayé de la protéger contre elle-même Après réflexion, la préféte accepta._  
« Je veut bien te pardonner... mais essais de contrôler tes pouvoirs désormais »

_Sammy qui semblait penser à autre chose sembla soudainement sorti de son petit monde._

« Je sais que je dois apprendre à les maîtriser, mais ce n'est pas facile. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière. Mais je fais de mon mieux, et je trouve que j'arrive de mieux en mieux à me contrôler. Ce n'est pas encore parfais mais... Merci de me pardonner. Alors ? Quels sont les sortilèges que tu doit m'apprendre avant que je n'intègre votre AD ?»

_Ambre se leva et sorti sa baguette de sa poche._

« On va commencer par le sortilège le plus utile dans l'AD : Protégo. Ce n'est pas de ton niveau mais… »

« Le protégo? Tu as bien dit le protégo? Mais pourquoi devrais-je donc apprendre le protégo, je le sais déjà ! Enfin… j'en ai entendu parler je… Je pense que le professeur Lupin l'a mentionné en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.» _La 2ém année se leva à son tour, sortant sa baguette qui était plus courte que celle d'Ambre._

Ah bon? Moi à ton niveau je ne savais même pas que le protégo existait... C'est bizarre..."  
_Ambre se mit en place._  
« C'est très simple en faite. Et si tu arrives à le faire parfaitement, tu peux même complètement créer un mur magique entre toi et une autre personne.»

_La préféte de Serdaigle leva sa baguette la mis parallèle a elle, pointe vers le ciel puis son bras passa au dessus de sa tête et d'un mouvement souple, elle fit le tour de son corps avec sa baguette, en la tenant toujours pointée au ciel. _

« Tu fait ça et tu dit Protégo. J'ai mis des jours à maîtriser ce sortilège… »

_Samantha acquiesça. Elle semblait trouver ça très simple et la jeune fille aux cheveux roux se plaça devant Ambre :_

« Je suis prête, Ambre. »  
_Elle pris souffle et fit le même mouvement qu'Ambre, sans oublier le petit coup de poignet, et lança:_ « PROTEGO! »  
_Une barrière magique se forme alors devant elle puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y a plus rien. Surprise, elle demanda à son aînée :_  
« Est ce que c'est sensé partir tout seul comme ça? »

_Ambre était épatée par son amie. A elle, lui avait fallut des heures d'entraînement pour arriver à ce résultat._  
« Oui et le défi c'est de la garder en place jusqu'a ce que le sortilège lancé par ton adversaire soir arrivé sur toi pour que tu le renvoie... sinon tu te le prend... Tu veux essayer avec des expeliarmus? »  
Moi j'avait essayé avec des Stupéfix mais le temps pressait... oh zut! Sammy essais de ne pas lire mes pensées s'il te plais _pensa la jeune fille aux cheveux violacés._

_« _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lis pas --- euh... oui, je suis prête. Tu peux te me l'envoyer, je vais tenté de le... hem... d'utiliser protégo, disons. »  
_Deuxième essai._  
Elle se met bien en place, tout en prenant de longues et de grandes respirations, et se prépare à lancer le sort qu'elle vient tout juste d'apprendre... la partie pratique, en tout cas.  
« Allez, tu peux y aller. »

_Ambre attendit un moment. L'expérience lui avait appris que les attaques étaient toujours surprises. Prête ou pas..._  
Si tu ne les avaient pas lu tu n'aurait pas répondus _adressa-t-elle à son amie dans ses pensées_  
**« Expelliarmus! »** _lança-t-elle sans préavis_

_Le geste fut presque furtif tant il fut automatique et rapide. À peine le sort venait-il de sortir de la baguette qu'une espèce d'armure --ou plutôt de bouclier--- apparut devant Sammy et que le sort, entrant en contact avec la barrière magique, fit demi-tour et percuta Ambre, de plein fouet.  
Dans un mélange coloré de cheveux violet et d'une robe noire, Ambre s'envola dans les airs, la baguette à présent hors de sa portée. Sammy ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce sort, dont elle n'a jamais entendu parlé auparavant, la projette ainsi, et ne savait même pas si c'était normal._  
« Ambre... » _Dit-elle, légèrement inquiète_. « Ça va? «

_Ambre n'avait pas pensé que Sammy y arriverait si vite... Et sans énoncer la formule en plus. Ambre s'envola sous la puissance de sa propre magie. Elle était un peu étourdie mais heureusement, elle était tombée sur des coussins._  
« Tu... tu est vraiment très douée! Tu as réussit un sortilège informulé... Je… j'en était sure !»

_Sammy lui tend le bras, puis l'aida à se relever._

_« _Tu dis que je suis très douée... mais je ne suis même pas fichu de mettre un Tsuchinoko K.O. sans aide... D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si difficile à lancer des sortilèges sans les dires, des sortilèges informulés. Je paris qu'un tas d'élèves peuvent faire ça, eux aussi… De quoi tu étais sure ? »

_Ambre fit un sourire à Samantha. Et ses sourires étaient pourtant rares ces dernier temps. C'était un sourire à la fois pleins d'admiration et d'amusement._

« Même les 6ém années ont du mal avec ces sortilèges! Et toi tu... tu semble les maîtriser aussi bien qu'une 7ém année ou qu'un Auror! Et puis je suis sur que même avec tous les membres de l'AD on ne réussirait pas à battre tes Tsumachins… Tout ce que tu m'as raconté jusqu'à présent, tes capacités en magies et tout… Même Albus Dumbledore n'était pas aussi doué d'après ce qu'on raconte ! »

_Samantha lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension. Et Ambre comprenait qu'elle ne saisisse pas tout de suite son raisonnement._

« Tu as des pouvoirs bizarres que tu utilise sans baguette, tu est Legilimens de très haut niveau sans même savoir ce que c'est que la Legillimencie… Tes parents n'étaient pas sorciers mais avaient des pouvoirs… et tu sais maîtriser des sortilèges informulés sans t'en rendre compte ! Sammy… je crois que tu es la personne la plus attendue de ces derniers Siècles ! Tu es l'Enchanteresse ! »

_On aurait pu mettre des assiettes devant les yeux de Samantha que chaque œil dépasserait de quelques centimètres chacun. Avant qu'elle ne proteste, Ambre poussa plus loin son raisonnement :_

« Tes parents étaient sans doute des Cracmols, des personnes possédant si peu de pouvoirs magiques qu'ils sont pratiquement des Moldus. Mais des Cracmols capable d'utiliser quelques facultés magiques tout de même, on raconte que les enchanteurs et enchanteresses naissent de parents à peu prés pareils que les tiens. Pas tout a fait des sorciers mais pas vraiment des moldus non plus. Rappel toi de tes cours d'histoire de la magie de l'année dernière, on apprend ça en première année. Tes parents étaient ce qu'on appel des Précurseurs, leur destin était d'avoir en enfant sorcier très puissant. Et tu es née ! Tu fais de la magie aussi bien qu'une Auror, tu es Legilimens, sans doute Occlumens… Tu as des pouvoirs qui, je suis sur, sont le résultat d'un surplus de magie en toi ! Je t'assure tu es l'Enchanteresse ! »

_Sammy semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire pour réfuter tout ça, Ambre et elle restèrent en silence un long moment avant qu'un petit bruit bizarre se fit entendre, venant de la 2ém année hébétée._

« J'ai faim… c'est l'heure du banquet… »

_Puis le ventre d'Ambre fit lui aussi le même bruit bizarre. Son ventre gargouillait. On pouvait dire que ce genre de chose arrivait au bon moment pour changer de sujet et surtout, décoincer le dialogue entre les deux amies._

« Tu as raison allons-y »

_Les deux jeunes filles sortirent et partirent pour la Grande Salle en silence. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le grand Hall, elles n'entendirent pas la rumeur des discutions habituelles venant de la Grande Salle. Les conversations semblaient agitées et par endroit on entendait des hurlements. Soit c'était une fête d'Halloween très réussie et fêtée à la moldue soit… Il y avait un problème. Et, en effet, quand elle entrèrent dans la salle au plafond magique, les deux jeunes filles virent une armée de hiboux voler en jetant ça et là des journaux les tables étaient occupées par des groupes hétéroclites d'élèves de divers maisons qui discutaient entre eux, l'aire effrayés. Ambre s'excusa auprès de Sammy et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors où Ginny tenait un journal en main._

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Ginny ? C'est comme quand… »

_Elle se retourna, le visage blême et dit :_

« Ambre! Beauxbâtons a été attaquée ! »

_Ambre regarda le journal qui avait pour gros titre :_

_**Une nouvelle école attaquée, Beauxbâtons en proie aux flammes.**_

_Sous le titre, on pouvait voir une photo, elle avait été prise il y a tout juste une demi heure on pouvait y voir des Bouteflamme, version sorcière des pompiers, tenter d'éteindre une partie d'un château qui aurait pu être digne d'un conte de fée. Ambre était horrifiée en voyant cette image. Beauxbâtons… C'était l'école de magie où sa mère avait étudié…_

_Puis quelqu'un poussa un cri : _

« RON ! »

_Hermione, non loin, tenait le journal, tremblante. Elle aussi regardait la photo. Ginny avait sursauté en entendant l'amie de son frère dire le nom de ce dernier. Elle regarda la photo du journal et vit qu'un des Bouteflamme avait tournait la tête dans leur direction tout en lançant des jets d'eau sur le feu. Il était grand et les flammes éclairaient ses cheveux roux un peu trop longs._

« Mon frère… » _Murmura Ginny._

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Avant toute choses je souhaite un Joyeux, très joyeux anniversaire à Sacha (la Lily de l'histoire), une amie à moi à qui je dédie ce chapitre.

Le chapitre en lui-même a été difficile à écrire. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de me décider sur quoi écrire mais la fin est exactement celle que j'imaginait. J'appel ça contourner des obstacles avec style… Bon peu être pas avec style mais j'ai quand même contourné un obstacle. Donc on y voit que notre petite Ambrounette tombe amoureuse pour de bon… c'est adorable. La discussion avec Luna devait au départ se dérouler avec Ginny mais après j'était bloquée donc comme Luna est moins Joker quand j'ai pas d'idée j'ai utilisé Luna.

L'histoire du cornichon… je ne sais pas, je trouvait ça drôle… J'aime pas les cornichons mais je voulait mettre un détaille comique et ça sentait le cornichon chez moi donc voilà.

Alors l'histoire de Sammy Enchanteresse. Y en as qui vont me dire : vouai déjà que Ambre a les cheveux violets voilà qu'elle nous sort une fille avec des super pouvoirs magiques et tout et tout, elle nous sort une nouvelle Mary Sue… Ben désolée si ça fait Mary Sue mais je me débrouille avec l'histoire originale du forum d'origine… J'essais de rendre tout ça un peu rationnel donc désolée… En tout cas, personnellement, j'adore Sammy.

Et l'attaque de Beauxbâtons, c'est pour la continuité de l'histoire… j'ai vraiment besoin que cette école soit détruite pour continuer de façon cohérente.

Pour Ron, c'est à la fois pour donner des sueurs froides à Ginny et Hermione et aussi pour terminer sur une note de surprise.

Je vous fait de gros bisou à tous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 15 !


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : Fraternité**

_Plusieurs membres de l'AD, dont Ambre, les firent vite sortir de la grande salle en voyant qu'elles étaient toutes deux sur le point de tout casser. Hermione avait même déjà transformé son exemplaire de la gazette en confettis à coup de baguette et était sur le point de faire de même avec les autres journaux._

_Le petit groupe composé de Lily, Ludo, Ambre, Nykos, Shin, Aloé et Chris emmena les deux furies dans l'antichambre, la salle vide la plus proche. Aussitôt qu'ils furent isolés, elles commencèrent à proférer des insultes envers Ronald comme quoi il était idiot, inconscient ect._

_Ambre ne comprenait pas bien la réaction des deux jeunes filles. Après tout, le frère de sa meilleure amie était Bouteflamme et ne faisait pas partit de la liste des victimes… Il semblait même en forme quand elle avait regardé la photo. Au bout d'un moment, après être restés un instant interdit devant le spectacle qu'offraient les deux Gryffondors, le petit groupe tenta de les calmer. Mais c'était peine perdue… Lily parla un moment avec Ginny et ceux qui tentèrent de raisonner Hermione se prirent tous un sortilège. Ludo et Nykos étaient à présent en train de se battre contre des canaris qui tentaient de leur crever les yeux. Shin et Aloé, quant à eux, tentaient de soigner Chris qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de toucher l'épaule de la préféte en chef… qui lui avait envoyé un Lashlabask très douloureux pour le jeune homme._

_Ambre était avec Lily et Ginny. Elle écoutait juste, elle ne savait que dire…_

« Allons Gin' c'est pas comme si Ron avait fait comme mon frère… Il n'est pas en danger immédiat! Je suis sure qu'il reviendra un jour ou l'autre et là tu pourras lui dire ce que tu penses. Au moins maintenant on sait où il est ! Je suis sure qu'il reviendra ne t'en fais pas… »

_Ambre se leva pour aller chercher à manger dans la grande salle. Elle avait faim et avait vu que presque personne ne s'était servit dans les plats quand elle était arrivée avec Sammy. Elle voulait apporter à manger aux autres. Aussi sorti-t-elle de l'Antichambre et parcourut-elle les quelques mètres la séparant de la Grande Salle. Il y régnait encore une telle confusion qu'elle réussit à prendre plusieurs assiettes pleines sans que personne ne se pose de question. Mais comme elle avais pris à manger pour tout le monde, elle fit léviter tous les plats devant elle pour ne faire qu'un voyage._

_Une fois revenue dans l'Antichambre, la préféte de Serdaigle donna à chacun une assiette. Hermione, qui s'était un peu calmée, accepta de prendre la sienne mais n'y toucha pas. La jeune fille se retrouva bientôt avec 2 plats en trop… Ginny et Lily étaient absentes. Ludo lui expliqua alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux passées par la porte au fond de la pièce._

_La jeune fille posa les assiettes près d'un mur et passa la porte la séparant de ses amies. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'escalier de pierre qu'elle avait monté le soir de son arrivée à Poudlard avec tous les autres première année. Sur les murs de pierre ondulaient des reflets de lumière provenant du lac Noir non loin. Par instant, on entendait le bruit d'une des barques cognant contre la berge intérieure. La jeune fille se souvenait encore de son arrivée à Poudlard. Pour éviter de glisser sur les marches humides de l'escalier, elle posa une main sur le mur humide et froid. Ambre entendait l'écho de ses propres pas et les voix de Lily et Ginny. Elle se demandait de quoi elles parlaient toutes les deux. Une fois arrivée plus près de ses amies, elle put entendre distinctement Lily parler :_

« … ne t'a rien dit mais au moins il va bien. Pas comme le mien… »

_Ambre s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas que Lily avait un frère. Même si ce n'était pas très poli, elle voulait en savoir plus._

« Tu parles souvent de lui mais tu ne nous a jamais dit ce qui s'était passé. » _dit la voix de Ginny qui se répercuta sur les murs de la grotte artificielle._

_Après un long moment de silence, la Poufsouffle répondit enfin. Elle commença par soupirer avant de conter son récit._

« Aaron avait dix ans de plus que moi. Je l'aimais beaucoup, c'était un frère très attentionné. C'était un Cracmol mais il n'était pas rejeté par notre famille. Il a décidé de lui-même de vivre comme un Moldu. Il a fait des études et, quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, il a ouvert un tabac presse. Malheureusement… »

_Sa voix sembla se briser. Ambre imaginait aisément que son amie était sur le point de pleurer._

« L'été d'avant notre 2ém année il a été emmené à l'hôpital. J'étais inquiète mais on refusait de m'en parler. On me disait que tout allait bien mais que je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il avait. Soit disant que j'étais trop petite, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ! Il est mort d'une maladie… Apparemment, ça faisait quelques années qu'il l'avait en lui et ça s'est déclenché du jour au lendemain. Mon frère avait le Sida et moi on me disait qu'il allait guérir ! Et comme une idiote je les croyais. Tous les jours je lui disais que papa et maman pensaient que ça irait mieux bientôt. Je lui disais que quand il irait mieux on ferait comme avant, on irait à la pêche ensemble... Et lui non plus ne disait rien, il ne voulait sans doute pas me voir pleurer… A cause de cette maladie de… de ce Sida, il a attrapé une Pneumonie et il en est mort ! »

_Ambre sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Luna qui lui souriait. Elle avait encore son cornichon autour du cou._

« Allez Ambrounette ! Je crois que tu en as assez entendu. Attend qu'elles aient finit de discuter… »

_Ambrounette ? C'est quoi ce surnom stupide ? Avait-elle l'air si gamine que ça ? La jeune fille décida de ne pas faire de commentaire et remonta les marches en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber. Ce serait le comble de l'indiscrétion de faire du bruit maintenant. Pour une fois la préféte eut de la chance et réussit à monter les escaliers sans tout gâcher. Elle se demandait comment Luna l'avait suivie et surtout… Comment ne s'était-t-elle pas rendue compte de sa présence. Oh et puis de toute façon elle ne voulait pas poser la question de peur que sa camarade de Serdaigle ne lui réponde un truc totalement farfelu. Enfin revenue dans l'Antichambre, elle se dirigea directement vers son assiette, se rappelant soudainement qu'elle avait faim._

_Tout en se restaurant, elle pensa à Lily. Elle ne savait pas que son amie avait perdu son frère de cette façon. C'était vraiment affreux. Elle comprenait un peu ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle qui avait perdu sa mère. Mais en même temps, elle enviait un peu son amie… elle avait eu un frère… Elle rêvait d'avoir un frère ou une sœur depuis toute petite… _

_Elle regarda Chris qui réessayait de parler avec Hermione qui ne mangeait toujours rien et qui lui semblait répondre avec agressivité. Luna arriva alors à la rescousse et dit sans doute quelque chose de bien ''Lunaesque'' car les deux jeunes gens semblèrent plongés dans une perplexité presque comique. Ambre bailla, elle était fatiguée. Ne se sentant pas très utile dans le petit groupe, elle décida d'aller dans le dortoir des Serdaigles pour dormir un peu._

_Le lendemain, Ambre se réveilla assez tard. Elle avait un peu trop dormi et quand elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné, presque tout le monde avait déjà bien entamé son petit déjeuné. Çà et là, elle voyait des élèves discutant entre eux des événements de la veille. Certains pleuraient, tenant entre leur main une enveloppe aux bords noire, signe d'un deuil. Elle vit Aloé, au bout de la table des Serdaigles qui tenait une lettre entre ses mains et paraissait soulagée. Sa famille n'avait apparemment pas souffert de l'attaque._

_A la fin du petit déjeuné, une minute de silence fut demandée par le professeur McGonagall tout comme le lendemain de l'attaque de Durmstrang._

_Après cela, la journée se passa à peu prés normalement si ce n'est quelques incidents. Ambre et les autres préfets eurent du travail après qu'un drapeau français fut retrouvé dans la Grande salle avec une marque des ténèbres grossièrement dessinée sur la bande blanche. Les petit plaisantins ne furent malheureusement pas trouvés mais, dès l'or, les Serpentards furent regardé de travers par la plupart des autres élèves car ils étaient considérés comme les coupables idéaux._

_Une bagarre se déclencha même entre des Gryffondors et quelques Serpentards… les Gryffondors étaient plus nombreux et certains de leurs opposants furent blessés. Après on dit que les Gryffondors sont courageux… Ambre et les autres préfets donnèrent une volée de punition et durent emmener les Serpentards à l'infirmerie. C'est en ce lieux que la jeune fille vit quelqu'un qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter…_

« Miyu ? »

_La 7ém année de Serpentard était allongée dans un lit, le teint très pâle. Elle sourit en voyant que sa petite sœur était là. Ambre se sentit mal à l'aise mais approcha quand même de son amie. Elle avait encor eu une de ses fièvres apparemment._

« Ca faisait longtemps. Tu vas bien ? J'étais inquiète tu sais. L'autre jour j'ai demandé à Granger si elle savait où tu étais et elle m'a dit que tu étais à St Mangouste. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

_La jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle s'en voulait de causer du souci à sa sœur de cœur. Elle sentit ses mains commencer à trembler à l'évocation de son séjour à l'hôpital. Des birbes de ce qui s'était passé chez Dackers s'imposèrent dans sa mémoire et elle ressentis un léger mal de tête. Une crise arrivait, elle le sentait. Pour ne pas inquiéter plus Miyu, Ambre mis ses bras tremblant derrière son dos et tenta de la rassurer._

« Tout va bien Miyu. J'avais juste cassé ma prothèse et l'infirmière n'en avait plus de rechange. J'y suis juste allée m'en faire fabriquer une nouvelle et ils en on profité pour me faire faire une visite de routine. » _Mentit-elle_

_Miyu sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse, du moins en apparence, car, souvent, Miyu devinait certaines choses concernant sa protégée… Cela venait sans doute du lien qui les liait toutes les deux._

« Ambre… je sais que tu es entrée dans le groupe d'élève contre Tu Sais Qui… quelqu'un me l'a dit. Je suis fière de toi ma puce, tu commences à t'affirmer. C'est… L'Armée de Dumbledore n'est ce pas ?»

_La jeune fille sursauta et tenta plus que jamais d'éviter le regard de la Serpentard. Elle savait donc qu'elle s'était alliée au groupe opposant au sien. De plus, ce sujet était celui qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix… Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer devant Miyu comme ça, surtout elle ne voulait pas que les reproches pleuvent de sa propre bouche… Car comment ne pas en vouloir à son amie…_

« Et… Miyu… Je… non rien… »

_La Serpentard baissa les yeux un instant puis fit un sourire réconfortant à sa petite sœur de cœur._

« Je sais ce qui te tracasse ma puce. Ca ne change rien entre nous que tu sois d'un côté… et moi de l'autre. »

_Ambre du sans doute faire une grimace d'incrédulité car la malade expliqua :_

« Alyssa vous a entendu toi et Weasley avant l'attaque de Pré au Lard. Ambre ce n'es pas ma faute si j'en fais parti. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix en faite. Ma mère a insisté pour que je prenne cette voie.»

« Mais.. » _commença la préféte avant d'être interrompue._

« Je sais, je n'étais pas obligée d'obéir à ma mère, mais elle avait un argument qui m'a empêché de dire non. »

« Et… » _Mais encore une fois, Miyu fut plus rapide._

« En faîte, elle a dit que refuser ne ferait que de raccourcir mon espérance de vie… »

_Ambre du s'assoire car les émotions en elle étaient si fortes qu'elle se sentais très mal soudainement. Satanées crises ! Ainsi donc la mère de Miyu était si affreuse que ça ? Jamais elle ne l'aurait crue. Elle ne pouvait imaginer une mère aussi cruelle avec son enfant. Mais il est vrai que Miyu ne parlais jamais de sa famille. La seule chose que la préféte savait, c'était que Miyu était fille unique et qu'elle était une sang pur. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi. C'était difficile à entendre ce genre de chose pour une personne qui avait eu tout l'amour d'une mère, même si celle-ci n'était plus là._

« Mais tu as 17 ans maintenant Miyu… Pourquoi tu ne quitterais pas ta famille pour avoir un chez toi ? »

« Où que j'aille ils me retrouveront… Et Mère est assez douée pour localiser les gens qu'elle cherche. Et ma vie sera déjà assez courte sans qu'on me la prenne. J'ai accepté.»

_Ambre n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus mais Miyu monta légèrement sa manche gauche, défit un bandage se trouvant juste dessous et la préféte pue voir pointer une tête de serpent. Elle sursauta. Miyu refit le pansement et abaissa sa manche._

« Ce n'est pas la vrai marque. Celle-ci n'est pas magique. Mon père l'a fait faire chez un tatoueur Moldu. Je n'ai pas rechigné. Beaucoup de parents ont fait comme mon père depuis… Les plus fanatiques en tout cas… jamais Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ne mettrait sa marque sur des enfants, il n'a pas assez confiance en nous pour ça. »

_Il y eu un long silence, juste ponctué par les plaintes agaçantes des blessé que Ambre avait emmené. Miyu dit alors, avant même que ça ne passe par la tête de la jeune fille aux cheveux violacés :_

« Je te le dis tout de suite, je ne peux pas te révéler l'identité des autres membres de notre Assemblée. Ni où elle se tiens. Ne nous en veut pas… On a tous nos raisons d'avoir choisit cette voie… mais la plupart du temps c'est, comme pour moi, par obligation… Seul très peu d'entre nous on réellement choisit d'en faire partie. »

_Ambre n'en voulait pas ou plutôt, n'en voulait plus à Miyu. Elle ne savait pas comment le dire. Parfois il était difficile de dire ce qu'on pensait avec des mots sans être maladroit… Donc elle fit ce qu'elle considérait comme le plus parlant. Elle enlaça sa grande sœur… sans dire un mot._

_Miyu, quant à elle, avait compris le message et souriait. Ambre resta encore quelques minutes avec Miyu mais, bientôt, l'infirmière lui demanda gentiment de partir car la Serpentard était très fatiguée. La jeune fille partie donc, heureuse que Miyu lui ai parlé et soulagée car elle la comprenait à présent._

_Deux jours plus tard, le professeur McGonagall annonça que le soir même se déroulerait une nouvelle répartition pour les rescapés de l'attaque de Beauxbâtons qui avaient désirés reprendre leurs études à Poudlard, ce qui intéressa beaucoup de monde car, nombreux étaient ceux et celles qui s'imaginaient que les Français étaient tous très beaux… D'ailleurs, le soir venu, une grande partie des garçons et des filles s'étaient refaits une beauté. Ludovic avait même mis du parfum et les filles autour de lui à la table des Gryffondors n'arrêtaient pas de tousser a cause de la puanteur._

_Ambre était assise juste à côté d'Aloé, au plus prés du tabouret où le Choixpeau avait été posé et, bientôt, de nombreux élèves de toutes tailles et de tout âge entrèrent, portant fièrement l'uniforme bleu de Beauxbâtons. Seul deux ou trois d'entre eux avaient mis leur nouvel uniforme dont un garçon aux cheveux noirs, un peu longs et que Ambre repéra immédiatement car une des française voulut lui adresser la parole mais il ne sembla pas répondre… Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est changer la couleur de ses cheveux qui devinrent rouge sang. Un Métamorphomage… Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les Bulgares et Ambre se demanda si il y avait assez de place pour tous._

_Elle continua de regarder le Métamorphomage et Aloé qui la regardait elle, lui adressa la parole._

« Je le connais ce garçon… Je me rappele de lui. Je te déconseille de l'approcher Ambre c'est… disons… c'est un garçon bizarre. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Dès sa première année à Beauxbâtons, les filles qui s'occupent de la catégorie People de notre journal l'ont mis en premier dans la liste des héritiers les plus intéressants. Et j'imagine que ça n'a pas changé depuis le temps. C'est le dernier héritier d'une très grande lignée de Sang Pure de France. On dit qu'il a aussi des racines en Angleterre de côté de la maison Serpentard car il parle Fourchlangue. Mais c'est faux. Ca viendrait plutôt d'un autre de ses ancêtres. Car les anglais ont beau dire, Salazar Serpentard n'était pas le seul et unique homme au monde à parler Fourchlangue. On en avait aussi un comme ça en France et il en est le descendant directe. Il possède une très grande fortune et sa famille possède plusieurs vignobles en France et une maison de campagne ici en Angleterre. Il n'a pas de père… enfin… il ne sais pas qui c'est. Sa mère ne s'est jamais mariée. La seule chose qu'il ait jamais dit à propos de son père, c'est qu'il est allé en Prison avant qu'il ne naisse et qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un fils. »

_Ambre regarda bizarrement son amie Française et lui demanda :_

« Tu connais toute sa vie ou juste ça? »

« Ben… Disons que c'était tellement raconté dans le journal de l'école quand je faisais mes études là bas que je sais à peu prés tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur lui. » _Expliqua la Serdaigle_

_Pendant leur conversation, plusieurs personnes avaient déjà été réparties. Elles n'avaient même pas entendu le Choixpeau chanter… peu être qu'il ne l'avait même pas fait en faite…Deux filles s'étaient déjà assises à la table des Serdaigles dont une prés d'Aloé et Ambre. C'était déjà le tour du métamorphomage si célèbre dans l'école de magie française. Il avait commencé à avancer vers le Choixpeau avant même que l'on dise son nom._

« C'est pas normal qu'il passe si tôt… Pourtant son nom de famille c'est bien Roserare ! » _Commenta Aloé, abasourdie._

_Ambre ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aloé se mettait dans des états pareils. La nouvelle Serdaigle proche d'elles commenta alors, en français :_

« Oh ! Oui il a changé de nom de famille récemment. Il a repris le nom de son père. »

_Ambre qui était bilingue avait compris… le nom de son père ? Il savait donc qui c'était en fin de compte. C'est alors que le professeur Flitwick annonça le nom du jeune homme._

« Christophe Black !»

_Aussitôt, plusieurs personnes se mirent à discuter. Black ? Mais ce type était un français, comment pouvait-il prétendre au nom de Black ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le Choixpeau l'envoya à…_

« Serdaigle !»

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Alors premièrement je m'excuse pour avoir mis du temps à poster un nouveau chapitre en plus il est très court. Je suis désolée mais entre les partielles, les maladies et tout en plus du manque d'inspiration… ben voilà quoi je m'excuse platement. Alors je commence par remercier Loufoca qui m'a dédié un chapitre de son excellente fan fiction : Eternal Snow (que je vous conseil fortement si vous avez plus de 18 ans) merci beaucoup Loufoca

Alors que dire… je vous avoue qu'au départ je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont était mort le frère de Lily…Mais celle qui la joue sur le forum dont je m'inspire a insisté pour savoir donc voilà. J'en ai profité pour montrer que personne n'est à l'abri du Sida. Que vous ayez 18 ou 54 ans, homme ou femme, Hétéro, Gay ou Bi ça peu vous toucher aussi donc protégez vous.

Bref ! Je ne suis pas là pour faire de la prévention mais pour parler de ce chapitre !

Donc on passe l'épisode du frère de Lily et au cas où on me le demanderait, j'ai choisit le nom de Aaron car je sais que mon amie qui joue Lily aime bien ce prénom et pour rien d'autre. Alors le petit surnom Ambrounette. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas expliqué d'où il vient celui là dans le premier chapitre. Et bien c'est simplement celui qu'on me donne sur les Tchat quand je me connecte sous le pseudonyme d'Ambre Lambert… Donc petit clin d'œil à ceux qui m'appellent comme ça (je vous adore tous !).

Alors l'histoire du drapeau, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas choqué… Mais souvent, quand un événement grave arrive, il y a toujours une bande de (je ne dirait pas le mot) pour faire des c de ce genre… franchement ces idiots je leur ferais bien avaler leurs propres… (Ne pas finir… ne pas finir) Calme… Cool… Zen…

Et oui ! Il reste encor un Black en vie autre que Bella, Narcissa et Andromèda ! Vous avez sans doute deviné de qui il est le fils. C'est plus qu'évident.

Et bien je vous dit merci de m'avoir lue et surtout, à bientôt pour le chapitre 16 qui s'intitulera :

Le Miroir Réservée


	17. Chapitre 16

De côté pour l'hisoire…

**Chapitre 16 : Le Miroir Réservé**

_Pendant le banquet suivant la répartition du groupe de français, de nombreuses personnes tentèrent d'aborder l'étrange garçon qui portait le nom des Black. Mais, pour toute réponse, il colorait ses cheveux et parfois même ses yeux en rouge, ce qui dissuada vite les autres curieux, sauf Luna qui avait réussit à tenir plus de 10 minutes avant de laisser le nouveau tranquille. Il s'était installé tout au bout de la table des Serdaigles là où il n'y avais presque personne depuis le début de l'année. Une grande partie des discutions autour de la table étaient à propos de ce garçon. Si c'était un vrai Black, s'il n'essayait pas tout simplement de narguer les anglais. Certains français tentaient d'expliquer que Christophe n'avais jamais tenté d'expliquer pourquoi ce changement de nom. Apparemment, la seule chose qu'il avait révélée c'était que c'était le nom de son père biologique.__  
__Après le repas, en tant que Préféte, Ambre du donner le mot de passe aux nouveaux et les autres préfets semblaient ne pas vouloir le donner au jeune métamorphomage. Ambre aussi était un peu intimidée aussi, sans que rien ne lui soit demandé, ce fut Luna qui alla le voir pour lui dire le mot de passe.__  
__La soirée fut agitée, le dortoir était à nouveau plein et Ambre, qui parlait français, fut heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec d'autres filles de son âge.___

_Le lendemain matin, les autres filles étaient encore endormies quand Ambre se réveilla. Etrangement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Après avoir récupéré sa jambe cachée sous son oreiller, elle alla se laver. Ambre sortit de la salle de bain du dortoir, habillée, lavée, coiffée comme il faut... Elle avait encore du temps devant elle pour aller manger avant les cours. Mais elle voulait réviser sa métamorphose avant.__  
__Elle s'approcha de sa table de nuit pour prendre un de ses trésors, le pendentif de sa mère. La jeune fille le portait toujours sur elle et il l'aidait à ne pas complètement oublier le visage de sa mère.__  
__Etrangement, elle ne trouva pas le collier à sa place._  
Bizarre... il a du tomber  
_Elle commença à chercher partout autour de son lit, défaisant ses affaires, envoyant voler les oreillers, les draps etc.… Mais ne le trouva pas. Elle trouva juste une très grande plume blanche prés de sa table de nuit.__  
__Elle regarda par la fenêtre ouverte et vit un aigle blanc voler au loin... Mais elle se fichait de cet oiseau ou de cette plume! Elle repris ses recherches intensives et plus elle cherchait, plus les larmes culaient sur ses joues...__  
__Une des filles se réveilla alors et demanda d'une voix ensommeillée : _  
« Est-ce que tu cherches quelque chose?»  
_Ambre tenta de sécher ses larmes mais la perte de cet objet si chère à son coeur était vraiment un drame pour elle_.  
« Mon collier! Le pendentif de ma mère il est plus là! » _Dit elle, totalement paniquée.__  
__La fille qui venait de se réveiller émis un grognement, le genre de grognement que l'on fait le matin quand on se lève un peu trop tôt à son goût.__  
_« Il ne doit pas être loin… Je vais t'aider à chercher. »  
**Elle se leva en baillant, elle était affublée d'une robe de chambre rose bonbon assez laide, genre barbie. Ambre pensa que, décidément, cette fille n'était pas du matin. Elle se nommait Stella Louviers, c'était une des française arrivées la veille. Elle était plus grande que la moyenne, assez sportive avec les yeux noisette et des cheveux blonds coupés très court. Le problème, chez elle, était qu'elle s'habillait comme un sac. ****  
****Stella se mit alors à réveiller toutes les filles du dortoir une à une pour leur demander de les aider et, bientôt, le dortoir ressembla plus à un chantier qu'a une chambre. Mais aucune trace du collier. Et c'était bientôt l'heure des cours. ****  
**« Il n'a pas pu s'envoler par la fenêtre tout de même! » _rouspéta Stella__  
__Ambre regarda une nouvelle fois sous son matelas avant de tenter autre chose : _  
« **Accio pendentif de maman**! » _tenta-t-elle... mais sans succès. _  
« Désolée Ambre mais nous devons aller en cours… On le retrouvera plus tard allez viens ! Je ne pourrais jamais trouver la salle de métamorphose sans toi.»  
_Ambre était assise sur son lit, elle pleurait. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pue perdre cet objet si précieux. Stella la pris par les épaules et emmena la préféte dans la salle commune avec douceur. Là bas, les attendait l'adorable Chloé qui avança directement vers Ambre. _  
« Ambre ! Ambre ! Il y a un message sur le panneau d'affichage. Le professeur Tonks ne peu pas faire cours aujourd'hui et la directrice peu pas la remplacer. Vous n'avez pas cours. »_Annonça la première année_  
« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a Tonks ? » _Demanda Ambre, un peu dans la lune, ne pensant qu'a son médaillon. __  
__« Elle doit se reposer à cause du bébé à ce qu'on m'a dit » répondit la petite première année.__  
__Ambre ne pensa pas une seconde à demander ce qui se passait exactement et tenta de se précipiter vers le dortoir pour le fouiller à nouveau mais une de ses camarades la stoppa. _  
« Laisse… Va plutôt te détendre un peu. Nous allons fouiller le dortoir à ta place. Va te promener un peu dans le parc, prend un bon bol d'aire et surtout, détend toi…»  
_Elles durent se mettre à plusieurs pour faire sortir Ambre de la salle commune tellement elle était inquiète. La préféte tenta pourtant à plusieurs reprises d'y retourner mais on l'en empêchait toujours. Le cœur serré, stressée par la perte de son collier et pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle décida que les autres avaient peut être raison et partie pour le Parc. Elle avait toute la matinée à stresser alors autant le faire dehors. Parmi les groupes d'élèves e 6ém année profitant de l'absence de Tonks pour se reposer dehors, elle remarqua que quelqu'un courrait autour du Lac noir... Elle s'approcha donc de la grande étendue d'eau, intriguée. Le temps qu'elle fasse la moitié du chemin, la personne s'était arrêtée et s'était assise sur une pierre.__  
__Quand la jeune fille fut assez proche, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de ce garçon de Durmstrang… Nicolas Sunth ou un truc comma ça… celui qui avait vu Harry Potter. Il semblait épuisé par sa course autour du lac et… triste. Ses yeux gris étaient aussi tristes que le premier jour où elle l'avait vu. Se demandant quelle était la raison de cette tristesse, la jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus et sécha ses larmes avant de lui adresser la parole. _  
« Euh... bonjour. »  
« Lut… » Répondit il simplement « Ca va ? » _Demanda-t-il poliment.__  
__Ambre fut premièrement étonnée par sa familiarité avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas d'accent comme la plupart des Bulgares qui étaient venu continuer leurs études._  
« Moi ça va mais toi... Tu... Tu as l'aire un peu... un peu triste »  
_Ambre savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, qu'il serait indiscret de s'en mêler mais elle n'aimait pas voire les gens tristes. Elle ne se disait même pas qu'elle devait d'abord s'occuper de ses problèmes personnels. _  
« Oui… » _Commença à dire le jeune homme qui se mit à regarder la Serdaigle dans les yeux. Il soupira et rectifia._  
« Non… en faite je pensais à… à ma mère. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Du moins ça aurait du l'être… Je l'ai tuée… »  
_Ambre fut choquée. Comment un garçon de son âge pouvait être à l'origine de la mort de sa mère? Elle tenta de ne rien faire paraître. Il y avait toujours une raison à tout... et elle voulait savoir comment ça s'était passé._  
« Mais co... comment est-ce possible? Comment c'est arrivé? »  
_Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers le ciel gris, il avait l'aire rêveur et plus mélancolique que jamais._  
« Enfin…TUER est un grand mot...Ce n'est pas ma faute...Enfin si je n'avais pas été la elle ne serais pas morte... A ma naissance...Elle est morte d'épuisement. C'est pas ma faute...Non...» _Termina-t-il en parlant plus à lui-même qu'a son interlocutrice.__  
__Ambre fut touchée par l'histoire du Serpentard. Elle trouvait ça vraiment triste. Elle qui avait perdu sa mère se sentait heureuse d'avoir au moins pue la connaître. Aussi, elle s'assit à côté du garçon et dit d'une voix sincère:_  
« Je te comprend... Non ce n'est pas ta faute. »  
_Elle regarda le lac, le plus loin possible, son regard se perdit dans une rêverie angoissante. Elle espérait que ses camarades retrouvent son collier. Le garçon avait du voir son inquiétude dans son regard car il lui demanda :_  
« Toi qu'es qui va pas? »  
_La préféte soupira et sorti de sa rêverie._  
« Je suis vraiment transparente... je n'ai pas franchement envi de parler de mes problèmes tu sais... C'est trop... Douloureux... Mais je veux bien essayer vu que tu m'as parlé des tiens... C'est la moindre des choses »  
« Ca fait du bien d'en parler » _Répliqua t il d'une voix douce.__  
__Il fit un sourire ironique il pensait sans doute que c'était pas normal pour un garçon de sa maison de parler avec une voix si angélique._  
« Peu être... mais à chaque fois que je parle de cette histoire je suis morte de peur... A vrai dire, moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère... Elle t moi avons eut un accident de voiture. Je m'en suis pas mal tiré mais elle... elle a été tuée sur le coup. Récemment, il m'est arrivé pas mal de malheurs je… »  
_Ambre commença à trembler_.  
« J'ai été menacée puis en... prise en ot... en otage par un ancien ami de ma mère... Ils ont essayé des sortilèges inconnus sur moi... C'est un histoire très compliquée »  
_De grosses larmes glissaient sur ses joues_  
« Après ça, j'ai été envoyée en observation à St Mangouste... Je ne l'ai dit à personne mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ma mère et je me suis rendue compte que je commençais à oublier son visage… Et puis ce matin... J'ai perdu le seul souvenir que j'avait d'elle! »  
_Nicolas était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il semblait incrédule… IL resta ainsi interdit pendant un moment avant de se lever et de dire : _  
« Ta perdu quoi ? Je vais t'aider à le retrouver ! Je sais à quel point ce genre de souvenir est important ! »  
_La jeune fille posa une main sur le bras de Nicolas, lui faisant signe de se rassoire sur la pierre._  
« Non tu ne eut pas m'aider... Je l'ai perdu dans mon dortoir. C'est un pendentif qui appartenait à ma mère. Un pendentif en or en forme de coeur avec à l'intérieur une photo de son premier rendez vous avec papa... Elle a 16 ans sur cette photo mais ça me sufis... Ca faisait longtemps que je l'avait pas regardée »  
« C'est moins grave que si tu l'avais perdu dans le parc... Il y a sûrement un sortilège pour retrouver les objets, tu devrais aller voir à la bibliothèque. Non? Et puis ta mère...Tu ne va jamais l'oublier complètement. Les souvenirs s'oublient, mais il reste toujours gravé quelque part...Dès que tu ferais un truc que ta mère faisait, le souvenir va te revenir. Je suis sur que tu a le même sourire que ta mère... »  
_Il regarda Ambre, qui pleurait toujours._  
« Et puis, elle ne t'oubliera jamais… »  
_Ambre répliqua immédiatement, et plus tristement que jamais. _  
« Je ne crois plus à ce genre de conte de fée... Ma mère est morte, ça fait des années maintenant... Pendant longtemps j'ai cru qu'elle me protégeait mais je ne suis plus aussi naïve... Et puis je ne me rappel presque plus de son visage... je ne me souviens plus du tout de sa voix. »  
_Elle se leva du rocher, pris une pierre plate au sol et fit un ricochet._  
« Et j'ai essayé Accio et tout ça mais ça n'a pas marché... On s'y est mis à plusieurs, on a retourné le dortoir ! Mes camarades cherchent encor en ce moment… J'ai peur qu'on me l'ait volé... »  
_Nicolas était un peu contrarié. C'était triste qu'elle ait perdu cette part innocence qui fait croire que les morts sont toujours là pour veiller sur nous. Pendant que la jeune fille faisait des ricochets, faisant un peu sortir sa rage, le garçon réfléchissait._  
« Hey ! J'ai une idée ! Des amis à moi m'ont parlé d'un miroir bizarre qui pourrait te permettre de revoir ta mère ! »  
_Ambre se tourna et regarda le garçon. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel miroir._  
« Ils sont tombés dessus en se perdant dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Elle plus grande que celle que nous avions à Durmstrang »  
_Nicolas sourit. Il semblait être contente de ce petit secret qui risquait de ne plus en être un bien longtemps… A Poudlard, en moins d'une semaine le moindre secret révélé était connu de tous… Les murs ont des oreilles comme on dit et encor plus quand les tableaux peuvent vos entendre. _  
« Viens je t'y emmène, il est tôt ! Personne ne nous verra.»  
_Mais Ambre était préféte elle n'avais pas spécialement envi de violer le règlement de l'école. _  
« Tu crois?... non ... la réserve est interdite aux élèves si nous nous faisons prendre on risque de gros ennuis! »  
_Ambre pesait le bien et le mal de la chose. Elle voulait voire sa mère, voire son visage comme avant. Mais en même temps, elle n'aimait pas trop avoir des ennuis..._  
« D'accord allons y... Mais si la bibliothécaire nous attrape on risque quand même le renvoi… »

_Ambre et Nicolas arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque. En effet, il n'y avait personne et la Mrs Pince, n'était pas là non plus mais la jeune fille était sure de l'avoir entendue crier sur un élève quand ils étaient au 3ém étage. Mais pour combien de temps? En tout cas, la Serdaigle regardait dans toutes les directions et avaient tout ses sens en alerte au cas où quelqu'un arrivait. __  
_« Je ne suis jamais allé dans la réserve » _dit-elle à voix basse tout en marchant vers cette partie interdite de la bibliothèque__  
__Nicolas sourit. __  
_« Je ne sais pas si je vais te rassurer, mais moi non plus... »  
_Murmura-t-il .Il n'avait pas peur qu'on le voit. Il ne savait pas ou de trouvait se miroir.__  
__Le silence envahis la réserves, seul le bruir de leurs pas se faisait entendre. Ce qui n'était pas très rassurant .Ils marchèrent dans les rayons de la réserves une dizaine de minutes. Nicolas s'arrêta brusquement. Devant eux un magnifique miroir .Il s'en approcha doucement. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il voyait enfin sa mère lui sourire. Son père semblait heureux. Nicolas s'assit en silence devant le miroir.__  
__Ambre regarda le visage de Nicolas il semblait heureux en regardant le miroir. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de spécial mais en se regardant dedans, elle vit quelque chose qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Sa mère était là, sa jambe gauche était normale... et son collier était autour de son cou. En plus, elle était grande et belle, elle avait l'aire beaucoup plus adulte qu'en réalité. Une larme coula sur sa joue:_  
« Maman... »  
_Les deux élèves regardaient le miroir, leurs yeux remplis de larme de bonheur. Ambre voyait sa mère. Et Nicolas aussi. Mais ce moment de retrouvaille fut interrompu par un bruit, que seul Nicolas entendit. Ambre était trop absorbée par le miroir. Ambre se rendait compte que le miroir ne présentait que des chimères. Mais elle était si heureuse de voire ça... Le jeune homme regarda sa mère dans le miroir puis Ambre. _  
« Ambre...Il faut partir »  
_Nicolas eu un pincement au coeur. Il allait perdre sa mère une deuxième fois. _  
« On reviendra...Mais il faut y aller... »  
_Ambre sortie de sa rêverie mais au lieu de suivre le garçon tout de suite, elle répliqua :_  
« Attend ! Il y a quelque chose d'écrit au dessus ! "Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej"…»  
_Elle se tue un moment, semblant réfléchir puis abandonna et dit au garçon : _  
« Tu as raison partons avant d'avoir des ennuis »  
_Nicolas jeta un dernière regard vers la miroir. Il vit sa mère lui dire au revoir._  
« Oui... »  
_Le jeune homme détourna son regard de celui d'Ambre. Il pleurait de bonheur et de tristesse à la fois. Il comprit la douleur de son père. Sa mère avait l'air formidable .Il murmura_  
« Au revoir Maman... »  
_Elle savait pertinemment que ce genre de chimères était dangereuses. Elle sortie rapidement de la réserve et fit semblant de chercher un livre dans l'étagère la plus proche._  
« Fait comme moi »_murmura-t-elle à Nicolas.__  
__Puis elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas présentés l'un l'autre._  
« Au faite... je m'appel Ambre »  
« Nicolas »  
_Répondit-il en prenant un livre dans l'étagère. Nicolas sourit en regardant vers la réserve... Il savait qu'il y reviendrait seul ou avec Ambre. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. La bibliothèque se remplissait peu à peu .Il sourit à Ambre. Un vrai sourire. La jeune fille savait déjà comment il s'appelais bien sur… mais c'était plus poli de se présenter ainsi. La ne souriait pas mais ses yeux reflétaient comme de l'affection pour Nicolas. Elle trouvait que le garçon était très gentil et le considérait déjà comme un grand ami. Grâce à lui elle avait pu voir sa mère dans l'étrange miroir de la réserve et lui parler de ses problèmes lui avait un peu apaisé l'esprit. Ils se ressemblaient après tout tous les deux… Ils avaient perdu leur mère et avaient été élevés par leur père._  
« Ravie de te connaître Nicolas. »  
_Nicolas regarda Ambre un petit moment sans rien dire. Il la regardait avec ses grands yeux gris. Ses yeux qui pétillaient jamais il n'avait eu se regard. D'un coup il commença a avoir chaud. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui se passait, vraiment pas. Il secoua la tête et arrêta de sourire._  
« Ok... »_Répondit-il. Il n'avait pas écouté ce que Ambre avait dit. Temps pis_.  
« Tu fais quoi se soir? »_Demanda-t-il d'un coup, sans réfléchir._  
_Ambre fut très surprise par la question du jeune homme. Elle allait répondre qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu mais se rappela de ses responsabilités importantes._  
« Désolée... Le soir je peut pas j'ai des choses importantes à faire... » _Dit elle sincèrement_  
Entre Goldy et mes responsabilités de préféte j'ai trop à faire le soir…_pensa-t-elle_  
« Mais Samedi je n'ai rien à faire » _dit-elle en voyant l'aire déçu de son nouvel ami. __  
__Nicolas lança un regard interrogatif à la jeune fille pendant un instant puis sembla se raviser et dit d'un aire joyeux : __  
_« Samedi? On pourrait s'voir? »  
_Ambre fit un sourire timide. Elle était contente que ça lui fasse aussi plaisir. _  
« Oui, il y a une sortie à Prés au Lard pour les 6ém et 7ém année. Je pourrais te faire visiter le village. »  
_Le garçon acquiesça en signe d'approbation. Puis quelqu'un les interrompirent. C'était une jeune femme magnifique de Serpentard, très grande, faisant une tête de plus que Nicolas avec des cheveux noir de jais et des yeux bleu très clair. Elle avait un visage très fin et il émanait d'elle une grâce et une élégance telle qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Une telle beauté c'en était effrayant…_  
« Sunth ! Je te cherchais partout ! On t'attendait où était-tu passé ! » _Dit-elle avec un fort accent français.__  
__Elle ne regarda même pas Ambre, ne s'intéressant qu'au jeune homme qui avait l'aire d'un petit garçon pris en faute.__  
_« J'arrive tout de suite » _répondit le jeune homme avec froideur avant de nouveau s'intéresser à Ambre_. « Désolé mais il faut que j'y aille. »  
_Il n'était pas très enchanté par cette idée_.  
« Je comprend. » _Répliqua la jeune fille « de toute façon on se voit Samedi, je t'attendrais à l'entrée du village »__  
__Le vert et argent n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la magnifique fille, qui elle aussi portait le blason des Serpentards, le pris par le bras et l'emmena loin de la vue de la jeune fille aux cheveux violacés qui posa le livre qu'elle faisait semblant de lire avant de partir à son tour.__  
__Elle tenta de retourner dans la tour des Serdaigles mais sans succès, ses amies cherchaient toujours son collier. Elle leur demanda quand même de lui apporter ses affaires de Métamorphose pour qu'elle prenne un peu d'avance malgrés l'absence de la prof. Restant sur son idée que de se déstresser de la perte de son pendentif était mieux dehors, elle retourna dans le parc avec ses affaires. Non loin de la foret interdite, elle se calla contre un arbre et commença à révisa sa métamorphose depuis ses cours de première année jusqu'aux actuels. Mais elle était un peu trop préoccupée et ne faisait que survoler le tout.__  
__Elle faisait mumuse avec la plume d'aigle blanche qu'elle avait trouvé prés de la fenêtre de son dortoir quand elle avait cherché son pendentif...__  
__Elle se demandait comment cette plume avait pue atterrir là bas... Et puis ce magnifique aigle blanc qu'elle avait vu au loin l'intriguait. _  
« Jamais je n'avait entendu parler d'un aigle blanc auparavant... »  
_Ambre en était au chapitre sur les Animagus, plus particulièrement à la liste des Animagus déclarés. Quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un aigle blanc aux yeux rouges venait de se poser devant elle et entre ses serres se trouvait un objet brillant:_  
« Mon collier! »  
_C'était cet oiseau qui l'avait? La jeune fille était incrédule. Elle s'approcha doucement du rapace qui s'envola vers la foret interdite:_  
« Hey! Rend moi ça tout de suite!! »  
_Elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait puis partie à la poursuite de l'animal kleptomane. Elle n'allait pas très vite à cause de sa prothèse aussi, dés qu'elle trouva sur son chemin une branche solide et de la bonne taille, elle l'utilisa en complément de sa jambe de métal pour courir sans risquer de perdre sa prothèse.__  
__Ambre ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait laissé ses affaires devant l'arbre. Et, surtout, bien en évidence la page sur les animagus avec le nom de Isa Satella, animagus se transformant en Aigle albinos. Entièrement blanc avec des yeux rouges...__  
_

**Notes de l'Auteur :**  
Tadadadaaaa ! Chapitre terminé ! Il était temps ! J'ai eu un long moment de manque d'inspiration mais voilà que je l'ai finit d'une traite. En plus j'ai pu terminé comme je le voulait et surtout introduire quelques personnages sympa. J'adore la fin. Je sais que ça fait peu être un peu tôt mais Ambre est une pauvre malchanceuse pour m'avoir comme auteur de sa vie. Mwahahahah ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH !  
Alors que dire, vous en saurez plus sur Nicolas et cette étrange fille plus tard dans la fan fiction. Sinon le miroir, vous l'avez sans doute reconnu c'est le miroir du Riséd. Et oui il fallait bien le mettre quelque part après la première année de Harry. C'est une idée de cette qui faisait Nicolas de l'exploiter… Et je trouve cette idée géniale  
Bon ben je sais pas quoi dire donc alors si vous avez des questions, des coups de geule ou d'autres trucs à dire, laissez moi dont une petite Review et je vous répondrai ! Gros bisou à tous !


	18. Chapitre 17

De côté pour l'hisoire…

**Chapitre 17 : Sort de feu, sort de l'eau**

_Ginny était au terrain de Quidditch en train de s'entraîner. Depuis qu'elle avait renplacé Harry comme attrapeuse et capitaine de l'équipe, elle s'entraînait avec presque autant de passion que Olivier Dubois à son époque. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas cours ce matin avec l'absence de Tonks, elle était allée s'entraîner à faire quelques mouvements tactiques sur le balai que ses frères Fred et George lui avait offert. Quand elle sortie du terrain, un Poufsouffle l'interpella:_

« Weasley tu n'aurait pas vu Lambert ? J'ai trouvé ça sous un arbre c'est à elle. »

_Ginny regarda le livre rempli de feuilles de parchemin d'un air interrogatif et l'ouvrit au niveau d'une sorte de marque page en forme de plume qu'elle voyait dépasser entre les pages. Elle tomba sur un vieux cours sur les animagus et sur le dit marque page qui ressemblait à une plume d'aigle mais entièrement blanches et, qui plus est, n'était pas une plume d'écriture. _

« Elle a due laisser ses affaires pour faire quelque chose avant de revenir. Montre moi où tu as trouvé ce livre. » _Dit la rouge et or en essayant de déchiffrer la calligraphie de son amie._

_Apparemment il s'agissait d'un cours de 3ém année sur les Animagus. Ginny sourit intérieurement. Quelle idée de réviser un cours de 3ém année alors qu'elle était en 6ém année. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas grand-chose aux Serdaigles. Le Poufsouffle la conduisit non loin de la forêt interdite._

« Tu est sure que c'est là ? »_ demanda la rouge et or_

« Certain, regarde il y a des plumes partout par terre. Elle a du transformer un objet en aigle ou un autre truc comme ça.» _répondit le garçon._

_Ginny regarda par terre et en effet il y avait quelques plumes d'un blanc immaculé sur le sol. Elle regarda alors le marque page bizarre du livre et reconnut alors une vrai plume d'aigle. Dire qu'elle pensait que ça n'était qu'un marque page. Mais la taille de cette plume était assez inquiétante, elle était vraiment grosse pour une plume d'aigle. L'animal en question devait être vraiment énorme. Elle se demandais si Ambre avait réellement transformer un truc en aigle… pendant qu'elle réfléchissait tout en attendant son amie, et que le Poufsouffle commençait à partir de son côté, elle se mis à regarder avec attention la page ouverte… Et son cœur fit un bond quand elle remarqua le nom de Isa Satella. Elle héla alors immédiatement le Poufsouffle._

« Hey attend! »

_Le garçon rebroussa chemin et, une fois à la hauteur de la rouge et or, eut la surprise de se prendre les affaires de Lambert dans le visage._

« Garde moi ça ! » _dit précipitamment la redoublante. _« Emmène ces affaires à un autre Serdaigle et vite ! Moi je vais chercher Ambre ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend t'es malade ? » _demanda le jeune homme._

« Fais-moi confiance c'est tout ! »

_Le jaune et noir haussa les épaule et se dirigea vers le château sans autre question. Ginny, quand à elle, commençait déjà à chercher des yeux l'endroit où son amie aurait pu aller._

**Par Merlin faites que cet oiseau ne soit pas Satella !**

**_Elle n'attendit pas plus d'avoir un indice et décida au hasard de courir en direction de la foret interdite sans même vérifier que personne ne la regardait. La chance semblait être avec elle car au bout de quelques mètres dans la foret, elle remarqua des traces de pas mal assurer dans la terre molle._**

**Nom d'un Hippogriffe !**

**« AM… » ****_Elle était sur le point de l'appeler mais se ravisa immédiatement. Si l'aigle blanc à qui appartenais les plumes était bien Satella, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'entende. Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua une branche brisée ainsi que d'autres plumes blanches colossales._**

**« Salle bête rend moi ça ! » ****_Entendit la rouge et or. Ce devais sans doute être un cri mais de là où elle était, Ginny l'entendit comme un murmure. Aussitôt, elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à arriver à l'orée d'une clairière au centre de laquelle se trouvait un arbre mort dont les branches sans feuillages avaient la couleur grise d'un vieux squelette. Ambre et l'aigle étaient là. L'animal immense était d'un blanc immaculé excepté ses yeux rouges brillant d'une intelligence malsaine. Son amie préféte était toute proche de l'oiseau, tendant la main vers quelque chose qui semblait briller entre ses serres. C'est au moment où la Serdaigle referma sa main sur l'objet que l'oiseau se transforma en une femme albinos d'une grande beauté dont les yeux rouges scintillaient de colère. Elle attrapa Ambre par le bras et lui lança un sort de mutisme._**

**« Je t'ai eu gamine ! Et cette fois ci personne ne viendra t'aider. »**

**_Ginny resta planquée à l'ombre d'un arbre immense._**_ Glacée de peur pour Ambre, Ginny ne pouvait qu'observer la scène._

Que faire? Pense, pense, pense!! Ça y est ! Elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Satella ne s'y attendra pas.

_Rassemblant sa concentration, elle lança _

« **Accio baguette de Satella** »

**_De loin, vit la femme lever sa baguette, prête à lancer un sortilège mais la baguette sembla être tirée en arrière. La femme albinos semblait avoir du mal à la garder dans la main mais résista, tenant fermement l'objet. Son regard s'attarda dans la direction vers laquelle tirait sa baguette avant de lâcher sa captive. Ginny espéra que son amie profiterait de ce petit instant de répit pour partir mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car l'ex auror secoua sa baguette et les branches mortes de l'arbre contre lequel elle était se mire à bouger dans un craquement et enlacèrent la préféte à présent incapable de bouger. Satella continuait de regarder dans la direction de la rouge et or de ses yeux perçants avant de dire d'une voix pleine de mépris._**

**« Montre toi! Qui que tu soit tu ne pourra pas la sauver »**

_Échafaudant un plan en vitesse dans son esprit, Ginny recula de quelques pas et lança des étincelles rouges à l'aide de sa baguette en espérant que Satella n'ait pas l'idée de regarder au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Serrant sa baguette dans sa main, elle sortit du couvert des arbres.  
_Même si je doit me faire renvoyer pour être allée dans la foret il faut que quelqu'un vienne ! J'ai promis de la protéger et c'est ce que je ferai !

« En êtes-vous sûre Isa Satella? Êtes-vous certaine que je ne pourrai pas la sauver? » _Dit-elle provocatrice mais le cœur emplis d'angoisse._

_Un sourire moqueur s'étala sur le visage blafard de Satella._

« Quelle surprise! La rouquine... Ginny si je me souviens bien! Sache que je ne suis pas comme William. Je ne suis pas aussi gentille! Et comment comptes-tu sauver ma proie? »

_Satella pointa sa baguette non sur Ginny mais sur Ambre qui essayait tant bien que mal (surtout mal) de se défaire des branchages solides._

« Vous verrez bien. _» lui dit-elle simplement alors que Satella lui demandait comment elle comptait sauver Ambre. Pour le moment, tant que Satella aurait sa baguette pointée sur Ambre, elle ne pouvait rien faire sinon parler. _

« Que voulez-vous à Ambre? Pourquoi prendre le risque de venir à Poudlard? »

Que quelqu'un vienne. N'importe qui.

_Satella partie dans un rire méprisant, moqueur... Comme si la réponse était évidente._

« Depuis que Dumbledore est mort il est beaucoup plus facile de venir à Poudlard, ça a été un jeu d'enfant. Un peux trop facile même je ne veux même pas imaginer le résultat si les mangemorts décidaient de s'occuper directement de l'école. »

_Elle passa une de ses mains aux longs ongles vernis de rouges dans ses cheveux blancs d'un air hautin. _

« A cause de cette gamine mes plans sont tombés à l'eau et mon fiancé est en prison par sa faute. De plus, je suis recherchée par mes collègues. Si je me fait prendre ce qui ne saurait tarder, j'en suis sur, je préfère aller à Azkaban pour une bonne raison... Et ça apprendra à cet imbécile de Lambert que tout se paie. On l'avait prévenu qu'elle mourrait si il faisait quoi que ce soit. Donc adieux l'infirme! **Incendio** »

_Des flammes apparurent formant un cercle dans les feuilles mortes tout autour de l'arbre. Ambre était à présent réellement en danger de mort car, dès que les flammes atteindraient le bois sec dont était composé l'arbre, il ne suffirait que de quelques minutes pour qu'elle se mette à brûler vive…_

« Non ! Ambre ! »

_Elle leva sa baguette pour lancer un Aguamenti mais Satella lui fit lâcher sa baguette en quelques secondes, d'un expeliarmus informulé. La rouge et or, paniquée, compta les secondes en s'attendant à tout instant à voir l'arbre prendre feu, essaya de reprendre sa baguette tombée derrière elle, mais Satella semblait déterminée à l'empêcher de venir en aide à son amie. Elle se transforma en un aigle immense qui s'envola et ferma ses serres sur le bras de la Gryffondor qui fut soulevée du sol sans problème. L'ancienne Auror ne lui voulait apparemment pas de mal, elle n'avait pas planté ses serres dans la chaire de son bras et ne faisait que l'empêcher de récupérer sa baguette. Ginny se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais les pattes de l'Animagus étaient puissantes. Son regard tomba sur Ambre qu'elle voyait tousser silencieusement à travers les flammes._

Tien bon Ambre !_pensa-t-elle en cherchant une idée pour se dégager._

_C'est alors que l'Aigle albinos leva la tête et regarda quelque chose dans le ciel. Une ombre se dessinait dans le ciel. L'aigle lâcha subitement sa prise et pris la clef des champs. Ginny en profita pour courir vers sa baguette. Une fumée de cendre lui empêchait de voir comment aller Ambre. Elle espérait juste ne pas arriver trop tard quand…_

« **Aguamenti !** » _cria une voix masculine venant du ciel._

_De l'eau se mis à tomber du ciel comme une cascade éteignant les flammes. Ginny leva la tête et vit alors un garçon à califourchon sur un balai et en tenue de Quidditch qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir._

« Shin ? »

_Le Poufsouffle continuait de faire couler l'eau de sa baguette, éteignant les flammes juste devant Ginny qui laissa de côté la recherche de sa baguette pour aller voir comment allait Ambre. Elle eut l'heureux soulagement de la voir en vie. Elle semblait fatiguée, sans doute par l'émotion, et toussait un peu. Les branches de l'arbre avaient été noircies par la suie de la fumée et Ambre avait été complètement trempée par le sort du Poufsouffle._

_Shin descendit de son balai et lança un sortilège qui eut pour effet de desserrer l'éteinte des branches. Ambre ne s'y attendant pas, elle glissa sous les branches, enfin libérée. _

_Ginny s'approcha de son amie de Serdaigle et fut soulagée. A part peut-être des entailles dans le bras de cette dernière dues aux ongles de Satella, elle semblait aller bien. Shin, lui, semblait se ficher complètement de ce qui s'était passé, il marchait nonchalamment vers la baguette de Ginny qu'il récupéra avant de s'approcher d'elle et Ambre._

« Tu va bien ? » _demanda-t-il à Ambre qui acquiesça en silence._

_Shin rendit sa baguette à la rouge et or qui sentait son cœur s'apaiser à chaque secondes. Ambre allait bien… elle avait eu si peur. Son amie semblait encore un peu sous le choc et n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir parler._

« Shin comment tu as su qu'on était là ? » _demanda Ginny_

« J'ai d'abord vu des étincelles rouges pendant que je sortais du terrain de Quidditch. Je me suis dit que quelqu'un devait s'être perdu donc je me suis envolé pour voir. Puis j'ai vu la fumé et voilà. »

_Les trois jeunes gens restèrent muets quelques instant avant que le Poufsouffle ne dise :_

« Vous avez eu de la chance. Il faudrait que vous rentiez à l'école maintenant. C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuné. Je part en éclaireur.»

_Il enfourcha à nouveau son balai et s'envola en direction de l'école. La redoublante aida son amie à se relever et toutes deux partirent dans la même direction que leur camarade de Poufsouffle. Une partie du chemin se fit dans un quasi silence, Ginny pensait que la préféte était encore trop sous le choc pour parler tout de suite. Mais après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse ponctuée par le bruit de succion des chaussures mouillées de la Serdaigle, cette dernière décida de parler enfin :_

« Merci Ginny. Je suis vraiment stupide d'être tombée dans un piége pareil. Pardon… »

« Allons tu n'a pas à dire pardon, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Mais par Merlin pourquoi as-tu suivis cet oiseau de malheur ? » _Demanda la Gryffondor_

« Elle avait mon collier ! » _Ambre tendis vers elle un collier en or sur lequel pendait un pendentif doré en forme de cœur._ « Je pensais l'avoir perdu ce matin. J'y tiensbeaucoup c'était à ma maman. »

_Son ami l'ouvrit alors, montrant la photo de deux jeunes gens riant et faisant des signes de la main. La fille était plutôt grande et sportive, elle avait de longs cheveux violets comme Ambre, des yeux de la même couleur mais son visage était plus fin, et elle avait un sourire confiant qui donnait l'impression que rien de pouvait l'arrêter. L'homme, par contre, Ginny le reconnaissait parfaitement. C'était Stan Lambert, le père de son amie mais en beaucoup plus jeune. La rouge et or trouvait ça triste pour Ambre. Sa mère était vraiment une très belle femme. Son amie ferma le pendentif, mettant fin aux rêveries de la rouge et or avant de mettre le collier dans sa poche en demandant._

« Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? »

_Ginny n'était pas vraiment surprise par cette question. C'est vrai que, du point de vue de Ambre, son arrivée avait du être inespérée._

« Tu avais laissé ton livre au pied d'un arbre et quelqu'un est venu me l'apporter pour que je te le rende. Il m'a montré l'endroit où il a trouvé tes affaires et j'ai vu ces grosses plumes blanches. C'est alors que j'ai ouvert ton livre là où il y en avait une autre et je suis tombée sur la liste des Animagus. Satella était écrit tout en bas.»

_Ambre baissa alors la tête et Ginny était sure qu'une nouvelle fois elle s'en voulait. Apparemment elle n'avait pas lue la liste attentivement ce qui expliquait qu'elle était tombée dans le piége._

« Allons ce n'est pas de ta faute… elle aurait quand même réussit à t'avoir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Avec sa taille elle aurait pu t'emmener sans problème. »

_Elle savait que ça ne la rassurerait pas mais au moins, elle serait à présent prudente._

_Shin repassa au dessus de leur tête, sans doute pour voir où elles en étaient. Ginny remarqua que son amie regardait le garçon bizarrement._

« C'est bizarre… » _Dit-elle _« Il n'a pas posé de question sur ce qui s'est passé… Il… »

« Ne t'en fait pas Ambre, c'est normal. Il est toujours comme ça. Il n'aime pas se mêler des affaires des autres ou s'il s'en mêle, c'est toujours sans le vouloir. J'ai moi aussi du mal à le cerner mais c'est un type bien. Il n'aime pas beaucoup parler c'est tout. »

_Quand elles sortirent de la forêt interdite, Ambre se sentait un peu mieux, le choc était passé. Elle avait faillit se faire tuer une nouvelle fois mais cette fois au moins, elle n'avait pas souffert et n'avait pas volontairement entraîné son amie dans cette histoire. Elle se jura intérieurement de toujours garder son collier dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit qu'elle fermerait à double tour à partir de maintenant. _

_Shin était là, marchant paisiblement vers le château, comme la plupart des élèves qui se trouvaient dans le parc. On aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé, qu'il n'avait pas sauvé la vie d'Ambre tellement il était nonchalant. C'était bientôt l'heure de manger, tout le monde partait en direction de la grande salle. Ambre regarda Ginny qui lui dit :_

« Va-y devant je doit aller chercher des ingrédients de potion dans la Serre numéro 3. On parlera de ce qui s'est passé plus tard.»

_Ambre sourit et commença donc à marcher en direction de la grande salle pendant que sa camarade de Gryffondor avançait en direction des Serres de Botanique. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le cri d'un rapace, un cri perçant, aigue, effrayant… Elle se tourna et vit alors Satella descendre en piqué vers Ginny, toutes serres dehors. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle commença à courir, sans faire attention à sa prothèse, vers son amie en danger._

_Elle vit Ginny plonger pour éviter l'oiseau qui la frôla presque avant de reprendre de l'altitude en poussant ses cris perçants. Mais au moment où elle arrivait presque à la hauteur de la rouge et or, Satella avait refermé une de ses Serres sur le bras de son amie et tentais avec l'autre patte de lui griffer le visage._

« Lâche la! »_ cria la jeune fille paniquée. Elle arriva prés de son amie et fit de grands gestes des bras, son épaule la tirait un peu là où Satella avait précédemment planté ses ongles et la plaie commençait à se rouvrir alors qu'elle tendait de faire fuir l'Animagus._

_Mais l'ancienne auror profita de la situation pour lâcher son amie et refermer ses pattes sur ses bras avant de s'envoler. Mais Ginny eut un heureux réflexe :_

« **Incendio** ! »

_L'aigle poussa un cri perçant alors que la base de sa tête prenait feu. Ambre criait, paniquée à la fois par Satella qui l'avait une nouvelle fois attrapée et par le feu._

_Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait utilisé ce sort, elle n'avait pas réfléchis. Elle voulut aider Ambre mais Satella était é présent trop haut dans le ciel et se dirigeais vers le lac noir._ _Satella y plongea, entraînant Ambre avec elle..._

_C'est sous sa forme humaine, le vêtement totalement brûlé et les cheveux roussis que Satella remonta à la surface du lac. Elle nagea jusqu'au bord, lança un regard mortel sur Ginny avant de se transformer de nouveau et s'envoler pour de bon..._

_Mais Ambre, elle, n'était toujours pas remontée à la surface…_

_Sans plus se préoccuper de Satella, Ginny plongea dans le lac et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Ambre et Satella étaient tombées. Elle plongea alors, je pensant pas à utiliser de sortilège et commença à nager, cherchant le corps d'Ambre avant d'enfin la repérer. Demandant à ses poumons un effort colossal, elle attrapa Ambre par son gilet et s'efforça de remonter à la surface. Alors qu'elle était proche, si proche, l'obscurité commença à engloutir sa vision..._

Non!

_Une sorte de rage lui permit de se propulser et, haletante, elle demanda un dernier effort à ses muscles pour sortir Ambre de l'eau et sortit à son tour. Elle crue que ses effort seraient vain quand quelque chose sembla la pousser. Elle pris une grande bouffée d'air fraie, heureuse d'être encore en vie et regarda Ambre qui, à son grand soulagement, était éveillée et crachait d'elle-même l'eau de ses poumons. Ginny était fatiguée et ne se sentais pas la force de nager jusqu'au bord mais quelque chose la poussa. Elle devina quoi mais c'est en atteignant la rive qu'elle eut la confirmation de ce qui s'était passé. Elle vie le calamar géant qui l'avait poussé du bout de ses tentacules. Cette créature était bien brave._

_Ginny manqua de pleurer de joie. Elles étaient sauvées toutes les deux. _

Satella, tu paieras_songea-t-elle tout en serrant Ambre contre elle afin de lui laisser le temps de cracher toute l'eau de ses poumons._

« Tu vas bien Ginny? » _Demanda son amie._

_Ginny sourit à Ambre, extrêmement heureuse qu'elle aille mieux._

« Oui, ça va. »_Répondit-elle, encore en était de choc. Cette maudite femme était vraiment tenace. Elle regarda en l'aire, se demandant si elle n'allait pas réessayer d'avoir l'une ou l'autre. Mais elle ne vit rien. Par contre, elles furent repérées par d'autres personnes. Le professeur Chourave venait de sortir de la Serre numéro 1 avec des 1ére années._

_Il fut facile aux jeunes filles d'inventer une histoire farfelue dans laquelle Ambre aurait soit disant voulu essayer de voler sur un balai en compagnie de Ginny. Le vent les auraient soit disant fait dévier de leur trajectoire et elles seraient tombées dans le lac où le calamar les auraient sauvées… Elle s'en tirèrent juste avec 10 points de mains pour chacune de leurs maison et un séjour de 2 heures à l'infirmerie._

**Notes de l'Auteur :**  
Et voilà, ça a été dure mais j'ai réussit à écrire ce chapitre en le rendant à peu prés crédible. Bon la fin est un peu facile en empêchant une grande discutions mais bon je préfère finir comme ça que de façon un peu parodique où les deux amies parlent de ce qui s'est passé de façon niaise avant de partir gaiement vers la grande salle avec en fond sonore le générique de la petite maison dans la prairie. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce qui s'est passé à part que Satella est une femme très rancunière et obstinée.

Bon ben je vais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont encouragés et qui m'ont aider pour l'écriture de ce chapitre ainsi que tout mes lecteurs. Et si vous avez des questions, un avis particulier sur ce qui se passe ou ce qui va ses passer n'hésitez surtout pas à me laissez une petite Review et je vous répondrai ! Gros bisou à tous !


	19. Chapitre 18

De côté pour l'hisoire…

**Chapitre 18: Tout se complique**

_L'incident de la veille semblait s'être éteint dans l'esprit de la jeune Serdaigle qui regardait le plafond magique de la grande salle d'un aire absent. La froideur de la veille avait laissé place à de fins flocons cotonneux qui fondaient à peine ils avaient touché le sol. Leur reproduction par le plafond de la Grande Salle semblait briller sous les chandelles éclairant le copieux repas qui attendait élèves et professeurs. Ambre n'avait tout simplement pas très envie de penser à cette folle de Satella ni à ses problèmes. L'hiver était enfin entamé et elle pensait surtout à s'assurer que Goldy sache où trouver à manger en cette saison hostile pour les créatures fragiles comme la petite licorne.  
La préfete était donc en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle, jetant de temps à autres des regards discrets vers la table des Gryffondors pour apercevoir momentanément Lorenzo. Depuis qu'elle savait sa vie en danger, étrangement, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Elle pensait qu'il lui faudrait bien lui avouer ses sentiments un jour ou l'autre… Et avant de mourir serait le mieux!  
Depuis que les Beauxbâtons s'étaient joints aux Bulgares et à leur propre communauté les tables étaient à nouveau assez pleines et il ne restait des places qu'aux alentours de la jeune fille. C'est alors que l'étrange garçon nommé Black entra dans la grande salle et vint s'assoire pour partager la collation collective. Il s'installa le plus loin possible de toute personne et se retrouva donc juste à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille aux cheveux violacés.  
Il ne semblait pas vouloir parler mais Ambre le sentais un peu nerveux. Un instant elle pensa qu'il allait sans doute lui montrer ses cheveux ou ses yeux en rouge si elle essayait de lui parler mais d'un autre côté, elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus sur ce type si mystérieux._  
« Salut… » _Finit-elle par prononcer d'un air timide.  
À sa grande surprise, le garçon lui renvoya son salut sans sourire et sans même la regarder mais de façon polie tout de même._  
« Salut… Moi c'est… Chris Black. Tu dois être Lambert notre préfete»  
_La jeune fille acquiesce à cette affirmation. De toute façon des préfètes de Serdaigle avec des cheveux violets… il n'y en avait pas 50 000... Surtout qu'il n'y avait que 3 préfètes à Serdaigle… Ambre attendis un certain moment, se demandait s'il était poli d'engager ainsi la conversation mais quelque chose en elle la poussa à demander:_  
« Tu fait vraiment parti de la famille Black d'Angleterre? »  
_Une sorte de silence ponctué par les bavardages des autres étudiants et des professeurs autour d'eux s'installa avant qu'il ne réponde une nouvelle fois. Décidément, Ambre avait de la chance, il semblait d'assez bonne humeur pour essayer de communiquer._  
« Ouaip… en quelque sorte… Pas légitimement mais je préfère porter ce nom… »  
_La jeune fille regarda le métamorphomage dont le regard était posé sur sa propre manche et elle vit alors un petit serpent en sortir pour piquer des morceau de jambon dans l'assiette du jeune homme qui semblait avoir peur que l'animal n'effraie la jeune fille aux cheveux violets. Mais loin d'être effrayée, elle commenta:_  
« Ce qu'il est beau! »  
_Le reptile tourna son regard au pupille vertical sur elle et serpenta jusqu'à sa main, effleurant ses doigts tenant son couteau. Les écailles du serpent étaient douces comme du velours et l'animal ne semblait pas agressif._  
« Il t'aime bien... Je dois dire qu'il a bon goût... »  
_Ambre regarda attentivement le jeune homme qui pour une fois semblait sourire et… rougir?! Il se rattrapa cependant rapidement, bégayant légèrement sur le coup de la gêne:_  
« Euh désolé... Je ne voulais pas dire sa enfin si mais... «  
_Ambre rougissait également. Vraiment, on lui faisait beaucoup de compliments ces derniers temps._  
« Je... Merci... »  
_Elle essaya de cacher sa gêne en baissant la tête pour regarder le serpent_  
« Il est mignon... Il est de quelle espèce? »  
_Le dénommé Chris haussa les épaules tout en regardant ailleurs l'aire très gêné._  
« Je sais pas… Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques minutes prés des cachots. Il devait chercher un endroit chaud où hiberner… »  
_Il se passa en suite plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, de leurs projets d'avenir, de la France, des Serpents, des animaux en générale… Le moment du dessert était déjà arrivé quand, alors qu'ils parlaient des différences entre leurs écoles, Chris toucha accidentellement la main d'Ambre. Il sembla alors soudainement se figer sur place, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, se contentant de contempler la préfete comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable de toute sa vie.  
Ambre aussi avait cessé de parler. Ses joues rougirent violement. Elle qui avait l'habitude de prendre les garçons tristes dans ses bras, elle avait du le faire plusieurs fois pour consoler ses amis, elle était très gênée qu'on lui touche ainsi la main.  
Elle détourna le regard pour qu'il ne la voie pas rougir._  
« Euh... Alors comme ça tu es... fourchelangue? Heu… Aloé me l'a dit… »  
_Le garçon saisit alors cette occasion pour lâcher la main d'Ambre, mais sans la quitter des yeux._  
« Oui... Encore des gênes comme le métamorphomage... et toi ?? »  
_Ambre était vraiment très gênée. Il la regardait. Elle pris quelques bouchées avant de répondre._  
" Moi je... je ne suis qu'une fille normal... Une sorcière normale"  
Tu parles... j'ai une jambe en moins, je m'occupe d'une licorne et une folle veut me tuer  
_Ambre se rendit compte de sa gaffe et espéra que Chris n'ait pas lu ses pensées. En effet, ce dernier lui avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt des cours de Légitimement qu'il avait pris en option quand il était à Beauxbâtons. Elle ne connaissait pas son niveau dans cette discipline mais elle n'avait pas très envie qu'il sache tout ça. Et dire qu'elle avait voulut oublier Satella…Chris parut tomber des nues._  
« Quelle folle ? Une licorne?! Une jambe en…. » _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Ambre lui fit signe de se taire._  
« Chut! Tu es obligé de faire de la légilitruc sur moi? » _Demanda la préfet un peu paniquée par l'effraction faite à ses pensées et souvenirs _« Ne le crie pas sur les toits s'il te plais... je ne veut pas qu'on sache pour ma jambe... ou Satella… Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler en faite… »  
_Elle soupira puis ses yeux trouvèrent ceux du français qui brillaient avec douceur de leur gris argenté qu'il arborait mais après quelques secondes, la couleur métallique se changea en un profond bleu comme ciel d'été._  
« Si cela te gêne... De tout façon sa ne me dérange pas... »  
_Alors qu'elle tendais la main pour prendre une part de tarte aux pommes, il s'approcha d'elle et quand elle ramena à elle sa main pour prendre sa cuillère, il la lui pris doucement et réussit à dire malgré son air particulièrement troublé. _  
« Tu es très belle. »  
_Il lui caressa avec douceur le faut de sa main blanche et le petit serpent qui cachait sous la manche du garçon en sorti pour enlacer les deux poignets comme pour les inciter à ne plus jamais se lâcher. Ambre sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Il s'était approché d'elle, comme ça sans réelle raison et lui caressait la main. Étrangement, elle ne tenta pas de se dégager sa main lentement mais l'étreinte du petit reptile l'en empêchait.  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle continuait à le regarder dans les yeux et détourna le regard, rougissante._  
« Merci... »  
_Ambre n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait que Chris s'était approché de plus en plus prés d'elle, leurs visage se touchant presque jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui voler un baisé... son premier baisé. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment c'était.  
C'était agréable mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas imaginé son premier baisé ainsi... surtout qu'elle l'avait imaginé avec Lorenzo. Une fois cet instant de douceur terminé, elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle balbutia un _« je... pardon... » _Avant de se lever, retirant sa main de l'étreinte du serpent, et de partir, courrant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec sa prothèse. Elle courrait comme pour échapper à ces sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient.  
Elle avait oublié ses affaires dans la grande salle mais elle s'en fichait... courant, courant encore... elle avait besoin de prendre l'aire... elle partie donc dans le parc... Elle avait besoin de réfléchir._

_Christophe ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait embrassé cette fille. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, elle n'était pas du tout comme celle qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques et il ne savait pas pourquoi, quand il croisait son regard… Une chaleur agréable se répandait en lui… Jamais il n'avait ressentis cela pour personne. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi elle s'en allait? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal? Toutes les filles autour de lui avaient toujours voulut qu'il fasse ce geste à l'une d'elle mais celle-ci s'était enfuie… Il sentis la rage monter le long de son corps et il frappa un grand coup sur la table_.  
« Et merde! »  
_Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui et pour montrer son agacement, il changea ses yeux et ses cheveux pour qu'ils prennent une couleur rouge menaçante. Il vit que plusieurs filles venant de la même école que lui semblaient scandalisées. Le fait qu'il ai embrassé une fille et que celle-ci se soit enfuit ferait bientôt le tour de toute cette bande de commères. Il détestait ça.  
Il se leva et pris ses affaires et celles du préfet et parti se réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie jusqu'à l'heure des cours. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que Ambre n'y était pas présente sans doute par ce qu'elle n'avait pas ses affaires mais il avait aussi et surtout peur qu'elle ne se sente pas bien. Bizarre, jamais il n'avait été inquiété de la santé de personne. Même sa mère ne l'avait jamais inquiété. Il se fichait éperdument de sa mère.  
Quand le soir arriva, il ne la vit pas non plus dans la grande salle mais il continuait de trimbaler ses affaires. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu qu'il la revit. Elle était dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, allongée dans un fauteuil, endormie. Il y avait de la sueur sur son front comme si elle avait eu de la fièvre et il y avait des feuilles mortes et des branches dans ses longs cheveux. Malgré cet aspect négligé, elle restait très belle à ses yeux. Il posa ses affaires entre sur les genoux de la belle endormie et resta prés d'elle jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le feu était alors presque éteint. La salle commune était alors totalement vide. Il la vit ouvrir ses grands yeux violets et s'étirer avant de remarquer son sac sur ses genoux._  
« Tes affaires… » _Dit-il avec douceur.  
Il la vit tourner son doux visage vers lui et rougir. Lui-même avait les joues roses de confusion.  
Ne voulant pas l'embêter, il se leva sans un bruit, la frôla presque et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons quand il s'arrêta en sentant une de ses petites mains blanches lui retenir le bras. Puis il entendit le son de sa voix._  
« Pardon... pour tout à l'heure… »  
_Il sentait la voix claire de la jeune fille vibrer comme sous le coup de l'émotion. Il n'osait plus bouger un muscle. Cette voix semblait le transpercer de part en part et lui faisait peur. Et si elle lui disait quelque chose de terrible? Mais il aimait l'entendre cette voix. Pour lui c'était la plus belle voix du monde.  
Puis il osa bouger, se retourna et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme jamais auparavant et il respirait doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la brusquer en respirant trop fort. Elle lui semblait si fragile dans la nuit… Il murmura:_  
« Non... C'est à moi de m'excuser... je n'aurais pas du... »  
_Il la vit se lever, frêle poupée de porcelaine, si fragile et de son visage à peine éclairé par les flammes décroissantes, il ne distinguait que les yeux. Ces yeux si beau qui le contemplait avec douceur en brillant de milliers de sentiments contradictoires. Alors qu'il allait continuer ses excuses, elle lui fit signe de se taire._  
« Non c'est moi… Je n'aurait jamais du réagir comme ça. Je… Je crois…»  
_Mais ses mots semblèrent se perdre dans l'obscurité de la salle commune, consommées par les flammes presque éteintes. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra de toutes ses formes et utilisa la Légilimencie pour savoir ce que voulait dire Ambre mais il ne réussit qu'a entrer dans quelques souvenirs imprécis concernant un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu océan. Quand il les réouvrit, il arborais lui-même cette couleur d'yeux.  
Sans dire un mot, il recommença à se diriger vers son dortoir. Il était certain que ce garçon aux yeux qu'elle trouvait si beau était le seul comptant pour Ambre… Alors qu'il tournait le dos à cette fille, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes… Comme toujours._

Le contacte qu'elle avait Chris, ce regard qu'ils avaient échangés et ces quelques paroles. C'était donc tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire? Elle était dos à lui, il partait vers son dortoir.  
Elle se tourna doucement pour le voir partir et vit une petite tache sur un des tapis, à peine éclairée à la lumière des flammes vacillantes... non pas une tache. C'était comme si une goûte d'eau était tombé dessus.  
Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde même si elle aurait sans doute due. Avant qu'il ne monte la première marche, la jeune fille était arrivée derrière lui et l'avais pris dans ses bras. Il se retourna alors et il partagea son étreinte. Il semblait avoir finalement deviné, ou trouver dans sa mémoire ce qu'elle avait faillit lui dire. Elle aimait beaucoup Lorenzo mais à présent… Chris aussi dominait ses pensées. Qui choisir? Qui aimait-elle le plus des deux? Et si Lorenzo ne l'aimait pas? Toutes sortes de question idiotes lui traversaient l'esprit en quelques secondes. Elle resta un long moment immobile, dans les bras de Chris, en silence. Leurs deux ombres confondues semblaient danser sur les tapisseries à la lueur des flammes.  
Ambre se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, elle en oubliait presque ses malheurs récents, son enlèvement, Dackers, la torture, Satella... tout ça disparaissait... D'une de ses mains blanches, tremblantes, elle effleura le visage de Christopher pour sécher les larmes. Il lui demanda:  
« Qui vas-tu choisir? »  
_Puis il posa une question dont même elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à leur tour. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de choisir. Elle murmura, sa voix vibrante de ses doutes et de ses incertitudes._  
« Je n'en sais rien... »  
_Chris pleurait. Il était beau quand il pleurait… Ses longs cheveux noirs semblaient encor plus sombres et ses yeux, qui avaient pris la même couleur que ceux de Lorenzo, prirent une couleur bleu gris. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois et ils s'embrasser sauf que cette fois, elle se laissa emporter par cet élan de passion. Oui elle l'aimait. Elle ne le connaissait qu'a peine mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, son cœur penchait autant pour lui que pour Lorenzo._  
« J'aimerai bien t'aider... Je m'en veux, si je n'ai pas venu, jamais on se serai rencontré » _disait le métamorphomage après avoir décollé ses lèvres des siennes.  
Ambre l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Leurs larmes se mêlaient sur le tapis de la salle commune. Non elle était incapable de choisir._  
Si comme Ginny l'a dit, Lorenzo avait bien voulut m'embrasser de jour là... Si il m'aime comment choisir sans faire souffrir l'un des deux?

_Le serpent de Chris sorti de sa manche et monta jusqu'à l'épaule d'Ambre et le garçon parla alors dans une langue étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait à son animal mais elle était sure qu'il parlait d'elle. Le jeune homme relâcha alors son étreinte et ne la touchait plus que du bout des doigts, main dans la main._  
« Je t'aime... Mais tu choisiras celui que tu aimes toi. »  
_Il leva une main et joua avec ses cheveux violets. Ambre se sentait bien avec Chris. Elle aimait le goût salé de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle aimait ses yeux brillants... Elle l'aimait lui tout comme elle aimait Lorenzo.  
Cette main dans ses cheveux semblait emporter ses mauvais souvenirs au loin...  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, elle voulait dire quelque chose. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit, trop timide sans doute. Elle s'était souvent imaginée le dire à Lorenzo sans oser l'aborder. C'était comme un poids, il fallait qu'elle le dise._  
« Je t'aime Chris... »  
_Et cette fois, ce fut elle qui posa un baisé sur les lèvres du jeune homme._  
Le choix sera difficile... je les aime tant tous les deux.  
_Ils passèrent la nuit dans la salle commune, assis sur une fauteuil à se raconter leur vie. Ambre lui parla de ses problèmes lui montra sa jambes et lui, il lui parla de sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme._

_Chris la serra et la mit sur le canapé, il posa une couverture et se mit dans le siège d'en face, il avait vécu tant de choses... Il regarda le feu, les flammes dansaient dans la petite cheminée et le serpent rampa jusqu'au jeune homme. Il le regarda et il se mit dans ses mains, il le lécha avec sa langue bizarre et Chris sourit._  
« SsS... Tu ne dors pas ?...SsS » demanda-il à l'animal.  
« SsS... Non... Je ne peux pas te laisser comme sa... SsS »  
« SsS... C'est gentil Vaulkin. Tu as trouvé un endroit où hiberner ?...SsS »  
« SsS... Oui. C'est dans les cachots, ou bien je partirai loin... SsS »  
« SsS... Tu me laisseras seul ? C'est une honte... SsS »  
« SsS... Je pense que tu es en bonne compagnie maintenant... SsS »  
_Le serpent montra Ambre et Chris rigola, il temps se couvrait, la neige commença à tomber plus fort et il regarda de nouveau le feu, il sorti sa baguette et le feu grandi en donnant plus de chaleur dans la pièce, la buée commença a apparaître sur les fenêtres et Chris resta là, à regarder le feu, pendant que cette journée avait été la plus belle de toute sa vie._

Le reste de la semaine se passa de façon étrange pour Ambre. Elle n'était presque plus jamais seule, Chris restait souvent avec elle donc elle n'avait encor moins de temps pour parler avec Ginny ou essayer d'avouer ses sentiments à Lorenzo. Chris ne cessait de l'embrasser à tout de bout de champs, et il était rare de ne pas la voir rouge de con fusion dans les couloires. Samedi arriva vite et malgré les insistances de Chris, elle réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à prés au Lard avec lui car elle avait promis d'y aller avec quelque un d'autre. Après un dernier baisé, elle partie donc rejoindre seule la file des partants pour la sortie.  
Arrivée à l'entrée du village, Ambre vérifia partout au cas où Satella serait dans le coin et, heureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un aigle blanc dans les environ. Pas de plume, pas de cri de rapace autre que des hiboux et des chouettes... pas d'ombre menaçante volant en rond dans le ciel.  
Enfin elle vit le garçon Serpentard arriver. Il ne portait pas plus de vêtement que d'habitude malgré le froid et la neige. Tous les autres élèves Ambre y compris, avaient sorti les écharpes et les gros pulls de saison. Mais Nicolas, comme les autres Bulgares n'en portaient pas.  
« Salut! » _dit le vert et argent en souriant amicalement.  
La jeune fille fit un vrai sourire à Nicolas. Elle qui n'y arrivait pas sans se forcer à leur première rencontre était contente de pouvoir lui montrer son contentement._  
« Salut! Alors? Prêt pour une petite visite? Tu veux commencer par où? La boutique de bonbon? Les trois Balais? La boutique de farce et attrapes ou bien la Cabane Hurlante? »  
« Oh,...Le magasin de bonbons me tente vraiment... »  
_Il sourit à nouveau à Ambre._  
« Et puis, les trois balais... J'ai b'soin d'un nouveau balais. Pour le quidditch. La boutique de farce et attrape après. La cabane hurlante? On y a accès? »  
_Ambre faillit mourir de rire en entendant Nicolas parler de balais magique. Elle savoir qu'il y avait une boutique de Quidditch dans le coin mais bon de là à la confondre avec les trois balais. Elle ne se moquait pas de lui, bien sur que non mais il fallait avouer que c'était comique._  
« Les Trois Balais c'est pas une boutique de balais. C'est un bar! Mais y a un magasin de Quidditch pas loin... »  
_Elle le vit rougir, un peu honteux et repris donc son sérieux pour ne pas le blesser. Ce fut difficile mais elle réussit quand même à arrêter de rire._  
« Tu peux continuer à rire. T'es jolie comme ça... »  
_Ambre rougit au compliment de Nicolas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise qu'elle était jolie._  
« Je... euh... merci. »  
_Elle se reprit et lui fit un sourire malicieux à son ami, mit un doigts devant sa bouche et murmura:_  
« Oui y a un moyen d'y entrer que je connais mais je ne peu pas te le dire. C'est un secret et je t'interdit de lire dans mes souvenirs pour le savoir. »  
« Je le jure sur Serpentard ! OK. On va au magasin de bonbon? »  
_La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle devait justement aller là bas pour acheter des dragées surprises pour Sammy._  
« Allons y alors! Tu va voir c'est une boutique géniale »  
_Elle lui emboîta le pas pour lui montrer le chemin. Pour une fois, il y avait du monde à Prés au Lard même si le village semblait toujours aussi triste. En passant devant le magasin Zonko, fermé depuis la mort du propriétaire, elle vit qu'il y avait des travaux dans la boutique et devina que finalement les frères de Ginny avaient réussit à la racheter.  
Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la boutique. Ambre n'hésita pas un instant, ouvrit la porte et entra. Nous n'étions encor qu'en début d'après midi, mais il y avait déjà énormément de monde dans la boutique. Il était difficile de circuler dans les allées sans bousculer quelque un. La boutique était superbe, comme d'habitude, regorgeant de sucreries en tout genre. Des ballongum, des plumes en sucre, des chocogrenouilles, un bocal géant de dragées surprises avec une pub annonçant un nouveau parfum: Piment rouge brûlant se trouvait juste devant eux._  
« Et voilà Nicolas! »  
« C'est super! On à pas ça chez nous… »_Dit-il en s'avançant prés du comptoir de bonbons_  
« N'est ce pas? C'est ma boutique préférée »  
_Elle s'approcha du bocal géant et pris une des boites de Dragées empilé tout autours pour Samantha puis parti faire un tour du côté des chocogrenouilles. Nicolas, quand à lui, était prés des bonbons bizarres tel les plumes en sucre ou les nid de cafards. Quand ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les deux, Nicolas portait un sac avec des tonnes de bonbons de toutes les sortes, de toutes les couleurs au sucre, au chocolat._  
« Mwai super... »  
_Il regarda la vendeuse. Et ensuite Ambre_.  
« Dit, Ambre... On peut les goûters les bonbons? »  
_Ambre réfléchis. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé... Elle ne s'était à vrai dire jamais poser la question. Elle partie à la caisse régler ses achat (elle avait finalement opté pour les chocogrenouilles) tout en parlant à Nicolas._  
« Il suffit de demander à la vendeuse! Excusez moi madame mais mon ami est nouveau dans le coin et il se demandait si il pouvait goûter certains bonbons... Il ne connaît pas bien. »  
_La vendeuse dit le prix à la jeune fille qui paya immédiatement et répondit._  
« Tu ne peux pas tous les goûter je regrette. Peut être un mais pas tous. »  
_Le jeune homme souris, après avoir avaler un bonbons ayant la forme d'un hérisson qui lui piqua la langue, il décida de les prendre tous. Il alla près de la vendeuse pour régler sa note._  
« Je vous dois combien... »_Demanda-t-il en posant une vingtaine de sorte de bonbons en nombreuses quantités sur le comptoir_.  
« 20 Gallions et 3 Mornilles »  
_Nicolas sortit de sa poche une poignée de pièce et donna le compte juste à la vendeuse. Ambre était un peu jalouse qu'il a autant d'argent et qu'il puisse acheter autant de bonbons. Quand ils sortirent de la boutique, tous les achats de Nicolas tenaient dans deux sacs alors qu'elle n'avait que 5  
Chocogrenouilles et un paquet de Dragées Surprise de Bert Crochue dans son sac. Mais il était vrai qu'il était d'une famille de Sang Pur…_  
« Alors? Où veut tu aller maintenant? » _Lui demanda-t-elle._  
« Oh... On peut aller boire un coup..."Au trois balais".Je t'offre un verre » _répondit-il en souriant._  
« Avec plaisir Nicolas. »  
_Ambre lui souris affectueusement. Elle aimait beaucoup le jeune homme, elle le trouvait gentil. Pour elle, il était déjà un très grand ami_.  
« Et après ça on pourra aller voire ce qu'il te faut au magasin de Quidditch et je te montrerait la cabane Hurlante... si c'est ce que tu veut bien entendu. »  
_Pour mieux le diriger dans les rues de prés au Lard qui commençaient à être pleines de monde, la jeune fille pris la main de Nicolas. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se perdent dans la foule.  
Enfin, la Serdaigle et le Serpentard arrivèrent devant le fameux bar._  
« On y est! »  
_Elle lâcha la main de son ami et ouvrit la porte. La chaleur du bar commença à les réchauffer avant même qu'il a franchis le pas de la porte. Comme toujours, même en cette période noir, il y avait énormément de monde dans le bar chaleureux et de nombreux élèves étaient attablés en train de boire des bièraubeurre en riant. Ce coup ci, ce fut Nicolas qui lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers une table vide qu'il avait repéré. Une fois assis, ils commandèrent tout deux une bièraubeurre. Une fois servis par Madame Rosmerta, ils commencèrent à boire le délicieux breuvage qui leur réchauffait les entrailles en parlant des cours jusqu'à ce que Nicolas dise d'un air grave:_  
« Oui? Que veut tu me dire? » _Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire doux et chaleureux comme du miel_  
« C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour te dira ça. J'aurais pu t'inviter au bal, te faire danser, te faire des milliers de compliments. J'aurais aussi pu t'emmener voir un coucher de soleil, te dire des mots doux. Mais c'est pas moi ça. »  
_Le jeune homme rougit. Elle lui souriait, attendant qu'il cesse de tourner autour du pot..._  
«Enfin,...Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime. »  
_Et quand il lui dit, son visage afficha une mine d'incompréhension... Elle cru avoir mal compris. Il détourna son regard de celui de Ambre._  
« Que... Quoi? »  
_Elle commença à rougir à son tour. Elle le voyait rougir aussi mais elle, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Nicolas était pour elle un ami même si quand elle parlait de lui avec ses amis elle avait le cœur qui battais fort. Pas aussi fort que ce qui lui arrivait quand elle pensait à Lorenzo ou Chris... Mais fort quand même.  
Elle voulait le garder comme ami, déjà qu'elle avait du mal avec le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de deux garçons... Elle ne voulait pas en ajouter un troisième à la liste.  
Non elle n'était pas amoureuse de Nicolas mais elle avait peur de le devenir. Aussi baissa-t-elle la tête, sans savoir quoi dire. Le Serpentard perdit alors son sourire ce qui déstabilisa encor plus la préfete._  
« Je ne voulais te mettre mal à l'aise. » dit-il après un long silence gêné.  
_Il sourit a nouveau. Sans doute pour rassurer Ambre mais elle n'était passe naïve._  
« C'est pas grave. »  
_Ambre se souvint des morts qu'elle avait dit à Chris dans la salle commune. Elle voulait répondre à Nicolas, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter cet amour... Que si elle le faisait, le choix serait plus difficile. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de chaudes larmes._  
« Pardonne moi Nicolas... C'est vrai que je t'aime beaucoup mais... Y a Lorenzo et Christopher... Je les aime! Si je tombais amoureuse de toi aussi ça serait trop dur! Trop dure pour vous trois! »  
_Ils finirent tous deux leurs boissons en silence, évitant de se regarder. Ambre pleurait toujours, elle avait peur de blesser Nicolas._  
« Je ne vais pas dire que je te comprends. Je n'aime pas mentir. »_ Finit par dire le Bulgare._  
« J'aimerais... vraiment j'aimerait répondre à ton amour mais je ne veut pas te faire espérer... et te faire souffrir. Je t'aime beaucoup et je ne veut pas que tu subisse ça »  
Je ne veut pas perdre un ami a cause de ça. Ce serait trop dure._Pensa-t-elle, oubliant que Nico était Legilimens mais il ne semblait pas en train de surveiller ses pensées. Le garçon paya les consommations et demanda d'un air absent_.  
« Tu continue de me faire visiter? »  
_Ambre tenta s'essuyer ses larmes. Elle s'en voulait terriblement._  
« Oui allons y »  
_Elle se leva, laissant derrière elle sa bouteille vide. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, il aurait été facile de se perdre. Mais cette fois ci, elle ne pris pas la main de Nico. Elle se disait qu'elle devait éviter ça... Éviter ce genre de contacte pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Ils sortirent du bar et commencèrent à marcher vers le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.  
Ambre arriva devant la boutique de Quidditch. Elle essaya d'avoir l'aire souriante, d'être la même avant de se retourner pour dire:_  
« Et voil...a? »  
_Mais Nicolas n'était plus derrière elle. Elle devait l'avoir déçu, l'avoir blessé au plus profond. Elle s'en voulait tellement! Elle partie à sa recherche, l'appelant... mais ne le trouva pas. Abandonnant ses recherches, comprenant ce que ça signifiait, Ambre finit par rentrer au château, seule…_

**Notes de l'auteur:**  
Bonjour tout le monde!  
J'ai écrit ce chapitre chez ma plus grande lectrice Sacha que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup. Elle était contente pour une fois qu'elle était la première à lire XD D'habitude c'est ma correctrice Jess qui le fait ( elle était là aussi pendant un temps c'est génial de rencontrer les gens du net) Enfin bref je ne dois pas vous raconter ma vie mais vous parler de mes inspirations et de ma propre impression sur le chapitre.  
Alors l'inspiration vien du forum dont je parle souvent… En moins d'une semaine y a Lorenzo, Nico et Chris qui m'ont fait des déclarations ( enfin presque Lorenzo…) il ne me manquais plus qu'un Poufsouffle XD Sinon le bonbon hérisson c'est une idée de Sacha dont elle est très fiére XD Sinon ben remerciements habituels à Jess, Sacha et ma sœur… Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des review si vous en avez envie


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 : L'étranger**

_Pendant quelques temps, Ambre avait cru avoir perdu un ami. Elle ne voyait plus Nicolas que dans la Grande salle pour les repas et, pendant les cours en commun avec Serpentard, il restait très distant avec elle. Cela se ressentait sur le moral de la jeune fille et Chris faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui rendre le sourire, essayant même de prendre l'apparence de Nicolas sans succès._

_Le Serdaigle était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle, Ambre trouvait ça touchant et assez gênant aussi par moment surtout quand il l'embrassait en public. Elle était sure que quand il l'embrassait dans la Grande Salle c'était pour dissuader tout autre type et surtout Lorenzo de s'approcher d'elle. Ambre n'aimait pas ce genre d'attitude normalement mais bon elle l'aimait comme il était Chris… Mais elle refusait toujours de le considérer comme son petit ami. Elle n'avait pas envie de le considérer comme tel avant de connaître les sentiments de Lorenzo à son égard._

_L'hiver était bien installé à présent et chaque jour de gros flocons cotonneux tombaient du ciel, recouvrant le paysage d'un voile blanc immaculé. Le professeur McGonagall avait trouvé un remplaçant pour Tonks qui devait se reposer en attendant l'arrivée de son bébé. Une certaine Héracléa __Ekkyklêma__ avait pris le poste. C'était une femme qui semblait bien plus vieille que le professeur McGonagall. Elle était très ridée, avait le dos voûté, des centaines de bijou autour de son cou et ses poignets et portait des lunettes si épaisses que ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'une libellule. Certains élèves mauvaise langue trouvaient que cette bonne femme ressemblait au professeur __Trelawney 100 ans plus vielle. Et ils n'avaient pas tord… mais cette femme semblait quand même beaucoup plus compétente. Elle enseignait plutôt bien la métamorphose, c'était ce qui comptait le plus._

_Ambre était avec Samantha en train de parler de tout et de rien en se baladant dans les couloirs. Elles avaient abordé quelques temps la question des Cobras, les pouvoirs extraordinaires de Sammy et, à présent, la préféte était toute rouge de confusion car son amie lui parlait de ce que les français de son année pensaient de sa relation avec Chris. Les filles étaient apparemment jalouses et les garçons essayaient tous de savoir ce que Ambre avait bien pu faire pour séduire ce type. Une des deuxièmes années avait même essayé de se teindre les cheveux en violets pour voir si c'était ça qui avait séduit Chris mais n'avait réussit qu'a mettre le feu à ses sourcils… La préféte s'en voulait d'ailleurs un peu que l'amour que le français éprouvait pour elle fasse tant de vague. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention._

_Elles étaient donc en train de parler de ça quand Ambre arrêta sa jeune amie. Dans le couloir qu'elles arpentaient se trouvait un homme inconnu. C'était un homme immense aux épaules larges et au visage très fin, presque féminin. Il semblait plutôt jeune mais ses longs cheveux et ses sourcils d'un gris argenté semblaient dire le contraire. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial presque inquiétant. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier très élaborée de couleur noir assez ample mais qui, cependant, épousait ses formes, laissait apparaître une musculature impressionnante. L'homme en lui-même était impressionnant. Mais il semblait surtout perdu._

_La préféte de Serdaigle s'approcha de l'inconnu et lui demanda, serviable :_

« Heu… Puis-je vous aider ? »

_L'homme qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu approcher la regarda de haut en bas avant de répondre._

« Oui en effet mademoiselle. Je cherche le bureau de madame Minerva McGonagall, la directrice… Ce château est immense et je me suis perdu donc peut-être pourriez vous me conduire jusqu'à elle.»

_Sa voix était très masculine et agréable à entendre. Du genre à faire fondre les filles romantiques. Ambre remarqua qu'il avait posé son regard sur Samantha pendant quelques secondes et que ses yeux avaient été traversés par une ombre en faisant cela. Quel étrange bonhomme. Elle ne lui donnait pas plus de 20 ou 22 ans. Que pouvait-il vouloir à la directrice ? _

« Oui… bien sur monsieur suivez moi » _répondit-elle poliment. _

_Elle pensait que son rôle de préfère lui donnait le devoir d'aider les personnes égarées dans les couloirs. Elle prit son amie par le bras pour la garder bien près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas aimé le regard de cet homme sur son amie. Le petit groupe resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux escaliers. L'étrange homme essaya d'entamer la conversation._

« Cet endroit est vraiment remarquable. Les escaliers mouvants, les tableau parlants et bougeants. Il n'y avait pas ce genre de chose dans l'établissement que je fréquentais. Tout y était de style moldue, un véritable horreur je peux vous l'assurer. »

_Les filles ne répondirent rien. Il continua donc sur sa lancée._

« Alors mesdemoiselles racontez moi. Quels sont vos cours préférés ? »

_Ce fut Sammy qui répondit la première à cette question. Sa voix laissait sous entendre à son amie que, elle aussi, n'avait pas confiance en cet homme._

« Et bien j'adore la Métamorphose et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Et toi Ambre ? »

_L'intéressée répondit donc à son tour :_

« Personnellement ma spécialité est les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. »

_Ambre n'avait pas très envie de parler avec cet homme étrange. Elle restait le plus près possible de Sammy, prête à la protéger s'il s'agissait d'un mangemort venu infiltrer l'école. Mais l'homme ne fit rien du tout que d'essayer d'entamer la conversation, discutant de la beauté de certains tableaux ou leur demandant si elles connaissaient l'histoire que représentaient certaines tapisseries. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille cachant le passage menant au bureau de la directrice._

« Bouclier ! »

_Un sourire étira les lèvres de la Serdaigle alors que la gargouille en laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Le professeur McGonagall avait changé son mot de passe peu après les événements de septembre et la jeune fille se rappelait encore de la réplique impayable de Nykos pendant la réunion de l'AD… Le professeur semblait avoir un sacré sens de l'humour en ayant remplacé son ancien mot de passe par celui-ci. _

« Le bureau du professeur McGonagall se trouve en haut » _dit la préféte, impatiente d'être loin de ce colosse aux cheveux d'argent._

« Merci encore de m'avoir montré le chemin mesdemoiselles. Je saurai vous remercier en temps voulu. »

_Que voulait-il donc dire par là ? Allait-il rester à l'école ? Il était pourtant trop jeune pour être professeur et trop vieux pour être élève ! De toute façon, Ambre et Sammy furent soulagées de ne plus être en présence de ce type qui les mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle continuèrent donc leur chemin en parlant de ce que pouvait bien faire ce type dans le château._

_Quand arriva la soir et l'heure de manger, Ambre avait raconté à Ginny et Chris qu'un type bizarre se trouvait dans le château et entra avec eux deux dans la grande salle. Chris alla vite prendre une place à la table des Serdaigles en réservant la place à côté de la sienne pour la jeune fille mais Ambre et Ginny s'attardèrent un peu devant la porte. Elles avaient toute deux posé le regard sur la table des professeurs où se trouvait à présent l'inconnu aux cheveux d'argent en grande discutions avec le professeur Chourave. La jeune fille chercha alors le regard de Sammy à sa table et celle-ci haussa les épaules, sans doute avait-elle intercepté les pensées de la préféte._

_Ambre allait dire à Ginny que le nouveau à la table des professeurs était l'inconnu en question mais son amie de Gryffondor le regardait déjà fixement. Elle semblait d'ailleurs comme figée. Ambre allait lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de lui mais la Gryffondor partit soudainement s'asseoir à sa table sans dire un mot. Ambre n'essaya pas de comprendre, pensant que son amie était attendue par quelqu'un a sa table et alla s'asseoir à côté de Chris qui n'aurait sans doute pas supporté qu'elle aille ailleurs._

_Le dîner se passa normalement, les élèves discutaient entre eux de tout et de rien mais surtout de l'inconnu assis à la table des professeurs et que tout le monde qualifiait de très jeune. A la fin du dîner, tout le monde sembla retenir sons souffle quand le professeur McGonagall se leva._

« Chères élèves, j'ai ce soir le privilège de vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Après de longues recherches infructueuses, un Maître des Potions s'est spontanément présenter pour remplacer le professeur Slughorn qui a quitté son poste. Il faut avouer qu'il est très jeune pour un professeur mais je peux vous assurer que ses qualités de maître des potions n'a rien à envier à ses prédécesseurs. Dès demains, le professeur Deatheart ici présent, » _Elle_ _désigna l'inconnu aux cheveux d'argent._ « Assurera les cours aux horaires indiqués sur vos emplois du temps. Il est à présent temps pour vous d'aller vous reposer. Bonne nuit chères élèves.»

_Tous se levèrent alors, Chris pris la main d'Ambre avec douceur pour ne pas être éloigner d'elle et chacun parti en direction de son dortoir. Sammy fendit rapidement la foule pour s'approcher de sa grande amie de 6ém année._

« Black je peux t'emprunter Ambre quelques minutes ? » _demanda-t-elle à Chris qui laissa finalement échapper celle qu'il aimait tant non sans lui avoir donné un baiser avant. Sammy fit signe à Ambre de ralentir, ce qu'elle fit, laissant la foule d'élève les dépasser. Quand elles furent enfin seules ou presque, elles purent discuter :_

« Un professeur de potion ? Lui ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Il est si jeune… D'après ce que j'ai réussit à lire en lui il a à peine 20 ans. 20 ans ! »_ Dit Samantha, étonnée de ce qu'elle avait découvert._

« 20 ans tu dis ? Comment peut-il être un maître des potions à son âge ? » _Répondit la préféte._

« Justement je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réussit à aller bien loin dans ses souvenirs et dans son esprit. » _La deuxième année soupira_. « Espérons au moins qu'il soit un bon professeur car je ne suis pas très habile en potion… »

_Ambre fit un sourire amusé à sa camarade de Serdaigle. Ainsi donc mademoiselle l'enchanteresse avait quand même des difficultés dans une matière. C'était amusant. Elle aussi soupira et se remit à gravir les marches de l'escalier en disant à sa jeune amie :_

« Bon rentrons à la salle commune. Nous verrons bien si il est si bon que ça. J'ai cours de potion demain après midi avec les Poufsouffle. Je te raconterai tout. »

_Et donc, le lendemain, après une matinée à s'occuper de jeunes Griffons avec Hagrid, elle était la seule 6ém année qui ai décidé de suivre ses cours, et après un bon déjeuné, Ambre se retrouva en compagnie de ses camarades de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de son année devant la salle numéro 3 des cachots. La jeune fille se demandais comment allait être le cour. On disait que les premières années avaient déjà eu cours avec le nouveau professeur mais aucun n'avait voulut en parler, se contentant d'échanger des sourires ou des haussements d'épaules entre eux._

_La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sans que personne n'en ait touché la poignée. Le flot des élèves entra, masse silencieuse, dans la salle de cours. Ambre regarda attentivement le mystérieux professeur Deatheart devant le tableau noir. Il écrivait des trucs compliqués semblables à ce que la jeune fille avait vu un jour dans le livre de physique chimie d'une de ses amies moldus en france. Elle remarqua aussi que l'imposant professeur avait sa baguette à la main. C'était sans doute lui qui avait ouvert la porte mais il n'avait pas eu la courtoisie de regarder ses élèves entrer. Sans se retourner, il s'adressa à l'ensemble des jeunes gens :_

« Sortez vos chaudrons, une plume, un rouleau de parchemin et vos ingrédients. Rangez vos baguettes et mettez vous trois par trois à chaque table, le cours va bientôt commencer. »

_Il semblait en pleine réflexion, cela se sentait dans sa voix grave et envoûtante. La jeune fille se mis avec Stella Louviers et Samuel Cooper, un garçon de Poufsouffle avec qui elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais qui avait la réputation de ne pas faire n'importe quoi en cours._

_Une fois tout le monde installé, un profond silence s'installa, pesant, uniquement rompu par le son de la craie glissant sur le tableau noir. Le professeur Deatheart impressionnait les élèves presque autant que le professeur Rogue à son époque. Il n'avait pas cette allure de chauve souris qui le faisait parfois ressembler à un vampire… Il ressemblait plus à un gros ours avec sa taille de joueur de basket, ses larges épaules et ses muscles saillants. Il y avait aussi ses longs cheveux gris argentés encadrant un visage très jeune qui ajoutaient à son charisme impressionnant._

_La craie cessa de crisser et enfin l'étrange professeur se tourna pour toiser ses élèves de ses yeux d'un bleu glacial. Ambre, comme beaucoup d'autres, frissonna devant ce regard._

« Bonjour jeunes gens. Avant tout chose je dois me présenter à vous. Je suis le professeur Alexander Deatheart, maître des potions diplômé de l'école de sorcellerie du Montana. Au cas où vous poseriez la question, oui, je suis jeune pour un professeur de potion mais cela devrais vous réconforter car cela signifie que j'ai été engagé uniquement sur mes compétences. Ne vous fiez pas à mes cheveux gris, je n'ai que 3 à 4 ans de plus que vous.

Que ce soit pendant ou entre les cours j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Professeur. Vous pouvez ajouter après ce mot mon nom ou mon prénom, peu importe. L'important est de m'appeler professeur est-ce claire ? »

_Il parlait comme un soldat, de façon autoritaire barrant la route à toute remarque et imposant le respect. C'est presque d'une seule voix que les élèves répondirent : _

« Oui professeur ! »

_3 à 4 ans… Le calcule était simple, le professeur n'avait que 20 ans. Ambre était étonnée qu'il soit si jeune, elle lui donnait bien plus que ça, dans les 25 ans... Le maître des potions continua._

« Bien. Aujourd'hui je ne compte pas vous faire un cours habituel. Vous allez passer un test de connaissance. Ce test sera composé de 40 questions qui vont vous être distribuées. Il vous est également demandé de préparer une potion de votre choix. Avant de commencer le test n'oubliez pas ceci : Plus la potion sera complexe et plus vous aurez de point, la coopération est interdite et surtout, faites attention aux questions piéges ! Vous avez deux heures. »

_Des feuilles de parchemin apparurent devant chaque élève. Les questions étaient assez difficiles aux yeux de Ambre. Et puis l'écriture du professeur était dure à lire ; Petite, penchée, ses phrases semblaient ramper sur le papier comme de petits serpents._

_La jeune fille mis plus d'une heure et demie pour répondre au questionnaire si bien qu'il ne lui resta plus assez de temps pour faire la potion qu'elle avait en tête. Heureusement qu'elle avait mis son chaudron à bouillir plus tôt, ça lui faisait gagner un peu de temps. En un quart d'heure elle avait tout juste le temps de créer un sédatif étudié en 3ém année. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Alexander. Il ne regardait même pas ce que faisaient ses élèves et continuait de gribouiller des formules compliquées au tableau. Ses cheveux d'argent semblaient danser à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se demandait comme un homme aussi jeune pouvait avoir des cheveux de cette couleur et aussi ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire comme ça._

_Par chance elle termina sa potion à temps, juste au moment où le professeur Deatheart annonça :_

« C'est terminé ! Posez un échantillon de vos potions avec une étiquette à votre nom sur mon bureau. »

_Ambre fut surprise de voir que même pas la moitié des élèves n'avait réussit à faire leur potion. Elle apporta le sédatif qu'elle avait fabriqué, d'une belle couleur chocolat et compara avec les autres. Ils avaient presque tous fait des potions trop simples. Seul deux personnes avaient réussit à en faire des compliquées et la préféte se demandait bien comment ils avaient eu le temps de faire ces potions… A moins qu'ils n'aient pas répondus aux questions… Un Poufsouffle leva alors la main et demanda :_

« Et les testes écrits professeur ? »

_L'homme aux cheveux d'argent regarda l'élève en question d'un air amusé et répondit avec un sourire triomphant._

« Vous pouvez les jeter au feu si ça vous chante. »

_Choqués, les élèves se mirent à bavarder et à crier à l'injustice mais tous se turent quand d'une voix ferme et calme, le professeur leur ordonna_ :

« Silence. »

_Il se leva et se mis à marcher lentement entre les tables._

« Nous sommes ici dans un cour de potion. Vous êtes donc là pour fabriquer des poisons, des filtres, des sédatifs ou des remèdes divers, Savoir gérer son temps et se concentrer sur ce qu'il y a d'important est la clef sur cette matière. Avec de la réflexion, vous auriez du comprendre que l'important dans l'exercice était de faire la potion. Je vous l'ai bien précisé au début du cours, attention aux questions piéges et la potion est importante. Le questionnaire était juste là pour vous piéger et attirer votre attention sur autre chose. Ceux qui sont tombés dans le panneau et qu'on n'ont rendus aucune potion vont donc devoir m'écrire trois rouleaux de parchemin sur la potion d'allégresse sans quoi ils recevront un T. Le devoir est à rendre pour le prochain cours, après les vacances de noël. Ceux qui ont réussis à faire un potion, félicitation. Vous n'aurez aucun devoir à faire et obtiendrez une note entre A et O pour votre performance. Le cours est à présent terminé. »

_Les élèves sortirent en silence. Tous, même Ambre, se regardaient les uns les autres avec stupeur. Les premières année savaient bien eu raison… On ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire ce professeur et ses méthodes. Aussi, quand Ginny vint demander à Ambre comment avait été le cours de potion, la seule réponse qu'elle put fournir fut un haussement d'épaule et un sourire…_

**********************************

**Notes de l'auteur:**  
Bonjour tout le monde!  
J'ai écrit ce chapitre assez lentement car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée pour le cours de potion. Ce chapitre a cependant permis de vous présenter le professeur Alexander Deatheart. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, c'est moi qui le jouais à l'époque sauf qu'au départ c'était un élève… Ca ne change pas grand-chose à l'histoire de toute façon.

Pour ceux qui connaissent ou qui veulent une meilleure idée du physique de Alexander, il ressemble à Sephiroth de Final Fantasy VII.

Remerciements habituels à Sasa, Jess et ma sœur et je fais de gros bisou à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices^^


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 : La Curiosité est un Vilain Défaut**

_Les vacances de Noël étaient passées à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sammy s'était sentie très seule cet hiver. Presque tout le monde était rentré chez eux. Ambre était partie faire son Noël en France avec la famille de sa mère et personne de son année n'était resté à Poudlard… Au moins, pour une fois, elle avait reçu un cadeau. Ambre lui avait envoyé une boite de chocogrenouilles. Ça lui avait fait plaisir. Le chocolat était bon et l'aidait à passer le moment des fêtes sans déprimer. Au moins elle avait eu le temps de faire ses devoirss… Et surtout de s'essayer à des sortilèges d'année supérieur. Comme elle était seule dans son dortoir, elle avait eu toute la place pour tenter de maîtriser des sorts de 3ém 4ém et 5ém année. _

_Ambre allait être fière d'elle ! Mais quand son amie revint, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui parler une seule fois. En tant que préféte, on la demandait de tous les côtés et en plus il y avait ce Chris qui la collait tout le temps. Or ses dons était encor un secret entre elles deux… Comment parler d'un secret à son amie alors que tout le monde lui tourne autour !_

_Par chance l'occasion arriva de parler seule à seule avec Ambre. En utilisant un sortilège qu'elle avait lu à la bibliothèque, elle put voir l'autorisation spéciale pour les dernières années d'aller à Pré- au- Lard le week end. Elle avait une chance de voir Ambre seule à seule si elle s'y invitait… _

_Quand le week- end arriva enfin, Samantha avait bien préparé son coup. Elle avait trouvé une formule pour se rendre invisible quelques temps. Elle n'était pas sure de réussir à l'utiliser, après tout, on disait que seul Dumbledore était capable de devenir invisible sans cape d'invisibilité à son époque. Et elle avait beau être douée en magie, elle n'avait pas le niveau de feu le directeur de l'école. Mais la 2ém année était excitée comme une puce à l'idée de transgresser le règlement et d'aller à Pré- au- Lard alors qu'elle n'en avait normalement pas le droit… Elle n'y était d'ailleurs encore jamais allée._

_Quand vint le moment de partir, elle fit juste mine de se promener dans le parc et s'approcha subrepticement de l'entrée de l'école avec les gargouilles sanglier. _

*Allez Sammy c'est le moment de voir si tu es bien une enchanteresse ou non…*

_Elle se conçentra, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait lu dans le livre sur ce sort compliqué… Puis elle pensa très fort à la formule à rallonge, espérant que ça marcherait. Puis se jeta à l'eau. Elle s'avança vers le portail que Rusard surveillait comme un chien de garde féroce. À sa grande satisfaction, elle réussit à passer sans difficulté. Même les sorts de désillusion jetés par les professeurs n'avaient pas sut détecter son camouflage. _

_Elle courut le plus vite possible en direction du village au cas où sa magie disparaissants soudainnement. Pas question d'être renvoyée !_

_Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Ambre… Quoi que ça puisse un peu attendre… Elle avait bien envi d'aller visiter cette boutique de bonbon dont tout le monde parlait. _

_C'est en cherchant cette boutique qu'elle se fit interpeller par une voix féminine._

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là. Je me trompe? »

_Sammy se retourna et se trouva devant une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Elle connaissait son nom bien sur, c'était la populaire Ginny Weasley. Ex de Harry Potter et surtout amie de Ambre. Elle était préoccupée par quelque chose et ses dons lui soufflèrent qu'elle pensait à Satella… Elle surveillait toute trace d'activité mangemort mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter les cieux à la recherche d'un aigle blanc._

_Plutôt que de répondre à l'interrogation de la Gryffondor, Sammy lui demanda :_

_« _Euh... tu te nommes Ginny, pas vrai? »

_L'intéressée haussa les sourcils. Sammy devinait ses pensées et fut soulagée de lire qu'elle ne comptait pas la ramener à l'école. _

« Euh. Oui, c'est bien moi. » _Sammy sourit en constatant la surprise de Ginny. Si elle était surprise maintenant qu'est ce que ça serait quand elle verrait de quoi elle est capable._  
_ Elle regarde Ginny un instant avant de lui demander,, de lui expliquer quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas à propos du monde magique qu'elle venait de lire dans les souvenirs de la rouge et or._  
« C'est quoi un auror, Ginny? D'ailleurs, en parlant d'auror, j'ai entendu dire que Satella en était une. C'est vrai? »

_Ginny sembla tellement effarée qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ?_

_« _Co...Comment sais-tu pour Satella? »  
_Sammy écouta les pensées de la rouge et or qui semblait estimer que si quelqu'un d'autre connaissait le problème avec Satella, elle et Ambre auraient de gros problèmes._

« Euh.., un auror, c'est quelqu'un qui combat les mangemorts et Satella en est une bien qu'elle fasse du mal aux moldus...En passant, je ne connais même pas ton nom... »

_La jeune Serdaigle fit un sourire d'excuse à son aînée._

« Désolée, mais je prend souvent pour acquis que les autres savent mon nom... euh... Samantha Desmers, 2e année à Serdaigle. »

_Puis, elle lui tendit sa main, bien qu'avec un peu de réticence, car elle n'avait jamais aimé serrer la main d'autrui. Ginny prit la main que Samantha lui tendais et répondis, avec un air un peu déconcertée._

« Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor, 6ème année, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà... Mais dit moi comment tu t'es débrouillée pour venir ici ? Et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondue : comment es-tu au courant à propos de Satella ?»

_Sammy savait qu'elle devrait répondre à ce genre de questions… _

« Pour ta première question, je ne peux pas te répondre mais je te le dit tout de suite je n'ai pas utilisé de magie noire… Pour ta deuxième question, c'est simple en fait. Puisque j'en savais déjà un peu après avoir rencontré Ambre, elle a décidé de m'en parler un peu plus. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle était auror, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question. J'ai su pour l'aigle blanc, aussi. Mais de ça, personne ne m'en a parlé. Je l'ai découvert de la façon habituelle, par Legi… Leg… heu… télépathie.»

_Ginny était étonnée, Sammy pouvait lire à travers elle. Elle avait deviné qu'elle voulait dire Legimencie, qu'elle voulait lui poser quelques questions et surtout qu'elle ne la dénoncerait pas à Rusard. La jeune fille posa juste la question qui lui tenait à cœur avant que Ginny n'ouvre la bouche :_

« Elle est où Ambre ? »

« Ambre ? Elle est à l'école. »

_Par la barbe de Merlin, Samantha aurais du vérifier avant… Elle avait bien envie de retourner au château pour parler à sa grande amie mais en même temps elle avait très envie de visiter Prés-au-Lard. Après tout, elle n'avait pas faillit se faire renvoyer en essayant de venir à Prés-au-Lard pour ne pas en profiter ! Il y avait surtout un endroit qu'elle avait envie de voire. La cabane Hurlante. On disait que même de loin cette maison faisait peur. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était mais quelque chose lui disait que…_

« Suit moi ! » _dit-elle à Ginny en allant dans une direction au hasard, presque certaine que c'était la bonne. Et elle voulait qu'elle vienne avec elle !_

_Ginny qui ne pouvait quand même pas laisser une deuxième année toute seule à Prés au Lard en ces temps de tourmente la suivit, un peu contrariée. Sammy marchait de plus en plus vite, courrant presque, elle sentait quelque chose la poussant vers cette maison soit disant hantée. Elle était sur qu'il se passerait quelque chose là bas et qu'elle devait y être. Ginny la talonnait heureusement... Ou pas d'ailleurs car ce n'était vraiment pas malin d'emmener quelqu'un avec soi dans un endroit qui pourrait se révéler dangereux._

_Toujours est-il que quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent. Quand elle s'arrêta, Sammy regretta immédiatement d'avoir couru aussi vite car la sueur sur son front lui semblait geler avec le vent glacial de ce début janvier. Sammy regarda la maison hantée. Mais Sammy savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment hantée, sans savoir pourquoi elle le savait. Puis, ses pensées se tournèrent sans raison vers son père, aussi inévitablement qu'un cheval retourne à l'écurie après une petite promenade en compagnie de son maître. Elle pouvait le voir, sur le patio d'une maison, en feu, en train de mourir, presque instantanément, des mains de Sammy. Ça n'avait été que par erreur, mais…_

_La jeune Serdaigle reprit ses esprits, consciente que quelque chose se prépare. Un léger mal de tête s'installa soudainement, et elle mit sa main sur son front._

_Elle attendit… mais quoi, au juste? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle savait cependant qu'elle n'attendait pas pour rien. Cependant, une longue minute de silence plus tard, il ne s'est toujours rien passé… Et, à ce moment précis, elle cessa d'être sur ses gardes, mais c'était une erreur…_

« Samantha...qu'est-ce qui ce passe? » _demanda la voix de Ginny, tendue_

_C'est alors que, presque inaudiblement, elle perçut un bruit, venant de la cabane hurlante. Décidée à en avoir le coeur net, elle se mit à marcher, ignorant si Ginny avait entendu ce minuscule bruit, elle aussi, en direction de la cabane, dîtes hurlante._

« Bonjour Sammy, »_ une voix familière lui dit alors, avec soudaineté. « Bonjour Ginny. »_

_La voix n'était pas que familière, non, d'une certaine façon, elle lui était trop, mais alors là trop familière._

« Belle journée, n'est ce pas? »

_Lorsqu'elle se retourna, dans une direction opposée à celle de la cabane hurlante, elle put_

_voir celui qui, durant plus d'un an, avait hanté deux de ses cauchemars, ceux-ci pour le moins étrange. Sue. Mais ce n'était pas un beau nom, non, pas pour un vieil homme, un homme dans la soixantaine. Ça, Sammy devait bien l'avouer._

_Et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser son père. D'une certaine façon, Sue lui ressemblait, bien que seulement physiquement. Il portait de vieux habits moldus, comme son père avait l'habitude d'en porter._

_En fait, son accoutrement pouvait très aisément le faire passer pour un moldu... si ce n'était de sa baguette. Elle était extrêmement courte, tellement qu'elle l'était presque autant que la sienne, et semblait très, mais alors là très souple._

_Mais c'était bizarre. L'avoir vu dans ses rêves, d'accord, à la limitée, mais après ça, dans la vrai vie, comme elle le voyait en ce moment, elle trouvait cela étrange. C'est vrai. Voir un homme que l'on n'a vu que dans ses rêves par le passé est étrange, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange lui ayant arrivé de toute sa vie, pas encore._

_Le pire, cependant, c'était qu'il pointait sa baguette en direction de Ginny, pas dans la sienne. Et Sammy pouvait entendre que son souffle, celui de Ginny, était rapide et profond en même temps._

_C'était assez étrange que Sue sache le nom de Ginny, mais ce qu'il rajouta par la suite l'était encore plus, infiniment plus._

« Alors comme ça, Ginny, tu connaît ma bonne amie Satella? »

« Oui, je la connais. D'après moi, vous devez être du même genre. Qui êtes-vous? » _Répondit Ginny dont Sammy lue les pensé et y vit un angoisse à l'idée que l'albinos puisse se trouver ici. La rouge et or pointa sa propre baguette sur le vieux militaire dans une position défensive._

« Du même genre, hein? » _dit le vieil homme de sa voix fluide et distincte_. « Je ne le mettrais pas comme ça, si j'étais toi. Ça peut faire du mal, tu sais? Moi oui, je le sais, alors c'est pour ça que je te mets en garde. »

_Il marqua un temps d'arrêt._

« Et pour répondre à ta question, mon nom est Sue. » _Encor un temps d'arrêt… Puis il se mit à rire. Un rire mauvais digne d'un méchant de film moldu._

_Il n'avait toujours pas changé de position, la baguette fixée sur Ginny, son regard acier dans le sien. Et, fort heureusement, Sammy n'était pas envahie par la peur. Plutôt, elle cherchait un moyen de se sortir de là, à tout prix. Enfin non, pas à tout prix. Elle ne pouvait pas lui laissé faire du mal à Ginny, même si Sammy ne la connaissait que très peu. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas, elle le sait. Et toutes les solutions qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient malheureusement d'une telle nullité..._

_Elle pourrait le dominer mentalement, tout d'abord. Mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'elle ne mettrait que la vie de Ginny en danger. Il était très certainement capable de faire de l'occlumencie, donc de résister à sa dominance mentale. Et, se rendant compte de ce que tente Sammy, il ferait très certainement du mal à Ginny, pourrait même la tuer. Et Sammy ne le voulait pas._

_Où alors, elle pourrait le brûler. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas et, en général, elle faisait confiance en son instinct. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule exception, jusqu'à présent. Et elle possédait ce 'pouvoir' depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Alors non pour le brûler._

_Mais elle pourrait peut-être lire ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Nul, ça aussi. S'il était capable d'occlumencie, ça ne servait à rien._

_Elle avait sa baguette, mais si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, il en finirait sûrement avec Ginny alors..._

_Ce qui se passa par la suite fut tellement rapide et imprévisible qu'elle en tomba à genoux. Enfin... ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait fait tomber à genoux, pas exactement. Plutôt un sortilège informulé impardonnable, l'endoloris._

_Un instant, il se trouvait debout devant Ginny, sa baguette ponté sur elle. L'instant d'après, Sammy était à genoux de douleur, Ginny elle aussi par terre. Il semblait qu'il avait jeter Ginny par terre, d'un mouvement d'une furtivité et d'une rapidité absolument incroyable pour un adulte, impossible pour un homme de son age, et avait, du même coup, lancer un sortilège impardonnable informulé à Sammy qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir quelque chose venir, que ce soit son attaque sur Ginny ou la sienne._

_La douleur était atroce, certes, même vile, cruelle et sans pitié, mais Sammy avait déjà connu pire, à quelque reprises. Lorsqu'elle s'était brûlé le visage, par exemple, ainsi que les 4 fois où elle avait du recracher un Tsuchinoko._

_Ce qui dérangeait le plus Sammy était qu'elle connaissait la technique qu'avait utilisé Sue. Il ne s'était pas contenté de la pousser par terre, non, il avait utilisé une vieille technique militaire du nom de CQC. Bien supérieure au judo, mais y ressemblant quand même un peu, le CQC pouvait être mortel si utilisé convenablement. Heureusement, Sue n'avait utilisé qu'une technique du CQC qui consistait à assommer très temporairement son adversaire, pas le tuer. Sinon, Ginny ne serait plus..._

_Mais en plus, il la maîtrisait parfaitement bien, la technique du CQC. Non seulement ce vieillard était-il un très puissant sorcier, il ne fallait que voir son sortilège endolori informulé pour comprendre, mais en plus, il semblait être une machine à tuer à mains nues. Tout ça sans compter qu'il était extrêmement rapide, capable de bloquer accès à ses pensées à n'importe quel légilimens et dominant mental. Possiblement légilimens, aussi. À ce niveau, il n'était plus qu'un terrible ennemi. _

_La douleur cessa aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé et Sammy jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ginny qui s'était difficilement relevé, pointant toujours sa baguette en direction de Sue._

« Que voulez-vous? »

_Il lui fallut un bon moment pour répondre. Et lorsqu'il le fit, ce n'était pas tellement à la question de Ginny qu'il répondit, pas du tout même. En fait, il ne répondait à aucune question, se contentant d'affirmer:_

« Quelle chance que je sois tombé sur une Weasley... »

_Ginny frissonna et répéta :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

_Elle regardait Sue dans les yeux et Sammy pouvait assister à une bataille de volonté entre les deux regards. Sue semblait amusé, Ginny était toujours sur la défensive. Puis le vieil homme haussa les épaules et se remis à parler de sa voix grave et belle, presque en contradiction avec son physique de vieux militaire à la retraite._

« Il se trouve que je connais très bien ton père... en quelque sorte. On se voit à presque tous les jours. C'est même un bon ami à moi. Mais il ne sait pas, ne sait pas... ne sait rien! Sur moi, bien entendu, mais aussi sur... d'autre choses._ »_

_Il avait détourné les yeux, les posant sur sa baguette, et avait commencé à la faire tourner... comme on le fait avec un revolver. Le CQC, le truc du revolver... ce sorcier était-il soldat moldu, auparavant. Du moins il en avait l'aire._

« SAMMY !_ » lança-t-il alors, avec force, presque théâtralement._

_Bien qu'il ne semblait pas impressionnant tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée au tout début, là, il était vachement effrayant. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, non, aussi à cause de sa voix qui était devenu... étrange. Elle n'avait pas d'autre mot, étrange._

_Mais lorsqu'il repris parole, ce fut avec la même belle voix que tout à l'heure._

_« _J'ai été légèrement surpris que tu sache pour le CQC, tu sais. Mais pas tellement que ça, vu que tu as été pourchassée par la plus puissante organisation gouvernementale moldu du monde. Elle apprend les bases à ses membres, mais pas à un niveau comme moi, je suis capable de le faire._ »_

_Et voilà, c'était confirmé. Sue est bel et bien télépathe. Comme elle n'avait pas dit mot depuis son arrivée, comment aurait-il sue ce qu'elle pensait autrement? En tout cas, Ginny devait sans doute se demander ce qui se passait._

_Il commença alors à s'approcher d'elle, bien qu'assez lentement, en marchant. Il fut cependant interrompus par __Ambre qui, semblant sortir de nulle part, et qui se précipita entre elle et Sue, sa baguette, qu'elle tenait à deux mains, comme une arme à feu, pointée en direction du sorcier._

« Qui que vous soyez n'approchez pas de mes amies! »

_On sentait qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle était désorientée… On avait presque l'impression qu'elle était venue sans vraiment l'avoir voulu… Sue eut un rictus. _

« Tiens, tiens, quelle... **coïncidence**… »

_Tous les acteurs étaient en place…_

**********************************

**Notes de l'auteur:**  
Joyeux anniverssaire ma Sasa adorée ! Et oui encor un chapitre dédié à ma lilynette^^

en espérant que tu apprécira ce cadeau que j'ai finit en urgence exprés pour toi^^'

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, Sammy est un personnage très interessant et je suis contente d'en être arrivée à ce point de l'histoire. Ce passage est particulièrement sympa enfin moi j'adore mais vous verrez plus tard ce qui va se passer. Si vous avez des question n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer !

Gros bisou à tous, remerciements habituels à Sasa, Jess et ma soeurette.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 : Sue Sneil**

_Ambre ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était finalement allée à Pré-Au-Lard alors qu'elle était résolue à ne pas s'y rendre de la journée à cause de Satella. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait devant la cabane hurlante, tenant sa baguette à deux mains en direction d'un homme d'environ une soixantaine d'année à l'air menaçant et, qui plus est, disait des paroles étranges. Elle n'aimait pas trop la façon font il avait prononcé le mot « Coïncidence ». D'ailleurs elle se demandait bien qui était cet homme qui s'en prenait à ses amies. Elle eut la réponse rapidement par la bouche de Sammy qui semblait morte de peur. _

« Ambre, ce... c'est lui, c'est... Sue. »

_Ambre haussa un sourcil et regarda le vieil homme. C'était donc lui le mystérieux Sue dont Sammy n'arrêtait pas de lui parler… Soudainement Ambre commençait à perdre le peu de courage qui l'avait poussée à lever sa baguette contre cet homme. _

« Oui, c'est moi, Sue, membre officiel des Cobras. » _se présenta alors l'intéressé en ouvrant les bras d'un air théâtral. Son ton était extrêmement poli, trop poli même, presque ironique. _« Bien sûr, je connais ton père aussi, Ambre. Pas autant qu'Arthur, mais bon, on n'a pas tout dans la vie. Au fait, Stan, quel beau nom. J'espère seulement qu'il va bien. »

_Ambre frémis en l'entendant parler. Cet homme d'âge mûr semblait être capable d'exploiter ses faiblesses. Son père... Qu'est ce que sa dernière phrase voulait bien dire? Elle sentis son angoisse monter._

* Papa... *

_Alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler légèrement, elle entendit Ginny prendre la parole. Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins._

« Allez-y droit au but. Cessez de dire des phrases sans queue ni tête et dîtes-nous ce que vous voulez. Et comment connaissez-vous Satella? Quelles sont les autres choses dont vous avez parlées et que mon père ignore? »

_La voix aussi chevrotante que ses mains, Ambre ajouta:_

« Comment connaissez vous mon nom? »

_Et, tout comme Ginny, elle voulait des réponses._

«Ça, mon enfant, c'est parce q --- » _commença Sue._

_Ce que fit alors Sammy l'impressionna elle même, tant c'était par simple réflexe. De ses mains sortit alors un faisceau invisible de chaleur, d'une puissance qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint auparavant. Ce qui devait le réduire en vapeur ne le fit pas, et ce que Sue répliqua la stupéfixia complètement._

_Dès l'instant où elle leva les mains vers lui pour le lui lancer, il s'élança à pleine vitesse vers elle, pas sur le côté ou vers l'arrière, non, vers elle, dans la direction de ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui lancer. Et un dixième de seconde plus tard, Sammy s'était écrouler, le sort n'ayant pus être lancé. Elle resta assommée un moment et, étrangement, Sue attendit qu'elle se relève avant de s'en remettre à son explication._

« Avant qu'elle ne soit en train de me faire dévier de sujet, » _commença alors Sue avec amusement._ « J'étais en train de vous expliquer ce que je veux, n'est ce pas? Bien... Ambre. Tu veux savoir comment je connais ton nom, c'est bien vrai? C'est tout simple, en fait. Comme tu le sais, je connais ton père, et celui-ci m'a déjà parlé de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il n'aura rien, tant et aussi longtemps que je n'ordonnerai pas... mais où vais-je donc comme ça? Il se trouve que je suis non seulement membre des Cobras, j'en suis aussi leur chef. Pas comme cet idiot de Campbell qui ne fait rien d'autre que donner des ordres à ses soldats. Donc, comme je le disais, Ambre, ton père ira bien tant que je n'ordonnerais pas aux Cobras qu'il en soit autrement, compris? Et ainsi …»

_Samantha l'interrompit :_

«Dîtes nous tout de suite ce que vous voulez sinon... » _Elle ne semblait pas trop savoir que dire après le sinon…_

_Sue sembla rire silencieusement, ses épaules secouées de tremblement et un sourire amuser sur le visage._

« Ce que je veux? Toi, bien sûr Samantha. »

_Ginny, les yeux brillant d'une flamme de colère, elle se plaça devant Samantha comme poussée par une énergie nouvelle._

« Vous ne l'aurez pas ! Vous ne ferez du mal à personne. »

_Ambre avait baissé sa baguette et reculée d'un pas. Elle était toujours devant Sammy prête à la protéger mais les menaces non déguisées de Sue lui faisaient effroyablement peur. Elle aimait tellement son père... Ayant souffert à la mort de sa mère, la hantise que son père subisse le même sort la tétanisait. Ses tremblements s'amplifièrent..._

« Espèce de sotte! »_ lança le vieil homme à l'adresse de Ginny._ « Ne sais-tu donc pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? Non seulement risques- tu ta vie pour la protéger, mais tu mets aussi en péril celle du père d'Ambre et celle de ton propre père! Tout ce qu'il me faut pour que personne ne soit blessé, sauf Samantha bien sûr, c'est elle, tu comprends? Elle. »

_Sammy ne peut s'empêcher de le comparer à un monstre, car c'est un monstre. Qu'il ose s'en prendre à elle, d'accord à la limite, mais qu'il se serve de ses amies pour la convaincre de se laisser tuer... absolument monstrueux._

« Ne fait pas ça, Ginny, sinon il va tous nous tuer. »

_Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, et elle ne peut quitter ceux acier de Sue._

« Qu'est ce que ça vous rapporte, à la fin? Où voulez-vous donc en venir avec…»

« SILENCE! »_ Sa voix est monstrueuse, pas humaine. Mais lorsqu'il se remet à parler, elle est redevenue normale_. « Ne comprends-tu donc pas... »

« Alors, allez-y. »_ dit Ginny en l'interrompant._

« Tuez-nous. J'ignore ce qu'a Samantha, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres. Et je devine facilement que, si l'on vous laisse faire, il y aura bien plus de morts... »

_L'homme se remis à rire, un rire moqueur, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était stupide._

« Plus de morts? Bien sûr qu'il y aura plus de morts. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de votre côté. Pourquoi donc croyez vous que Dackers testait des nouveaux sortilèges dans sa cave? Pour le plaisir? Non, bien sûr que non. Il désirait s'en servir pour le bien de nous tous. Avec eux, nous, les aurors, auront plus de pouvoirs et donc, en même temps, plus de chance d'exterminer ces maudits mangemorts. Hélas, dans son incompétence, William Dackers ne réussit que rarement à en découvrir un et, la plupart du temps, il ne réussit même pas à le maîtriser. C'est là que j'entre en jeu. Les Cobras travaillant en parallèle avec les aurors, j'ai fini par découvrir un des sorts de Dackers qui s'avère... intéressant. Vous savez ce qu'est un animagus? »

« Oui mais... »_ Tenta Sammy_

« Malheureusement, ils sont limités à un animal et celui-ci ne peut en aucun cas être magique. Mais avec ce sortilège, ce n'est pas ainsi. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai une telle affinité avec les Tsuchinoko, Sammy? »

« Vous voulez dire que… » _Tenta-t-elle encore_

« Oui! Tu as enfin compris! Mais il reste toujours un problème. Le reste des Cobras n'est pas entièrement de mon niveau et aucun d'entre eux n'a réussit à le maîtriser. C'est là que tu entre en jeu, Sammy. Avec ta pyrokinesie, Sammy, les Cobras pourront enfin exterminer les mangemorts et restaurer la paix en Angleterre, tu comprends? Si tu me laisses te tuer, je vais pouvoir faire apprendre aux… »

« Et vous prenez des membres du ministère de la magie en otage pour parvenir à vos fins?! Ça n'a pas de sens! Pas si vous êtes avec le ministère contre les mangemorts... »

_Ces révélations firent réagir Ambre. Dackers... elle savait qu'il ne testait pas ses sortilèges pour le plaisir au départ. Mais elle ne savait pas que c'était pour le complot d'une organisation comme celle que semblait être les Cobras._

_La jeune fille n'arrivait plus à contenir ses tremblements. Elle faisait une crise d'angoisse incontrôlable. Son esprit lui remontrait les moments terribles dans la cave de Dackers et les mauvais traitements de Satella... et quand elle avait faillit se noyer._

_Elle ferma les yeux, et de ses yeux se mirent à couler des larmes. C'était incontrôlable. Ce genre de crise lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent mais, quand ça arrivait, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que son stresse descende. Elle en oubliait presque où elle était, ce qui se passait... Ces crises étaient affreuses..._

_Ginny remarqua l'état de son amie et se doutait de ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez Ambre…_

« Vous êtes complètement cinglés » _cracha-t-elle en direction de Sue, la rage montant dans son corps_. « Torturer des gens pour trouver des nouveaux sortilèges, même si ça peut aider à vaincre les mangemorts, est ignoble. »

_Il se tourna alors vers Ginny.  
_ « Cinglé, hein? »_  
Puis, avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de remarquer quoi que ce soit, Ginny et Samantha se trouvèrent par terre, projetées par son puissant CQC. Sous la force de l'impact, Sammy sentit définitivement l'os de sa jambe casser, la douleur se répandant dans tout son corps. Et dès l'instant où elle réussit à soulever sa tête, elle aperçut Ambre qui se tortillait de douleur. Sue était visiblement en train d'utiliser l'endoloris sur Ambre, même si Sammy n'arrivait à lire dans ses pensées. Un instant plus tard, il souleva sa baguette, arrêtant l'effet du sort.  
_ « Et dire que je m'étais attendu à un vrai combat. Absolument pitoyable... Surtout de ta part, Sammy. »_ finit-il en se retournant vers elle.  
Samantha tenta, de toutes ses forces, de se lever, mais sa jambe refusait de lui offrir support. Elle voulait aller voir si Ambre allait bien, même si elle savait que non, et peut-être lui offrir réconfort, mais elle était incapable de tenir debout, ni même de ramper.  
_ « Espèce de monstre... »_  
Il se remet alors à rire, de son rire monstrueux et glacé.  
_ « Mais vaincre Vous Savez Qui et son armée n'est pas le vrai but de l'opération. Sinon à quoi m'aurais donc servi de prendre contact avec Campbell? »_  
Pas le vrai but de l'opération? Mais que pouvait-il donc être, dans ce cas? Et qu'avait à y voir Campbell et la NSA?_

« Quel est le vrai but de l'opération alors? » _demanda Ginny qui était la seule à s'être relevée._

« Le véritable objectif, »_ commença Sue, sa voix augmentant à chaque syllabe. _« Est de réaliser mon rêve, le rêve des Cobras et aussi celui de tout guerrier qui se respecte!!!

Lorsque Vous Savez Qui sera tombé, nous, les Cobras, prendrons contrôle de l'Angleterre, et vous savez ce qui se passera après? Ta carcasse sera envoyée à la NSA, permettant au La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo de rester, et leur permettant aussi de maîtriser le feu, mais cela n'est que la troisième partie de toute cette grande opération. Car lorsque l'on tombera en temps de paix, tout les guerriers dont nous, les Cobras, seront inutile puisqu'il n'y aura plus de combat nul part. Mais en attaquant ce bon vieux Campbell, nous pourrions créer un combat entre les deux plus grandes nations qui, à travers alliances, provoqueront une autre guerre mondiale, non seulement entre nations, mais aussi entre sorciers et moldus. Bientôt, tous les humains seront capable de faire l'équivalent de bombes nucléaires avec leur feu, et à travers cataclysme et destruction, nous, les Cobras, pourront enfin vivre dans un monde où nous serons utile et en demande!!! »

_Les trois jeunes filles n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles._

« Mais... z'êtes malade! »_Commenta la deuxième année_

_Sammy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Déjà qu'avec toute cette torture et tout se morts, sans oublier la prise d'otage à l'intérieur de son propre ministère de la magie, en prenant des confrère à lui, elle le croyait cinglé, mais qu'il soit en train de faire tout ça pour instaurer la peur et la destruction à travers la planète en permettant à tous d'utiliser sa pyrokinesie... c'était d'une ignominie absolument incroyable!_

_Et qu'elle soit la seule chose qui manque pour que son projet ait lieu, qu'elle en soit la clé, ça lui donnait une nausée pas croyable, en plus de sa jambe qui n'arrivait même pas à la faire tenir debout. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elles pourraient faire pour s'en sortir vivantes, et si Sue pouvait vraiment faire ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre qu'il pouvait faire, c'en était fini d'elles..._

_Ambre se releva, doucement, à bout de force. Tout en tentant de se mettre debout sans perdre l'équilibre, elle parla à Sue:_

« Si c'est ça vos projets vous êtes encore pire que les Mangemorts »

_La jeune fille espéra ne pas avoir à regretter ses paroles autant pour elle que pour son père. De plus, si Sue savait maîtriser les sortilèges testés par Dackers ça serait catastrophique... Elle en avait subis plusieurs lors de sa capture mais mal maîtrisés et chacun l'avait faite souffrir mais pas autant qu'un Doloris..._

« Assez discuté… passons aux choses sérieuses »

_Sue était sur le point de faire son sortilège qui, bien qu'inoffensif en temps que tel, risque de le rendre encore plus meurtrier qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et il le fit, sans problème. Pas aussi rapidement qu'il ne les avait attaquées tout à l'heure, mais quand même très rapidement._

_Ainsi, en l'espace de deux secondes, ne se trouvait plus devant elles un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année, non, devant elles se trouvaient un énorme et magnifique dragon, d'où la référence à animagus tout à l'heure. Gloups…_

_Les trois jeune filles étaient vraiment dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou._

_Mais c'était sans importance, le dragon circulant lentement autour d'eux trois, les entourant, les empêchant de s'enfuir... Les deux 6ém années étaient prêtes à protéger la jeune Serdaigle… ou du moins Ginny était prête à le faire car Ambre doutait toujours. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs que quelque chose clochait dans ce dragon, un petit détail qui titillait ses yeux de future experte en créature magique. _

_Sue leur tournait autour de plus en plus vite, ça donnait presque le tournis. Parfois il avançait d'un pas ou deux._

« Ginny, occupe toi de distraire le dragon un court instant, je vais le réduire en poussière pendant ce temps, ok? Il ne te faudra que le tenir occupé une dizaine de secondes, après quoi ça en sera fini de lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut comprendre ce que l'on se dit. J'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment devenu un dragon jusqu'à sa façon de penser et de comprendre. Tu peux faire ça? » _Proposa Sammy._

_Ginny reprit peu à peu de espoir au fur et à mesure que Samantha lui expliquait son plan. Elle hocha brièvement la tête et, prenant une profonde inspiration, s'élança, s'éloignant le plus possible avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur le dragon qui était Sue_

"Stupéfix."

_Aucun effet n'était attendu. Elle souhaitait simplement arriver à le distraire. D'ailleurs le sort ne sembla même pas touché le dragon alors qu'il aurais du le toucher en plein sur la tête. L'homme, ou l'animal, ça dépend du point de vue, allait s'élancer sur Ginny quand Samantha lança un de ses rayons de chaleur. Mais la cible esquiva en faisant une vrille aérienne. Le dragon était prêt à redescendre en flèche vers elle, pour la tuer, de la même façon et à la même vitesse qu'il n'était monté dans le ciel. Ne pouvant se servir de sa jambe droite, Sammy savait que s'en était finit d'elle. Ŝi elle tenterait de le brûler à nouveau, il n'aurait qu'à l'esquiver, ce qui est plutôt facile pour lui._ _Et au moment même où le dragon commença sa descente, Sammy lança, haut et fort, en pointant la baguette vers le dragon_: « Stupéfix! » _mais au fond d'elle-même elle pensait à un autre sort._

_Ambre se demandait bien quel était la manége de Samantha. Stupéfix ne pouvait pas marcher contre un drag… Mais… Non ça ne pouvais pas être un animagus de dragon c'était impossible ! Elle venait enfin de poser le doigt sur ce qui clochait avec ce dragon ! Bien sur le sort de Samantha échoua et au lieu d'un dragon, l'homme réapparut, descendant en piquée vers la jeune Serdaigle. Ginny envoya un flipendo sur l'homme pour le dévier de sa trajectoire et il finit par tomber à côté des trois sorcières._

*Une illusion… C'était juste une illusion ! Quand on est Animagus on est sensé avoir le contrôle de l'animal dont on prend l'apparence, là le dragon était bien trop réaliste dans son comportement !*

_Voyant ce qui se passait, Ginny courut en direction de Sue et, sans perdre une seconde, lança un sortilège informulé_

*Petrificus Totalus*

_Elle recula prudemment de quelques pas... Curieuse, Ambre vint se placer à ses côtés. Mais apparemment le sort de Ginny avait échoué car Sue se releva à la vitesse de l'éclaire et lança un Avada Kedavra en direction de Sammy qui réussit à dévier le sort en envoyant un incendio en même temps. L'explosion qui en résulta les propulsa tout les deux à une dizaine de mètre vers l'arrière, laissant temporairement à Ambre ou à Ginny le champ libre pour l'attaquer. Bien sûr, avec sa jambe cassée, Sammy fut incapable de se relever immédiatement._

_Ambre, toujours indécise entre son désire d'aider Sammy et la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son père ne fit rien cependant et seul Ginny attaqua Sue avec un expeliarmus informulé. Puis tout se passa Très vite. Samantha __n'eut pas une seconde avant de recevoir un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes. Qu'il ait décidé de ne plus utiliser sa baguette n'était pas vraiment un choix. L'ayant perdue par le sort qu'avait lancé Ginny pendant qu'il avait été projeté à la suite de la petite explosion, il s'était tout de suite lancé sur elle, Ginny, l'assommant sans doute sur le coup, puis s'était approché de Sammy, à laquelle il avait fracturé une côte. Qu'il ait pue se relever, perdre sa baguette par un expeliarmus, mettre Ginny K.O. et ensuite fracturer la côte de Sammy avant que celle ci n'ait même pas eu le temps de se remettre à genoux était plus qu'impressionnant, c'en était effrayant._

« J'ai été très impressionné que tu ai pu inventer aussi rapidement un contre sort à ma capacité de devenir dragon, aucun n'existant encore, le sort venant d'être inventé. »

_Il souriait méchamment, mais ne riait pas, pas cette fois. Sue se retourna alors et, de dos, il était une figure beaucoup plus impressionnante et imposante que celle de son homologue dragon. N'importe qui d'autre aurait dit le contraire, mais pas Sammy qui, bien que craignant les serpents plus que tout, n'était pas tellement peureuse face à les créatures plus dangereuses et mortelles qu'étaient les dragons. C'était étrange mais c'était comme ça, elle ne pouvait le renier._

_Lançant un coup d'oeil à Ambre, alors que Sue avait le dos tourné, elle tenta alors de capter son regard, de lui suggérer sans les mots de faire quelque chose. Et Sammy savait à quel point cela était dur pour Ambre qui craignait énormément pour la vie de son père... mais pas sans raison, malheureusement. Les chances qu'il s'en sorte même si elles parvenaient à vaincre Sue étaient minimes, Sue ayant sans doute ordonné aux Cobras de tuer les deux hommes s'il lui arrivait quelque chose_,_ mais si Ambre laissait Sue la tuer... les horreurs qui se répandront sur la terre seront horribles._

_« _Mais trêve de bavardage. Maintenant, » _ dit l'homme en se retournant. _« Il est temps d'en finir. »

_Sammy était parvenue à quitter le regard d'Ambre et à regarder le sien, avant qu'il ne se retourne._

*Ambre... je t'en supplie...*

_Bien qu'Ambre ne pouvait l'entendre, elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à penser pour éloigner ses autres terribles, affreuses pensées sur ce que risquait de devenir le monde après sa capture..._

_Ambre voyait la situation se détériorer. Ginny semblait ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à Sammy pour le moment et elle était la seule à encore avoir sa baguette. Par chance, Sue semblait l'avoir totalement occultée du combat.  
Il avait sûrement sentis qu'elle était indécise.  
Le hurlement au fond de son être pris soudainement le dessus quand Sue s'apprêtait à tuer Sammy. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets pointa sa baguette vers Sue. Ses yeux semblaient différents, plein de détermination. Quelque chose la poussa alors à utiliser un sortilège qu'elle avait subi lors de sa capture... Elle se rappelait encore de la douleur, de son incapacité à bouger le temps que le sortilège se dissipe seul. C'était le sortilège qui lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir été frappée par la foudre, qui lui avait donné l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.  
__** « Raien! »**__  
Elle vit une sphère de feu blanche sortir de sa baguette et partir en direction de Sue. Elle arrivait à maîtriser ce sortilège..._

«Arrggggghhhhhhhh!!! » _Son hurlement était terrifiant._

_C'était l'instant rêvé par Sammy pour attaquer Sue mais, malheureusement, celle-ci ayant été privée de sa baguette, et ne pouvant bouger à cause de ses deux os cassés, ne pouvait rien lui faire. Sauf si elle se servait de sa pyrokinesie, ce qu'elle pourrait faire dès qu'il aurait terminé de jouer avec Ambre, et qu'il s'approche d'elle, s'éloignant du même coup de Sammy._

_Ambre était étonnée par elle même. Après avoir lancé le sortilège, elle était de nouveau à bout de force. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Ambre avait sentis en elle une présence pure comme le cristal...  
Mais elle vit Sue s'approcher d'elle et plus il avançait, plus elle reculait. Il lui faisait peur, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Bientôt elle ne pue plus reculer, adossée à la barrière qui entourait le terrain de la Cabane Hurlante.  
Elle redoutait ce qui pourrait se passer. Il était si grand et fort et elle était si faible et petite pour son âge... Elle était tétanisée, au point qu'elle ne pensait même plus à lever sa baguette pour se défendre._

_Le point faible de Sue était simple. Il avait beau être un super combattant et un puissant sorcier, il pouvait facilement ignorer tout ceux qui ne semblaient pas être un danger pour lui. Or, c'était là où il commettait des erreurs. Tournant le dos à la jeune fille vraisemblablement inoffensive, il se mettait pourtant bel et bien en danger, la dîte personne pouvant facilement l'attaquer. Ça avait été le cas lorsqu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à elle, à Sammy, mais Ambre avait pu l'attaquer pendant ce temps. Puis, en ce moment, il avait mit toute son attention sur Ambre, laissant le champ libre à Sammy pour attaquer. Pas seulement ça, il ignorait pertinemment Ginny, aussi. Et lorsqu'elle allait être en état de combattre, il allait être exposé à son attaque, à celle-ci aussi.  
Il fallait qu'elle vise juste. Si elle le manquait, ça allait être Ambre qui allait passer dans l'incinérateur. Bref, y mettant toute sa volonté, et n'oubliant pas de se mettre sur ses pieds, elle était à une seconde de mettre fin à la vie de ce malade qu'était Sue.  
Le rayon de chaleur fut lancé, percutant Sue de plein fouet. Heureusement, Sammy avait concentré toute la force de son attaque en un seul point, sinon il n'y aurait sans doute plus eu de Pré-Au-Lard. L'explosion qui en résultat était cataclysmique, et Sammy fut surprise tant elle ne causa pas de dégâts aux alentours. L'attaque était tellement concentrée que même Ambre, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de l'explosion ne fut pas projetée par sa puissance. Bien sûr, Sue n'était plus, ne pouvait plus être.  
Sauf qu'il était. C'était absolument incroyable, impossible, mais il était.  
Et bien qu'il semblait blessé, il tenait encore debout._

_Ambre sentis la chaleur et le souffle de l'explosion sur elle, faisant voler sa robe de sorcière et ses longs cheveux. Pendant un instant elle crue que c'était enfin finit mais quand le nuage de poussière provoquée par l'attaque retomba et qu'elle vit Sue vivant mais en mauvais état. Elle trouva le phénomène très étrange et compris qu'on ne se débarrasserait pas si facilement de ce malade.  
Elle le regarda lui tourner le dois et avancer en boitant vers Sammy. La jeune fille chercha vite quoi faire et regarda Ginny. Elle remua les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, en articulant bien pour que Ginny comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
Elle lui disait d'attaquer Sue en même temps qu'elle... la jeune fille pointait sa baguette sur l'ennemie.  
_**« Stupéfix! »**

_Elles l'avaient fait. Toutes les deux… Mais elles avaient ratés leur coup et un protégo renvoya les deux sorts qui se perdirent dans la nature. L'homme repris sa baguette qui gisait au sol, lança un regard satisfait à Sammy et transplana. Sammy était inquiète… Sue retenait toujours prisonnier les pères des deux 6ém année… Si elle était vraiment une enchanteresse, elle voulait à tout pris les aider à les sauver._

_S'approchant alors rapidement, elle leur dit: _« Est ce que vous allez bien? Si oui, vous n'avez qu'à me prendre le bras, je vais nous amener où se trouvent vos parents. Peut-être qu'on peut encore arriver à les sauver. Bien sûr, si vous ne voulez pas venir, je suis prête à l'affronter à nouveau, lui mais aussi les cobras, seule... »

_Sans perdre de temps, Ginny prit la main de Samantha pour lui signifier qu'elle était ok. Ambre pris aussi le bras de Samantha. Mais elle ne venait pas pour se battre…_

**********************************

**Notes de l'auteur:**  
Ca m'a pris un matin … j'ai enfin eu l'inspiration pour faire la suite XD Oui je suis un peu fainéante sur les bords. Mais au moins il est long et il se passe plein de choses ^^ C'est dure de jongler entre les point de vue des trois filles mais c'est le moyen le plus simple que j'avais pour vous faire partager toute l'intensité de l'action. J'ai enlevé et modifié des trucs du sujet original, au départ Sue était VRAIMENT un dragon et finissait par aussi se transformer en animagus normal ( un cobra) mais je trouvait ça ennuyeux, on a déjà assez de bizarreries dans cette partie de l'histoire donc autant en enlever un peu !

Voilà donc je remercie ma correctrice Jess, ma Sasa qui me donne toujours son avis et qui est la groupie N°1 de cette histoire ( Ne lui dites jamais que vous ne l'avez pas lu c'est dangereux) et à ma sœur Chloé Granger qui me soutiens.

Gros bisou à tous et à bientôt pour le Chapitre 22 !


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 : Risques et périls**

_Elles étaient dans un couloir tout peinturé de brun, visiblement dans une maison, une fenêtre dans les alentours prouvant ce qu'elle pensait. Dans la cour arrière se trouvait un... rêvait-elle? Non, Sammy le voyait bel et bien, dans la cour arrière se trouvait vraiment un parcours de golf complet. Et comme elles étaient au moins au douzième étage, il s'agissait sans doute d'un manoir._

« Ne faîtes pas de bruit, »_ dit-elle alors, presque inaudiblement._

_Sammy n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Bien sûr, ce ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence. Tout était lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et le fait que Campbell et elle ne cessent de penser aux serpents et au golf n'en était pas une non plus. Quant à ce parcourt de golf... c'était comme si Campbell savait déjà, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Sue s'il faisait toujours dévier la balle quand il jouait. Et il ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant, alors comment aurait-il su?_

_Mais elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Des Cobras, plutôt. _

_Sammy était au courant pour Ambre, elle était au courant que celle-ci allait s'éloigner d'elles dès qu'elle le pouvait, pour retrouver son père. Et malgré tout, Sammy n'allait pas tenter de l'en empêcher. Ça allait sans doute être une erreur, mais Sammy ne pouvait faire autrement._

« Suivez-moi. »

_Elle ne savait pas où elles avaient atterris, mais elle savait où elle devait aller. Quelque part au deuxième, près de l'héliport central. Elle guidait les autres silencieusement, à travers portes et escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le troisième étage, d'où était vraiment visible l'héliport, par la fenêtre, un étage en dessous. Sammy savait que Stan et Arthur étaient tout près, peut-être même en bas des escaliers, qui sait? Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait cesser de se dire à quel point familier était l'endroit. Cependant, aussi loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs, elle ne se rappelait pas de l'endroit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était important, ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne penser qu'à ça, l'empêchant par ailleurs de penser à autre chose, ce qui était une erreur. Heureusement, ça ne dura pas longtemps et, dès qu'elles franchirent la dernière marche menant au deuxième étage, l'impression n'était plus._

_Une autre avait cependant fait surface, une impression singulière, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Et ce ne fut que dans le couloir menant à l'endroit où étaient cloîtrés Stan et Arthur qu'elle sue quoi._

*Ambre, Ambre n'est plus là.*

_Bien sûr, cela pouvait n'être qu'elle qui était partie par elle-même, comme elle le souhaitait. Mais si elles avaient été repérées, si Ambre avait été capturée? D'ailleurs, même si elle était bel et bien partie par elle-même, il y avait des chances qu'elle se soit faîte attrapée après, non? Le manoir était grand, immense, même, et les chances de retrouver rapidement quelqu'un s'y cachant n'étaient pas grandes._

« Merde ! »

« Quoi? »_Demanda Ginny avant de regarder derrière elle. _« Par Merlin ! Ambre !»

_La rouge et or semblait être très inquiète. La jeune fille l'entendit demander :_

« On fait quoi? On va chercher mon père et le sien ou on part à sa recherche d'abord? »

_Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne soit en mesure de répondre. Bien sûr, le fait qu'Ambre soit toute seule dans cette demeure servant apparemment de quartier général pour les Cobras l'inquiétait outre mesure, mais sa vie n'était pas immédiatement en danger, alors que celles du père de Ginny et du père d'Ambre l'étaient. Ce fut donc avec amertume qu'elle prit sa décision, celle de partir pour les adultes en premier, pour ensuite s'occuper d'aller retrouver Ambre... ou ce qui en resterait. Car on ne savait jamais avec des gens comme Sue ou Satella, tout pouvait arriver. Et, étrangement, Sammy avait l'impression d'être en train de s'éloigner d'eux deux. Ils devaient être dans la maison, étaient dans la maison, mais elle était tellement gigantesque qu'elle et Ginny n'avaient que peu de chance de les rencontrer, Satella et Sue._

_Et, bien sûr, il y avait aussi tous les autres membres des Cobras. Il devait y en avoir plus que deux, c'était une certitude._

« Il vaudrait mieux pour nous d'aller sauver vos pères avant. Le manoir est énorme et Ambre peut être n'importe où. Vos pères, au moins, je sais où ils se trouvent. On va rechercher Ambre après, d'ac? »

_Ginny hocha la tête. Elle était vraiment très jolie… Mais bon Sammy se refusait d'avoir ce genre de pensées dans des instants aussi critiques._

_Elle avait commencé son approche, la porte menant à la «cellule » étant au bout du couloir. Mais, à nouveau, elle fut frappée par la même impression que tout à l'heure, celle que quelque chose manquait. Et lorsqu'elle le réalisa enfin, elle n'était plus qu'à dix mètres de la dîte porte._

*Ma baguette. Où donc est ma ba…*

_À Pré-Au-Lard, voilà où. Et, plus précisément, par terre devant la cabane hurlante._

_Elle pouvait sentir son coeur faire un saut dans sa poitrine. Peu importe ce qui les attendait derrière cette porte, Sammy ne pouvait rien faire contre, sa baguette n'étant plus. Or, le pire, c'est qu'elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas en mesure de se transplaner jusqu'à Prés-Au-Lard, tout de suite, bien sûr, mais aussi plus tard, lorsqu'elles auront retrouvées Stan, Arthur et Ambre._

_Elle s'arrêta alors. Pointant la porte du doigt, et en chuchotant, elle dit:_

_« _C'est là. Mais il nous faut être très prudentes, surtout que je n'ai pas ma baguette. Dis, tu es capable de transplaner? Parce que moi, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais encore... Si non, il va falloir trouver un autre moyen de s'échapper d'ici. »

_Ginny se mordit la lèvre, apparemment… la réponse risquait d'être déplaisante._

« Non, je ne sais pas transplaner, mais je crois que je pourrais y arriver … »

_Elle croyait… c'était le mot le plus déplaisant. Donc elle croyait pouvoir le faire mais n'en était pas sure et zut ! Sammy se concentra sur la rouquine. Elle ne cessait de penser à Ambre, à s'inquiéter pour elle. Ambre… Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur des Cobras._

_Elle s'approcha de la porte, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Sans sa baguette, Sammy ne se sentait pas totalement inoffensive, mais plus qu'avec celle-ci, quand même. À cause de sa pyrokinesie. Si quelqu'un décidait de l'attaquer, en disant que c'était bel et bien des membres des Cobras qui gardaient la 'cellule', elle n'aurait qu'à les brûler, ce qui était assez facile. Sauf dans le cas de Sue, bien entendu._

_Mais ce n'était pas sûr qu'elles auront à affronter des gens. Les Cobras auraient pu décider de placer autre chose pour protéger leurs otages. Des créatures magiques puissantes, par exemple, ou bien des pièges. Mais peu importe ce qu'il y avait là dedans, Sammy était prête à l'affronter._

_Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, ses mains placées à l'avant, prête à créer du feu. Et vit..._

_Ambre était partie de son côté. Elle était au 6ém étage, marchant furtivement. Il semblait n'y avoir personne mais elle savait que le dicton " prend garde à l'eau qui dors" était à prendre en compte dans ce genre de situation.  
Le couloir de l'étage était bien décoré, il y avait même une statue de la justice qui trônait dans un coin mais au lieu de la balance et du glaive, cette statue tenait deux serpents qui lui mordaient les bras.  
Puis elle entendit des bruits, comme des murmures... Des personnes semblaient parler derrière une porte rouge sang assez épaisse.  
Intriguée, elle alla coller son oreille pour entendre si ils ne parlaient pas de son père et de celui de Ginny... _

« J'espère pour toi que tu pries très fort, Théodore. Est ce que tu pries aussi, Bryan? »_ Demanda la voix de Sue_

_Théodore hocha affirmativement de la tête, trop apeuré pour répondre à la question de Sue. Kennedy, quant à lui, pensait que cette croyance en Dieu que ne cessait de leur montrer Sue n'était que pure invention, comme son nom._

« Mais les prières des enfants sont les plus touchantes, vous ne croyez pas les gars?_ » Il semblait fatigué._

« Oui, chef… »

« Ferma la! »_ lança Sue, enragé. Il regarda alors Kennedy. _« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? C'est pas mignon les prières des enfants? »

_« Oui, che… » _

« Ou, comme le disent si bien les enfants, il n'y a d'autre Dieu que Dieu. Quoi de plus simple ou de plus touchant? »

_Ni Bryan ni Théodore ne répondirent à cela._

« Ou alors Moïse à Dieu: 'À qui je parles?' Et Dieu de répondre: 'À Dieu, bien sûre.' Quoi de plus simple que ça? »

_Sue se mit alors à rire, de son rire démoniaque et monstrueux, les deux à la fois._

_« _J'ai l'étrange impression que ce n'est par pour cela que je t'ai convoqué, Ted. À ce que m'a dit Satella, tu as dit des choses à propos de la petite, n'est ce pas vrai? »

_Théodore ne fit rien._

« Répond moi, Ted. »

« M'sieur, je… »

« Si tu me rappelle M'sieur encore, je te fait avaler un serpent cru, tu m'entends? »

« Oui, chef ! »_ Théodore avait de nouveau mis toute son attention sur Sue._

« Alors as-tu, oui ou non, traité Sammy de maudite américaine? »

« M'sieur, j'ai peut-être dit quelque chose en passant qui… »

_Se déplaçant à une vitesse à laquelle Kennedy avait du mal à voir, Sue sortit son bon vieux pistolet de 45 mm, le pointa sans sembler viser, et tira une demi-douzaine de balles, tout cela en sautant par dessus son bureau. La partie supérieure du pied de Théodore explosa, des morceaux de chair s'élançant un peu partout._

*Je n'ai pas vu ça.*_ pensa Kennedy. _*Ça n'est pas arrivé.*

_Sauf que Théodore hurlait, regardant son pied ruiné avec horreur. Regardant le pied, lui aussi, Kennedy pouvait voir des os là, et il sentit son estomac se retourner._

_Sue se jeta sur Théodore qui, hurlant toujours de douleur, se fit accoter sur le mur par leur chef, le regardant avec intensité._

« Tu vas arrêter de dire des trucs du genre, à présent? Hein, Ted?

_Mais Théodore était bien incapable de répondre, son pied étant en train de couler. L'impact avait été si violent que la chair avait fondue et coulait tranquillement sur le tapis, tapis d'une grande beauté à part ça._

« Tu ne trouve pas ça dommage, Ted, que notre entraînement nous apprenne à résister au Doloris? Nous nous serions amusés sinon, tu ne penses pas? Quel dommage que je ne puisse que te tirer dans le pied... parce que ça, ça ne fait pas si mal que ça... »

_Kennedy manqua presque perdre connaissance face à l'incident. Il avait déjà vu des moldus se faire faire torturer par eux, en avait même torturé lui- même, mais jamais il n'aurait cru voir son propre patron attaquer son meilleur ami de la sorte. Surtout qu'il travaillait pour les Cobras, lui aussi._

_Rod Lawrence lui avait raconté, maintes fois, des histoires effrayantes sur Sue, des histoires que Kennedy avait tout de suite rejeté, les croyant invraisemblables, presque mythiques. Il croyait que Rod détestait profondément Sue et qu'il ne faisait que créer des histoires pour monter les autres contre Sue.._

*Mais maintenant je sais mieux que ça.*_ pensa Kennedy. _*Ce n'était pas des mythes que créait Rod, je me trouve devant l'un d'entre eux!*

_Sue, bougeant à présent avec la précision d'un chirurgien, plaça le baril de l'arme à feu sur la joue de Théodore.  
« _Tu vas m'arrêter ça, Ted, ou je vais le faire moi-même. À toi de décider. Même un imbécile de Britannique comme toi peut comprendre ça, pas vrai? »_  
Théodore parvint alors à s'arrêter de hurler, ses plaintes se réduisant à de petits sanglots. Sue semblait légèrement satisfait.  
_« Comme ça, c'est mieux. Au moins, tu peux m'entendre. Tu dois m'entendre, parce que tu dois répandre mon message. Je pense que ton pied saura répandre la base de mon message, mais ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont les détails, pas vrai? Alors m'entends- tu, Ted. M'entends- tu? »_  
Toujours en train de sangloter, Théodore parvint, avec difficulté, à hocher de la tête.  
Et, aussi rapidement qu'un serpent qui attaque, Sue tourna la tête vers Kennedy, celui-ci manquant s'enfuir en courant.  
_ « Et toi, Bryan, tu m'entends? Car tu es un messager, toi aussi. Un messager de la nouvelle. Comme nous tous. Nous sommes tous des messagers de la nouvelle. »_  
Kennedy parvint à hocher de la tête, bien que ce ne fut pas aussi difficilement que dans le cas de Théodore.  
Une porte menant dans la pièce d'à côté s'ouvre et Kennedy aperçut alors, à son grand soulagement, une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges lui ayant toujours fait de l'effet, et se nommant ---  
« _Satella! Quelle coïncidence! Tu arrives juste à temps. » Puis_, regardant à nouveau vers Théodore._ « Un autre messager, Dieu, un autre messager. M'entendez-vous? Allez vous répandre la nouvelle émanant de cet endroit heureux? »

_Satella avait toujours ce regard farouche et fière malgré une petite balafre, seul vestige de l'incendio lancé sur elle sur le côté de la joue. Cela ne donnait à son visage parfait un air encor plus redoutable._

_« _Alors Sue? Vous avez besoin de moi? Alors? Quel est ce message qui vous met tant en joie?»

_Laissant tomber Théodore par terre, celui-ci s'effondrant sur le coup, Sue regarda Satella et lui sourit, de son sourire vil et effroyable._

« À part cet abruti de Ted qui a désobéi à notre code, tu veux dire? »

_Il lança un coup d'oeil plein de dédain à Théodore qui gisait sur le plancher en pleurs._

« Tu ne sais donc pas... »

_Mais qu'est ce qui était donc en train de se passer, merde? Bryan avait beau reprendre toutes les possibilités dans sa tête, aucune ne convenait. Et visiblement, Sue était revenu bredouille de sa petite expédition, la fillette étant toujours en liberté. Alors il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ça._

« Bryan, envoie moi ce crétin à l'infirmerie et nettoie moi ça. Je vais faire passer le message dès que tu auras finit... mais n'oublie pas de me renvoyer Ted après, j'ai à avoir une discussion avec lui. Une p'tite discussion ent'quat'zyeux. »

_Il se mit à rire._

_Ambre n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte s'était ouverte. Et elle était encore devant. Elle était donc face à face avec deux hommes dont un gravement blessé au pied et derrière eux... Sue et Satella qui semblaient très étonnée et ravis. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir à toutes jambes, mais Satella fut la plus rapide. Elle poussa les deux hommes, Théodore poussa un hurlement de souffrance, et attrapa Ambre par les cheveux. Elle la tira ensuite jusque dans le bureau.  
« _Comme on se retrouve... Regardez-moi ça Sue vous avez de la visite! »_Dit-elle avec amusement et mépris pour Ambre  
_ « Laissez moi! Je veux... je veux juste parler a cet homme! Lui proposer un marché »

« Satella, « _ lui dit Sue, avec beaucoup de sérieux. _« Tu peux la lâcher maintenant. »_ Puis, après s'être de nouveau mit à sourire, il s'adressa à Kennedy_. « Amène moi cette andouille à l'infirmerie, Bryan. Penses-tu que mes ordres sont annulées simplement à cause qu'une fillette est entrée par effraction dans notre établissement? Non, alors bouge toi! »

_Kennedy ne répliqua pas et quitta la pièce avec Théodore. Il ne voulait pas avoir à subir le même sort que son ami... ou pire. Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Satella, il lui dit, légèrement mécontent._

« Satella! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?! »

_Satella aimait savoir sa proie en son pouvoir aussi fut-elle déçue de la lâcher. Mais elle ne la lâcha pas comme ça, c'était limite si elle ne la balança pas aux pieds de Sue._

_Ambre était à genoux, Satella y avait été fort... Elle cherchait ses mots, les mots justes. Elle allait laisser tomber sa dignité pour sauver la vie de son père et celui de Ginny. Elle aurait pu se relever, toiser cette homme dans les yeux mais elle se devait d'avoir une attitude de soumission pour ce qu'elle aillait demander:_

« Je... je vous en supplie! Relâchez mon père et celui de Ginny et prenez-moi en échange! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais laissez-les s'en aller et ne leur faites pas de mal! Je vous le demande à genoux... »

_Satella avait un sourire mauvais. Ainsi cette fille était prête a tout. Peu de personnes supplieraient quelqu'un de cette façon. C'était déshonorant. Elle regarda cette gamine qu'elle détestait pleurer, à genoux, la tête baissée en signe de soumission devant le chef des Cobras._

_Sue semblait réfléchir profondément à sa proposition. N'était pas en train de réfléchir, mais semblait réfléchir, il y avait une grosse différence entre les deux. Sa réponse était déjà prête, il acceptait... bien qu'à une condition._

« Ça ne me suffira pas, je ne le crains. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai moi même une proposition à te faire. »

_Il se mit alors à sourire méchamment._

_« _ Si tu veux jouer à mon petit jeu, et que tu te laisses prendre comme prisonnière, je veux bien. Je t'en donne ma parole; ton père et celui de Ginny serons sains et sauf si tu te laisse prendre prisonnière et que tu me laisse jouer à mon petit jeu. C'est à toi d'accepter ou de refuser. »

_Et c'était vrai. Si Ambre acceptait, il allait tenir parole... mais c'était exactement ça le problème._

_C'est à ce moment qu'il sortit trois armes à feu de sa poche. Pas des armes à feu automatique, non, mais des armes à feu quand même. Des revolvers, en fait..._

« J'accepte... je suis votre prisonnière. »

_Satella et Sue semblèrent soudainement avoir le même sourire, un sourire amusé, effrayant sur leurs visages._

« Comme tu peux le voir, » _Sue montra les compartiment pour les balles à Ambre, qui pouvaient contenir 6 balles chacun._ « Mes revolvers sont vides. » _Il referma le compartiment de deux des armes._ « Sauf l'un d'entre eux. » _Il plaça une seule balle dans celui encore ouvert. Puis, le refermant et faisant tourner le compartiment pour balles, il dit._ « Voici donc mon petit jeu, il est très simple. Je me contente de jongler avec les revolvers et, six fois de suite, je tire sur toi. Si tu es bonne en calcul mental, et que tu prends en compte qu'un seul de ces dix-huit trous pour balle est occupé, tu peux facilement calculer que tu as une chance sur trois de mourir, je n'ai pas raison? C'est intéressant, tu ne trouves pas? »

_Il commença alors à jongler avec les dits revolvers..._

_Ambre se rendit compte qu'elle risquait réellement sa vie sur ce coup là mais elle avait accepté ce marché. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle le regarda jongler avec les revolvers espérant intérieurement qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer.  
Elle était toujours à genoux, elle baissa la tête et ferma fortement les yeux, écoutant le bruit que faisait les mains de Sue en jonglant redoutant le moment où il se mettrait à tirer.  
Elle tourna ses pensées vers les gens qu'elle aimait... Elle pensait à son père, à Ginny, à Sammy, Lily, Ludo, Nykos et à tous ses amis de l'AD... elle pensa à Nicolas et Miyu puis Lorenzo et Christopher._

_Sue finit par finir son petit numéro de jonglerie et pointa l'arme à feu sur le joli visage de la jeune fille en face de lui._

**Clic**

_Premier coup vide encore 5…_

**Clic**

_Toujours rien_

**Clic**

_Ambre avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher avant que cette torture ne finisse._

**Clic**

_Vivra, vivra pas ?..._

**Clic**

_Plus qu'un…_

---------------------------------------

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Jess la prochaine fois que tu es en retard sur une correction je le dirais à Sasa crois moi elle va te presser XD

Bonjour mes chères lecteurs,

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai écrit ce chapitre depuis un baille mais il a mis du temps à être corrigé… Soit il devais vraiment il y avoir plein de faute soit faut que je motive ma correctrice XD

J'adore la fin de ce chapitre… vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'adore les fins foireuses et faire la méchante en faisant jouer le suspense. Ambre est très courageuse non ? Ou juste stupide… Sans doute un peu des deux XD

Merci de m'avoir lue et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est pas obligatoire mais ça fait toujours plaisir ^^'

Gros bisou à tous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 23 !


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 : In Extremis**

_Plus qu'un…_

_Ambre avait l'impression que le temps était interminable. Tout lui semblait aller au ralenti. Elle pensa une dernière fois à son père, à ses grands parents, à ses amis, à Goldy… à ses amours… Lorenzo… Jamais elle n'avait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Chris, son prince charmant venu de France aux yeux si sombres. Elle sentit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle entendait Sue appuyer sur la gâchette une toute dernière fois._

**BANG !**

_Rien. _

_Pas l'ombre d'un chat, ni même celle d'une personne. Et aucun piège non plus._

« Papa ? Monsieur Lambert ? »

_La voix de Ginny résonna et se perdit dans les ombres du sombre cachot. Sammy savait alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. S'ils n'étaient pas ici… Où étaient les pères de ses amis. Ils n'avaient quand même pas étés… Non. Elle était certaine qu'ils étaient encor en vie._

« Que leur est-il arrivé Samantha? » _demanda Ginny qui continuait de scruter la pièce, espérant sans doute voir son père et celui de Ambre apparaître soudainement._

_Soudainement, Sammy se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée… Ou plutôt qu'elle avait été trompée. Et Sue les avaient eu, vraiment eu. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle sut qu'elle n'aurais jamais du venir ici, mettant en danger les vies d'Ambre, de Ginny et la sienne, sans compter que tout cela n'était que pour rien. Car Stan et Arthur n'était pas mort, non. En fait, ils n'avaient même jamais mit le pied dans le manoir. Et Sue avait réussit à leur faire croire qu'il tenait leurs pères prisonniers, alors qu'il n'en était rien._

_Ça expliquait la coïncidence. Le fait qu'Ambre se pointe et que, par hasard, Sue ait seulement son père et celui de Ginny en otage, personne d'autre. Ou que ce soit Ginny qui l'accompagne et que son père à elle, encore par hasard, soit lui aussi prisonnier. Pourquoi Ambre était venue, Sammy ne le sait toujours pas, mais_

« Sammy ? » _demanda la voix inquiète de Ginny_

_Son intuition cette fois était la bonne, elle en était certaine. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine… Elle avait peur… Au fond d'elle, une voix lui criait que Ambre était en danger._

« Je suis désolée, Ginny, mais je me suis fait avoir. Sue nous as mentit, et je l'ai cru. Il a même réussi à me mettre en tête, avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, qu'il fallait que je me rende ici pour sauver vos pères. Mais c'est faux, ils n'ont même jamais été capturés! »

_Elle pu sentir des larmes lui couler sur les joues, mais elle n'a pas le temps de se morfondre._

«Ginny, Ambre... elle est en danger. Il nous faut la retrouver, au plus vite. »

« Ca je l'aurais trouvé toute seule. Mais où elle est ? Ce manoir est immense, si ça se trouve on arrivera trop tard et… »

_Ginny semblait bouleversée et Samantha eut un pincement au cœur. Tout ça était de sa faute…_

« Suis moi ! Cette fois je suis certaine que je ne me trompe pas. »

_Ginny n'avais pas le choix de toute façon car l'enchanteresse miniature se mis à courir en direction des escaliers._

*Tiens bon Ambre, on arrive !*

_La jeune fille monta les marches quatre à quatre, suivit de prés par Ginny dont les pensées étaient peur rassurantes. Puis elles stopérent toutes deux en voyant au sol une traînée rouge tâchant le tapis qui ornementais les marches de l'escalier._

*Faites que ça ne soit pas le sien, faites que ça ne soit pas le sien…* _se répétait mentalement la jeune Serdaigle._

_Les traces semblaient se prolonger dans le couloire adjacent d'un côté et dans les étages plus hauts de l'autre. Sammy regarda dans les deux directions, complètement perdue. Si c'était le sang de Ambre, suive cette trace les mèneraient toutes deux à elle. Ce fut Ginny qui permit de trancher la question en se précipitant vers les escaliers._

« Sammy dépêchons nous ! »

_Toutes deux continuèrent donc leur ascension, priant mentalement pour qu'elles ne se soient pas trompées et pour que ce sang n'appartienne pas à leur amie. Les traces de pas les menèrent dans un couloire richement décoré et à une porte de bois rouge. Un bruit étrange, à peine audible se faisant entendre, une sorte de cliquetis. Sammy sembla être la seule à l'entendre car aussitôt, Ginny ouvrit la porte et la formule qu'elle prononça fut recouverte par un bruit semblable au tonnerre._

« Expelliarmus ! »

**BANG !**

_Ambre avait ouvert les yeux avec horreur quand le son se fit entendre, lui vrillant les tympans. Quelque chose avait fait dévier le bras de Sue et la balle qui lui était destinée ne fit que frôler son oreille. Personne n'avait été blessé. La jeune fille se retourna et vit Ginny et Samantha dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ginny avait sa baguette à la main, menaçante. Et juste à ses pieds, une tache noire sombre comme brûlée avec un trou dans lequel on pouvait voir la balle encastrée dans le parquet._

« Ginny ! Sam… Ah ! »

_Sue venait de l'attraper par les cheveux pour qu'elle se relève et jeta la captive aux pieds de Satella qui ne se fit pas prier. Elle attrapa Ambre par le bras et plaça sa baguette sur la tempe de la jeune fille._

« Lâchez la tout de suite ! » _cria Ginny dont les yeux noisette brillaient de rage._

_Le rire sombre du chef du Cobra se fit entendre. Ce fou souriait et riait comme un dément. _

« Ma foi… ça devient intéressant »

_Il leva sa main à hauteur d'une poche de sa veste, Ginny et Samantha se mirent en garde. Si il sortait une arme à feu, elles étaient prêtes à se défendre. Mais il ne sorti qu'une boite noire dont Ginny ignorait l'utilité._

« Colonel vous pouvez entrer »

_Il parla dans le talkie-walkie. Un long silence s'en suivit. Ambre essayait désespérément de faire lâcher Satella et Sammy et Ginny avaient toutes deux peur de faire le poindre geste. Leur amie risquait d'être blessée ou pire. Puis un homme entra par une porte à droite du bureau. _

« Campbell! Te voilà enfin. Je voulais te présenter nos invitées. »

_C'était l'homme des rêves de Sammy, le moldu… mais pas si moldu que ça apparemment car de sa poche dépassait une baguette de bois. Samantha ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle s'en rendit compte et cria :_

« C'est... c'est... c'est impossible. Comment est ce que le chef de la NSA peut faire parti de votre groupe, des Cobras? »

_L'homme allait répondre quand un des hommes de Sue entra en trombe dans le bureau._

« Chef ! Chef ! »

_Puis arriva derrière lui une femme aux cheveux au brun toute vêtu de noir qui se débarrassa de celui qui avait tenté de prévenir Sue d'un coup agile du poignet. Les jeunes filles présentent ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais l'homme s'effondra sur le sol et un liquide noirâtre se mis à couler autour de lui. La femme parla d'une voix autoritaire :_

« Satella lâchez immédiatement cette jeune fille ! »

« Nity ! Traîtresse tu oses revenir ici ! » _Cracha l'albinos en serrant plus sa captive._

_La fameuse Nity eut une grimace de dégoût. Elle semblait détester cette femme aux yeux rouges. Elle se positionna entre les adultes et Sammy et Ginny avant de sortir un couteau étrange d'une poche de sa combinaison. Samantha avait déjà vu des couteau identiques… ils étaient difficiles à manier et faisaient parti de l'équipement standard des soldats Cobras. La voix de Sue se fit entendre, calme et froide._

« Eternity Wallace… Quelle charmante surprise. »

_Sammy haussa un sourcil. Elle avait l'impression de connaître ce nom mais peu importe, elle s'en foutait. L'important était de sauver Ambre et de filer d'ici le plus vite possible. _

« Je ne le répéterais pas deux fois ! Relâchez immédiatement cette jeune fille et laisser la partir avec les autres ! »

_Satella lança un regard amusé et méprisant sur cette intruse présomptueuse._

« Oh mais Ambre était d'accord Nity. Elle s'est elle-même constituée prisonnière, elle est à nous maintenant ! »

_Eternity eut pitié de la pauvre fille piégée. Ses intentions étaient louables, elle en était sure mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette petite entre les mains de ces monstres. Elle n'était encor qu'une enfant._

_Elle serra les dent et lança son couteau en un mouvement si rapide que l'on ne compris son geste qu'au moment où la lame se planta dans l'orbite ouverte de Sue. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa Ambre et Satella avant que le liquide rouge ne se mette lentement à couler le long de l'œil du chef du Cobra tel des larmes sanguines. Son cri de douleur perça le silence, strident._

_Eternity profita de cette diversion pour mettre KO Satella d'un coup de pied bien placé. Les trois jeunes filles ayant assisté au spectacle semblaient sous le choc. Elle les attrapa les unes après les autres, les serra contre elle et Transplana._

_Quand les trois filles se remirent du choc, elles étaient toutes trois dans la neige, devant la cabane Hurlante. Elles étaient de retour à Prés au Lard. Eternity était prés d'elles, veillant sur elles. Sammy regarda Ambre dont la chemise était maculée du sang de son ennemi. Ginny faisait de même. Et d'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes filles prirent leur amie dans leurs bras, soulagées qu'elle soit saine et sauve._

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » _Lui dit Samantha en pleurant de soulagement._

_Ambre laissa faire ses amies, trop heureuse d'en être ressortie vivante une fois de plus. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle s'en sentait incapable. Sa peur allait au-delà des larmes._

_Eternity les regardaient, ces trois amies soudées, heureuses d'être sorties de leur galère. Elles lui rappelaient son enfance avec ses meilleures amies. Eva et Isa…_

« Toutes les trois. Je veux que vous rentriez dans votre école. Ne parlez à personne des cobras, cela ne mêlerait que trop de personnes à ces histoires. Samantha tu es encor trop jeune pour les affronter. Ne laisse pas tes amies prendre tous ces risques pour toi. Ne sort plus sans autorisation comprise ? Car oui c'est de ta faute ce qui viens de se passer. Tu n'es pas comme les autres je te le rappel. Les Enchanteurs sont rares et précieux. Ne perd pas ta vie bêtement d'accord ? »

_Samantha hocha la tête, silencieuse. Eternity avait raison, c'était un peu sa faute. Elle était certaine à présent que Ambre n'était pas venue par hasard, c'était sans doute un piége. D'ailleurs, la belle jeune fille aux cheveux violets leva des yeux implorants à leur sauveuse et demanda :_

« Mon père… Celui de Ginny… est-ce que… »

_Ginny l'interrompit._

« C'était un piége Ambre… Ils n'étaient pas là, ils n'étaient pas prisonniers. Sue a du deviner que nos familles sont très importantes à nos yeux. »

_En voyant les yeux désespérés de Ambre, elle eut l'impression que lui dire la vérité avait été une erreur. Elle semblait complètement effondrée par cette vérité. Elle avait fais ça pour un mensonge. Elle avait faillit se faire tuer pour rien. Sammy pensa avec justesse qu'il était sans doute mieux de rentrer. Elle réutilisa le sort qui l'avait rendue invisible aux yeux de Rusard et renta au château avec Ambre et la belle Ginny. Une fois en sécurité, elle aida sa meilleure amie à retourner dans leur maison. Une bonne douche et les bras de Chris, voilà qui remettrais sans doute cette courageuse amie d'aplomb…._

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bonjour mes chères lecteurs,

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai écrit le début de ce chapitre depuis un baille mais la fin me restait au bout des doigts. Merci à Sasa pour m'avoir motivée.

Enfin j'en ai finit avec cette partie de l'histoire. Je crois que le prochain chapitre va être plus calme, faut bien laisser les personnages se reposer un peu avant que je continue à les torturer MWAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Merci de m'avoir lue et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est pas obligatoire mais ça fait toujours plaisir ^^'

Remerciment spéciaux aussi pour Sasa, ma muse et Jess ma correctrice. Je vous aime les filles !

Gros bisou à tous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 24 !


End file.
